Dino Thunder: Prehistoric Storm
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed. Sequel to Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Redone.
1. Day of the Dino Part I

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my Dino Thunder rewrite with the Lightning sisters. How will Rebecca and Aliyah weave their way into the lives of the Dino Rangers?

**Author's Note: **I am updating this now because I can't sleep and I won't have a chance tomorrow as I will be busy all day. Plus, after tomorrow I will be focusing more on my Harry Potter series as it is coming to a very climatic end and I would like to get it out of the way before I focus on this story.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

**Warning! **Before continuing, you might wanna have a read of "Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Redone" before you go any further, or else some references and storyline may confuse you. Thanks.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary: **A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just _might_ be able to succeed.

* * *

"Touch me again," she said in a low and dangerous whisper, "And we're going to have a serious problem."

"Well, it would seem we already _have_ a serious problem, Miss. Logan!" said a voice from behind her.

Aliyah frowned and turned slowly so that she was face-to-face with the new Principal at Reefside High, she had only been there and hour and already she was in trouble. _**Rebecca is going to kill me**_ she thought with a soft groan of annoyance.

"Come with me..." the principal said, leading her away from the group of smirking jocks that she had been arguing with.

No sooner had they disappeared into the Principal's office did the whispers break out among the other students that had witnessed the scene. What had Clark done? Why had new student: Aliyah Logan lost it? No one would ever know.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"That's it? That's _all_?" Aliyah whispered in disbelief. "You're not even going to punish him for what he did?"

"I can't punish him until I learn whether or not the story is true, Aliyah," Randall replied, slowly. She could sense Aliyah's growing irritation the same way one could sense an oncoming lightning storm, the air fizzled with electricity, setting the hair on the back of her neck on end. "I'll call Mr. Clark in and get his side of the story..."

"What? So he can turn everything against me?" Aliyah asked. "I get that there are two sides to every story, but you, yourself know that our stories are not going to match!"

"Calm down!" Randall snapped. "You know that my hands are tied here! If your stories do not match then I cannot do much. But I can't punish Clark if the victim won't even admit -"

"I'm the victim!"

"Miss. Logan, I must ask you calm yourself!" Randall hissed, before continuing. "As I was saying... I cannot punish Clark, simply on what you have told me. See it from my point... you are standing here scratch free while Mr. Clark is seeing the school nurse for a possible broken nose, at this point you're the only one I _can_ punish."

Aliyah's hands shook angrily at her side. "But -"

"But nothing! You broke another student's nose, for God's sake! He should be practicing for football! He's got a scholarship he'll have to live up to come August! You may have just shot him down for a few months of practice that he really needs! Do you know how much that could hurt him?"

Aliyah scoffed and shook her head. "So he is getting special treatment because he is a jock? Typical!"

"You think you have these justifications for what you've done and you think that they're good enough to explain away kicking the crap out of someone, but they're not! Don't you understand? You're no better than Clark because you hurt other people, Aliyah! You hurt other people, that's what it comes down to, and even though you believe that you're mature enough to take situation such as these into your own hands, that you have what you feel to be good reasons for doing so, you don't!"

Aliyah was silent.

"If you were having trouble you should have told someone, a teacher, a parent! You should have told me, I -"

"What? You would have what?" Aliyah interrupted. "Teachers don't care! My parents are dead! And you're too stupid to do anything about it! I couldn't tell anyone because no one would have done shit about it! Don't you get that? No one cares!"

She was on her feet now, eyes blazing angrily and hands clenched tightly into fists.

"I'm sorry that you have these misconceptions about why I have done what I've done, why I did what I did and why I will continue to do what I do in the days to come, but I'm not sorry that Clark got his ass kicked, he deserved it, and i'm not sorry that i'm being human enough to help, not just myself out, but others that get beaten up by Clark's hand! And, if I am completely honest, Mrs. Randall, your opinion of who I am and what I do are the ones that matter to me the least! Do you want to know why?"

She didn't wait for an answer.

"You act as though the advice you've given me is correct! As though I should be listening to you and what you believe even though i'm willing to bet that you've never been in my position before! You've never had to defend yourself against someone else, never had to protect yourself because there is never anyone else around to protect you. If you're so smart, Principal Randall, then tell me, who is allowed to defend someone else if they're being attack? Who, if not the people who witness it happen?"

"Get out."

Aliyah didn't move.

Randall's eyes narrowed as she stood up so that she was face-to-face with Aliyah. "Aliyah Logan," she managed to say, her voice full of authority, but to Aliyah it was juvenile, it sounded weak and meaningless, unearned. "You have one weeks' worth of detention, starting today, you should be getting a suspension, but since it is the first day I will let you off with a warning. But if you continue to act like you do, you will be severely punished, do you understand me?"

She didn't scream, didn't topple the desk, and didn't leap at her like a wild animal. Instead, she heaved out a heavy sigh, hefted her book bag onto her shoulder and left the office.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"... That should be sufficient torture for them," Randall said as she rounded the corner with new teacher, Dr. Thomas Oliver. "You've all met, I trust; well... enjoy your little outing!"

Aliyah glared at her as she walked away.

"You guys like museums?" Dr. Oliver asked, turning back to the four teenagers in front of him, and removing his glasses.

"Not really," Aliyah mumbled. "But do we really have that much of a choice?"

Dr. Oliver surveyed her and then shook his head. "Not really," he answered, causing Aliyah to smirk in response. "Come on, it will be fun!"

"If you say so," Aliyah nodded, following him out of the building and towards his car.

She clambered into the front seat, as the three others, she hadn't bothered to get their names while they stood outside Randall's office waiting for their detention to begin, clambered into the back. Dr. Oliver started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot, and peeled off down the road.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Ethan grinned as the car drove up the drive towards the white building, outside of which stood a giant model dinosaur.

"Whoa, check out the T-Rex!" he grinned, excitedly.

"Meh," Aliyah said, as she slammed the passenger's door as she left the car. "Dinosaurs are so... 65 million years ago! I'm more a tiger person!"

Dr. Oliver ignored her comment and led them towards the 'Sorry We're Closed' sign that was attached to a chain around the front door. "We'll that's weird!" he frowned.

"Oh, well," Connor, the jock-boy sighed, "No museum for us!"

"Great! Let's go home!" Kira nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you what," Dr. Oliver said, turning to the four students. "Why don't you guys go have a look around the grounds? You find anything prehistoric; I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week!"

"Sweet!" Ethan nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned away from the museum doors, and headed off down the side path with the others in pursuit.

"So, let me get this straight," said Connor, "They have a club _just_ for computers?"

"They have a club for pretty much anything these days," Aliyah said, folding her arms across her stomach and hiking up into the trees.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the guy that was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked, as he followed her.

"Must have missed that one," Kira replied, craning her neck to get a better look at the trees around her.

"Come on! It was on all the urban legend websites!" Ethan said, gasping in surprise at their lack of knowledge.

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right?" Connor asked.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web," Ethan mocked, causing Connor to turn in his direction. "So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Me? I go out with girls!" Connor answered. "You know, they're the ones at school that smell real good, the long hair and the make-up!"

Aliyah smirked. "Basically he means the Barbie-wannabes!"

"Are you including yourself in that statement?" Connor asked, turning in her direction.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Aliyah retorted.

Connor paused. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult?"

"Put it this way, McKnight," Aliyah said, brushing past him and Ethan. "You wouldn't stand a chance with a girl like me!"

"You want to put your money where your mouth is?"

Aliyah stopped and turned around.

"You want to find out why i'm in detention in the first place?" she asked.

"Why are you in detention?" Kira enquired.

"Does the name 'Clark Benson' ring any bells?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, he's our star kicker," he answered. "Kinda disturbing that he was taken to the emergency room, anyone know what happened?"

"I broke his nose!" Aliyah answered, proudly. "Serves him right for making suggestive comments about my body!"

"You can't really blame him," Connor muttered, looking Aliyah over.

Aliyah growled, her hands curling into fists as she lunged at Connor, knocking him backwards onto the floor. The moment he hit the ground, however, it opened up and swallowed them, Ethan and Kira following with similar yells of surprise.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Luckily the drop wasn't that far. They got off the ground, coughing from the dust that now covered them, Connor, who had hit the bottom back first, groaned as Aliyah pushed off of him and looked up at the gaping hole no more than 4 feet above them.

"Alright. You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb out and come back with help," Connor said, getting back to his feet and brushing the dust from him. He moved around Kira, and hoisted himself up onto the side of the wall, however, he didn't get very far as the wall broke and Connor crashed to the ground.

"Back already?" Aliyah snickered, and he glared up at her, turning her attention to the tunnels ahead. "I'm a rock-climber and not even I am stupid enough to try and scale a mud wall, come on, we'll follow the tunnels, there's got to be another exit around here somewhere!"

And she set off before the others could stop her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

At least ten minutes into the journey through the tunnels, Kira had started to sing under her breath and Aliyah wondered slightly if she was claustrophobic, seeing as this was a technique used to calm people with phobias of small enclosed spaces.

"Babe, would you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused," Connor said, shutting Kira up as she shot him a glare, that Aliyah noticed was so fierce it put even one of her own to shame.

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira growled, before looking to Ethan, who was unfortunately standing behind her. "Did he just call me babe?" she demanded, but the boy in blue just shrugged.

"I dunno I wasn't listening!" he told her.

Kira stomped on ahead to face Connor, who had stopped as Aliyah paused, looking around.

"What?" Connor frowned as Kira glared up at him. "Just chill out why don't you?"

"Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand, so you don't maybe you can remember" she told him.

"If he can even spell it!" Aliyah stated, making Ethan start laughing.

Connor glared at her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira, Connor, Ethan and Aliyah stared at the dinosaur skeleton that stood in front of them.

"Okay, this screams Jurassic Park to me," Kira said.

"This will get us out of detention forever!" Connor nodded in approval, reaching out and moving the head, despite Aliyah's protests. They all jumped as the wall began to move, revealing an underground room that was filled with machines.

"I could do a crazy video in here!" Kira grinned excitedly.

"This must be like the mother ship for you dude," Connor clapped Ethan on the shoulder.

"Normally, I'd be insulted... but when you're right, you're right!" Ethan laughed, before looking around as Connor reached over to grab a red stone that rested on a rock alongside 3 others; one yellow, one blue, and one slivery-white one.

Aliyah slapped his hand away from the stone, and glared at him. "One must not touch what isn't ours!" she said, trying to resist the urge herself to reach out and touch the strange coloured stones.

"Why not?" Connor asked rubbing his hand.

"You really are taking the 'dumb jock' to a whole new level!" Ethan exclaimed as he and Kira walked over.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science lessons to know that _that_ thing looks fully prehistoric," Connor hissed, "and it means I don't have to miss practice!"

"I hate to agree with him. Really, I do. But I already missed one rehearsal." Kira stated.

"Yeah, and I missed out on spending time with my boyfriend," Aliyah interrupted. "But that doesn't mean stealing is the way of getting out of what we did wrong! We did the crime... now we have to serve the time! What are you doing?" she demanded, but Connor had already grabbed the red gem and was examining it in the palm of his hand.

"Well, what are they?" Kira asked, as she grabbed the yellow one and rolled it between her fingers.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan muttered as he studied the blue stone, making Connor laugh.

"You in front of a computer. Wait, let me put on my surprised face," Connor chuckled as the red stone he held stopped glowing. Ethan scowled at him.

"You know, 10 years from now, when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-million dollar software business." Ethan grinned, slipping into his fantasy land.

"Where are you going?" Aliyah called, noticing Kira walking away.

"I don't wanna think about what kinda freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't wanna be here when he gets home," Kira said before turning around and heading off.

Connor and Ethan nodded, following after them, leaving Aliyah to sigh, snap up the silvery-white rock and follow them. Why should they get stones that can get them out of detention and not her? Besides, if she could avoid detention for the rest of the week, she could keep today away from Rebecca and her grandparents, and no-one would be any the wiser.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This way!" Ethan shouted making a beeline for the light that was coming from the side of the tunnel walls, rather than the ceiling. The others followed him and looked around as they were instantly bathed in natural light. "Anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked, looking around as they climbed up away from the tunnel.

"And I was going to bring one!" Connor said, sarcastically.

The wind blew and the hair on the back of Aliyah's neck stood on end. "What was that?" she asked, looking around.

"The wind?" Kira asked, looking confused.

There was a second burst of air and a strange howl.

"That's not the wind," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "As much as we'd like it to be... it's not!"

There was a split second pause, before a dozen black armor-plated monsters appeared in front of them.

"Don't... move!" Connor hissed.

"Great idea," Kira growled back. "Make it easier for them!"

"New plan," Ethan said, louder than the other two. "RUN!"

"Run?" Aliyah yelled after him. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

However, Ethan was already gone. Exchanging looks, Aliyah, Connor and Kira, groaned and took off after him. Connor and Ethan leapt over a ditch, closely followed by Aliyah, however, when Kira attempted to follow, she missed the edge and slide back into the ditch.

"Student down!" Aliyah yelled, as Ethan and Connor held out their hands to her and pulled her up.

"Come on!" they yelled, continuing to run as the monsters leapt across the ditch. Aliyah cursed, knowing that she couldn't risk any Ninja tricks in front of the other three; she turned and fell forward, tripping over Kira who had slipped on leaves, putting her hands out to brace her fall, Aliyah cringed as an ear-splitting scream assaulted her senses.

Glancing to the side she saw Kira, eyes wide, staring at the floored monsters as head of her and Aliyah.

"What... was that?" Ethan asked, in pure amazement.

"I have no idea," Kira admitted, looking down at the glowing yellow gem in her hand. Kira blinked as she was suddenly hit with an image of a pterodactyl.

The monsters recovered, and lunged at them again. Instinctively, the four split up, before Aliyah skidded to a stop as she soon as she realized she was out of range of the other three.

She smirked, pushing up her sleeves and raising her fists, she jumped backwards, blocking any attacks that were sent her way and retaliating with her own. After tripping one up, she leapt back and white smoke surrounded her, and she phased straight through the tree that blocked her path.

"What the -?" Aliyah frowned staring at her hands, as an image of a sabre-tooth tiger flashed across her mind's eye.

"Over here!" Connor called, and the four re-grouped, all holding their stones in amazement. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had all developed out-of-this world abilities too.

"How much do I love detention?" Ethan laughed.

"Hey!" all four looked up and immediately pocketed the stones as Dr. Oliver rushed over. "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ethan nodded. "Couldn't be better."

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, just your routine hike in the woods," Aliyah said.

Ethan nodded. "Lots of fury little creatures!"

"And a few scaly ones!" Kira muttered.

"So, you get into the dino exhibit?" Connor diverted the attention away from the musician, and Tommy shook his head, looking a little troubled.

"Still working the kinks out," he told them. "We better get you guys back. Come on." he looked towards the trees before heading off.

"Don't you think we should tell him?" Kira asked in a hushed voice as they too began to walk away from the trees.

"I don't know about you," said Ethan, "but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You want to know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some government lab, lying on a table with wires in his head?"

"Even _I_ know that," Connor agreed.

"Wow, so you're not that dumb a jock after all," Aliyah said, earning in a glare in return.

"Are you guys coming?" Tommy asked, turning around and was surprised to find that they hadn't moved at all. The four looked at each other, before following him.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Okay, so we all agree?" Connor asked as the four of them walked through the school grounds. "Not to talk about this to anyone?"

"Do what you want, dude," said Aliyah, tossing her stone into the air and catching it. "But as soon as I get back to Blue Bay Harbour, i'm handing this thing over to my boyfriend to check out! And if it is related to anything dangerous... i'm throwing it!"

Ethan frowned. "What if it's important?"

"What if it is?" Aliyah asked. "I never asked for this! I didn't even want to come to this school, but I was bullied into it by my older sister. I want nothing to do with some freaky-assed rocks that give people random super-enhanced powers and send freaky armor-plated dino-designed creatures after them! I'm out!"

She shouldered her backpack, turned toe and walked away.

However, she hadn't gotten far when the wind started to pick up, just like it had done in the woods, and then came the howl.

"Oh, you've got to be joking!" Aliyah groaned, as suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the freaky dino-designed monsters from earlier appeared all around her.

"Aliyah!" she heard Connor yell, and barely glimpsed him, Kira and Ethan rushing towards her in an attempt to save her, but as soon as they had reached her, the monsters disappeared through a green portal, taking Aliyah with them, but not before she was able to toss her gem at Connor, who caught it the second the portal closed.

"She's gone," Ethan breathed, as Kira picked up Aliyah's backpack and looked around at the other two.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Connor, Ethan and Kira sped down a street in Connor's car.

"Where are we going?" Kira called.

"Uh, Doctor Oliver's?" Ethan offered weakly.

"What's he gonna do?" Connor exclaimed in panic.

"He's a dinosaur guy! These things are dinosaurs... sort of."

Suddenly music sounded from inside Aliyah's backpack, causing the three teens to exchange looks. Diving into the bag, Kira pulled out Aliyah's cellphone and held it up as a picture of an unfamiliar guy filled the screen and the name 'Cam' flashed in bright white colours.

"Answer it," Connor said.

"I'm not answering it!" Kira said. "What if he wants to know where she is?"

"Tell him she's busy!"

"Doing what?"

"I don't know!" Connor exclaimed. "Just answer it!"

Kira bit her lower lip and pulled her thumb across the screen, unlocking the phone and activating the call. "Hello...?"

"_Ali...?"_

"Uh, no, it's Kira..."

_"Where's Aliyah?"_

"She... can't come to the phone right now," Kira said, lamely, "she's a little... uh... tied up...?"

_"Tied up?"_

Kira paled and looked up at the two guys. "Listen, I've gotta go... but I'll let her know you called... bye!"

She quickly hung up and exhaled heavily.

"I am never doing that again!" she said, switching the phone off and stuffing it back into Aliyah's backpack.

"Where does he live?" Connor asked.

"Uhh..." Ethan waited for it to show. "1992 Valencia Road."

Connor nodded, before pausing.

"That's like, way out in the middle of the woods" he frowned.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

After a long drive, Connor finally found the house.

He pulled up outside and the three climbed out and leapt up onto the porch. Ethan knocked on the door as Connor peered in through the windows.

"Knock again," Kira said when there was no answer; the boy in blue did so. Again there was no answer. Connor frowned, walked over and knocked on the door, just as it opened. "Creepy!" she muttered.

"What are you doing?" Ethan hissed as Connor walked inside.

"It's unlocked," the jock shrugged.

"He has no neighbors," Ethan pointed out, and Connor grinned slightly.

"You never heard of three bears?" he asked.

"Was that the last book you read?" Kira quipped; Ethan's sarcastic comments were rubbing off on her slightly, but followed him inside nonetheless.

They walked into his study, calling out for the science teacher, but there was still no reply. Connor spotted a tiny t-rex statue, and reached out.

"Remember what happened the last time you did that?" Kira asked.

"Dude, he's a teacher," Connor laughed, and touched the skull. "Not..." he trailed off as a panel of the floor lifted up. "...Batman" Connor finished as the three stared at the secret entrance.

The three walked down the steps, and stared at the place that they had been in not too long ago.

"This is the same place!" Ethan hissed as they took a look around.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Connor asked.

"Define 'freaking out'," Kira muttered.

"If you're looking for extra credit," Tommy said as they turned around to find the science teacher, looking completely unimpressed. "You're in the wrong place!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 16 July 2012 at 03:31am**


	2. Day of the Dino Part II

**Author's Note: **My new chapter for Harry Potter isn't exactly working all that well for me at the moment, so I figured while I look over it and edit it some more, I'd post the second chapter of this.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to the following: **Kamen Rider Lynx, trinaa95, Chinaluv, Jessfairy88, Dandelion657, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Dark Stormchaser, Storylover213, SchoolBoredom, Dunk234, Sapphire Psycho, CamaroDude1989, Tylerbamafan34, Frog1, Feliciannaaa** and **Zania330** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary: **A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just _might_ be able to succeed.

* * *

"Dr O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he, Connor and Kira backed away nervously.

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh"" Connor hissed.

"But it's the truth!" Kira interrupted.

Connor sighed. "Aliyah's gone," he blurted out.

Dr Oliver's look of annoyance changed to shock.

"She got taken by these weird-looking dinosaur things," Ethan explained. Dr. O closed his eyes and turned away.

"He doesn't look convinced" Connor whispered.

"They're called Tyrannodrones" Dr. O told them.

"And you know that because..." Ethan trailed.

"I helped create them," Tommy sighed, the guilt heavy in his voice.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's a long story, but for now, we need to find out what they want with Aliyah," Dr. O sighed, and the three looked a little guilty.

"It might... have something to do with these," Connor said, pulling out his red stone and Aliyah's silvery-white one, trying to avoid Dr. O's stare of horror.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_Give... me... the... gems..._

Aliyah blinked as the words echoed inside her head, she frowned and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was dark and the walls were shaped weirdly with colours of black, dark purple and light green tubes of bubbling liquid. Computers plastered another wall, and she finally noticed she was lying on a metal bed.

"Who's there?" she called. "Come out where I can see you!"

_Give... me... the... gems..._

"This is about jewelry?" Aliyah scoffed, looking around. "Listen, dude, clearly you've got the wrong girl. I have never worn jewelry in my - ah!"

She turned around to see a tall... thing in a black cloak coming towards her. His face was scaly and full of ridges, he looked like a Dinosaur. His eyes were golden and his teeth sharp.

"I have waited... far too long," he rasped. "To allow an insignificant teenager get in my way. Now, where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" Aliyah asked.

"Yessss,"

"You're out of luck," Aliyah said. "I tossed mine to Connor before your pets pulled me through the weird portal thing. So, you'll have to ask him. Can I go? My grandparents are gonna freak if i'm late for dinner, it is bad enough that I'm going to school in a different state!"

In a whoosh of air he was gone, and Aliyah sighed heavily.

"Okay, that's it," she muttered, "no more of Dustin's cooking!"

She smiled vaguely and turned around, only see a woman dressed in black with heavy black eye shadow, lipstick and gelled black hair, hands on her hips an blocking her path.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," she sneered stalking forward, causing Aliyah to back up slightly.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"We're really sorry," Connor apologized for what felt like the hundredth time as Tommy rolled the silvery-white Dino Gem in his hands. "How were we supposed to know that those things had super powers and those lizard dudes would come looking for them?"

Dr. Oliver sighed. "I guess it isn't something you see every day," he muttered.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan muttered, as he wandered about the place.

"Not that this isn't really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean," Connor told him, and Tommy frowned.

"Ok, first, don't call me dude," Tommy stated. "Second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this. I'll find Aliyah!"

He turned away, causing Connor to speed past him with his Superspeed. Dr. Oliver stopped away in his tracks as Connor skidded to a stop in the way. "The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Dr. Oliver pointed out.

"You can tell us about it now," Connor said, slightly out of breath. "Or at my next parent/teacher conference."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"You got a name?" Aliyah asked, attempting to strike up a conversation as she backed away from her tall black clad woman. "You kinda look familiar!"

The woman sneered. "My master calls me Elsa!"

"Master?" Aliyah questioned. "Okay, whatever, I'm gonna let myself out!"

She turned towards the door but Elsa grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Aliyah reacted the only way she knew how and that was to fight back. The two fought a small battle, until Aliyah knocked Elsa down. Turning quickly on the spot, Aliyah headed towards the door, only to stop for a third time as it opened to reveal a tall and heavily armored figure, with a few of the lizard creatures.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa said.

"Zurgane number two!" Aliyah groaned. "You two dating or just friends?" she added.

Elsa glared at the back of Aliyah's head, while Zeltrax lifted the axe he had with him. Deciding to try her luck, Aliyah stepped back as silvery-white smoke surrounded her and the axe phased straight through her neck. "Ha!" she laughed, glancing back at Elsa, before Ninja streaking over Zeltrax and the freaky lizards, before taking off own the hall.

Turning a corner, Aliyah skidded to a halt when she saw greenish orb in front of her. Slowly, she walked towards it, reached out and seconds later... she disappeared.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"So when you said you created those Tyranno... whatever's... you were just kidding, right?" Ethan asked, as they spend down an empty street, but Tommy shook his head.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," he explained. "Someone's modified their programming. A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology, my partner; a scientist named Anton Mercer -"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan said, recognizing the name.

Tommy nodded. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All our research was destroyed... or at least, I thought it was,"

"And the guy who did this is back?" Kira asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy sighed.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Connor asked, looking at him.

"Looks like it!" Tommy nodded.

"Well this is all totally fascinating, but how exactly is it gonna help us find Aliyah?" Ethan asked, looking to Connor and Kira. "I mean, she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us!"

No sooner had the words left his lips, there was a flash of green and Aliyah landed on the bonnet of the car. She looked up, startled, and stared at the four that were inside the car, staring at her.

After a moment of silence, the four climbed out of the car and rushed to Aliyah's side.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked as he and Connor helped her off the car.

"I have no idea," she said, landing on the ground. "One minute I'm being chased by Frankenlizard through his creepy lab, and the next thing I know; I'm a hood ornament" she shrugged.

"Invisiportals" Tommy realized, and Aliyah shrugged.

"Whatever. Next time, I'm calling a cab!" she told him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Ethan exclaimed, and Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

There was another flash of green light, depositing Zeltrax and a cluster of Tyrannodrones into the middle of the street. "You sure about that?" Connor asked, and the four got ready to fight as Tommy stood in front of them.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asked.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," the monster told him. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!" he told Tommy, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to say... no" he told the monster, who then sent forward his Tyrannodrones.

Aliyah immediately knocked one over onto its back and shoved one back as the other three reluctantly began to fight, and Tommy fought them off from the other side of his jeep.

"First Kelzacks now these guys?" Aliyah groaned. "What next? Hideous freaky demon-creatures?"

She squeaked and phasing out as a cloud of silvery-white smoke surrounded her and the creature flew straight through her. Aliyah smirked as her body returned to normal and she turned to look at the Dino-creature lying on the floor. "Later, dude!"

The five re-grouped, and faced Zeltrax, who was the only one left standing, but slightly worn after his fight with Tommy.

"Make sure you tell your master, Doctor Oliver's back," Tommy smirked.

"I will inform him," Zeltrax growled, sounding more like Zurgane by the minute. "This battle is over, but the war has only just begun!"

He, and his beat up dino-monsters, disappeared.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asked, slightly out of breath.

"Trust me, dude," Aliyah said, patting him on the shoulder. "He is only starting to warm up!"

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said, turning back to the four teenagers. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry -"

"Or grandparents," Aliyah added, realizing she had already missed dinner and her grandparents, not to mention Rebecca and Cam, were probably going stark crazy because she hadn't checked it yet.

Tommy nodded, but Connor frowned. "I bet you don't," he said. "Then you might have to explain something!"

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told him. "I promise!"

He then got into the jeep; the four students looked at each other, sighed, and followed him.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The bell rang at Reefside High the next morning as Ethan, Connor, Kira and Aliyah filed into class. The latter was so immersed into her cellphone that she didn't notice the Marah-replica that she had met yesterday, Cassidy Cornell, until the blonde had grabbed her arm and yanked her out to the front of class.

"Aliyah Logan, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she introduced herself.

"Yeah, you made it pretty obvious who you were yesterday," Aliyah nodded, pulling her arm free of the other girls and going back to her messages.

Cassidy looked disgruntled, latched onto Aliyah once more and pulled her back towards her. "Anyway, what can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example; the sudden friendship between you, Connor McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford?"

"What, a girl can't have friends?" Aliyah asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're the new girl,"

"Well spotted," Aliyah nodded.

"Alright, how about the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and attacked you in broad daylight yesterday?" Cassidy tried again, ignorant to Aliyah's tone. "What about that, huh?"

Aliyah sighed in aggravation.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," Aliyah said, twisting her arm from Cassidy's once more. "And as you can see, I'm just fine. But you... you look kind of um... pasty!"

"Pasty?" Cassidy cried, "Are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting!"

Aliyah smirked, heading towards her table and sitting down, just as the door opened and Dr. Oliver walked in, asking Cassidy to sit down.

"Okay, so, today, we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period," Tommy said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Who can tell me when it all began?"

But before anyone could answer, or attempt to answer, the whole school shook - like an earthquake had erupted beneath them, the lights went out everywhere, before the back-up generators kicked it, bathing them all in orange lights. Thunder and Lightning clashed outside and the skies turned instantly black, turning day into night.

Students rushed to the window's, while Kira, Aliyah, Connor and Ethan approached Dr. Oliver, but before either of them could say anything, the door burst open and Devon raced inside, skidding to a halt beside Cassidy, large goofy grin plastered on his face. "Cass, you're never going to believe this!"

"Lemme guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin asked, slightly confused as he glanced out of the window. Whoa - No! I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

Tommy's head snapped up at this. "Oh, grab your camera!" Cassidy said, grabbing his hand and heading towards the door.

"Wait, hold it you two!" Doctor Oliver called, just as the intercom turned on.

_"Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal! Again…"_

As Principal Randall repeated her announcement and students rushed out of class, Tommy turned Kira, Aliyah, Ethan and Conner.

"Dr. O now would be a really good time to have that little chat…" Kira said.

"We're out of time," Tommy said. "If Mesogog revived the bio-zords, we've gotta act fast! Come with me!"

He turned towards the door just as Aliyah's cellphone chimed, signaling a new call.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asked.

"In my experiences," Aliyah said, cancelling the call from Tori. "A lot!"

She hurried off after Dr. Oliver, the other three on her heels.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"So, these mechanical dinosaurs... They're your friends?" Kira asked, as the five headed down into the underground hideout below Tommy's house.

"Bio-Zords. Fusion power replicates, using actual dino DNA to function," Tommy explained at rapid speed.

"Wait, Lemme guess," Ethan said, "you helped create them."

Tommy glanced around at him. "I'm afraid so," he admitted guiltily. "But right now we - I mean you - have to tame them."

Aliyah took a step back. "That's it... i'm outta here!"

"Aliyah," Tommy said, catching her wrist to stop her leaving. "You can do this, but you don't have to do it alone! Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, if I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Harness their powers?" Kira frowned. "Into what?"

Tommy moved to a small table and opened silver case to reveal four morphers. One yellow, one blue, one red and one silver-white.

"Dino morphers,"

"I gotta sit down," Ethan said, leaning forward as Connor caught him and Aliyah groaned. She hadn't wanted to be a Power Ranger the first time.

"I knew this stupid gem would cause trouble!" she complained, looking at Tommy. "I don't want to be a Power Ranger!" she whined.

Tommy smiled as Connor coached Ethan on breathing.

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira said. "Aren't you supposed to be able to fly, or have super strength, something like that?"

Tommy looked a little amused.

"You do," he pointed out, causing Kira to grin sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "Wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Connor challenged.

"The gems are yours," Tommy said. "You didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira whined.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy smiled. "That's what's given you your powers."

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed."

"For future reference," Ethan said, "that's not a good selling point!"

"Look, all I remember is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero," Connor told him.

"I'm with Connor on this one," Aliyah agreed.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something inside that could handle the power," Tommy said, as he walked around them again, and stood beside the morphers. "Please" he asked, pushing the case towards them.

Connor, Ethan and Kira reached out for their morphers, while Aliyah whined about her life being screwed, as she took her own.

"Now what?" Ethan asked as they examined them. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power up' and you'll be transformed," Tommy told them. "You'll know what to do" he stated.

"Dino Thunder?" Connor asked, looking to Ethan. "Did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it" Ethan argued.

"You would," Connor smirked, making Ethan roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Look, I know you four are from different worlds. I get it. But you're gonna have to work together, or this will never happen! This won't be easy; nobody knows that better than I do. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves. Because I believe in you!" Tommy told them.

"Really?" Aliyah asked, tracing the shape of her morpher. It wasn't a dinosaur, but rather a really large cat.

"Really" Tommy nodded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This is it," Tommy said, as his jeep pulled up underneath the giant mechanical monsters that were trampling the city.

"That must be them!" Connor said, causing Kira to roll her eyes.

"Wow, good call Connor" she told him sarcastically, before there was a red flash and the monster - Zeltrax, landed nearby.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords!" he told them.

"That's the part i'm looking forward too!" Connor smirked. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah" Kira grinned.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" the four called, morphing into their new suits.

Zeltrax clenched his fists. "So you're Power Rangers?" he growled.

"Call on your weapons," Tommy said, from the sidelines. "They're in your belts!"

"You got it Doctor O!" Connor nodded as his belt began to glow. Weapons shot out of their belts, and they caught them. "Nice! I got a Tyranno Staff!" Connor grinned as he gripped it.

"I can come to grips with this! Ptera Grips!" Kira pulled her two dagger like blades down and got ready to fight.

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield!" Ethan nodded as he took his blue shield.

"Yeah, baby!" Aliyah grinned. "Sabre blade!" she swung the weapon down, it was similar to that of a Katana, except it had a double blade that was shaped like a sabre's tusk.

"Enough!" Zeltrax yelled, and a mass of Tyrannodrones appeared in front of him from an Invisiportal. Twirling her blade through the air, Aliyah rushed in with Connor, Kira and Ethan to meet the Tyrannodrones.

Leaping into the air, Aliyah sliced down and caught the monsters in her way, spinning around and catching more as she landed. As she ducked down as soon as she had stopped, and the Tyrannodrones that had lunged at her flew over her shoulder and collided with those behind the new ranger.

"Freeze!" Zeltrax yelled, appearing in front of her, he was still annoyed that she had escaped yesterday.

"You first!" Aliyah said, jumping into the air and Ninja Streaking onto a near-by fence, using both her Ninja training and her Parkour skills, she balanced herself steadily on the thin bar, but lost her balance when the metal man beneath her wrapped a strand of bright blue energy around her, lifted her into the air and slammed her against the metallic doors on the otherside of the port.

"Aliyah!" Kira shouted, as she, Ethan and Connor jumped over their fallen ranger and faced Zeltrax.

Zeltrax just fired several small lasers, which caught on their suits and knocked all four to the ground.

"Rangers! Combine your weapons!" Tommy said.

"Right," Connor nodded, and the four got back to their feet. They combined their weapons, with the blades on Aliyah's sword splitting, right down the middle, to form the base and the energy gathering ports at the front.

"Z-REX BLASTER! FIRE!" they blasted Zeltrax, and he went flying out of the way, but staggered back to his feet quelling the cheers of the three rookie rangers ahead of him.

"You showed me your weapons," he growled. "Now meet mine!"

He disappeared as a large manta-ray like robot flew over the city and fired lasers, which caught the four Rangers and Dr. O, knocking them to the ground.

"Okay, how do we fight that?" Connor asked, turning to Dr. O as they took cover behind his jeep.

"You've gotta tame the Zords," Tommy explained. "Your morphers will communicate your thoughts with them!"

Connor nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Ethan nodded and the four of them run off into the open.

"Look at that!" Connor grinned, "They're huge - whoa!"

The Tricera zord growled as Ethan stepped closer. "Calm down, boy, it's all good" he soothed. The others waited out of the way as Ethan raised his morpher to his mouth. "I'm your friend! Tricera Zord!" he called, raising his hand quickly. The eye on his morpher glowed, the same colour of the Zords eyes. It roared, before turning blue. "It worked!"

"Me next!" Aliyah grinned, turning to the saber-toothed cat. "I know it sucks that they keep saying you're a Dino Zord! You're not a dinosaur are you, precious? You're better than that! Sabre-tooth tiger!" she yelled, raising her morpher into the air and watching as the Bio-zords metallic skin shimmered slivery-white in the darkness.

"Ok, my turn then!" Kira said, stepping forward. "Ptera Zord!" she called, allowing her morpher to connect with her Zord. "We can be friends, right?" she offered, and her Zord landed on a building, turning yellow with a cry. However, as the rangers cheered, the T-Rex stomped down in front of them and whacked the three tamed Zords with his tail.

"Connor, the Tyranno Zord is outta control!" Ethan yelled.

"Do something!" Kira called.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Connor yelled, before closing his eyes and raising his arm. "Tyranno Zord!" he called, and with a loud angry roar, the T-Rex turned bright red.

"Only one more thing to do," Tommy instructed as they cheered. "Bring them together! You can do it" he added confidently.

"Let's do it!" Connor yelled, and they leapt into their Zords. Once inside, a sphere appeared in front of each of them.

"Logging in," Aliyah said as the energy on her sphere swirled brightly. "Got it! Combine powers!" and soon their Zords assembled and were ready for battle. "It worked!"

"Your power is no match for me!" Zeltrax yelled, firing lasers at them again. They struggled to keep on their feet, as wires shot down and grabbed the Megazords, charging electrical impulses through them, and causing the rangers to cry out.

Aliyah's hands curled into fists. "Now i'm mad!" she growled, raising the saber-toothed arm on the outside of the Megazord and using it to slice through one of the wires. "Time to head for the back of the net!" she said, and the Megazord, using the wires to its advantage, swung up into the air and landed on Zeltrax back.

Spotting the heart of the ship, they used the Tricera's horns to destroy it. The ship exploded and the rangers cheered at their victory.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Tommy opened the briefcase and held it out to the four teenagers for the second time, this time the morphers had transformed into bracelets that held their respective power gems.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy instructed. "They'll access your morphers when you need them!" he explained as Ethan took his and Connor looked down at them. "And you can use these to communicate with me, and with each other," Tommy finished as Kira took hers and Aliyah reached for her own.

"Doctor O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is...I mean how did you..." Kira trailed off, not knowing how to phrase her question.

"I'll fill you in," Tommy smiled. "In time!"

"Speaking of time...do you think Mesogog gonna stick around for a while?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Unfortunately," Aliyah sighed. "They always do!"

The others frowned, but before they could question her, Tommy jumped in and saved her.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined," he said. "But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no-one can defeat you," he promised.

"You really have that much faith in us?" Aliyah asked.

"I do," Tommy nodded, smiling confidently.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 17th July 2012 at 04:57am**


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Author's Note: **Guys, I'm really sad. There are literally hundreds of people subscribed to this story and yet only eight of you reviewed the last chapter. That's a new low record. Those of you who did review, however, I love you dearly, you know this. But seriously, I'm not going to threaten that I won't continue uploading chapters, because I will continue this story regardless, but if you care at all, please just take a second to let me know your thoughts. It's hard to write without any feedback and i'm sure you don't need me to tell you this - out of the goodness of your heart, please, just let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Oh a happier and less whiney note, I finished writing "Legacy of Power" and "Back in Black" and am currently working on Cam finding out about Aliyah's new secret before the others. Tell me your thoughts on whether or not Cam should know first?

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thank you too: **PlantyPie** and **Kenn-Faith-Dawn** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary: **A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just _might_ be able to succeed.

* * *

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Aliyah frowned, looking up at the sign above the building entrance. Ethan had called her, interrupting her lie-in, and asked her to come check out a new cafe that was opening in downtown Reefside. Turning to left, she noticed a tall, brown-haired soccer jock walking towards her, accompanied by a long mousy-brown haired musician. "Connor! Kira!"

"Ethan call you too?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "He said it was super important."

"What is this place, anyway?" Kira asked.

"No clue," Connor sighed.

"Well, let's check it out," said Aliyah, leading the way in through the front door.

Kira and Connor followed after her, looking around and taking in the sights. Couches in one area, computers lined up in another, tables and chairs in the middle, opposite a long bar, and near the back windows stood a stage.

"Wow, you think he lives here?" Connor asked.

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira laughed.

"There they are! My brother and sisters in crime!" Ethan said, making his way towards them as they entered through the door. "At least in crime-fighting!" he added, before indicating to the surrounding room. "Welcome to my world! What do you think?"

"I guess it's kinda cool," Aliyah shrugged. "I know for a fact that my boyfriend would love it in here! He is a computer genius!"

"You can do anything here; play games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink," Ethan listed off in his excitement.

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked, looking around.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan told them, pointing towards a red head at the bar. "She's a techno legend. MIT grad, programming genius. Got tired of working for big time technology and decided to open up this place!" he explained.

"Good thing for you" Aliyah smirked, as the Blue ranger grinned.

"No lie," he agreed.

"Alright, so what's so important?" Connor asked.

"I figured, we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

Aliyah and Kira exchanged looks as Connor chuckled slightly. "Okay, whatever, dude," the guy in red said, still grinning.

"You look creepy when you do that," Aliyah said, as a young woman with long red hair approached them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" she smiled.

"I'll just have an apple juice?" Kira asked, and the woman smiled at her.

"That's easy," she led the four rangers over to the bar. "Kira, right?" she asked, and Kira nodded, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the yellow ranger asked.

"I'm all about information. It's my business," she told her. "Now, you sing, don't ya?" Kira nodded. "Great, how about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition." she smiled, and Kira stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Kira smiled at her in amazement.

"Great, see you then!" the woman walked off.

"I love her," Kira decided, turning to Ethan as he grinned.

"That's Hayley," he told them. "There's not one kid here she hasn't helped out somehow!" he told them.

"Hasn't helped me" Connor mumbled.

"Connor McKnight," Hayley appeared on the other side of the bar with an apple juice for Kira. "The soccer player!" she set the drink down. "I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave!" she stated, and Connor stared at her.

"Open tryouts?" he asked.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now!" Hayley told him, and Connor grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, but Hayley shook her head.

"Nope."

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked, and Connor looked at him, then at Hayley, before sprinting out of the cafe. "Good luck bro!" he called to the red ranger. Kira slid away from the bar.

"I gotta go too. I gotta get a set list together and restring my guitar," she handed Aliyah her drink, and ran off.

"Talk about spreading the love," Ethan chuckled as Aliyah set the juice down on the bar behind her. They looked down as their bracelets began to beep, and the two headed to a secluded computer as they answered. "Yeah Doc, you got Ethan and Ali here" Ethan answered.

"Can you meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?" the science teacher asked, making them frown.

"Sure, what's up?" Ethan asked.

"Just be there, and I'll fill you in," Tommy told them.

Aliyah groaned. "Great, another field trip," she whined, before the pair headed off.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered throughout this area," Tommy explained, as he and the two rangers wandered through the forest. Aliyah frowned as four glowing objects caught her attention.

"What are they?" she asked, pointing them out to the others.

"That's what we're out here for," Tommy said, patting her shoulder and kneeling beside them. "They're eggs."

"Yeah, I can see that," Aliyah nodded. "But i'm cool. I had lunch a couple of hours ago... how about you, Eth?"

The Blue ranger held up his hands. "I'm good."

"We're not going to eat them," Tommy chuckled. "We're gonna hatch them, and then you're going to ride them."

"Maybe it's all the quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you said we're going to ride these," Ethan said, standing up.

"I did," Tommy nodded. "Trust me Ethan, when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us!"

"Alright, whatever you say," Aliyah said, picking up the silvery-white egg and examining it. She then passed it to Tommy who put it into his backpack. A rustle nearby made the three look up.

"You saw that, right?" Ethan asked nervously as they all stood up.

"We have to protect the eggs, no matter what!" Tommy slung the backpack over his shoulder, looking around the trees.

"Who'd wanna hurt them?" Ethan asked. As Elsa appeared from her hiding place behind a tree.

"I would," the three spun around as she leaned against the tree, smirking. Zeltrax emerged from behind the same tree.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing behind that thing?" Aliyah questioned, before shaking her head. "Nah, i'm better off without the mental image!"

Elsa sneered at her.

"And I am starting to have doubts about your intelligence, Doctor Oliver," Zeltrax rumbled as a Tyrannodrone crept up on them to grab the backpack over Tommy's shoulder. Just as it lunged for the backpack, Aliyah kicked it, knocking it to the ground. "Attack!" Zeltrax ordered, and the hoard of foot soldiers rushed towards them.

Aliyah jumped up and over two Tyrannodrones, and kicked out as she landed, also connecting a punch with the chest plate of a Tyrannodrone. The two she hit tumbled out of the way; one caught her in the stomach and threw her into a tree, which she phased through.

"Ethan!" Tommy yelled as he attempted to protect the backpack. "Call the others!" he told the blue ranger.

"Guys!" Ethan called, and was kicked into a tree. "We could use some dino help out here!" he told the red and yellow rangers.

"Heads up!" Aliyah shouted, jumping down off of a ravine and landing between Tommy and a Tyrannodrone that had attempted to steal the backpack; the dino-designed monster let go and snarled at her, and aimed a punch to her head, it would have caused serious damage had Connor's staff had not protected her in time. "Thanks!" she said.

Connor nodded. "Let's make this quick!"

Aliyah nodded and glanced around at Ethan. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" they morphed into their blue and silvery-white suits.

Grabbing her Thundermax sabre, Aliyah swung it down and pushed back the advancing Tyrannodrones, while Ethan attempted to follow suit, only to be kicked into a tree.

"Hey," Aliyah snapped, kicking the Tyrannodrones away from her team-mate. "Back off!"

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Connor grumbled, as he landed in front of Aliyah and fended off more attacks.

"Don't tell us, tell them" Ethan nodded to the Tyrannodrones.

The team of four leapt into the fight, easily fending off the horde of black dinosaurs. Aliyah slashed down and swept the feet out from under several Tyrannodrones. As she defeated her own little collection, she jumped over a fallen log and landed in front of Tommy, her weapon raised and pointed at Zeltrax and Elsa.

"I like these odds," said Aliyah.

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers!" Elsa yelled angrily.

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver," Zeltrax warned, before he and Elsa disappeared through an Invisiportals.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira muttered.

"Yeah. We better get these back to my place," Tommy told them, and Kira looked to his bag curiously.

"What are they?" she asked.

"We're gonna ride them," Ethan showed that he was still disbelieving about being able to ride dinosaurs. Aliyah snickered as Tommy rolled his eyes, and Connor turned around.

"I have to get back to tryouts. Can you guys handle this?" the red ranger asked.

"Go ahead Connor. They can fill you in later!" Tommy told him.

"Thanks," Connor sprinted off, hoping that he could catch the end of the tryouts.

"Good luck!" Ethan called, and the four remaining headed back to Tommy's place.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Ethan, Kira and Aliyah sat in Hayley's Cyberspace, each doing their own thing.

"Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan stated as he played a game on his laptop. "I don't even want to know what's he's hatching down in that cave right now!"

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out," Aliyah said, as she surfed the web.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Kira asked, looking over her shoulder.

Aliyah blinked and looked up to see a young man looking around in confusion. "Dunno," she shrugged, going back to her computer as Ethan waved a hand in front of Kira's face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" he asked, but Kira didn't even react.

"He's really...wow...isn't he?" Kira smiled as she continued to stare at the unfamiliar guy.

"Meh," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "Not my type!"

"You have a type?" Ethan frowned.

Aliyah cocked her head to the side. "You don't?" she asked, a grin breaking out on her lips. Ethan rolled his eyes and turned back to taunt Kira.

"Can I get you a glass of water, maybe an oxygen mask?"

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" Kira hissed turning away quickly as the guy walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley," he said. "I'm supposed to start work today" he explained, and Ethan looked up.

"She's around here somewhere" Ethan shrugged. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?" he asked, and the guy nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week," the guy nodded. "My name's Trent!"

"I'm Ethan," the blue ranger said, shaking his hand. "This is Aliyah and Kira!"

Aliyah raised her hand in greeting and then went back to her computer, while Kira said nothing at all.

"Hey," Trent said, looking at the Yellow ranger in confusion.

"She doesn't speak," Aliyah said. "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through!"

Ethan snickered as Kira glared at the White ranger from across the table. "I'm fine," she said, turning to Trent. "Nice to meet you!"

Trent smiled and nodded before looking up as Hayley arrived at the table. "Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started," she smiled.

"Cool," Trent grinned, before waving at the three. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Later!" Ethan waved.

"Isn't he just so wo - owie!" Aliyah cried, as the Yellow ranger kicked him under the table. "Dude, how is Connor the only soccer jock here?" she grumbled rubbing her leg.

"Speaking of the soccer jock," said Ethan, as Connor entered the cafe behind Aliyah, and walked towards them. "Hey, so how did it go?" he asked.

"How did it go?" Connor repeated. "It's over! The coach basically said forget it! And who can blame him, I mean, I left in the middle of practice!"

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira pointed out.

"Just an excuse that you can't use," Aliyah muttered, earning a swift hit to the back of the head from Connor. "Ow - Dudes! What is it pick on Aliyah day or something?"

"This whole 'saving-the-world' is seriously starting to bum me out!" Connor sighed, tossing the miniature soccer ball into the air and catching it.

"Dude, if that hits me," Aliyah warned her eyes still on her computer screen. "You're going to find out when people who visit Blue Bay Harbour do their research first!"

Ethan frowned, but shook his head. "What are you going to do?" he asked, looking back up at Connor.

"I need to talk to Dr. Oliver," he sighed.

"Yeah, I think he's kinda busy," said Kira. "He's got this whole new project -"

"Well, too bad," Connor interrupted. "I was busy today! That didn't stop him from screwing up my life!"

He turned toe and stormed out of the cafe.

Aliyah, Kira and Ethan exchanged looks.

"Wait," Ethan called out. "We'll go with you!"

"Yeah!" Kira agreed.

"If we must," Aliyah grumbled, getting up and following the other three out.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

As the wall concealing the hidden Ranger base opened, the four teens stood back a box or two went flying across the room, along with Tommy and a dinosaur roar broke the silence.

"Don't come in," Tommy called. "It's not safe!"

"We kinda got that!" Kira stated, sarcastically.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelled, as he was flung towards the doorway.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, pushing himself to his feet as he wiped slime from his hands. "I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" the Blue Ranger inquired, eyes-wide.

Aliyah screamed and ducked behind Connor has a chair hit the wall above Tommy's head and splintered apart.

"Look, I can see that you're… busy with… well, whatever," Connor began. "But, I need to talk."

Before Tommy could give an answer he was propelled forward, past the teens and into the tunnel by a red dinosaur tail. The teens moved out of the way of the closing door.

"I guess I can take a break," Tommy shrugged, realizing he was covered in saliva.

"I don't think you had much of a choice," Aliyah said, stepping out from behind the Red ranger as Ethan offered a hand and pulled Tommy back to his feet. The latter regretted it as his hand was covered in saliva and sticky. "Alright…so… what's the problem?"

"You've gotta find someone to replace me," Conner told him.

"What are you talking about?" Aliyah yelled.

"You're crazy!" Ethan added.

"Alright, settle down you two," Tommy stated. "What's the problem?"

"Look, I'm a soccer player," Connor sighed. "That's all I ever wanted to do, you know, every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life... and I blow it!"

Tommy sighed and nodded in understanding. "I understand," he said, "and you're right!"

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan asked.

"Connor," Aliyah said. "I know how you feel..."

"How?"

"Because I've felt this way before," Aliyah answered, ignoring his tone of voice. "You know life is not easy for anyone! We all make decisions that could either make or break our futures, but you'll be surprised at what being a ranger can do for you! It can open all new doors; bring new people in and out of your life! Some will become your greatest enemies, others become your greatest friends, and _some_ could become a whole lot more!"

Tommy nodded. "She's right, Connor, I want you to think about this before you do anything!"

Sighing, Connor looked around at his friends, before shaking his head and walking off.

"Whoa," Ethan muttered, "and here I though the red guy was supposed to be the leader!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Heads up!"

Cam frowned and looked up as a masked Ninja landed in front of him and blocked the kick he had aimed at the student with whom he had been sparring. The student stumbled, having raised her own leg to block her teachers attack, and hit the ground with a thud, whilst the new ninja battled Cam.

Blocking a punch to the head, Cam deflected with a high kick as the masked Ninja leaned over backwards and landed on her hands; causing him to him miss. She snickered as she pushed up onto her hands and flipped over, jumping back to her feet she aimed a kick for his chest, but he blocked and watched as she flipped away.

A smirk graced his face as he realized exactly who he was dealing with. Aiming a punch the Samurai grabbed the masked Ninja's wrist as they blocked him, twisted it until they cried out and pulled them towards him. Still holding them by the wrist, Cam removed their mask and without saying anything, kissed the person beneath as black hair with red streaks fell towards the ground.

The class of Ninja students exchanged looks and started whispering as their teacher pulled away from the stranger that had turned up.

Cam smiled as sapphire blue eyes looked up at him, the ninja's lips curved upwards into a playful smirk.

"Hey, Cam," Aliyah said. "Can I have my hand back now?"

The Samurai let go of her wrist and she stumbled back a few steps, shaking the pain from her hand in the process. "Ow, I came here to surprise you and you nearly break my wrist!" she whined, before noticing that the students were staring at her. "Oh... uh... hi,"

Cam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aliyah's waist, before turning to his class. "Class dismissed!" he nodded, turning his girlfriend away as the students scattered. "It's about time you came to visit!" he said.

"Why couldn't you come visit me?" Aliyah asked. "You know where I live! I haven't moved out of Blue Bay Harbour, i'm just attending Reefside High!"

"I have classes, Ali," Cam reminded her.

"Even on Saturdays?"

"Sometimes," Cam nodded.

Aliyah pouted.

"You were more fun when we were Rangers," she teased, tugging at his black clothes. "Plus I prefer you in Green!"

Cam shook his head and drew her back in as he kissed her again. "I see you haven't changed from basic White!" he added, tugging at the collar of her shirt. "With the exception of added silver... when did you start adding silver to your wardrobe?"

Aliyah shrugged. "Silver and White look good together," she said.

"You know what else looks good together?"

"What?"

"Blue and White!" another voice joined the conversation, and Aliyah pulled away from Cam to see Tori standing just behind him. "So you go and get yourself a boyfriend and suddenly i'm not good and enough for you anymore, eh?"

Aliyah snickered and pulled herself closer to the Samurai. "Just because you regret taking this further with Blake, don't blame us!" she taunted.

Tori's eyes narrowed. "If you get over here and give me a hug," she said. "I'll forget you ever said that!"

"Okay," Aliyah said, pulling away from Cam and crossing the field to her best friend. The two hugged as Cam glanced around the grounds. "How's life as a Sensei?" she asked.

"It's alright," Tori nodded. "How's life as a student? Rebecca says you haven't been expelled yet!"

"No, nearly came close to it on my first day, mind you!"

"We heard," Tori nodded. "Who was that girl that answered your phone?"

"Kira?"

Cam nodded, pulling Aliyah back into him as she left Tori's side and returned to his. "She said you were little _tied up_, what where you doing that was so important that you couldn't answer your phone?" he asked.

"Uh..." Aliyah said, realizing that Cam must have called after she had been kidnapped by Tyrannodrones. "Reefside has a soccer field... sue me!"

Tori shook her head as Cam kissed her forehead, just as her morpher beeped. "What's that?" Tori asked, indicating to the flashing gem in the centre of her friend's bracelet.

"Kira gave it to me," Aliyah answered, quickly. "Connor is in a right foul mood today, I just hope he hasn't said anything he's going to regret!"

She pulled away from them both and answered the call. "Dr. O, you better be calling to tell me that Connor has decided to stay!"

"_I'm sorry, Aliyah,"_ Dr. O apologized. "_But we have a situation. There's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger."_

Aliyah sighed. "I'm on my way!"

She lowered her wrist and turned back to Tori and Cam, only to realize that Dustin and Shane had joined them. "Hey guys," she said, half-heartedly.

"What's up?" Dustin asked.

"Something's come up," Aliyah answered. "I've gotta go!"

"This Connor kid gone and opened his mouth?" Tori asked.

Aliyah chuckled. "Not exactly..." she said. "I can't exactly tell you what either... I just gotta go before it gets worse!"

Tori nodded and hugged her best friend once more. "Don't be a stranger!" she teased.

"Same goes for you," Aliyah repeated. "My grandparents spend most of their time in Briarwood these days, so I have the house to myself! Don't hesitate to stop by... trust me, I could use the company!"

Her friends chuckled as she turned to Cam. "Maybe next time i'm here you won't try and break my wrist!" she teased.

"Only if you promise not to take my head off," Cam replied.

"Meh," Aliyah shrugged. "I make no promises!"

Cam chuckled. "Go," he said, after kissing her once.

"Call me later," Tori yelled as Aliyah took off.

"Will do," the White ranger shouted over her shoulder, Ninja streaking off of the academy grounds.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

As the three primary coloured rangers faced the monster that looked like a wilted flower, Aliyah Ninja-streaked in from and landed in front of Kira who had just been floored, fully morphed.

"Hey, bird brain! Thundermax!" she yelled, firing lasers at the overgrown weed, and knocking it flying out of the way.

"Ali, you made it!" Kira grinned, as the White ranger turned and pulled her to her feet.

"Where've you been?" Ethan asked, reaching the two girls.

"I got held up in Blue Bay," Aliyah answered, before spotting Connor. "What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"This is the last time," Connor said, turning his attention back to the bird as it got back to its feet. "Give up!"

"Catch me if you can!" the monster yelled, and flew off before they could stop him.

"He's getting away!" Kira made to run after him, but Connor stopped her.

"We'll never catch him" he shook his head, before their morphers started to beep again.

"You can," Tommy told them. "Meet the Raptor Riders!" he said, and they frowned, before a light roar rang out and they looked around to see four dinosaurs rushing towards them, each a different colour: Red, Blue, Yellow and Silvery-White. With a cheer, they leapt on their backs and rushed after the monster.

"There he goes!" Kira spotted him as they caught up with him.

As they continued to chase him, they found civilians fleeing from pursuing Tyrannodrones. Connor gasped as he noticed a little girl hiding from them, before being spotted by one of the dinosaur foot soldiers.

"No!" he yelled, before looking to his friends. "I'll help the girl. You follow that freak!" Connor instructed, and they nodded, heading off as he went after the Tyrannodrone.

"Watch out!" Kira yelled as a car swerved around her. "On your left!"

"We got your back!" Ethan said, as he and Aliyah leapt onto buildings as the monster attempted to escape by flying higher. He then flew down to the ground, and they peered over the edge.

Aliyah gulped. "That's a long way down!" she complained.

"You afraid of heights?" Kira asked, turning to the ranger beside her.

"Are you kidding me?" Aliyah asked. "With the stuff I do?"

Kira nodded. "Then let's toast this freaky bird!" she said.

"Right behind you!"

The two leapt over the edge, scaled down the building and attacked the overgrown weed with their primary weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!" Connor called as he reappeared, having saved the little girl.

"Fire!" Ethan yelled, firing lasers from his Thundermax and attacking the weed once more. Kira and Ethan then leapt onto Connor's Raptor Rider, while Aliyah landed in front of him, and combined her sword with their weapons, supporting it on her shoulder.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" Connor yelled, and blasted a large dinosaur shaped beam at the monster, causing him to explode. Moments later, a dark cloud appeared above them, and rained down on the remains of the monster. He then grew to a huge size, making the Rangers back away. "Doctor O, we may have a problem on our hands!"

"_Let me guess; a 30 story version of that guy you were just fighting?_" he asked.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan asked curiously.

"_Once or twice. I'll send the Dino Zords!_" Tommy told him briefly. Looking up as their Zords rushed into the fight, the four leapt into them and combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. Immediately they were blasted by the flower like monster, and took a step back.

"I got an idea!" Kira called, and the Megazord lifted the wings of the Pterodactyl Zord. "Ptera-rang!" they threw it at the monster, cutting off his wilted flowers, before launching at him with their sabre-tooted arm. The monster yelled out, before collapsing as he was destroyed. "Now that's what I call Monster Busting!" Kira nodded in approval as the others laughed.

They landed out of the Megazord, and spotted the little girl that Connor had saved, standing with her mother. The girl ran forwards, and Connor walked to meet her.

"Thank you" the girl smiled, and hugged the red ranger.

"Anytime," Connor breathed, hugging her back. "Anytime..."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Trent looked up as he carried two lemonades on a tray, he handed one to Kira as he passed the stage and wished her good luck.

"Hey," Ethan said, as he spotted Connor walking towards him. "I didn't expect to see you here,"

"Why not? We're brothers in crime fighting, aren't we?" the red ranger asked.

"Are we?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "We are!"

Aliyah grinned as she patted Connor on the shoulder. "I see you made your decision," she said, dropping her arm back to her side. "So, what happened with the wave?"

"I had to make a choice," Connor explained. "That little girl made me realize that there is nothing more important than what we're doing..."

He trailed off as Hayley walked towards them, carrying three bottles. "Hey, Connor, sorry you didn't make the team," she said.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, looking down.

"These are on the house!" Hayley smiled, setting the bottles down and walking away.

Aliyah grabbed a bottle and patted Connor's shoulder. "I'm really sorry too," she said. "It sucks, big time, I know, but you'll soon realize how much being a ranger will help you... my life used to be rough, it still has its rocky moments, but I understand it a bit better now."

"And you learned all that through being a ranger for a few months?" Ethan frowned.

"No," Aliyah grinned. "There are a few things about me, Ethan that you don't know about!"

"Like what?" Connor asked.

"Well, if I told you," the White ranger said. "I'd have to kill you... your choice?"

"I value my life!" Connor said, backing away from the smaller teen, and turning to the stage as Hayley stepped in front of the mike and introduced Kira.

"Thanks guys, tonight we've got something real special for you," Hayley said, patting Kira's arm. "A young woman with a lot to say! Ladies and Gentlemen... Kira Ford!"

The Cafe burst into applause as Kira took the mic and smiled at Hayley, who crossed back to the bar.

As Kira sang, Aliyah frowned and looked around, as she felt a strange nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right about the situation. Something was missing - or someone - turning to Connor and Ethan, she leaned closer so they would be able to hear her over the music.

"Isn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" she asked, but the boys shrugged. Little did they know that the good Doctor was heading up the drive at the moment, before being attacked by a horde of Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax, all of which overpowered him and pulled him through an Invisiportal.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, July 18, 2012 at 2:32am**


	4. Legacy of Power

**Author's Note:** This chapter was a right pain.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thank you too:** Bigxdevil, dguice, 009** and **Krent is awesome **for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just _might_ be able to succeed.

* * *

**This episode commemorates 500 episodes.**

**May The Power Live On Forever!**

* * *

"This is bad," Kira said, looking from Aliyah to Connor and then, finally, to Ethan. They were stood in the underground base beneath Dr. Oliver's home.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed. "Worse than crashing after getting to level 9 in SNSW!"

"SNS - What?" Aliyah frowned.

"Space Ninja Space Wars," Ethan elaborated.

Aliyah blinked and shook her head, muttering something about 'where's Dustin when you need him.' "Whatever! Don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" she asked, looking at Kira, who was more worried than either her or Connor.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, we don't hear from him all weekend and then he misses a full day of school," Kira pointed out. "I think we've achieved the right level of freaking out!"

Connor glanced subtly in Aliyah's direction, as she shrugged indifferently. She too was worried about Dr. Oliver, but not to the extent that Kira seemed to be.

The yellow ranger sighed and turned quickly to Ethan for backup.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor has been up too," the blue ranger shrugged, walking over to the computer and making himself comfortable in the chair.

"How's that?" Connor asked, as he and the two girls followed him.

"I'm in," Ethan grinned as the screen brought up a video transition of Tommy, who then sat down.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "But where?"

"_I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong," _the video Tommy warned them, as Connor and Aliyah exchanged looks. "_This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in the case of an emergency. What you're about to see, is a history of my life..."_

Connor rolled his eyes. "More dinosaur bone stories... Yawn."

"_My history, as a Power Ranger_," Tommy told the camera, taking all rangers, but one, by surprise.

"Okay, unyawn" Connor said, staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the sorceress, Rita Repulsa."_ The screen showed five friends becoming rangers. _"The harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers! Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon; Trini, Zack, Kimberley, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger."_

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Kira asked.

The video showed Angel Grove High School, and Kimberley called out to someone. The guy turned to reveal a younger Tommy Oliver.

"_**I'm Tommy,"**_

Aliyah smirked at the look in Kimberley's eyes as she shook hands with the teenage Dr. Oliver. "Someone has a crush!" she teased, earning smirks from Connor, Ethan and Kira in the process.

The video quickly skipped from the school to that of a deserted alley way, as Tommy stood in the middle of it as a heavy wind picked up. _**"What's going on?"**_ he was yelling.

_**"Tommy! I have chosen you!"**_** Rita screeched. **_"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it."_

The video then showed Rita's hideout on the moon. "_**This boy is truly the one to become my evil Green Ranger!"**__ the woman cackled._

The video then showed Tommy, morphed in a Green ranger suit, and fighting the other rangers. _"She commanded me to destroy the other rangers, and I almost succeeded."_

_**"I know you're the Green Ranger!"**_ **Kim hissed at Tommy, who stopped working out and gave her a dark smirk**

_**"Well then Pink Ranger,"**_ he told her, taking her by surprise. _**"You should also know that you, and the other Power Rangers, will soon be destroyed."**_ _"But my friends never gave up,"_ **Jason knocked the swords from Tommy's hands.** "_They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed."_

_**"Rita's spell is broken!"**_ **Zack cheered happily as Jason knelt down beside the green ranger.**

"_**What happened to me?"**_ **Tommy asked.**

_**"You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."**_ **Jason told him.**

_**"After everything that's happened?"**_

_**"Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong."**_ **Tommy looked to the others, who nodded. **_**"Will you join us, Tommy?"**_ **Jason asked hopefully. Tommy shook his hand with a smile.** _"And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. We soon discovered, the green ranger powers, were only temporary."_

_**"As you are aware, the green ranger powers were completely decimated by the last few battles. Alpha and I tried to create an even more powerful ranger, to battle Lord Zedd, and his diabolical evil,"**_ **Zordon to the other rangers. **_**"And now my friends, I present to you, the White ranger!"**_ **A light went on and everyone looked around, they watched as the new ranger landed gently, and lifted his helmet to reveal Tommy.**

**"**_**Guess whose back!**_**" Tommy smiled.**

The video was suddenly paused, and the Dino rangers looked at Ethan quickly.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"'Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan exclaimed.

"Our teacher," Connor whispered. "Is the oldest living Power Ranger!"

"Not the oldest," the Rangers froze and spun around to find Hayley standing behind them. "Just the best!"

"Hayley?" Aliyah asked as the four walked slowly towards her. "How did you get in here?"

"More to the point," added Kira. "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," Hayley sighed, "and you four are the only ones who can help him. I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energies since Grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't..."

"And lemme guess, you are?" Connor asked.

"Among other things," Hayley nodded.

"Wow," Aliyah said, brightly. "You're like the female version of Cam,"

"Who's Cam?" Hayley frowned, her face taking on a curious expression, was it the same Cam that she knew?

"My boyfriend," Aliyah shrugged.

Hayley nodded, before turning to Kira who had more questions that needed answering.

"So, you know who we are and you know what we are," the Yellow ranger said, trying to balance everything out in her mind. "Do you know where Doctor Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a disk, she sat at the computer and entered it into the CD Drive. "This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira."

They watched as Tommy was attacked by several Tyrannodrones and disappeared.

"Why didn't he just morph?" Connor asked. "I mean, he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore," Hayley said. "Or didn't you get that far?"

She turned back to the video and allowed it to play once more for them.

_**"Try to escape this, Power Rangers!"**_

_"A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

_**"The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to create new Rangers,"**_ **Zordon explained as three new people appeared in the Command Centre. Tommy recognized them and smiled brightly.**

_**"Rocky! Adam! Aisha!"**_

_**"Isn't this incredible?"**_ **Aisha smiled. **_"Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward."_ The video showed Rita and Zed combing their powers to make a monster grow. "_And just in time, as Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords."_

Kim was held back as their Zords were destroyed.

_**"Looks like we lost more than our Zords. We've lost our powers!"**_ Tommy sighed as he looked around the wasteland.

_**"Your journey is about to begin,"**_** a blue figure with a large 'N' on his chest stepped forward**. "_A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja."_

Aliyah snickered. "That's a Ninja?" she asked. "I've seen better!"

The others paused and glanced at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Where have you seen a Ninja?" Connor asked, suspiciously. Did he know more than he was letting on?

Aliyah narrowed her gaze at him. "Like I've said before, McKnight, there is more to me than meets the eye! Some secrets are meant to be told... others are meant to be kept. But don't worry; i'm sure you'll find out in time!"

She returned her attention to the video as Hayley pressed 'play' and they continued with more Ranger history.

_"Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies,"_ The video showed the Ninja rangers fighting Tenga warriors. "_But along with new enemies, came new friends."_

_**"I'm Tommy,"**_ **Tommy shook the hand of a blonde, who smiled at him.**

_**"Nice to meet you, Tommy, I'm Katherine,"**_

_"When Kimberley chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice,"_ **Kat smiled as Kim gave her the pink power coin.** _"Katherine assumed the pink ranger power, and just in time..."_ **the command centre exploded, and the six rangers were teleported out.** _"We got out just as Rita and Zedd destroyed the Command Centre."_

**Tommy lifted a large crystal from the wreckage of their command centre.**

"_**It's all here. This is incredible,"**_ **Tommy breathed just before the ground beneath the six suddenly disappeared and they fell. **"_Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal; a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers,"_

"Oh, My God!" Aliyah cried. "How long were they Rangers for?"

"The Mighty Morphin were Rangers for about three years," Hayley answered, causing the current White ranger to groan, and the video to continue playing.

_"__**Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you,"**_ **Zordon explained. **_**"They will bestow you with powers beyond your imagination."**__ "The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend."_

_**"The new Gold ranger is right here,"**_ **Tommy smiled, and Jason walked out of the shadows, removing his sunglasses. **"_Jason returned, and assumed the power of the Gold ranger."_ The video showed Jason fighting with ease, before it changed to graduation. _"After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world."_

"Three years?" Aliyah said, glancing at Hayley. "I thought you said Dr. O was a ranger for three years... this is what... his fourth ranger team?"

"Turbo was his fifth," Hayley explained. "But don't worry, it was also his last!"

Aliyah sighed and turned her attention back to the screen as they watched as Tommy and his friends passed on their powers to a new full team of Turbo Rangers.

_**"I wouldn't be standing here today, TJ, if it wasn't for your courage and strength, I choose you, to lead the team, as the new Red ranger!"**_

Hayley paused to the video.

"After that Tommy went to college where he met yours truly," she explained. "But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kira stated "What about Invisiportals? They're all over the city, if we could find one we could get into Mesogog's lab!"

Aliyah groaned. "Do I really have to go there again? It was hard enough getting out the last time!"

"I've been on working on that very thing," Hayley informed them. "Unfortunately; I need just a little more time."

"Okay, so what do we do when you're doing that?" Connor asked.

"Here, watch more of your heritage," Hayley said. "You might learn something!"

Aliyah shifted comfortably as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "Um, Hayley, is there footage here of every ranger team until now?" she asked.

"Yes," Hayley nodded. "Why?"

"No reason," Aliyah answered, her stomach tightening uncomfortably, at the prospect of what was to come.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah chewed her lower lip all throughout the clips of the Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, before Hayley quickly paused the video.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Ethan exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I've got something," Hayley told them, without looking away from the computer.

"What, you found him?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Almost, I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us right to an Invisiportal," Hayley explained.

"And then what?" Aliyah asked.

"Uh, I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley shrugged, replaying the video and going back to work.

Aliyah's stomach dropped nervously.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"What's happening?" Connor asked, as the screens all turned back and the words 'search failed' flashed across the screen in red.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog is really smart," Hayley said, before adding, "for a mutant freak!" The screen suddenly turned fuzzy, before showing another video.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked.

"It's retrieving more ranger history" Hayley explained, watching the video.

"_**My friends and I came from the year 3000**_," **Jen explained, holding a morpher in her hands.**

Ethan suddenly paused the video again.

"Hold up, rangers from the future?" he asked in surprise.

"They're down with time travel and everything, right?" Kira started, and everyone looked at her quickly. "Couldn't they take us back to the moment when Tommy was kidnapped?"

"Why? So we can watch it happen all over again?" Connor asked, earning several looks. "Oh...so we can stop them... got it..."

"It's worth a shot. Let's see if it tells us how to reach them," Aliyah pressed play.

"_**We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," **_**Jen sighed as she turned to face Wes.** "_**We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them.**_"

"_**It's yours.**_"

"_**Whoo!"**_

"_**DNA confirmed!"**_

"_**Ready?"**_

"_**TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"**_

"That was sick... but not helpful!" Ethan said.

"Okay, so what about all the other rangers," Connor asked. "I mean, there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

Hayley shook her head.

"It's not that easy. Most rangers don't have their powers anymore" she said, going back to trying to find a way to find Tommy, while the video played clips of the Wild Force Rangers. "Some didn't even want them at all."

Aliyah made a small agreeing noise, one that went unnoticed by her new team-mates, but she knew the feeling of not wanting the ranger powers all too well.

"_Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Org, creatures determined to conquer Earth, through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf."_

As the Wild Force rangers morphed, and their Zords appeared behind them, Ethan paused it.

"Meanwhile, back in reality, we have no way to find Dr O!"

"I know that there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley sighed. "They had a guy named Cam, he was even more of a genius at this stuff than I am -" she broke off, as they each turned in Aliyah's direction, as the girl in question avoided eye contact with them.

"Cam?" Kira repeated. "As in _your_ Cam, Ali?"

Aliyah glanced at her. "What makes you think it's my Cam? There has got to be a hundred people in the world known as 'Cam',"

"Maybe so," Ethan nodded. "But you did say that your boyfriend was a male version of Hayley!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Ethe," Aliyah groaned, although she was thankful that no one knew the name of her previous team, at least, that was until Connor spoke up.

"Try typing in 'Ninja Storm'," he spoke, and everyone looked at him quickly. "What? My twin brother went to this 'super-secret' ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers!" Connor explained.

"Your brother was a power ranger?" Ethan questioned Connor, who shook his head with a laugh.

"He couldn't even finish ninja school. He's like a total airhead. We are so different," he laughed, but it quickly died as the others looked at him in amusement. "Guys?" Connor frowned a little.

"Look, I found them!" Hayley exclaimed in shock, turning their attention to the screens, and Aliyah's insides squirmed even more.

_**"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers,"**_ **Cam opened the box to reveal their morphers. Dustin laughed, clapping his hands together as Tori scoffed.**

_**"Yes! See? I knew it dude! I was right!"**_ **Dustin laughed.** _**"Power Rangers are real!"**_

"_**From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers,**_" **Sensei told them in his Guinea Pig form.** "_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water. But it was the power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge,_" **Hunter and Blake drove away on their thunder cycles after defeating the three rangers.** "_Not long after becoming Rangers, another ninja, who wielded the power of Lightning, joined the team!"_

"Theoretically she didn't 'join the team'," Aliyah said, with a small shrug. "She just showed up!"

Hayley paused the video as the others turned to their friend.

"How do you know that?" Connor asked.

Aliyah grinned sheepishly.

Ethan's eyes widened as realization dawned. "No..." he gasped. "No way!"

"Just play the stupid video!" Aliyah muttered, lowering her gaze and pressing 'play'.

It showed Aliyah, Tori, Dustin and Shane entering Ninja Ops bent on telling Sensei about Aliyah's survival.

"_**Hey, Cam, where is Sensei?" **_**asked Shane.** "_**We found another Ninja survivor - this is Aliyah!"**_

Connor paused the video. "Dude..." he exclaimed, turning to the female beside him. "You were a ranger before?"

"Hardly," Aliyah answered. "I may have a morpher attached to my wrist, but that doesn't mean I used it!"

"_With Aliyah's refusal to join the team, a new ranger arrived to help!"_

**A large eagle swooped in to attack Hunter, he was knocked away from Aliyah, who rolled onto her stomach, clutching her neck and gasping for breath.**

"_**What is that?" **_asked Dustin.

_**"I don't know," **_answered Shane.

**As the eagle disappeared, the four rangers looked around as a new Ninja joined them. She was wearing a White Ninja suit with black accents and a face mask.**

"_**Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!" **_

**There was a crash overhead as the sky darkened, lightning flashed and streaked towards the ground, it hit the new ninja earning a collective gasp from the others present. When the lightning faded, the new ninja was dressed in a black suit, with a pair of wings on either side of her helmet and a white lightning streak down the front of her costume.**

"_**Power Lightning!"**_

"_However, their greatest enemies..." _**Hunter put his hands to his head as it hurt.**

_**"I remember..."**_** he muttered, demorphing and falling to his knees.**_ "... Proved to their greatest allies."_

_**"Do you know who we are?" **_**Shane asked.**

**Hunter nodded and looked up at them.**

"_**Yeah, my friends!"**_

**Aliyah scoffed.** "_**Yeah, because friends try to kill each other!"**_

The video paused again.

Aliyah sighed and glanced at her new friends. "What? Just because he was a ranger doesn't mean I have to like him too! Hunter and I didn't get on... and we still don't, even to this day!"

The others shook their heads and Hayley pressed 'play' once more as the scene changed to Aliyah fighting against Metropolis.

"_With their Ranger powers taken, Aliyah, finally, joined the team..."_

"_**Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"**_

**The sky darkened and a crash echoed over the speakers, lightning flashed and streaked towards the ground, hitting Aliyah who braced herself for impact. When the light faded, Aliyah was dressed in an all-white body suit, with a pair of ears on top of her helmet, and a black lightning strike down her chest.**

"_**Power of Lightning!"**_

Kira paused the video. "I thought you said you never used the morpher?" she frowned, looking up at the female between her and Connor.

"I was bullied into it," Aliyah muttered.

"Like you were bullied into coming to Reefside?" Connor asked.

"Something like that," Aliyah nodded, pressing 'play.'

The video changed to show Cam in the past, where he put on his Samurai amulet to face a younger Lothor.

"_**Sorry to spoil your fun!" **_**he yelled.**

_"With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time, to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai._" **Cam demorphed to reveal his identity**, and the scene changed once again. "_In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

"_**I have your ranger powers!**_" **Lothor smirked as he held up the stolen samurai amulet.**

"_**We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!" **_**Shane yelled.** "_**Power of Air!"**_

"_**Power of Earth!"**_

"_**Power of Water!"**_

**The wind began to pick up around Lothor.** "_**Ninja powers!" **_the three called, **and fired their own energy beams at Lothor. The combination of Earth, Air and Water lifted the space ninja off his feet, and forced him into the Abyss of Evil with a horrified yell, before there was a huge explosion and the cracks in the ground sealed themselves shut.**

"Whoa! Ninjas are real!" Ethan exclaimed in excitement, earning a cold look for Aliyah.

"You believe them now?" She asked. "Where was that excitement a few minutes ago when I questioned about the MMPR being Ninjas?"

Ethan blushed sheepishly. "Sorry!" he mumbled, before Connor grinned.

"My brother taught me some of his moves. Watch!" He stepped back, before firing several punches and then ended up kicking a computer, causing it to spark.

"Please tell me that did not just happen?" Kira said, as the main screen disappeared.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy" Hayley breathed, and the others stared at her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Anything?" Connor asked hopefully after a few minutes of silence and Hayley worked on regaining the system.

"Got it!" she exclaimed happily, as the screen changed back.

"We are so lucky you're a genius," Ethan grinned, and Connor sighed in relief.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes" Hayley grinned brightly. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, because I'm getting something!"

"_With the return of Mesogog_, _it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems,_" Tommy was saying from the video feed. "_Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet!"_

"It's us," Kira breathed as she saw clips of the four receiving their powers not that long ago.

"He really trusts us," Connor mumbled.

"He does," Hayley nodded.

"We have to save him," Ethan stated. "We owe it to him!"

"The whole world owes him," Aliyah nodded, before the computer beeped.

"It worked!" Hayley exclaimed happily. "I've got a lock on an Invisiportal."

Connor clapped his hands together.

"Time to go save a teacher!" the red ranger grinned, looking around at the others who nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, July 18, 2012 at 5:58pm**


	5. Back in Black

**Author's Note:** A new poll will be posted on my profile as of tonight and it will include who should find out about Aliyah first, some want Cam others want Tori… go take a vote. If you don't have an account, find the Poll at the end of this chapter and do it in a review. Thank you. I also found out that 'silvery-white' can be called 'Platinum' so Aliyah is now the 'Platinum' ranger or 'white gold' your choice.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you too: **Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak, YGO Fan Girl** and **RHatch89** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just _might_ be able to succeed.

* * *

"Alright, I've got the official lock on the Invisiportal," Hayley grinned. "It's down on the dirt road that heads towards the forest!"

"Well what we standing around here for?" Aliyah asked, nodding over her shoulder. "Let's go!"

The others nodded and the four rangers walked off to save their mentor.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry," Hayley called after them, "otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!"

The rangers froze instantly and looked around.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley asked, grinning sheepishly at the blank looks on the rangers' faces. "I'll take that as a yes..."

"Great," Aliyah sighed. "Now what do we do? Last I checked neither of us developed teleportation powers!"

"Never fear," Hayley smiled. "I have something for just such an occasion,"

She pressed a button and a wall rose up to reveal four bikes, designed to suit each of their ranger colours.

"Oh no," Aliyah groaned, examining her new bike. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you don't realize that I don't ride! Last time I was on a bike I had blood poisoning. I didn't even use one last year!"

"Don't worry," Hayley reassured her. "I've programmed the co-ordinates already; you won't have to do anything!"

Aliyah still looked nerved.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Hayley went on as she paced in front of the bikes. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds," she smiled proudly.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley explained. "Then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's Island Fortress!"

Immediately the colour on Connor's face drained away.

"Wait, did you just say... Island fortress?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes... why?" Hayley frowned at his behavior.

"Well... islands... they're... surrounded by water." he muttered.

"Usually," Hayley nodded.

"No..." Aliyah smirked. "Don't tell me! You can't swim!"

Connor blushed as Aliyah started laughing.

"I didn't say that," the red ranger snapped.

"But it's true," Ethan said, reaching across the current red ranger to bump fists with Aliyah. "You can't!"

"The Invisiportal will take you directly to the island," Hayley reassured them. "You'll never have to get wet.

"Can't swim!" Aliyah and Ethan chuckled as Hayley walked away.

"Whatever, dudes," Connor said brushing the two off and turning to Kira who was looking amused but managing to keep her laughter hidden. "You guys ready?" he asked, and they nodded. The four turned around and changed their bracelets into morphers.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

As they drove along a beach, the bikes suddenly stopped, much to the rangers' surprise.

"Whoa, it just stopped!" Ethan murmured, looking down in confusion at his bike.

"What's up with that?" Connor asked. All four climbed off their bikes, and Kira moved ahead to look around as the others stared at their bikes.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Aliyah said, running her hand down the front of her bikes, she shivered as the image of her accident popped to mind, but was quickly replaced when Kira pointed out the Invisiportal.

"I sure hope Dr. O's on the other side," the Yellow ranger said.

"Only one way to find out," Connor stated. "You guys ready?" they nodded and headed back to their bikes, but as soon as they got back on, the portal expanded and a mass of Tyrannodrones along with Elsa and Zeltrax appeared in front of them.

"Hey," Aliyah yelled. "No one invited you to the party!"

"I'm crashing! And I brought a few friends," she indicated to the monsters around her. "Is that rude?"

"Extremely!" Kira glared.

Zeltrax stepped forward. "You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains," he warned.

"Sorry, dude, but chains are so not my style!" Aliyah said.

"I vote we go for it!" Connor said. The other three voiced their agreement, and all four rangers sped towards their enemies on their Raptor Cycles. The monsters rushed to meet them, and Aliyah easily blasted the ones in her path.

"Whoa!" Aliyah yelped as she skidded to a halt on her bike and was pushed off the seat by a brave Tyrannodrone. "Dude! I hate bikes as it is!" she growled, swinging her sabre blade at the creature and knocking him back a few feet where he was attacked by Ethan who had raced by.

"You alright?" Ethan asked, as Aliyah jumped back onto her bike.

"I've been better!" she nodded, revving the engine on her raptor cycle as Connor took on Elsa and Zeltrax, leaving her, Ethan and Kira to finish off the rest of the Tyrannodrones, and the new freaky creature.

Finally the four rangers re-grouped in front of the portal.

"Guys, hurry!" Ethan called. "The portal's still open!"

"We can do it!" Connor said, glancing around at the others. "Open net! Follow me!"

Aliyah nodded. "Let's go!"

They sped towards the glowing green portal and flew through the air as Elsa blasted at them. As they called on full speed, they shot through.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Reappearing on the otherside, the rangers climbed off their bikes and examined the dull walls of the fortress.

"You'd think," said Aliyah, "after my last visit someone would have at least re-decorated!"

Kira shrugged. "Which way now?"

"This way," Aliyah said, demorphing and leading the way down the hallway. "I think the lab is this way... At least we still have the element of -" she cut off as they ran through a set of double doors and found their path blocked.

"Welcome" Mesogog greeted. "We've been expecting you!"

"- Surprise!" Aliyah finished, gulping as they backed away.

"You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog asked as the doors behind the rangers shut.

"Like I could forget that face?" Aliyah retorted, and Ethan glanced at her quickly.

"Uh, what part's his face?" he asked as they looked at the door.

"Obviously, you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog told them.

Aliyah grabbed Kira and Connor's wrists and instructed Kira to do the same to Ethan as she prepared to phase out knowing what was to come, however, the second Mesogog fired a strange laser from his forehead, Zeltrax, Elsa and the monster appeared taking the hit instead.

"Come on!" Aliyah yelled, racing around them and leading the way as the villains cried out in pain. The rangers sprinted through the corridors, finally finding the lab and Tommy strapped to a table.

"Good timing," Tommy smiled as Connor and Kira helped untie him, and Ethan hit the red button on the panel closing the doors and locking the villians out.

The doors shut, and Aliyah rushed over to the panel.

"I should have known you'd try and rescue me" Tommy mumbled joining them.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Aliyah asked, "Because if it is, it needs some work!"

Tommy looked at her. "I'll thank you for real when we get outta here," he said, before pressing a button. "We can use the main Invisiportal network! Hayley gave you the raptor cycles, right? This way!" he went to walk off, but they stopped him quickly.

"We need to talk!" Ethan told him, pulling him back.

"Go! I'll explain later!" Tommy told them quickly.

"We already know everything!" Connor exclaimed, and Tommy looked to the rangers quickly.

"We found the video diary," Kira explained.

"Yeah, they also know about my life thanks to that thing!" Aliyah nodded.

"We know you're a Power Ranger" Ethan finished. Tommy sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"_Was_ Ethan," he corrected the blue ranger. "Not anymore!"

The doors opened and Mesogog and his freaky playmates flooded the room.

"Ranger or not, you're mine now," Mesogog hissed.

"I hate when he gets like this!" Tommy mumbled as the four Dino rangers stepped forward.

"We'll take it from here Dr O," Connor told him. Tommy nodded and stepped to the side as they called on their morphers again.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed, and rushed forward to meet the Tyrannodrones. Aliyah jumped over the ones that lunged at her, and used her sabers so slash across their backs. She blocked an attack, spinning around and cutting down more T-drones in her wake, she looked up as Mesogog threw Tommy into a wall and the veteran ranger slid to the ground while Mesogog snarled at him.

"Dr. O!" she yelled, going to help him.

"Head for the portal! I gotta get something!" Tommy ordered.

"But -"

"Hurry!" Dr. O yelled, and the four reluctantly headed through the portal.

They reappeared near their bikes, and were just preparing to leave when Tommy reappeared, holding what looked like a giant crystal.

"Do you really need a souvenir?" Connor asked as Tommy got to his feet.

"This one we do need," he nodded, before Elsa and her pets arrived, heading straight for them. "Go!" Tommy yelled to the teenagers. "I'm right behind you!" he promised, and they sped through the portal before they could be stopped.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Reappearing in the city, the rangers looked around as Tommy appeared just as he said he would, however, he brought Elsa, Zeltrax and the monster too.

"Dr. O, time to tell your friends bye-bye now," Aliyah said, jumping off her bike.

Zeltrax growled and fired an attack, and Tommy blocked it with the crystal. There was a blinding white light, and everyone was thrown backwards by the back lash. When the light faded, all that was left was the shattered fragments of the crystal.

"No!"

"Dr. Oliver!"

"No..." Kira moaned falling to her knees in horror.

"He can't be gone!" Aliyah yelled. "He just can't -"

"Such negativity," Elsa smirked in triumph. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Doctor Tommy Oliver" Zeltrax added in, before a voice spoke up.

"I heard my name," the rangers looked up in shock to find Tommy appear in front of them. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?" he smirked as he clenched a fist tightly.

The rangers rushed up to their mentor with cheers of happiness, before whatever he held in his fist began to glow.

"Hey... what's that?" Connor asked curiously, lowering Tommy's hand. The teacher opened his hand to reveal a black gem that was glowing gold in some parts.

"A black dino gem..." Ethan breathed. "Let me guess... the power of invisibility,"

"Looks like it," Tommy nodded, looking to his rangers happily.

"That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa called out to them.

"There are two things you guys gotta learn about dino gems. One: You can't choose them. They choose you," Tommy smirked, and Elsa raised her head to glare suspiciously at him.

"What's the other?"

"They go real well with Dino Morphers," Tommy grinned, merging the stone and the morpher together. Elsa scoffed.

"Aren't you a little old for this, _Tommy_?" she drawled back.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy shrugged, unaffected by her jeering. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" he morphed into a black suit which was lined with gold spikes. "Dino Thunder! Black ranger!" he grinned.

"Awesome!" Kira grinned racing forward.

"Yeah!" the other three agreed, joining her.

"Just like riding a bike!" Tommy nodded at his students.

"One more makes no difference!" Zeltrax stated.

Aliyah shrugged. "I dunno... in my experiences one more makes all the difference!" she grinned.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered his Tyrannodrones, who raced forward.

Connor took on the Tyrannodrones, while Ethan and Kira fought the monster and Dr. O was attacked by Zeltrax, this left Aliyah to deal with Elsa.

"We're not intimidated by your teacher," Elsa said, as she and Aliyah fought using their swords. The Platinum blocked an attack and pushed Elsa's sword towards the ground.

"Clearly you've never taken one of his pop quizzes!" she snapped, before being kicked away.

"Is that all you've got, Platinum ranger?"

"Hardly!" Aliyah growled, her hands curling into fists. "Meh... the guys already know the truth!" she shrugged. "Calling on the power of Lightning!" she yelled, raising her fist into the air and grinning as thunder rumbled and lightning clashed against the darkening skies. "Lightning strike!"

Aliyah spun in a full circle, and slashed her Sabre blade upwards as it conducted the electricity that run through her. She caught Elsa's blade and shattered it as the lightning sliced straight through it, turning it to dust under the heat. Elsa cried out in pain as Aliyah finished the fight by delivering a kick to the stomach and knocking her back a few steps.

"We will meet again, Platinum!" Elsa snarled, before disappearing through a portal.

"Coward!" Aliyah said as Connor appeared beside her, patting her shoulder, and they took off to find the others.

"Hey guys!"

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"Better than he is," Aliyah nodded, as she watched the monster stagger towards them. "How about we put him out of his misery?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. Good call!"

They combined their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Don't be a Pollinator hater!" The monster yelled.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Aim..." Kira and Ethan responded.

"FIRE!" Aliyah called, and a huge energy blast tore the monster apart.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Unfortunately, the flower monster returned, bigger and badder than ever, causing the rangers to re-group with Tommy as Zeltrax disappeared.

The black morpher beeped.

"Hayley?"

"_Welcome back. I've got a little homecoming present for you,_" the red head told him. "_I found it on the north side of the forest!_" Hayley explained, and they all looked up as another Dino Zord appeared. "_Meet the Brachio Zord. Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him,_" she explained as they breathed out their amazement at the massive Zord. "_Wait till you see what's inside. I think you can handle it from here!_"

Hayley cut off the communication as the Brachio stopped and began to open, revealing the other four Zords.

"Oh yeah!" Aliyah grinned, and leapt into her Zord along with the others. The Zords then combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord. As they went to attack, the flower restrained them and electrocuted the Zord, making the four rangers cry out in pain.

"We're getting rocked!" Connor groaned.

"Dude, if it's anyone who should be conducting electricity," Aliyah cried. "It's me!"

"We could use some reinforcements!" Ethan mumbled.

"Hayley? You got any more surprises?" Kira asked hopefully.

"_Sure do,_" the genius smiled. "_Try the Cephala Zord!_" she told them, and the Brachio Zord opened to reveal another Zord, that bounced towards them.

Aliyah laughed at the sight of it! "This puts the Mini Zord at number two on my cute list!" she said with a soft nod.

"The Cephala Zord can link up with your Megazord for even more power!" Tommy explained, and they combined the new Zord to face the monster.

"Cephala Power Punch!" the rangers called, and with one jab they sent the monster flying. It exploded, and they cheered at yet another victory.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The rangers sat in Hayley's Cyberspace, relaxing after a long day, while Hayley cleaned up behind them.

"What a day," Ethan grinned excitedly. "New bikes, new Zords -"

"New rangers?" Connor grinned, nodding at Aliyah and Tommy. "Well, sorta new!" he added, causing Aliyah to roll her eyes.

"I favour the term 'improved'," Aliyah grinned. "Although I am so going to kill Cam next time I see him!"

"Which is when?" Ethan asked.

"Supposed to be seeing him tonight," Aliyah smiled. "If he can pull himself away from his students! I hope he can..."

Connor frowned. "Why? I mean, can't you go see him at the school?"

"Course," Aliyah nodded. "It's just easier seeing him outside of Ninja school... there are less interruptions!"

"Huh-huh," the red ranger smirked, causing Aliyah to roll her eyes.

"Get your head out of the gutter, McKnight!" she said, throwing a pillow at him.

Kira shook her head and turned her attention back to Tommy. "Dr. O, are you gonna tell us how you had that morpher ready?" she asked curiously, and Tommy leaned forward.

"Right after you guys became rangers; I got an energy reading on the tracking systems. I had a good idea it was another gem," Tommy explained. "So I had Hayley build a morpher, just in case!"

Hayley smiled as she walked over.

"And the day of my gig?" Kira asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved, and we had to investigate!"

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Connor said, shaking his head. "Brutal!"

"Yeah, but it all turned out okay in the end," Aliyah said, making Tommy smile.

"Well, I better get going," Tommy said, getting to his feet.

Hayley frowned in confusion. "Going? Where are you going?"

Tommy leaned on the back of the sofa.

"Shopping," he grinned. "I checked my closet this morning, and there is a serious shortage of black in there!" he explained making the others laugh as he left.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Poll:** Who should find out about Aliyah's new ranger status first? (Cast your vote now. Either in Review or on my profile.)

Cam

Rebecca

Tori

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, July 19, 2012 at 2:43am**


	6. Diva in Distress

**Author's Note:** At the moment it would seem that Cam is going to find out first. Now I just have to find the right episode and place for it to occur. I have a few ideas, we'll see about splitting them between Tori, Cam and Rebecca. Keep an eye out of reoccurring characters.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you too: **DJScales** and **sjwht **for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just _might_ be able to succeed.

* * *

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy said, "All you ever hear on the radio is that pop garbage!"

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, like what's her name? Kylee Styles?"

"Hey Kylee Styles has some good music, Dr. O," Connor defended.

"Translation: He thinks she's fine!" Ethan said.

"No I don't!" Connor said, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Don't even try and deny it, McKnight!" Aliyah said, appearing at Tommy's shoulder with someone that the other rangers vaguely recognized. "Guys, this is Cam!" she introduced. "Cam, this is Tommy, Hayley, Ethan, Kira, Trent and the one getting picked on is Connor!"

Cam nodded. "Hey!"

"So, what did I miss?" Aliyah asked, smiling and turning back to the conversation. "It's gotta be good if Connor's getting picked on!"

"We were just talking about music," Tommy said. "Kylee Styles, what's your opinion on her?"

"I hate her," Aliyah answered. "I'm more of a _Linkin Park_ and _Skillet_ type of girl!"

Cam nodded in agreement pulling Aliyah closer to him.

"You know she used to be a real good songwriter," Kira said. "She was really sweet too, but now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan frowned.

"We used to be," Kira nodded, as Ethan and Connor exchanged looks. "What? It's true! We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva!"

"Oh, c'mon, you don't expect us to believe that, do you?" Connor asked.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Hey, even successful pop stars used to be ordinary people!" she defended. "No matter what these two think, I believe you, Kira!"

The Yellow ranger smiled in thanks at the White ranger.

"Ahh, here's your chance to prove it," Ethan grinned as he looked at his laptop. "According to her fan site she's in town to promote her new CD."

"Oh, we are so there," Connor grinned, turning to Kira. "And since you guys are such good friends, you can hook me up!"

"Don't you think she's a little out of your league, McKnight?"

Connor glared up at Aliyah who was resting her head, contentedly on Cam's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Earth to Dr. O, you in there?" the red ranger added, as Tommy turned away from them, his attention locked onto the old guy that Trent was talking too.

"Who's that guy?" Kira asked.

"What guy?" Aliyah asked, lifting her head and looking around. "Dunno," she shrugged turning back to Cam. "Shall we go?"

"Go? Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"I have other friends too, Ethe," Aliyah said, walking backwards as Cam led her to the door. "Call me if you need me! See ya, Trent, Dr. O!" she added to those at the door as the former Samurai pulled her out of sight.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"He's still a big blonde idiot," Aliyah said, as she and Cam walked out of the movie theatre. They were talking about Hunter and the reason behind her intense hatred for him. "And if I remember correctly he did try to kill me!"

"He did?" Cam frowned. "When?"

"The first time Rebecca showed up," Aliyah answered. "It was just after he'd taken Sensei... Tori was fighting Zurgane while Shane, Dustin and I went after the Thunders. He attacked me because I had the sphere; if Rebecca hadn't shown up when she did he would have strangled me!"

Cam's hold around her tightened. "Now I see why you hate him so much!" he said, looking down at her as she put her hands around his shoulders. "But all the fighting gave Rebecca and the others a different idea."

"I know," Aliyah nodded. "They thought I liked him... maybe I did," she nodded. "But me and him are too much alike... I could never have put up with him for this long! It's a wonder you've managed to put up with me for this long!"

"I, unlike the others, can handle you!" Cam grinned, reaching in to kiss her.

Aliyah smirked as she kissed him back. "No one can handle me," she answered. "You should know that better than anyone!"

"Unfortunately, I do," Cam nodded reaching in for another kiss; however, they were interrupted by a high-pitched scream from nearby.

"Even in Reefside!" Aliyah complained, earning a chuckle from Cam, before they both headed off in search of the screaming, they turned left and ran out onto the upstairs parking lot at the same time as Connor and Kira.

Connor frowned at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you didn't like Kylee!"

"Dude, i'm not here for some drama queen!" Aliyah snapped, before spotting a large grey-furred monster that resembled a donkey and a horde of Tyrannodrones.

"Get away from me your freaks!" Kylee shouted. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I'm a big fan!" the monster grinned.

Kylee whimpered as the Tyrannodrones and monster ran at her, causing her guards and agents to disperse. Connor and Kira exchanged looks before racing forward, as Aliyah turned to Cam. "Would it be wrong of me to leave her?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ali," Cam said, giving her a stern look.

"What? You already forced me to save Marah and Kapri!" Aliyah pouted.

"Ali, they were family!"

"By marriage not blood!"

Cam rolled his eyes and turned her back towards the fight. "It would go against the Ninja code to abandon a civilian, not to mention the Ranger code."

"Spoil sport!" Aliyah muttered, but entered the fray of fighting nonetheless. She jumped over Connor and kicked a T-Drone in the back of the legs causing it to hit the floor within seconds, and Connor to blink as he realized he was no longer in danger. "You're welcome!" she added, running off to fight alongside Cam.

Connor shook his head and continued his own battle, before another high pitched scream echoed in the silence.

Aliyah floored another Tyrannodrone and spun around to see Donkeyvac attacking Kylee from behind her car. The bright blue laser beam retracted and Kylee was left looking at least fifty years older than her original age.

"Oh god," Aliyah breathed, her eyes widening. "Guys! Get out of here!" she yelled to her team-mates. "Kira, take her back to the Cyberspace. Connor, meet me at Dr. O's."

"Right!" Connor and Kira nodded each running off to do their own separate order. This left Aliyah and Cam to deal with Donkeyvac.

"How nice," Donkeyvac growled, rounding on the two Ninja's, and firing his laser beams at them. "You'll be growing old together!"

However, his attack bounced off a stone pillar as both Ninja's streaked out of the way and disappeared out into the city.

"What?" Donkeyvac growled, realizing his prey had disappeared.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Ethan, Connor, Aliyah and Tommy watched the Ranger base computer as it showed various people being zapped of their youth by Donkeyvac.

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people?" Ethan frowned, turning to look at the others. "That is wrong is so many ways!"

"You're telling me," Aliyah muttered darkly.

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy," Dr. O explained. "We have to figure out a way to fight it."

"I don't care what he had figured out," Aliyah said, angrily. "All I know is that freak interrupted my afternoon with Cam!"

Tommy patted her shoulder, before realizing that they were one ranger short. "Where's Kira?"

"She's taken Kylee to the Cyberspace," Connor answered. "I think she's having a meltdown, she's all old and shrivelled up. I gotta admit... it was kinda brutal."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "In my opinion, she's never looked better!"

"Are you serious?" Connor asked. "Or are you still peeved that you couldn't spend the day with your Ninja boyfriend?"

"Okay, first, Cam is not a ninja, he's a Samurai," Aliyah corrected. "And second, I haven't been able to spend at least 1 hour with him since he graduated the Wind Ninja Academy! He's always busy with his students, i'm always in school or i'm fighting Mesogog and his freaky pets! So sue me for being a little pissed off because my afternoon was ruined!"

"You've got to find some balance between the worlds," Tommy said. "But right now, there's something we need to take care of!"

Aliyah bit back a growl as she fell into line with the others.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Whoa!" Aliyah yelped as she was thrown into Connor leaving Ethan and Tommy to tag team the Donkeyvac using their primary power weapons. It didn't take long, however, before Donkeyvac wrapped an arm around each weapon and pulled, with such a force, that the Blue and Black rangers were lifted off their feet and thrown over his shoulder.

"We need Kira!" Ethan yelled.

"I called her," Connor answered, helping him back to his feet. "She's not answering!"

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside reporter," the Marah-duplicate said, as she ducked under a high kick that Aliyah had just delivered to Donkeyvac. "Exactly when did you know you were evil?"

She passed the mic to Donkeyvac.

"What are you doing?" Aliyah growled, grabbing the blonde's shoulder and shoving her backwards away from the fighting. "Get out of here!"

"I'm trying to conduct an interview here!" Cassidy said.

"And i'm trying to save your life here!" Aliyah snapped.

"Whatever!"

Aliyah groaned as she was caught in the stomach by Donkeyvac's fist and was lifted off of her feet as she crashed into the stone steps behind her, she coughed and blinked back the tears that pricked her eyes, just in time to see Cassidy and Devon get the youth sucked out of them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she grumbled pushing herself up with the help of Tommy, as Donkeyvac ran off and Zeltrax arrived, cutting off their path to Connor and Ethan.

"Not so fast!" Zeltrax growled. "We still have a score to settle Black ranger or have you forgotten?"

"What's he talking about?" Aliyah asked.

"I have no idea," Tommy answered. "Go help the others! I'll deal with him!"

"Okay!" Aliyah nodded, running off in the direction her friends had gone.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Reaching the tennis court, Aliyah arrived just in time to combine her Sabre blade with the Z-Rex blaster.

"Fire!" the four yelled and the blast hit the monster causing it to explode. Their victory was short lived as a black cloud appeared overhead and rained down, causing the monster pieces to regenerate and grow bigger.

"Doctor Oliver, this might be the time for some heavy metal," Kira said into her morpher, and seconds later the Brachio-zord arrived, releasing the four Dino-Zords.

They combined and faced the monster, who immediately fired explosives that hit and stunned the Thundersaurus Megazord; firing its youth-lasers-beams, Donkeyvac cackled and grew closer, close enough to be bitten by the Tyrannosaurus head on the front of the Megazord.

"Ow, not the nose!" Donkeyvac groaned, letting the Megazord go and stumbling backwards.

"Ptera-Rang!" Kira called out, throwing the Pterodactyl wings at the monster, which leapt back in surprise, leaving him open for another attack.

"Sabre slash!" Aliyah yelled, raising her fist and slashing down the creature with her Sabre-Toothed Tiger Zord.

"Tricera fist!" Ethan yelled, pulling back his own fist and slamming the head of his Triceratops's Zord into the Donkeyvac causing him to explode, restoring all youth to those who it had been taken from.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey that's me," Kira blinked looking at the framed picture that Aliyah had just presented her with. She was drawn in a superhero costume with an orange 'K' on the front, pigtails in her hand and her feet firmly planted on a yellow and white guitar. "Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" Aliyah grinned looking up as Trent passed by where she was standing with the Yellow ranger. She watched as Kira rounded the bar drawing Trent's attention onto her, while the ninja approached Hayley and handed back the framed drawing, before turning her own attention back to Cam who had come back after the Donkeyvac incident.

"You going to tell me where you run off to earlier?" he asked, pulling her into him as she put her arms around his shoulders again. "Or is it some big secret?"

Aliyah smiled. "It is some big secret," she nodded. "But maybe I'll tell you... someday!" she kissed him lightly, as Kira passed on her way to the stage.

"Get a room," the Yellow ranger teased.

"Stage. Go. Now!" Aliyah said, pointing over the singer's shoulder, and earning a low chuckle from Cam and a small giggle from Kira.

As Kira wandered away, Cam brought Aliyah's attention back to him. "How about we make 'someday' today?" he asked, eager to know what the 'big secret' was.

"How about we make it tonight?" Aliyah smirked.

"Ali, I can't..."

"Please?" Aliyah pouted, she knew he had classes the next morning, but it wasn't like he couldn't make it back to the academy in time. "Just for tonight! I'm lonely all by myself!"

Cam sighed.

"Alright," he caved. "But just for tonight!"

Aliyah smiled. "Yay!"

"You're a bad influence!" the Samurai accused, resting his chin on her shoulder as she turned to face Kira who was getting ready to sing.

Aliyah snickered as she laid her head against his.

Up on the stage Kira started to sing, but as she got to the chorus everyone began to cheer as Kylee walked out onto the stage and sang alongside her own friend, causing Kira to smile, and proving, not just to herself and old friend, that Kylee Styles really had learned that it wasn't all about image.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 20th July 2012 at 02:51am**


	7. Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:** This was fun to write. I have finished the "White Thunder" arc and just finished "Truth and Consequences" and I can honestly say the latter did not go as planned.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thank you too: **Varstar89, Andrewjeeves** and** dream lighting** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the darkness will be born,**_

_**When two planets burn as one, over a sky of dancing light."**_

_Aliyah frowned as she stood in front of the familiar looking woman, but for the life of her she could not figure out where she had seen her before. "Who are you?" she asked, but the woman didn't react, merely carried on reciting what seemed to be a rhyme to anyone who would listen._

_**"Then, when the time comes, a new evil will arise,**_

_**And the Guardians will be called upon again."**_

_"What are you talking about?" Aliyah questioned, hoping to get through the woman. She was confused enough on this woman was... let alone what she was trying to say. Maybe she didn't know that she was staring into space and spouting out nonsense._

_Aliyah sighed and raised her hand, intending to wave it in front of the woman's face, hoping to get her attention or to prove her point._

_However, what she didn't expect was for someone to grab her wrist and yank her backwards, away from the woman. "Dude! Let go!" Aliyah yelled, fighting against the second person who had hold of her. "Who are you? Let me go!" she struggled._

_**"With the harmony of Wind, Thunder and Lightning,"**_

_The woman continued, although this time she was becoming more distant as Aliyah was pulled further and further away._

_"Wind, Thunder and Lightning?" Aliyah repeated. "Hey! Do you mean the respective Ninja academies? I'm a Lightning Ninja... tell me, please!"_

_But again, the woman didn't respond._

_Instead, Aliyah turned her attention to the person that was pulling her backwards. "Who are you?" she asked, hoping to finally get an answer this time. "Who's that woman? Where am I?"_

_**"One choice will be all it takes..."**_

_The second person revealed himself to be a Ninja of the Lightning academy, he was wearing the traditional Lightning Ninja robes, but he wasn't anyone that Aliyah recognized. "Are you going to answer me?" she demanded._

_"Those who seek the answers to the questions they already know," the Ninja said, "are searching for something much deeper!"_

_"Huh?" Aliyah frowned. "Dude, what's with the Sensei-thing?"_

_The Ninja didn't respond merely stared down at her._

_Aliyah whimpered as his familiar gaze struck a chord deep inside. His eyes... they were Rebecca's eyes... "Are you -?" she whispered._

_"You are in danger, Aliyah," he said. "He is coming... He is coming..."_

_"Who?" Aliyah repeated. "Who is coming?"_

_The Ninja merely shook his head. "You must be ready for when he returns..."_

_"Who?"_

_"You are the one!"_

_"The one?" Aliyah frowned. "The one what?"_

_**"To decide the destruction or survival of the new world."**_

Aliyah woke with a start, her eyes snapping open and barely registering the annoying beeping sound that was echoing in her ear; trying to remember the freaky dream she had just had, it took the usually slow Ninja several moments to realize it was her morpher making the noise.

"What's wrong?" Aliyah groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"_Did you forget that we have a field trip this morning?" _Connor's voice echoed in the unusually quiet bedroom.

"No," Aliyah said, trying to stifle a yawn. "No, i'm actually mid-way through getting ready but now you've interrupted me!"

Connor chuckled and Aliyah couldn't help but smile slightly.

_"If you can be ready in five, I'll swing by and pick you up!" _he said.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, lowering her arm and stretching. "I'm on my way!" she yawned, throwing back her blanket and rolling out onto the carpeted floors.

She shuffled across to the bedroom door, darted into the bathroom to shower and get ready for her day, it was only when she returned to her bedroom and was mid-way through searching her wardrobe for some clothes did she realize that she wasn't alone.

Turning back to her bed, a piece of toast caught between her teeth, Aliyah laughed quietly watching Cam snore lightly into his pillow. "Aw, Cam," she said, shaking her head as she remembered that he had spent the night the previous evening.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

After waking Cam and letting him know that she was leaving, Aliyah met Connor at the edge of her street and got quickly into the car. "Thanks for picking me up," she said.

"I figured you weren't going to make it in time," Connor said, reversing out of the street and returning to the main road that left Blue Bay Harbour and returned to Reefside.

"Oh and next time you decide to call me first thing in the morning, try using your phone," Aliyah added, stuffing her backpack into the back seat. "Cam was with me when you called!"

"Oh yeah?" Connor teased.

Aliyah glared. "Just because I have nothing to throw at you doesn't mean I won't hit you, Ranger boy!"

"That makes no sense," Connor said. "How can you hit me if you have nothing to throw?"

"I have two fists!" Aliyah snapped.

"Not while i'm driving," Connor said, "unless you want to end up at the hospital rather than the dig!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the flickering trees of the forest. "Why do we have to go on this stupid dig anyway?"

"Part of our education," Connor said. "At least that's what Dr. O says..."

Aliyah snickered. "So, where are Ethan and Kira?"

"Already at school," Connor answered. "I arrived and they told me you weren't there yet, figured you'd slept late or forgot, so we called and I came by!"

"Perfect little angels!" it was Aliyah's turn to tease.

Connor smirked. "We have our moments!"

The slivery-white ranger rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever. Just get us to school before Randal finds out we're late!"

"Good idea,"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Once they had arrived at Reefside High, Connor and Aliyah spotted Ethan and Kira boarding the school bus that would take them to the dig. They quickly joined their friends and climbed into the black and yellow bus as Randal and Dr. O arrived last.

Aliyah burst out laughing at the sight of Randal's attire and had to duck down in her seat to avoid being seen when the Principal looked her way.

Connor grinned in amusement and slouched in his seat as the doors closed, Dr. Oliver and Randal took their own seats and the bus moved off, away from the school.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Aliyah snickered, glancing over the top of the seat in front to see Randal and Tommy talking up front. "She is making it so plainly obvious and he is so oblivious to the whole deal!"

"I agree," Connor nodded, as Kira and Ethan leaned over the back of their seat to engage in the conversation. "It's horrific!"

"It's painfully sickening," Aliyah said. "That's what it is! I mean, Dr. O can do so much better than her! He is still a young, good-looking male specimen... and she is just, well, she's just..."

"Old!" Ethan said, deadpanned.

Aliyah, Connor and Kira snickered in agreement.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey, guys, check this out," Aliyah said, from the trench she and Kira were working in. The Yellow ranger had been doing most of the digging for the last half hour while she spied on Dr. O and Randal who were situated just down the hill from where they were. "She embarrassing! I mean who does that to an older guy?"

Kira frowned and peeked over the edge of the trench to see Randal try and wipe dirt from Dr. O's face. "He's a big boy he can take care of himself," she said. "Will you now help me?"

"But I stop playing in the dirt when I was six," Aliyah said. "Given I was in a Ninja in training back then... but that's not the point!"

"What is the point?"

"That I could be cuddled up in bed with Cam right about now," Aliyah answered.

"I thought Cam had students at the Academy to deal with?" Kira frowned.

"He does," Aliyah nodded. "I'm a bad influence apparently. But I didn't hear him complaining last night... in fact he was more than happy to stay over!"

Kira smirked and Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of -" she groaned throwing her hands into the air. "No! No, Kira, do not turn into a big blonde idiot, I already have one of those to deal with!"

"Connor's not blonde?" the Yellow ranger frowned.

Aliyah smirked. "I wasn't talking about Connor," she answered. "He is on a similar list!"

"Ah," Kira nodded, before looking around as Ethan called out to them from his and Connor's trench, however, just like Kira, he had done most of the work.

"I think I found something," Ethan said as his friends crouched down beside him. It looked like an egg, the same eggs that Dr. O had hatched their Raptor riders from."

"I'll get Dr. O," Kira said, straightening up and running off.

"I wonder what Dr. O will hatch from this," Aliyah mused, glancing at Connor as Ethan brushed more dirt off of surface. He lifted it out of the dirt and handed it to Tommy when he and Kira returned.

"What have you got?"

"We think it's a Dino zord egg," Ethan said, holding it out.

Tommy took it and examined it.

"Ohh, a discovery, how exciting!" Randal's voice made them all jump and look around quickly.

"We're not exactly sure what it is," Aliyah said, hoping Randal would lose interest and go terrorize some of their other classmates.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg," Randal said, almost snappily. Aliyah narrowed her eyes at the principal but kept quiet, knowing full well that she was on thin ice as it was. "May I?"

"Well, huh," Tommy hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't drop it!" Randal promised, holding out her hand. Tommy glanced at his rangers, all of whom were lost on what to do, before he handed it over reluctantly. As she surveyed it, Tommy stepped forward.

"I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it," he told her, and Randall looked up again.

"But of course," she nodded, handing the egg back to him, but before Tommy could take the egg back a horde of Tyrannodrones appeared out of nowhere and started to harass the other students.

"What the -?" Aliyah yelped in surprise, before turning to her friends. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Connor nodded and the four dispersed to deal with the pests, leaving Tommy to protect Randall and the egg.

Aliyah stood out in the middle of a plank that had been laid down across a trench whilst on both sides Tyrannodrones filed on, trying to attack her. Dodging attacks and throwing punches of her own, Aliyah managed to keep her balance and push a T-Drone into the pit, flip backwards off the plank and land in the trench, where she kicked two more monsters in the gut as they lunged at her.

A growl from behind caused her to turn, only to land on her back as a T-drone jumped down and push her over. "Whoa!" she squeaked, rolling over and kicking off from the ground, she flipped out of the trench and aimed a kick to the dinosaurs head, it connected and it reeled backwards into its mates.

More monsters surrounded her, causing Aliyah to back-flip into the trench and kick up once more, knocking a Tyrannodrone backwards into the trench over from her own. She jumped up onto the plank and jumped over a T-drone's head, kicking it in the back and sending it flying forwards. Once she had floored the last of her foot soldiers, Aliyah re-grouped with Connor, Ethan and Kira.

"Why here?" Aliyah frowned as she turned to her friends. "Why now?"

"I don't know," Kira shrugged.

"We better head back," Ethan said. "Look, Dr. O's calling for us!"

The Black ranger was, indeed, waving them over, but the second they got close enough Randal threw out her arm and stopped them.

"Would you mind explaining to me where you learned to fight like that?" she asked... more like demanded.

"Uh, Karate club," Connor answered, pushing Aliyah ahead of him as she opened her mouth to retort. "Are you looking to be expelled?" he asked her in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry, but last I checked it wasn't against the school rules to know how to fight!" Aliyah whispered back, reaching the otherside of the bus. "There's something weird going on and Randal's involved! I just don't know how!"

Kira frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She reminds me of someone," Aliyah answered. "I just wish I knew who!"

Ethan shook his head and ushered Aliyah onto the bus as Dr. Oliver and Randal returned. The four rangers took their seats up the back and remained silent the whole ride back to Reefside High.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Once school had ended the Rangers returned to the Ranger base and arrived just before Tommy, when the black ranger did, finally, return home, he had the egg from the dig site inside his backpack.

"So, what's up?" Kira asked, after Ethan had connected the egg to a scanner and was scanning the interior for any signs of life. "You get anything?"

"I don't know," Ethan sighed. "Something's not right. I can't detect any signs of life!"

"That's weird," Tommy said, "I'm sure that's a Dimetrozord Egg,"

"Dimetrozord?" Connor repeated.

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon," Tommy nodded. "It's really amazing."

"Well, I guess that would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Aliyah said.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, looking around as the computer beeped from the otherside of the lab. "This is weird," he said, after checking the source of the disturbance. "I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But the egg's not even there anymore," Kira frowned.

"Maybe there's another one?" Ethan suggested.

"I'd better go check it out," Tommy said. "You guys stay here and keep analyzing this one!"

He got up and left.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

At least half an hour after Tommy had left; Aliyah let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to her team-mates. "Guys, I think it is safe to say that there is not a Dino zord in there," she said, getting angry for no apparent reason. "The scan has come back negative almost eighteen times! It's not going to change any time soon! Face it, we were wrong!"

The big computer beeped and the four of them looked up to see a blue zord rampaging through the forest. "Well, there's a dino zord..." Connor said, pointing out the obvious.

"But how?" Kira frowned, looking from the computer to the egg in front of her.

"Should we -?" Ethan trailed off, earning pointed look from his three friends, he reached forward and lifted the machine that held the egg in place, the shell cracked and slowly opened with a flash of light emerging from within, although there was no mini dinosaur inside, only a hologram of Elsa.

"Not what you expected, Rangers?" she cackled maniacally, before disappearing.

"Man, that's messed up!" Ethan said, looking up at his friends. "How'd she do that?"

"Not the point, dude," Aliyah said, jumping from her seat and facing the big computer. "We got bigger problems! It's attacking little Tokyo! C'mon!"

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

There it is!" Ethan cried as they arrived beneath the towering Blue Zord.

It ran past them, crashing through the trees as it ran towards the Tricera, Tyranno, Ptera and Sabre-Toothed Tiger Zords that had just arrived. It reached the Tricera zord first and butted heads with it, clearly unaffected by the large horns that bashed against its skull. In retaliation it chomped away, trying to bite the Tricera zord in the face, it managed to catch its horn a few times and sparks flew.

Rearing on its hind legs, it roared, before launching itself forward - spinning the saw on its back.

It crashed into Ethan's Zord, grinding into its head and sending sparks everywhere, as the Tricera zord fell backwards, the Tyranno zord moved in. The Tyranno zord snapped its jaws down powerfully, on the Dimetrozord face. Angry, the latter jumped upwards, catching Connor's Zord in the bottom of the jaw with its saw.

"C'mon Tyranno zord," Connor cheered it on.

The Tyranno zord then attempted to bite the spinal saw to stop it from spinning, but to no avail as the Dimetrozord reared on its hind legs, kicking off with its powerful muscles to throw itself forward, its saw connected with Connor's Zord.

Turning swiftly, it head butted the Tyranno zord, who now could take no more as it fell over onto its side, crashing into the dirt beside the others. All four Zords were now smoking and exhausted.

The Dimetrozord roared proudly before disappearing into the earth as it dug away.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed. "He's gone!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Whoa!" Kira gasped.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Earthquake?" Ethan suggested.

Aliyah shook her head and pointed at a giant scorpion-like monster that had just arrived. "More like one of Mesogog's freaky pets!"

"Targets located!" he laughed manically,

"Now what do we do?" Connor said, looking up. "Dino Zords, now!"

The four Zords roared as they returned, charging at the new creature intent on destroying it for their respective Rangers.

"Let's go!" Connor said to the others.

"Okay!" the other three nodded, jumping into their Zords and forming the Megazord.

"Do it, Kira!"

"Ptera Rang!" Kira cried, and the Megazord followed suit, whipping the sharp and boomerang-like pieces for her Zord at the enemy, he was hit in the shoulder by one and the second was easily deflected by his sword.

"Tricera fist!" Ethan commanded, punching out with his fist. But the giant metal scorpion just knocked it aside, before slashing multiple times at the Megazord causing sparks to fly.

_"I don't think the Megazord is strong enough,"_ Tommy said over the morphers. "_You need something that can break through its armour..."_

"Like what?"

_"Like a blade or a saw... You've got to use the Dimetrozord!"_

"That would be all fine and dandy, Dr. O, but if you haven't noticed he's not exactly playing well with others!" Aliyah responded, blocking another hit with her saber-toothed arm.

_"Let me see if I can do something about that,"_ Dr. O responded, before falling silent. The rangers took several more beatings before there was a roar from near-by and the dinosaur they were just fighting returned.

"Braced for impact!" Aliyah yelled, but it never came. Instead the Dimetrozord attacked the scorpion instead, roaring in anger and slashing at the armour with its teeth, tail and blade on its back. "Whoo! Yeah! Go Dimetrozord!"

_"He's all yours, guys,"_ Tommy called. "_And wait until you see what he can do!"_

"Come on guys, let's blow this sucker and go home!"

"Yeah!"

"Dimetrozord, combine!" the four rangers yelled as the Sabre-toothed tiger detached from the Megazord was replaced with the Dimetrozord. They rushed towards the monster, and sawed his swords off, before slamming him with the saw and knocking him back.

"Oh yeah!" Connor and Aliyah cheered.

"I love it!" Kira nodded.

"Now i'm really mad!" Scorpex growled.

"Oh, you want some more?" Ethan grinned.

"Dimetro Blade!" the four of them shouted. "Full power!"

The monster screamed as the blade crisscrossed in the air and rivulets of decaying energy and shockwaves rocked through the Scorpex's body before he collapsed and exploded, leaving the rangers to cheer at another well-earned victory.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Tugging at Connor's hand, Aliyah led the other three rangers down the corridor and crouched down at the end, sneaking a peek around to find Randall and Dr. Oliver conversing at the top of the steps, she glanced over her shoulder at the others, as Connor leaned over her and was watching the two with a keen interest.

"Is he flirting with her?" Kira asked, cringing at the sight.

"It would seem so," Aliyah nodded, before jumping as the bell rang right over where they were hiding, and scaring them half to death, but it was all Randall needed to snap out of her 'moment' with Tommy, snap and stalk away.

"Oh, that woman is cold blooded," Ethan chuckled as Tommy broke out of his stupor and turned to see him and the other rangers making their way towards the stairs.

"Yeah, but let's not forget," said Connor with a smirk, "Dr. O's got a thing for dinosaurs..."

Aliyah snickered.

"Don't even start with me you two," Dr. O warned as Aliyah and Connor bumped fists at his sudden denial. "Aren't you guys late for your next class?" he asked, hoping to be rid of them.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, sliding down the banister and landing beside him as he stepped off the bottom step. "We were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something!"

"Dream on!" Tommy laughed, walking off down the hall, his rangers in pursuit still laughing, bugging and constantly teasing him non-stop.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 21st July, 2012 at 02:35am**


	8. White Thunder Part I

**Author's Note:** I am uploading now because I don't know if I will have time later. This is the beginning of the White Ranger arc and things are about to take a turn for the worst for our rangers... especially Aliyah. Anyway, if I make it home in time tonight I will upload Part 2 before bed. Bye peoples and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"We came as soon as we could, Dr. O," Ethan said as he, Connor, Kira and Aliyah hopped up onto the mound of rubble and rocks, where Tommy was already scanning the surrounding area. "What'd you find?"

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy answered. "The energy readings are so intense this meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy reading?" Aliyah asked.

"The same kind that's in your morphers," Tommy answered.

"You're saying there's a Dino gem in here?" Kira asked.

"Not anymore, but there was," Tommy nodded.

Kira cocked her head. "I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here!"

"Someone must have hidden it," Tommy said. "When the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale."

"So is this good news or bad news?" Connor asked.

Tommy glanced up at them. "Guess that depends on who's got the gem!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah groaned as she stepped off the last step into the ranger base just as the computer beeped. "You know, that noise haunts me every waking moment!" she complained, following the others towards the big computer and watching as huge flower monster walked around the downtown area.

"Unbelievable," Tommy said, as the others joined him and Hayley.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Ethan said, surveying the image.

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira asked.

"It's hard to tell," Tommy said. "It actually looks like he's searching for something!"

"Well it's not going to like what t finds," Connor said, earning nods of agreement from his friends. "C'mon guys!"

The four jumped down from the computer platform and fell into formation. "Ready!"

"Ready?"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Where are yooooou?" the monster called.

"Hey!" Connor called, making it turn. "Over here! Is there something we can help you with?"

The monster pointed at each of the rangers in turn. "Red? Yellow? Blue? Platinum? No, i'm looking for something in basic White..."

"What?" Aliyah frowned, turning to her friends. "Don't tell me there is a guy running around out there in my colour?"

"No idea," Connor said, shrugging slightly, before they fell back into a fighting stance. Seeing the laser beam heading their way, the four back flipped and ducked out of the way. Just as they ran forward to attack, a white blur rushed onto the scene, attacking the monster continuously.

"What's that?" Kira asked in shock.

"I don't know," Connor shrugged.

Suddenly, the monster before them exploded, and the blur rushed off, running down another street, faint laughter following in its wake.

"You guys saw that, right?" Connor asked, into his morpher.

_"Yeah. We're still trying to figure it out,"_ Tommy replied.

"We'll try and follow it," Connor said.

Aliyah nodded. "C'mon!" and she led the way in the direction the bur had gone.

They stopped on a higher level and looked around the empty space. "It should be around here somewhere," Connor said, as they slowed to a stop.

"I don't see anything," Ethan stated.

"Look harder," a deep voice spoke out, and the four spun around quickly. Aliyah staggered slightly as she stared at the new Power Ranger, he was wearing _her_ colour! And had black spikes all over his shoulders, sides, helmet and feet.

"Dude!" she yelled. "You're such a poser! You so ripped of my colour!"

"Who is it?"

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan whined.

"This guy a friend of yours Doctor. O?" Connor asked into his morpher again.

_"Never saw him before,_" Tommy's voice was cautious.

"Okay!" Connor nodded and started running towards the white ranger.

"Don't come any closer," he suddenly warned, and Connor slowed to a stop. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

"What do you mean?" Aliyah growled, pulling Connor back into line with her and the other two.

"Let me show you..." the new guy pulled out his dagger, it resembled a feather, but with the head of a bird. "White Drago sword..." he waved it through the air and arrows appeared. "Laser arrows," he pointed at the rangers and the illuminious arrows turned in their direction. "Fire!" he called and Aliyah streaked aside as they shot towards the others.

"Was that really necessary?" Aliyah snapped, streaking in behind the White ranger and going for a blitz attack.

"Nice try!" the White ranger laughed, throwing her into Connor who had got back to his feet just in time. The red ranger set the Platinum ranger back on her feet before they were both blasted backwards by another set of laser arrows. "That was just a warning..." the White ranger growled, before disappearing in a flash of white.

"I hate that guy!" Aliyah hissed, punching the ground with her fist.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The four dino rangers arrived back at the base to find Tommy and Hayley trying to analyze the DNA of the new White Ranger.

"Hey!" Ethan called as they jumped up to the computer.

"How's it going?" Kira asked.

"You figure out who Mr. Poser is yet?" Aliyah asked, as the computer beeped and the White ranger appeared on the screens. "Oh, great, he's back!" she complained.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt," Kira said.

"You guys better get over there," Tommy said, looking around at his students. "Make sure he doesn't go medieval on any civilians."

"Good thinking!"

"Let's go!" the four hurried back out to the fight.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey," Connor yelled as they arrived. "Back so soon? I thought you made your point last time?"

"I've only just started," the White ranger said, turning to face them. "You want some more?"

Aliyah clenched her hands into fists and without warning lunged at the White ranger. "No... way... is... my... successor... EVIL!" she screamed, kicking and punching at every inch of the new ranger she could reach, she aimed a kick for his head, when he caught her ankle and laughed at her.

"Pathetic ranger!" he taunted kicking her in the stomach and knocking her backwards away from him, before turning back to Connor, Kira and Ethan, however, he grabbed his sword and sliced Ethan on the shoulder, Kira on the arm and Connor on the chest.

"Hey!" Aliyah yelled, pushing herself up and racing forward. She kicked up several times but the new ranger merely dodged her attacks, before slicing across her side with his sword and kicking her in the chest. The platinum ranger groaned as the air was knocked out of her lungs and she slid back towards Connor, Kira and Ethan, all of which jumped over her and stood protectively in front of her.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Connor asked. "We're just trying to be nice, just extend a little ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends."

"Then what is it? What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know," the White ranger shrugged, without looking at them. "All that's important right now is that there are four rangers too many," he glanced of his shoulder at them, before turning around. "And I'm here to change that!"

"Go for it!" Connor challenged.

The White ranger readied his dagger and ran at them. The four rangers ran to meet him, only be cut down again. Ethan crashed to the ground and the evil ranger let out a laugh.

"That should do it," he said, as they regrouped, staggering a little from the damage they had taken.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Aliyah snarled, and she and Ethan pulled out their blasters, and fired, but the White ranger deflected the beams back at them and blasted them clean off their feet.

"No!" Connor and Kira yelled. "Guys!"

"Alright! Party time's over!" Aliyah growled, pushing Connor away and leveling her blaster at the White ranger, he was really starting to piss her off and she could feel her temper sparking dangerously.

"Wait! Don't!" Tommy yelled, suddenly arriving on the scene and grabbing Aliyah's blaster before she could attack.

"What's the matter?" Aliyah said, struggling with her teacher for the weapon. Tommy managed to wrangle it out of her grasp and push her back with one hand.

"Aliyah, you have to calm down!" he hissed.

"What? Calm down!" Aliyah yelled. "This son of a bitch is worse that Hunter... and Hunter tried to strangle me with his own hands!"

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "We don't know what he is capable of, Aliyah," he explained. "He's got powers we might not be able to deal with."

"I don't care!" Aliyah yelled, struggling to get out of his grip. "I don't care! I want him gone! Gone, Tommy! Gone and forgotten!"

The white ranger barked out a laugh at her antics.

"We don't want to hurt you," said Tommy, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Yes, we do!" Aliyah snarled, but Connor's hand on her shoulder kept her from attacking there and then.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her... she's just a little upset... we just want to know why you're here!"

"Why am I here?" the White ranger mused, turning away slightly. "Let me see... to defeat you?"

"THAT DOES IT!" Aliyah screamed, transforming her Thundermax into a sword, she shrugged Connor off of her, side-stepped around Tommy and lunged at the White ranger, as Kira and Ethan followed her.

"No, wait, don't!" Tommy yelled, but the three teenagers ignored him.

The four rangers locked swords, but as they began to duel the White ranger showed more swordsmanship and beat them, causing sparks to fly as he slashed across their chests. They fell from the side of the raised parking lot building to the street below, where they recovered moments before the White ranger landed near-by.

"Nice flight?" he taunted.

"He's going to pay for that!" Aliyah growled, clenching her hands into fists. Ethan and Kira nodded, as they got up and rushed forward, but it wasn't long before the three of them were thrown backwards into a car.

"Pathetic," the White ranger spat as he stalked towards them. "You're no match for me!"

Kira looked up. "Ethan, Ali, thoughts?"

"Got it covered," Ethan cried, summoning his Tricera shield and rushing forward as Kira jumped over the White ranger and attacked with her Ptera Grips, however, they were easily dealt with and knocked to the ground where they demorphed.

"Looks like game over," Ethan groaned.

"Not yet," Kira said.

"Kira! Ethan!" Aliyah yelled running towards them and shielding them protectively, her arms open wide as she glared at the White ranger.

"Bring it!"

Aliyah snarled and summoned her Sabre blade and rushed forward. The Platinum ranger landed a hit with her weapon, but the White ranger didn't seem to fail. "I'll take yours too," he said, lifting her into the air and absorbing her energy through his morpher. "Now go!" he slashed her across the stomach and laughed as she hit the ground on her stomach, her suit sparking and disappearing as she demorphed.

"Aliyah!" Tommy shouted, jumping over the eighteen year old and attacking the White ranger, only to receive the same treatment as his students and hitting the ground not that far away from the angry ninja.

As the White Ranger attention was on the four de-morphed Rangers he didn't see Connor come barreling at him from behind. He was knocked sideways by the Red ranger as the two of them crashed into a construction site sign.

"I want some answers! Now!" Connor snapped, as they got to their feet.

Roaring with anger, the White ranger rushed forward and kicked up into Connor's side as the red ranger caught his leg. "You're messing with the wrong dude! I'm giving you one last chance!"

Ignoring his words, the White ranger slipped away from his grasp, slashed Connor across the chest and kicking him backwards forcefully. He hit a concrete wall and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain as he powered down.

"You were saying?" the White ranger laughed, towering over the red ranger.

"Connor!" Aliyah yelled, rushing to her friend's side, and helped him carefully to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Connor said, his voice strained with agony.

"You've been warned, Power Rangers!" the white ranger called, pointing his dagger at them. "Stay out of my way, or be destroyed!"

He turned and took off, leaving the battered rangers to watch him leave.

"Guys, we've got big trouble!" Tommy muttered.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"It wasn't supposed to go this way... was it?" Ethan asked, looking up at his teacher.

"An evil White Ranger?" Tommy asked, shaking head with a heavy sigh. "No. But of course, it's been known to happen!"

Aliyah forced a laugh, but instantly regretted it as the rumble in her chest caused her to wince. "You're living breathing proof that there have been evil Rangers, Dr. O," she said, remembering back to the video diary. "There is also the fact that Hunter and Blake, the Thunder Ninja's from my previous team, they started off as evil power rangers, and it is because of Hunter that I want this new guy gone and forgotten!"

"How is it Hunter's fault?" Hayley asked.

"Because Hunter tried to kill me when he was evil," Aliyah answered, breathing sharply as her ribs twinged painfully. "He tried strangling me! And since I can't face him and unleash my wrath on him, no doubts that I actually tried, I can, however, take it out on this new guy! Plus, he is wearing _my_ colour! There is no fracking way my successor can be evil!"

"So what do we do?" Kira asked, heaving a heavy sigh.

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him?" Connor demanded, he too was clutching his ribs and wincing in pain.

Tommy looked at the exhausted teens, before standing up.

"We figure out who this guy is, and what he wants," he said, determinedly. "Before it's too late!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 21 July,2012 at 05:37pm**


	9. White Thunder Part II

**Author's Note:** I am bringing you this with a pounding headache and slight hangover... back to bed so I can suffer some more in the morning. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Make my suffering less and let me wake up to some good reviews. G'night people.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you too: trinaa95 and Twilight Dark Angel for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Don't say it!" Cassidy snapped, whirling around and glaring at Devin as she stormed out of the Cybercafe. Aliyah and Ethan, who were on their way into the cafe paused and exchanged looks as Devin waved in greeting and followed the after the blonde quickly.

"What's with her?" Ethan wondered, turning to Aliyah who shrugged, and perched herself on the seat in front of the bar, just as Hayley approached them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Trent?" the red head asked. "I'm getting a little worried, he hasn't shown up and he's never -"

She cut off as Trent arrived behind her and cleared his throat.

"- Late!"

"Dude, are you okay?" Aliyah asked, taking in Trent's appearance. "You don't look so good!"

"Yeah, man, you look like you've just seen Grippleshank," Ethan agreed.

Trent frowned, as did Aliyah.

"Who?" they both questioned.

"From Black Knight's castle?" Ethan asked looking between them, when they continued to look confused he was forced to elaborate. "Grippleshank is this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth; he spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Gamer nerd!" she snickered, playfully.

"Okay," Trent nodded. "I'll watch out for him, but back on planet reality I've got a lot of work to do!"

Hayley nodded in agreement and then turned to Ethan.

"You know, technically, if he had seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it!"

Ethan paused before nodding as he realized she was right.

Suddenly their morphers beeped and the two rangers exchanged looks. "Oh, please don't tell me he's back," Aliyah groaned. "I'm still hiding the bruises from last time! Cam is not impressed..."

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Ethan shrugged leading the way out of the cafe.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey, Dr. O," Ethan said as he and Aliyah hurried down the stairs into the basement to find Tommy, Connor and Kira already waiting, neither of them looked happy. "We got here as fast as we could."

"You guys gotta see this," Connor said, glancing around briefly.

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is," Aliyah pleaded, as she gave the screen her full attention.

"Not quite," Tommy answered. "But look at this..." he zoomed in on what appeared to be a white egg in the middle of the downtown area.

"It looks like it's ready to pop," Ethan breathed.

"It is," Tommy nodded.

"What about that one?" Kira asked, spotting another one on the screen closest to her. "There are Dino Zord eggs all over the place!"

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked, with a goofy grin.

Aliyah and Connor exchanged exasperated looks. "How does he come up with this stuff?" the red ranger asked, shaking his head.

"Connor, Aliyah, you go to the warehouse," Tommy instructed. "Ethan, Kira, you come with me to the docks... we can talk about Ethan's dino-Easter theory."

"Have fun," Aliyah grinned, patting Kira's shoulder as the Yellow ranger resisted the urge to groan. Tommy passed the Platinum ranger a tracking device before she and Connor headed upstairs to his car, which was parked out front.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This makes no sense," Connor grumbled as he led the way through the warehouse, holding the Tracker that Tommy had provided them with. "Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?" he whined.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You know, considering my boyfriend is what you would refer to as a 'geek', I take offence to that statement!"

"Sorry," Connor said sheepishly. "It's just, I don't know how to read this thing!" he held up the Tracker.

"Gimme," Aliyah said taking the device and pointing it way from them, immediately it started beeping. "Over there!" she pointed to an opening on the far side of the warehouse.

"Uh..." Connor breathed in amazement. "Oh... Creepy and abandoned!"

"Why does it always have to be creepy and abandoned?" Aliyah groaned, as the beeping from the device became louder.

"Let's just get it and get out of here," Connor said, earning a nod from his friend and entering the side room.

They wandered through the empty, stone-walled hallways, for at least five minutes, before stumbling across the nesting ground of the egg; unfortunately, the warehouse wasn't as abandoned as they had previously thought.

"Whoa!" Connor said, he grabbed Aliyah's wrist and pushed her against the wall beside him. "White dude's back!"

"Perfect!" the Platinum ranger groaned. "Now what do we do?"

"Try talking to him?"

"Yeah, because that worked so well before!"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, I do," Aliyah nodded. "We morph... kick his butt... and take his egg instead!"

"You always talk with your fists?"

"It gets the point across," Aliyah shrugged, darting out from her hiding space and narrowing her eyes at the White ranger. "Hey, you have something of ours!"

The White ranger didn't even look at them as he spoke. "I don't have time to play, Rangers," he drew his sword, and slashed it through the air, creating laser arrows. "Now... go!" he fired.

Grabbing Connor's wrist, Aliyah phased out and the arrows flew straight through them, exploding on the wall behind the two teenagers.

"We're not here to play!" Connor hissed.

"Oh, really?"

"Ready?"

Connor brought up his bracelet as it transformed into a morpher.

"Ready!"

Aliyah mimicked his action.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Ready to get this poser?"

"Dude, I've been ready since the first time we met him!" Aliyah nodded, following Connor forward. However, the White ranger camouflaged in with his surroundings and raced forward, slashing at both Connor and Aliyah before they even knew what hit them, then, jumping through the air, he kicked them both in the chests and sent them flying through a grate.

"Best two out of three?" he asked, landing with his back to them.

"Okay, this is getting old," Aliyah grumbled, pushing herself to her feet.

Connor nodded. "No doubt!"

He prepared for another fight and raced forward, Aliyah hot on his heels.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah groaned as she hit the ground and rolled over onto her stomach. The second she had done so, her morpher beeped and Hayley's voice echoed over the link.

_"Guys, you've got bad news coming your way,"_

"I've heard that one before," Aliyah nodded, as the entire warehouse foundation started to quake and bits of gravel fell from the ceiling. "Something tells me it's here..." she grumbled, looking around as she got back to her feet.

"Aw man, this is all we need," Connor complained, as he was slashed aside by the White ranger's blade.

"Hey!" Aliyah snarled, holding up her Sabre blade and blocking the White ranger's sword from hitting her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it is wrong to play with sharp things?"

"Did your mother not teach you to get involved with things that do not include you," the White ranger hissed.

Aliyah growled. "Unfortunately for you, I was taught to stand up and fight!" she snapped, blocking his blade again and kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled away from her and snarled at her unexpected attack. "There's more where that came from!" she spat.

"You're not even worth my time," the White ranger said. "Neither of you pose any real challenge. Take a hike before you really get hurt!"

"Not a chance!" Connor yelled, getting back to his feet. "We're not leaving without that egg!"

"We can stay here and fight," the White ranger said, tapping his shoulder with his sword. "But I thought that you may want to save the city!"

Aliyah sighed in aggravation. "I hate to say it," she said, looking at Connor, "really, I do! But he's got a point!"

"Well deal with him later," Connor sighed, "let's go!"

"Okay!"

The two glared once more at the Ranger before them, before taking off to fight the monster that had interrupted them.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Ninja-streaking to the docks, Connor and Aliyah spotted the rest of their team-mates and run towards them.

"We found that egg," Connor said. "Only problem is... so did the White ranger!"

"He's trying to hatch it!" Aliyah added.

"You guys stay here and deal with this thing," Tommy instructed, before looking at Ethan and Kira. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" the two nodded, bringing up their bracelets as they transformed into morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Once morphed, Tommy turned to his students. "The Zords are on their way!"

"Thanks!" they nodded, before he took off.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!"

Once the Zords had arrived, the four took to their respective animal and combined to make the Megazord.

"Megazord online!"

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the angor?" the monster roared. "You're mine!"

The rangers stalked forward, blocking an attack with the sabre-arm and inflicting another with the tricera-arm. The monster locked the head of the saber-toothed tiger between the chains on its arms and sneered at the Megazord.

"I've got you anchored!"

"Not for long," Aliyah said, as Connor instructed the Megazord to kick the monster in the gut and send it stumbling backwards, releasing them immediately, and allowing them time to fire green energy blasts.

"Tricera fist!" Ethan commanded as the Megazord punched out with its right arm.

"Sabre-Toothed slash!" Aliyah shouted, punching the monster again with the left arm of the Megazord, more sparks continued to fly as the monster was knocked back a few more steps.

"Ptera rang!" Kira said, throwing the boomerang like shield at the monster, he blocked it, jumped into the air, and fired lasers at the Megazord knocking them over. The monster then landed on top of the Megazord, causing the rangers to cry out in surprise.

Aliyah shook her head as the monster continued to jump on them. "Dude... we are not a bouncy castle!" she yelled, rolling the Megazord over as the monster flew into the air once more.

"Fire breath!" Connor yelled, as the jaws on the Tryanno's head, which was on the chest of the Megazord, opened and blasted the monster with fiery flames, engulfing the monster as he came back down.

Getting back to their feet, the Rangers called on the newly hatched Zord - The Parasauzord.

"Attachment formation!" the rangers commanded as the new weapon replaced the Sabre-Toothed tiger arm on the Megazord.

"You think that is going to stop me?" Angor shouted, racing forward. The rangers raised their new arm and sliced straight through his sword, before catching him around the waist and lifting him into the air.

"Parasauzord," the rangers yelled. "Final cut!"

Angor screamed out as the Parasauzord cut him up like a scissors did a piece of paper, before he exploded instantly.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

As soon as the monster exploded a sharp cry cut through the air, taking the rangers by surprise and causing them to turn. There, wing's spread wide, perched on top of the warehouse building that Connor and Aliyah had been sent to check out, was a white and black bird-like dino zord, it's red eyes focused on the Megazord.

It didn't look pleased to see them.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ethan asked, mesmerized by the sight.

"I'll give you one guess," Connor growled, angrily.

"He must have hatched the Dino zord egg," Kira nodded. "I don't like the look of this!"

"Hello again, Rangers," said a sinister voice and the White ranger hopped up onto the beasts beak. "Well, what do you think? If you gonna wear the suit, you've gotta have the Zord, right?"

"Wrong!" Aliyah snapped. "He doesn't belong with you! He belongs with us!"

"White Drago Ranger..." the White ranger hissed. "White Drago Zord... this puzzle seems to fit quite nicely, why would you want to screw it up?"

Aliyah glared at him. "Because I do not consider you a Power Ranger," she snapped. "You're just a little kid who is in way over his head!"

The White ranger chuckled at her attitude, but didn't comment, instead, he merely glanced down at his new Zord and said, "Now, let's see what this bird can do! Drago Zord! Activate!"

"Are you guys ready for this?" Connor asked, taking a stand.

"Uh...?" Ethan whimpered, involuntarily.

"I guess so," Kira nodded, also nervous.

Aliyah, however, was prepared. "Let's do it!" she stated, as the Drago Zord powered up from across the playing field, and Tommy watched, awestruck and nervously, from the ground.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 22 July, 2012 at 03:23am**


	10. White Thunder Part III

**Author's Note:** Aliyah loses it… completely! And then gets a little help calming down!

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thank you too: **kiba1278** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Drago zord, show these fools what you can do," the White ranger commanded, jumping from the beak of the bird and landing on the ground.

Meanwhile the Drago zord flapped its wings and cawed loudly to the skies, the force of its beating wings caused mass destruction to the surrounding area and almost sent the Megazord off its feet.

"Hey, no need to get crazy," Connor said, as he and the others forced the Megazord to remain on its feet.

Taking to the skies, the Drago zord flew around the Megazord, attacking it within sequence.

"We need help!" Aliyah yelled as the Megazord continued to get thrashed. A roar broke through the ruckus and the rangers looked up to see the Stegosaurus lumbering towards them, it glowed purple for a moment, before joining forces with the Drago zord and forming its own Megazord.

"He stole the Stego!" Connor cried.

"What?" Kira exclaimed.

"Whoa..." Ethan breathed in amazement.

Aliyah's eyes narrowed. "Great! Now he's got his own Megazord!"

"Not bad for a new guy, eh?" the White ranger asked from his cockpit.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira asked. "You're losing it!"

"No, you're losing it," the White ranger answered. "And you're losing it to me!"

"Not going to happen!" Aliyah growled, lifting the Parasauzord up and catching the White ranger's weapon as he slashed at them. "Tricera fist!" she added, punching out with Ethan's zord. "I am _beyond_ pissed off! If you knew what was good for you, you'd take a hike before things seriously start going wrong!"

The White ranger remained standing in front of them.

Aliyah shrugged. "It's your funeral," she growled, disengaging the Parasauzord and replacing it with the Tyranno tail. "Tyranno drill! Full power!"

The tail end of Connor's Zord slotted into view and started to spin wildly. But was intercepted by the Dino-Stego Zords primary weapon. It hit the Megazord full force in the stomach causing it to break apart into four separate Zords, and the rangers to be ejected.

"Brutal," Kira gasped.

"You're telling me!" Ethan agreed.

"Kira, Connor," Tommy yelled running over. "Ethan, Aliyah, are you guys alright?"

Aliyah shrugged him off as she pushed herself back to her feet and glared up at the White ranger, she was beyond furious, her hands were clenched tightly into fists and they were shaking for all that she was worth.

"Now I'll take the rest of the Zords," the White ranger said.

"Not going to happen!" Aliyah shouted. "White Tiger Zord!"

There was a split second before a roar cut through the tense atmosphere and the Dino Rangers turned to see a White tiger bounding towards the Drago Megazord. Tommy let out a small gasp of surprise at the familiarity that struck him, while Aliyah leapt from the ground and landed inside the cockpit. "White Tiger sabre... engaged! Warrior mode, Activate!"

"Welcome back, Aliyah," Saba growled as he slotted into place and the zord transformed into its warrior mode.

Aliyah landed protectively in front of the fallen Dino Zords as the White ranger stepped back involuntarily, most likely from the surprise counter-attack of the Platinum ranger. He had not been expecting to see a second Megazord in their possession.

"I told you to run while you had the chance," Aliyah said. "But you chose to ignore my warning... Now... now you're going to wish you never met me! Tiger Zord, lightning strike!" she yelled, firing several lightning bolt-energy blasts at the White ranger opposite her. "Lightning energy orb!" she twirled the Megazords sabre in a full circle and slashed across the Drago-Stego zords stomach.

The Megazord twitched and the Stegozord broke apart, lumbering back towards the Brachiozord as the rangers cheered from the ground.

"Yeah!"

"Good job!"

"You'll pay for that," the White ranger warned, before flying off allowing the rangers to breathe a sigh of relief as Aliyah rejoined them.

"Nice one, Ali," Ethan said, nudging her shoulder.

Aliyah nodded. "Thanks. But I highly doubt it will last," she sighed. "The White ranger's powers over the Stego are too strong; I was only able to separate them because I used my anger as a weapon..."

"Aliyah, how do you have the White Tiger Zord?" Tommy asked, suddenly confused on what his old Zord was doing in Reefside. "It was destroyed ten years ago!"

"It's a long story," Aliyah said.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This was the worst day ever," Connor said, sighing heavily. He was back in the Dino Lab with the others, each of them recovering from their battle with the White ranger and Aliyah had managed to calm herself right down, although that had started to happen the moment the Drago zord and its owner had flew off.

"Brutal," Ethan nodded.

"You know this is worse than the time that I had to fight Metropolis alone because the others fell straight into his trap and let him steal their powers," Aliyah said, resting her head on her arm as she curled up in Dr. O's computer chair, she was small enough to lay in the seat and rest her head on its arms. Her head was pounding and lying down was the only way to make it easier.

"There's going to a lot of days like this, guys," Tommy sighed as he walked past.

"Uh, what ever happened to the glass is half full?" Kira asked.

"Sometimes it's not," Tommy shrugged. "Sometimes it's empty! But that's when you've got to dig deep, that's when the qualities that made you guy's rangers become most important!"

Connor nodded. "You're right. But what can we do?" he asked.

"Go have a little fun," Tommy told them, adding to their confusion. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but... I have no desire to go near a computer!" the blue ranger admitted.

"I know what you mean," Kira nodded in agreement. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days!"

Aliyah nodded. "The only thing I want right now is two painkillers," she complained, closing her eyes against the bright lights within the Dino Lab. "This headache is killing me!"

"There is some upstairs in the kitchen," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Aliyah smiled, rolling back to her feet, pausing to regain her senses and then disappearing up through the opening into Dr. O's kitchen.

Tommy nodded and turned back to the others. "Go on," he instructed nodding towards the exits. "Grab Aliyah on your way... teacher's orders!"

The three teenagers left, sighed heavily, got to their feet and disappeared up into the kitchen after the Platinum ranger, missing the worried expression on Tommy's face as he expected the worst was to come.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I thought you were in Reefside today?" Cam asked, as he took a seat beside Aliyah on the beach in Blue Bay Harbour. The Lightning Ninja sighed and nodded, she was dressed in her surfing gear and her surfboard was left abandoned on the sand beside her. "What's going?" the samurai asked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards him.

Aliyah smiled at his ability to read her. "Nothing," she lied, leaning into his chest. "I just got a lot on my mind!"

"Ali," Cam said. "I know when something's wrong... I've been able to tell for a while now. You're not normally this quiet and you don't usually abandon surfing! So, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"You could say that,"

"Then tell me!"

Aliyah sighed again and looked up at him. It had been almost two weeks since the Kylee Styles incident and also two weeks since she had told him the truth about her new 'secret identity' to say he had been surprised would have been an understatement, shocked and maybe slightly confused would have been a better judge of character, considering she didn't want the Ranger powers the first time.

"There's a new power player in Reefside," she admitted after a short pause. "The White Ranger!"

"And you're angry he has your colour?" Cam frowned.

Aliyah scoffed. "That's not even half it," she answered. "I can deal with being the Platinum ranger... I would prefer if I could stick to my usual colour, but Platinum isn't half bad. But the fact that this new guy..." she trailed off, unable to put her thoughts into words and the mere mention of the White ranger caused anger to bubble up inside her, enough to make her shake and Cam to draw her closer.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's okay!"

"He's worse than Hunter and Blake, Cam," she cried. "I've never met anyone like him! One minute we're doing fine and the next he turns up and everything is thrown out the window! I don't know what it is about him... he just makes me so mad... and he gets under my skin quicker than Hunter does... did..." she sighed, as Cam chuckled at her loss for words. "You know what I mean!"

"I think," said Cam, kissing her shoulder as she played with the fingers on her one hand. "That you're looking too far into this..."

"Cam, he destroyed our Megazord without a second glance," Aliyah protested. "He tried to kidnap our Zords and he probably would have had I not initiated the White Tiger Zord sequence. If I hadn't let him get so far under my skin the Dino Zords wouldn't be safe! I'm not looking too far into this... I just need to know how to stop him!"

Cam nodded. "I take it you don't know who he is?"

"No," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "But I sorta think that is a good thing right now!"

The Samurai nodded, he didn't want to think about what Aliyah would do to the civilian version of the White ranger.

"I just wish things would go back to the way they were," Aliyah muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. "My life was much less complicated back then!"

"Back then we didn't know each other," Cam pointed out. "We wouldn't have each other..."

"We'd still meet," Aliyah smiled. "If it was destined for us to be together then fate would have made it happen..." she glanced up at him. "I'm sure of that!"

Cam matched her smile and then reached in to kiss her; Aliyah responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and relocating herself so that she was sitting in his lap, facing him. This was one of the few times that they were alone together -despite being in a public setting-, and they were going to make the most of it, before something or someone interrupted them.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hi," Kira said as she appeared behind Tommy, who had been working at the computer in the Dino Lab.

"Kira," Tommy blinked, more than surprised to see the Yellow ranger.

"That whole kid-fun-thing?" Kira asked. "Kinda tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance!"

"I should've known you were going to have a tough time with that," Tommy sighed.

"She's not the only one," Ethan said, as he appeared beside his fellow team-mate and leaned on the desk. But before anyone could say anything, the computer beeped, alerting them to trouble in the city.

"_I'm bigger and badder and rougher and tougher! Hope you're ready, Rangers!" _the newly reformed Angor taunted.

"Good timing, guys," Tommy sighed. "I just hope Connor and Aliyah aren't having too much fun!"

As soon as the words left his lips the screen changed, showing Connor, already morphed, his suit smoking at random intervals.

"_Hey, Dr. O, i'm in trouble here!"_ he called, rolling away from his attacker, and those at the Dino Lab were able to catch a short glimpse of the White ranger on the screens.

"Hang on, Connor, I'll send you some backup," Tommy said.

"I'm on it," Ethan nodded.

"Okay, Kira, looks like it's up to you, me and Aliyah to deal with this guy!" Tommy said, looking at the yellow ranger, who nodded. "Let's do it!"

The three fell into formation.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

After they morphed, Ethan took off on his Raptor cycle and Dr. O contacted Aliyah.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah sighed as her morpher beeped several times, she was still at the beach with Cam, and felt better now than she had all day.

"If it's the White ranger," she sighed, answering the call. "You can find someone else... because I am tired of being a rag doll!"

"_Ethan and Connor are dealing with the White Ranger,"_ Kira answered. "_But Angor's back... Dr. O and I need help!"_

Glancing at Cam, who nodded for her to go ahead, Aliyah sighed. "I'm on my way!" she said, pushing herself to her feet and turning back to the Samurai, but before she could say anything, Cam cut her off.

"Just be careful," he muttered. "And remember... your anger doesn't control you, you control it!"

Aliyah nodded before hurrying off to a secluded part of the beach, before switching to ninja-streak and streaking all the way back to Reefside.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

By the time Aliyah reached the battlefield, Dr. O and Kira were firing their Thundermax strikers at the giant Anchor as the Auxiliary zords, minus the Stegozord, that had disappeared the moment she arrived, attacked hitting just about every inch of the monsters body causing sparks to fly.

"You made it," Kira said, as Aliyah morphed and fired her own laser at the monster.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "Sorry if i'm a little late - hey, where did the Stego disappear too?"

Kira shook her head. "I don't know it was here a second ago!"

"That's weird," Tommy muttered.

"Totally!" Aliyah agreed, thinking he was talking about the Stegozord.

Tommy blinked. "Oh, no, not that, although the Stegozord disappearing at will is strange," the Black ranger nodded. "But I meant _that -_"

He pointed at the empty space where the Anchor monster had once stood.

Kira and Aliyah lowered their weapons as the Auxiliary zords returned to the Brachiozord. "Where'd he go?" the two girls questioned, looking around at their teacher.

"Something's not right," Tommy said, looking at them.

"Where are the others?" Aliyah asked.

Kira paused. "They went after the White ranger... more like the White ranger targeted Connor... they're at the rock quarry on the otherside of town!"

"Why is it always a rock quarry?" Aliyah questioned, running off. "C'mon! Maybe they know something!"

Tommy and Kira nodded, following after her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey, they're fighting each other!" Connor exclaimed as he and Ethan watched Angor appear in front of the White ranger's Megazord, across the water from the dock.

Angor growled and shot chains around the Dino Stegozord, which struggled as Dr. O, Aliyah and Kira arrived behind the two boys.

"Hey!" Kira greeted.

"We got here as soon as we could," Tommy nodded.

"Are you okay?" Aliyah asked, patting Connor on the shoulder.

The red ranger nodded. "Yeah. Thanks!"

Angor was confident that his chains were wrapped tightly and pulled them tighter as the Dino Stegozord's mechanisms creaked loudly.

"Oh, you got me," the White ranger chuckled, darkly, but a second later the Megazord began to glow white and the chains exploded.

"Oh no!" Angor groaned as his opponent leapt through the air, swinging the sword made from the Stegozord's tail. As Angor recoiled, the White ranger set up another attack from his Zord, this time using lasers to blast the monster.

"Dino Stegozord! Tail attack!"

The white ranger leapt into the air, spun over and slashed the tail of his zord down across the monster causing sparks to explode.

"Dino Stego-laser!" the white ranger commanded, firing lasers from his eyes and obliterating the monster.

"That's got to hurt," Connor commented.

"Whoa..."

"Ow,"

Aliyah winced as she watched Angor topple over onto his stomach and explode. "What's this guy's freaking deal!" she yelled.

"I told you," the White ranger called from his Megazord. "I don't work for anyone!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I don't get it," Kira sighed as she stood in front of her team-mates back in the Dino Lab. "One minute the White ranger is fighting us... then the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak!"

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course," Ethan shrugged.

"Hey! I take anger management..." Aliyah said.

"The way you reacted to day," Ethan nodded. "I can see why!"

The Platinum ranger smirked. "Get used to it, Ethe, because the longer the White ranger is around, the more i'm going to lose control like that!"

The Blue ranger groaned in annoyance. "Why can't this guy just take a hike already?" he complained, in truth he had been slightly scared when Aliyah lost it earlier, he had never seen her - or anyone for that matter - lose complete control like Aliyah had.

"So, Dr. O, what was with that whole 'super-dino-power' thing?" Connor asked, easing the conversation in a different direction.

"Look, you guys have only just begun to access your fullest potential," Tommy explained.

"I like the sound of that," Ethan said, exchanging an excited grin with Aliyah.

"I'm going to the warehouse and get that fossil finder we left," Connor decided, turning to the Platinum ranger. "Need a ride back to Blue Bay?"

"If it's on your travels," Aliyah nodded. "Thanks."

Connor nodded.

"It is okay, Connor," Tommy interrupted. "You take Aliyah home and then head home and get some rest yourself, that goes for you two too," he added to Ethan and Kira. "I'll get the fossil finder!"

"Thanks," Connor nodded, and they turned around, heading out of the lab. "I still don't know if Trent's alright," the red ranger muttered. "I left a message..."

"I'm sure he's fine," Kira soothed, but Connor sighed, still unconvinced.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Lacking in reviews again people… I now have a proposition for you. Since on Wednesday it will be the 1 year anniversary of my Harry Potter story, I will be leaving you to update it. That gives you lovely people time to read and review this story in time for my return. The next chapter is ready to posted, so shall we say 95-100 reviews by next Thursday at the latest?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 23 July, 2012 at 02:25am**


	11. Truth and Consequences

**Author's Note:** Oh dear… meltdown alert. Also my 1 year anniversary is actually next Sunday… but before I can update any more episodes I need you all to fill out another poll and this time it includes Aliyah's personality for "Leader of the Whack" which is next; it is the only episode I haven't written up yet, so go check it out and cast your vote.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thank you too: **Captain Flame** and** Silver Star v5** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked, as he watched Hayley scan the hunk of amber that was the fossilized Doctor Tommy Oliver.

"I don't know," Hayley answered. "This internal scan should be able to tell us what we need!"

"What's the deal? Is he frozen or something?" Kira asked.

"It's more like he's fossilized; fused into this amber-like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Connor questioned.

"Too risky," Hayley said, shaking her head. "He's able to stay alive in there. But I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil," Ethan said. "The White ranger's got a great sense of humor!"

"Hayley, you said Dr. O tried telling you something before he was fossilized?" Aliyah asked.

Hayley nodded. "Yes, but he was cut off before he had the chance," she answered.

"I think he was trying to tell you who the White ranger really is," Aliyah answered. "This was a way to shut him up! I've had enough of this freak... personally; I just want to find out who this guy is... and deal with him!"

"Now!" Connor agreed.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"_Any luck finding out who the White ranger is?_" Cam asked, over the phone.

Aliyah sighed. "No," she answered, kicking a stone that crossed her path. "The only person who knows is Dr. Oliver and he's been fossilized by our friend, the White ranger! I want this guy, Cam, I want to find him! Not just to make him pay for what he did to Connor... he needs to be taught a lesson!"

"_I know, Ali,_" Cam agreed. "_But you're not going to find anything if you let your anger control you! Remember your training... or do I have come get you and remind you personally?"_

"You away from the academy for more than three days?" Aliyah smirked, playfully. "That'll be the day!"

"_I'll bring you back to the academy,"_ Cam answered. "_I'll teach you about control myself!"_

"But I know how to control myself," Aliyah protested. "Rebecca always told me... in order to control my anger I have to get angry first!"

_"Ali, you're not controlling it if you're ready to obliterate someone,"_

The Platinum ranger sighed. "Cam..." she whined.

"_Don't whine!"_

"Yes, dad," Aliyah snickered.

_"Did you just call me 'dad'?"_ Cam asked, and she could hear a frown in his voice.

"Did you just scold me?"

"_Yes,"_

"Then, yes, I called you 'dad'," Aliyah grinned. "Okay, out of all the places I could have wandered too, I wander into an empty warehouse!"

"_Wow, you really do miss those days running around warehouses with Tori, Shane and Dustin..."_

"Aw, my brothers and sister," Aliyah smiled. "How are they? Give them my love!"

Cam chuckled. "_I really think you should come give Tori love yourself... she's about ready to maim me for keeping you all to myself!"_

"She's so je -"

Aliyah cut off as the phone was blasted from her hand, looking up she growled as she spotted the White ranger stalking towards her. "Dude, i'm _trying_ to have a conversation!" she spat. "No one invited you to crash my party!"

"I saw an opportunity," the White ranger drawled. "So I took it!"

"Yes, well, I too see an opportunity," Aliyah snapped, bringing up her wrist as her morpher appeared. "And i'm about to take it! Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Her suit snapped into place followed closely by her helmet.

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"

She run at the White ranger, Aliyah unsheathed Saba from her hip and locked blades with the Drago sword. He twisted her around and floored her, as Aliyah rolled quickly back to her feet and parried his swords attacks, before kicking him in the cut, she slashed at his chest as well and sent him flying, kicking him into a pack of barrels.

The White ranger growled, sprang to his feet, and camouflaged against his surrounding as he attacked her. Aliyah cried out as she was attacked from all sides, sparks shot from her suit and she was propelled backwards, through the air and into a stone wall.

"Ouch!" she whimpered, sliding to the floor and looking up at her victor through her visor. He chuckled and stalked towards her, just as there was a flash of green light and a portal appeared, depositing Elsa and Zeltrax a few feet away.

"We've got company," the White ranger said, turning to the new comers.

"We've got a special invitation to you," Elsa called, seemingly ignoring Aliyah. "From Mesogog!"

"His only command," Zeltrax rumbled, clenching his fists, "join him or be destroyed!"

"I don't know how many times I have to say this," the White ranger laughed. "I'm not interested."

"Maybe this will change your mind," Zeltrax growled, sending blue energy waves from his sword at the White ranger. Aliyah rolled aside to avoid the blast and knelt down behind the wall as she watched the fight between her two worst enemies ensue before her eyes.

"Time to call in backup," Aliyah whispered, raising her morpher to her lips. "Guys! I need a little help down here!"

"_On our way, Ali,"_ Connor replied, as the Platinum ranger looked up and spotted both Elsa and Zeltrax on the ground and the White ranger standing over them.

"You guys are a joke," he laughed. "You're almost as bad as the pathetic rangers..." he turned and glanced at Aliyah, remembering the fight that she had put up a few days ago and a few minutes ago, the others weren't like her, they didn't have her spark, her attitude... her anger, "almost!" he repeated, a grin forming under his helmet.

Aliyah shivered involuntarily, it was the same shiver she had whenever Motodrone set his eyes on her.

_**EW... gross**_ she thought as she realized he was checking her out. _**Sorry, dude, but i'm spoken for!**_

The sound of engines cut through the air and seconds later Aliyah's backup arrived.

"Whoa," Ethan said, looking between the two enemies as Aliyah run out from her hiding spot towards them. "Whose side do we take?"

"Good question," Connor nodded, as Aliyah stopped beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Better now," Aliyah nodded.

"I'm going to toss my cookies," Elsa sneered at them. "But we'll make you decision easier for you..." there was a flash of green, the portal re-opened and Elsa and Zeltrax disappeared.

The White ranger turned to the other four. "If you had any sense, you'd run too!" he told them.

"Dream on," Kira told him, as the four of them summoned their primary weapons and jumped to attack.

The White ranger easily dealt with Connor, Aliyah and Ethan, before turning his sights onto Kira. He rammed her into the warehouse wall. "Had enough?" he smirked, much to Kira's annoyance.

"Hardly!" the small yellow ranger shouted. "Super Dino Mode!"

The others watched as Kira's suit changed, the spikes grew into a realistic version of the design they had been, and as she held her Ptera Grips straight out, leathery wings formed between her sides and underarms. She swung her arms up, before kicking him away; he rolled away from the Yellow ranger and pushed himself back to his feet.

Kira leapt over him, flapping her wings and wrapping her feet around his neck. She then proceeded to drag him backwards, smashing him into every possible object she could find along the way. After a few feet, she dropped him into a stack of barrels and continued onwards.

"You'll pay for that!" the White ranger hissed, getting to his feet and creating laser arrows in the air. He fired the projectiles as Kira flew back towards him, they smashed into the Ptera ranger repeatedly, causing her to lose altitude and come crashing down.

"Lasers! Fire!" Connor and Ethan fired their blasters as they stood protectively in front of Kira. However, the attack did little to faze the White ranger, and he merely deflected them and blasted the lasers back at the owners.

"That's enough!" Aliyah growled, leaping at the White ranger.

"You're a little out of your league," he snarled, grabbing her arm, forcing her into an arm lock before slashing down her front and knocking her to the ground. "See my point?" he created more laser arrows in the air and slashed them towards the Platinum ranger, however, before they could hit her, Kira jumped in front of her and took the blast for herself.

"Kira!" Connor and Ethan yelled as the Yellow ranger fell to the floor and demorphed.

"I never did like the colour yellow," he smirked, stalking towards her. "Well, yellow ranger, time to say goodbye," he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, and raised his fits to punch her, but froze when she looked up at him. Her face twisted in pain and hatred. "Huh... Kira? I - I -"

Kira frowned in confusion as he lowered his fists.

"Super Dino Mode!"

The white ranger spun round as Aliyah barreled into him, the spikes on her own uniform had grown and a set of claws had seemingly sprouted from each of her fingertips, making them increasingly sharper. She scratched at the White ranger and let loose an animalistic growl as sparks flew and she kicked him away from her friend.

"Now guys!" she yelled, as Connor and Ethan leapt into the air, kicked off from her shoulders and threw the White ranger back as they landed on him. The spikes on their own uniforms had grown as they too, kicked into Super Dino Mode.

Tag-teaming him, Aliyah, Connor and Ethan kicked, punched and sent sparks flying from the White ranger's body until one massive explosion of power erupted, sending the injured enemy ranger to his knees.

"You pick on one of us," Aliyah hissed. "You deal with us all!"

"I'll be back," the White ranger swore, staggering back to his feet and running off.

Aliyah yelled after him. "We'll be waiting!"

"Kira!" Ethan yelled, and spinning around Aliyah followed him across the warehouse, dropping to her knees beside her injured friend. "You okay?" he asked, dropping his morph along with the other too.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, holding her wrist. "I'll be fine!"

She was still confused on how the White ranger knew her and why he had hesitated in destroying her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Ethan, Connor, Aliyah and Hayley exchanged stunned looks as Kira relayed to them who the White ranger was behind his helmet.

"Trent? Oh there's no way..." Ethan said, shaking his head.

"Nice," Aliyah snarled. "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next. I can't believe I fell for the 'innocent-new-kid' tactic!"

"I told you he can't help it!" Kira protested. "The gem is too powerful!"

"Stop defending him!" Connor said.

"I'm with Connor and Aliyah on this one," Ethan nodded. "I mean, look at what he did to Dr. O!" he pointed to where the fossilized Tommy Oliver stood.

"Hayley?" Kira looked to the red-haired genius. "He needs our help" she pleaded.

"I don't know if there is anything I can do," Hayley said. "But I'll try my best!"

"Hey, don't go without us," Aliyah said, stopping Hayley as she passed. "I've got a few things I'd like to say to that guy!"

Connor nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too!"

"No doubt," Ethan added, turning away from Kira and following Aliyah, Connor and Hayley upstairs. Kira sighed and followed after them, she knew this was a bad idea from the start, but she really didn't have any other choice.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The rangers arrived at the lake to find the bench overturned and Trent no-where to be seen.

"He was supposed to wait right here," Kira said, running over and lifting his sketchpad.

"There's a surprise," Ethan said, rolling his eyes. "He lied to us again."

"Kira, i'm telling you, Trent can't be trusted," Connor repeated.

"He's right, Ki," Aliyah nodded. "I'm sorry! But he is still out there and he is going to continue to try and destroy us! It wouldn't be in our nature as Rangers - it wouldn't be in my nature - to just lie down and let him do that!"

Kira sighed, torn between her feelings for the bus boy and her hatred for the White ranger. She knew her friends were right and she wouldn't allow the White ranger to destroy her or them, but she also couldn't hide the fact that she may have liked Trent as more than a friend.

"Don't you think you're a little bias towards evil rangers because of what Hunter Bradley did to you when he was one?" Kira asked, walking past the Platinum ranger and stalking back to the car.

Aliyah sighed as tears pricked her eyes.

They weren't tears of sadness or confusion, but tears of hatred and anger. Yes, she was bias towards all evil rangers because of what Hunter did to her over a year ago, but she also knew that it was because she would never be able to forgive Hunter for what he put her through... and because she couldn't take her anger and frustration out on him, she was taking it out on the next best thing.

That next best thing just happened to be Trent.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I'm picking up the White Ranger's signal!" Hayley called from the big computer. The four rangers ran over to see the White Ranger summoning the Drago zord and Stegozord, combing them together to make his Megazord.

"Great," Ethan complained. "Major Megazord action right off the bat!"

"Well, this may be a good time to use a new Dino zord," Hayley said, looking up at them.

"Let's do it!" Aliyah said, nudging Connor and leading the way into the middle of the lab. The red ranger nodded and followed her, pausing momentarily and looking towards Kira.

"We've got to do whatever it takes to stop Trent," he told her. "You know that, right?"

Kira gave a small nod and activated her morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

After summoning their Zords, the four teenagers created their Megazord and faced off against Trent.

"_Here you go, guys,"_ Hayley said sending their new dino zord. "_Ankylozord!"_

"A new dino zord, eh?" Trent asked, spotting it. "I'll add it to my collection!" he grabbed it at the same time the Dino Rangers, causing a tug-of-war between the two Megazords. Fed up, the Ankylozord snapped at the hand of the Megazord holding it and spun its tail like a trill in the hand of the Dino Stegozord.

Both formations dropped the creature, falling over backwards into the street.

As the Auxiliary Zord got out of the way, the Megazords rushed forward and clashed. Sparks flew between both Zord formations as hits landed all over.

"Not good!" Kira said, as the Megazord continued to get thrashed.

"_What are you guys waiting for?"_ Hayley asked. "_Ankylozord may be small... but check out its power!"_

Aliyah smirked. "Ankylozord, weapon formation!" she called, as Connor and the others forced the Megazord back to its feet. The small orange Zord bounded forward, molding itself into the Megazord formation, replacing the Tricera arm, as the Sabre-toothed arm broke away, and was replaced by the Tyranno drill, creating to spear like arms and a shield.

When the Dino Stegozord fired lasers at them, Connor directed the Ankylozord arm to block it; the shield spun and deflected the lasers back at the White ranger, smashing into the Dino Stegozord.

As it faltered through the explosion and spark, the Megazord rang forward, spearing it with the Ankylozord arm, then the Tyranno arm.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" the four rangers yelled. "Double Drill Attack!"

Electricity sparked between the weapons as they battered their opponent, until one final hit from the Ankylozord arm was all it took to send the Dino Stegozord to the ground.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered.

"Right on, guys!" Aliyah grinned,

"Don't think this is over!" the White ranger vowed, getting back to his feet, his Megazord glowed bright and then he, along with the Megazord, vanished.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah sighed as she slammed the front door to her grandparents' home, dropped her backpack onto the stairs and entered the living room, and flopped down onto the sofa.

She picked up a cushion, placed it over her face and let out a scream that she had been holding in all day, once the screaming stopped, the tears started and once she had started crying, Aliyah found it immensely difficult to stop.

Why was she crying? She didn't know! She was angry... but at what?

Trent? Kira? Herself?

There were a hundred possibilities at whom and what she could be angry over, but they were all mushed together that she was having a hard time breaking them apart and dealing with them individually.

Dr. Henshall had always told her that in order to find the root of a problem you had to break down your problems and sift through them one at a time... well, she couldn't do that now, everything had molded together and she didn't know which way was up anymore.

Folding her legs up, Aliyah hugged them close to her and buried her face further into the cushion as she continued to sob. She didn't know how long she sat there for, just crying, but soon she could hear a small beeping sound and realized that it was coming from her backpack on the stairs.

Tossing the tear-stained cushion back onto the sofa, the Platinum ranger stalked back out into the hallway and searched her bag for her phone. When she found it she checked her messages and saw she had one from Kira.

She opened it, expecting to find something that would make her feel better. However, what she did find _should_ have made her feel better... but it didn't... in fact, it just made her feel hell of a lot worse.

_Trent's left. I hope you're happy._

_Kira._

Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks as her shoulders shook, and this time Aliyah didn't even make it to the living room; instead she slid down the wall in the hallway and cried freely into her knees.

A year ago, her life had done a complete 360 turn around, but now... now... everything was starting to fall apart, and she had no clue how to make it right.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** You now have until Monday at the latest to review and answer the poll. Happy choosing.

**Poll** (for anonymous guests _**only**_):

In "Leader of the Whack" should Aliyah become:

Needy

Extremely Loving

Hyperactive

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, July 23, 2012 at 10:45pm**


	12. Leader of the Whack

**Author's Note:** You guys are lucky… I found time to update! This chapter was rather enjoyable to write… I hope it comes across as the same way.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"McKnight on a breakaway," Connor narrated as he dribbled his soccer ball around the Dino Lab, he and the others had taken to hanging out there after learning that Trent had left the city after he had been the one to fossilize Tommy Oliver, while Ethan played a video game on his laptop, Kira sat strumming her guitar and Aliyah grinning at the messages she was recieving from her friends in Blue Bay.

"Hayley, one more level and I break my all-time record!" Ethan grinned proudly, as Connor glanced at him from behind a box. The soccer player aimed his red soccer ball, hit the 'escape' key on the laptop and shut the entire device down. "Connor!" Ethan groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry," Connor apologized, catching the ball that had rolled towards Aliyah, after which the Platinum ranger had scooped it up and tossed it back across the room. "You know," Connor added, wrapping his arm around Ethan's shoulder and walking away from the computer, "there's this great new thing called 'the outdoors'. You might want to check it out!"

"Tell you what," Ethan smirked. "I'll check that out when I see you checking out a library!"

Connor grinned. "You've got as much chance of that as seeing Kira at a fashion show," he said, pointing in the yellow ranger's direction.

Kira stopped strumming and looked up at the two boys. "Do you really want to go there?" she asked. "Besides, the time you see me at a fashion show is when you see Aliyah loving and giving out hugs rather than being all cold shouldered and stubborn!"

"No chances then," Aliyah shouted from the outside of the lab. "Although I resent at being called cold, Kira, i'm not cold to everyone... just a select few!"

"Yeah, Trent being one of them!"

"If he wasn't acting like such a jerk then maybe I wouldn't have to be so cold to him!" Aliyah retorted, her eyes narrowing at the phone as she refused to look up at the Ptera ranger.

Kira opened her mouth to answer back when the computer beeped and interrupted them.

"Yikes," Ethan muttered, as he and Connor hurried towards Hayley who had re-taken the main seat in front of the computer.

"That's weird," Hayley frowned. "The satellite is picking up a strange reading in the forest!"

"Let's go take a look," Connor said, tossing his soccer ball to the side and leading the others out into the tunnels.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah rolled her eyes as Kira continued to defend Trent all the way to the landing site where Hayley was picking up the strange signals. "Kira," she finally snapped. "It's not _Trent_ that has me all 'cold-shouldered and stubborn' as you described me!"

"It's not?" Kira blinked.

"No," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "It's _your_ comment that upset me the most! It's easy for you to say that I am bias towards evil Power Rangers because of what Hunter did to me in the past, but the fact remains, Kira, is that you don't know what Hunter put me through when we were Ninja Rangers! You don't understand why I am the way I am!"

"Then tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Aliyah asked. "That Hunter tried to strangle me? That he loved to taunt my every waken moment with something that was completely pointless... that he would continuously push my buttons just to see me explode? I have tried, for six years, to control my anger, and then suddenly _Thunder boy_ comes along and screws everything up my irritating me beyond belief!"

Kira frowned. "That's it? That's all he did?"

"He tried to kill me, Kira," Aliyah exclaimed, stopping and facing her friend. "He pinned me to the ground, wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed. If Rebecca hadn't turned up when she had, he would have successfully killed me! So sue me for being angry at him!"

"But what does that have to do with Trent?"

"I can't take my anger out on Hunter," said Aliyah. "He _wanted_ help when it came to being released from evil's hold... Trent doesn't want help! He would much rather let the gem take full control than fight it! And that's just fine with me... at least I'll have a target to take out my frustration and hatred of Hunter on!"

"But what if you destroy him?"

"So we'll have one less evil dude running around," Aliyah shrugged. "I fail to see the problem with that!"

The Ptera ranger sighed as Aliyah walked away, signaling the end of the conversation, she frowned up at Connor and Ethan who shrugged and carried on walking, leaving her to trail behind. They were less than a mile from the landing site and neither knew what surprises lay waiting for them.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Reaching the site first, Aliyah bit back a snarl at the three people already there. Cassidy and Devon was one thing, simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But Trent? That was a whole different ball game.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she hissed, causing the former Cyberspace bus boy to look up in alarm.

"Aliyah?" Trent questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Aliyah said, as Connor, Ethan and Kira finally arrived behind. Kira was happy to see the bus boy, although Connor and Ethan's reactions were more along the lines of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger than they were the Pterodactyl. "We haven't seen you around for a while!"

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," Ethan nodded, as Connor placed his hand on Aliyah's shoulder to keep her from attacking Trent there and then.

"Not now," the red ranger whispered to his friend.

Aliyah glanced up at him, sighed and turned back to the rock. "Whatever. Let's just check this thing out and get out of here!" she tossed Trent a dark glare.

"Hold on," rumbled a voice from behind, causing the group to look around in alarm, only to find one of Mesogog's creations standing behind them. "I'm not sure if i'm supposed to let you do that!"

"Quick," Cassidy yelled. "Run!"

She and Devin took off, heading back towards town.

"Whose side are you on today, Trent?" Connor asked, looking across at the Bus boy.

"Do you want my help or not?" Trent asked.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "We do just fine on our own!" she snapped. "Last time I worked with evil I nearly lost my life!"

"If it's all the same, I'll just watch from over here!" the monster said, backing out of the equation as the T-Drones jumped into action.

Ducking down, Aliyah flipped one over her back and stooped down, sweeping the feet out from underneath another. As several more rushed at her, the platinum ranger phased out and grinned as they passed straight through her, running into trees and even each other as they passed.

"_Guys, I've been analyzing the radiation from the rock,"_ said Hayley amidst the battle. _"And it's really freaky. Get away from it!"_

"It's a little late for that," Kira replied, jumping to her feet and kicking a T-Drone in the guy, knocking it to the ground.

Neither of the five rangers presented noticed the rock sprouting eerie looking purple strands of energy, but they did feel a weird sensation rush through their bodies, and Aliyah felt the slamming of the monster's hands into her back, which threw her forward into Kira, knocking both girls to the ground.

"Kira! Aliyah!" Connor yelled, as he and Ethan rushed over. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Once they were morphed, the monster issued another attack and the T-Drones rushed in for the second time. Unfortunately, they were so involved in fighting Mesogog's newest monster and his pets that they failed to notice Trent running off after being hit by an energy stream.

The monster took a few steps back along with his drones, as the Rangers re-grouped. "I'll be back for round two," he shouted, disappearing in a flash of green.

"Power down!"

Connor nodded. "Well that was a challenging altercation," he said.

"I was just getting started," Ethan complained. "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

"Ew," Kira exclaimed. "I got dirt under my nails! That is like, totally disgusting!"

"Kira!" Aliyah shrieked, jumping up and wrapping her arms around the Ptera ranger. "I'm so sorry for being mean to you... you were right about _everything_ I am a cold-shoulder, stubborn hot-head! And I'm sorry that I took my anger out on Trent and forced him to leave the city! I'm really, really sorry, please say you'll forgive me!"

"Speaking of Trent," said Connor looking around. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Aliyah shrugged. "Sad that he's not here... he deserves a hug and an apology too!" she said, wrapping her arms around her torso and hugging her. "I love hugs!" she giggled.

Suddenly their morphers beeped and Hayley called them back to the base.

_"Guys, return to base, I have some news about that space rock!"_

The rangers exchanged looks.

"Space rock?" they each asked one another.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley explained as she brought up the image of the rock on the screens, behind her the Rangers, who had returned, were watching with keen interest.

"Fascinating," Connor breathed. "It must have broken off during some sort of galactic collision." He paused, seeing the confused looks he was recieving. "What?"

Hayley shook her head. "I'm just afraid that coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects. D'you guys feel okay?"

Ethan ignored her and started flexing his arms, while Kira turned away. "I for one," she said, "am going home. If I don't swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out."

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan nodded. "Gonna work on my pecks!"

"I'm gonna go see Cam and Tori... I hope she's not mad at me for spending most of my free time with Cam!" Aliyah said. "I know," she added, brightly, "I'll give her a big hug to show her i'm sorry!"

She giggled.

"I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids," Connor added. "It looks quite fascinating!"

The four nodded and together left the Ranger base, Hayley watching them go in confusion, yup, there were definitely some side effects.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The next morning, Aliyah entered the Dino Lab via the tunnels with a nerdy looking Connor; he was carrying a stack of books and was wearing glasses and a long coat. "Yeah," the Platinum ranger was saying as she followed her friend towards Ethan and Hayley. "Cam stayed with me last night... He kept asking me weird questions like why I was acting so... so... well... so not me!"

"Strange," Connor frowned, looking up. "Good morning all!" he nodded at Hayley and Ethan. "The weather is peculiarly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever, bro," Ethan chuckled. "How are my arms though? Am I looking ripped or what!"

"Ethan!" Aliyah exclaimed, hugging the blue ranger. "I just realized you are the only person who hasn't had a hug - oh and Hayley!" she added, pulling away from the sweaty blue ranger and hugging the red head instead. "Have we ever told you how grateful we are? You're super awesome!"

Hayley smiled, nervously, an over-excited and extremely loving Aliyah was proving to be a lot more disturbing than her usual personality.

Clacking of heels echoed down the steps as Kira descended from the kitchen, she was wearing a yellow summer dress, high heels, her hair was in a neat pony tail along with a yellow headband and a multitude of bags hung from her wrists.

"Good morning, Kira," Connor nodded.

"Hello," Kira smiled. "Sorry i'm late, there was a sale and I just had too - well, you understand!"

"Hey," Ethan interrupted, still lifting weights. "You guys think i'm ready for the Iron Man competition?"

Hayley shook her head. "Alright, there were definitely side effects from that meteor," she said. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal..." she extracted herself from Aliyah, who instantly latched onto Kira and started to hug her until the Ptera ranger turned blue.

"Side effects," Connor said his interest perking. "I find that highly improbable!"

"Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt all by myself," Ethan nodded.

Aliyah frowned. "Why do you have to be so violent?" she asked. "Maybe all Mesogog needs is a hug, did you ever think about that? Maybe he is so starved of attention that he is acting out!"

"But he's evil," Ethan said.

"So," Aliyah shrugged, "even evil people deserve some love! And hugs are the best source of love in the world!"

Suddenly the computer alarm blared, as the monster from before appeared on the screen, he was terrorizing the city. "Look whose back," Hayley said, walking over to the computer, and then turning back to the rangers.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The Rangers arrived just as the monster blew up a flower pot.

"Let's devise a strategy of attack," Connor suggested.

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong," Kira frowned, looking over herself. "Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite?"

"I got a strategy," Ethan said, turning to Connor. "We crush him!"

"No! We hug him!" Aliyah argued, and before the others could stop her, she run towards the monster.

"Ali, wait, don't!" Connor shouted, but it was no use, the Platinum ranger either chose to ignore him or was to blinded by loving the monster that she couldn't hear him at all.

"Here, Mr. Monster, have a hug!" Aliyah giggled.

The monster turned, opened its arms and swung its fists at the Platinum ranger. Aliyah yelped as she was knocked aside by a black blur, rolled across the ground and out of the way of the flying fists.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded a familiar voice, Aliyah perked up and looked towards her savior.

"Cameron!" she squealed, pouncing on her boyfriend and hugging him. "Your here... why are you here? Not that i'm complaining, it is about time you came visit!"

"Ali, I came to visit you a few weeks ago," the Samurai said, helping her back to her feet and sighing as she hugged him, he hugged her back nonetheless, but he was starting to get freaked out on what was happening to his girlfriend, she was never this loving - not that she didn't love her friends and family, but she never expressed herself through hugs and giggles - if he remembered correctly, she never giggled once when she was a Ninja ranger.

Just then an explosion brought the two ninja's back to their senses and caused them to look around as the other Dino Rangers were blasted off of their feet.

"Connor!" Aliyah yelped, tugging Cam towards her friends, and helping the red ranger up as Kira complained about her hair.

The monster fired more lasers, before cackling. "You're no match for me! Later posers!" and disappearing in a flash of green.

"I told you we should have thought this out!" Connor complained getting back to his feet, as Cam pulled Aliyah up from behind.

"My business," Ethan challenged, "you go big or you go home!"

"Well, I say we go to the mall," Kira interrupted.

"Nuh-uh," Aliyah said, "I'm gonna visit my brother and sister in Briarwood, I haven't seen them in a while and I know they'd love some hugs!"

"Have fun!" Connor huffed, turning around and walking away.

"Later!" Ethan said, following his example.

Kira nodded, waved and took off, while Aliyah held her arms open to Cam and hugged him... again. "C'mon! Let's go see Rebecca and Tyler!"

The Samurai sighed, he needed to figure out what the hell was going on... and fast.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Cam," Aliyah whined as he tugged her towards the front door of Dr. Oliver's house. "I wanna go see Rebecca and Tyler..."

"We will," Cam nodded. "As soon as you check in with the others! Now c'mon!"

"But they other's aren't in there,"

"Ali," said Cam pulling her towards him. "Do not make me pick you up!"

Aliyah giggled. "Meanie!" she said.

Cam sighed. "You are really freaking me out!" he admitted. "Where's my stubborn, hot-headed, wild-sided Aliyah gone?" he asked.

"She's flown the coop," Aliyah answered. "I was cold and mean to everyone! Kira, Trent, even Hunter... Oh! I haven't forgiven Hunter... we need to go to the Thunder Academy before we go to Briarwood!"

She turned toe and attempted to escape the clearing, Cam sighed, caught her around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder. "Not so fast!" he said, causing her to shriek as he carried her into the house. "Hello?"

"Aliyah?" Hayley frowned, coming up from the Dino Lab, and spotting the Platinum ranger over Cam's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Hayley," Aliyah smiled. "You remember Cam?"

The red head nodded. "Yeah, nice to see you again,"

Cam nodded. "Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked, dropping Aliyah back to the ground but maintaining a firm grip around her waist.

"It's a long and complicated story," Hayley said, "The others are in the lab, we were just figuring out our next move!"

She turned around and led the way back down to the others. "Right, as I was saying," she said, as Aliyah joined the other rangers, and Cam stood off to the sidelines. "The meteor fragment. My theory is that it frees your inner self, that's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course," Connor gasped. "If you could harness its power you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out! Although, I do take offence at being called weird." he added, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Sorry," Hayley apologized. "You're not being weird, it's just the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourselves that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait," Cam said.

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, like Connor, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan, there's a part of you that's athletic even competitive. Kira, a part of you that's girly and loves fashion!"

"And me?" Aliyah grinned.

"You," Hayley said, "are the strangest of them all! While you come off as cold-shouldered, hot-headed and stubborn, there is a part of you that is fun-loving and huggable!"

"I'll take hot-headed and wild over fun-loving and huggable any day," Cam muttered, earning a pout from Aliyah in the process. "Hey, it's not that I don't love your hugs, it's just weird, seeing you like this! Your mysterious personality is the reason I fell for you in the first place!"

"Aw," Aliyah cooed. "How cute is he!"

She giggled and nudged Kira, as Cam sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Hayley, how do we turn them back?" he asked, looking at the red head.

"So, wait, that's why Trent helped us," Kira said, smiling proudly. "There's a part of him that's still good!"

Hayley nodded.

"I still don't get any of this," Ethan shrugged.

"You don't have too," Hayley told him. "For now just pull it together as a team. Trust me."

"That sounds logical," Connor nodded.

"Alright," Hayley smiled. "Here's what I need you to do -" she cut off as the computer blared. "Oh, again!" she groaned, turning to the rangers. "First things first..."

Dropping whatever they were holding, the rangers fell into formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey mutant!" Connor yelled as he and the others arrived behind the monster. "Thunder max sabre!" he jumped through the air and slashed down the monster's chest as he landed in front of him.

"You again!" the monster grumbled.

"I got something for you too," Ethan said.

"Hey, save some for me!" Kira squealed.

"Yeah!" Aliyah nodded. "Saba!" she commanded, jumping over Connor and firing energy blasts at the monster from Saba's eyes, she landed beside the Red ranger as Kira and Ethan kicked off from their shoulders and attacked with their own weapons.

"All together now!" Kira said, as the four of them fired their strikers at the monster, however, the blast by itself wasn't enough to destroy him, and rendered the team to their knees as he fired back at them.

"This creature leaves us no choice!" Connor said, getting back to his feet.

The others nodded.

"Super Dino Mode!" they commanded, powering up to the next level. They raced forward and avoided the blasts that the monster sent their way, flipping backwards, the four kicked off from the air as Ethan and Kira jumped over the monster and landed behind him, holding him in place as Connor and Aliyah double kicked him in the chest, causing sparks to fly.

"Z-Red blaster!" Aliyah said, the others nodded and combined their weapons.

"Ready! Fire!"

The beam of fiery energy hit the monster and he exploded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Okay, guys," Connor said as he and the others raced through the forest on their Raptor cycles; they had just finished off the monster in the Thundersaurus Megazord, with a little help from a meteorite-influenced good White ranger, now it was back to business, and back to hate each other. "Lasers on full power!"

The others nodded and fired their beams at the rock causing it to explode and shatter.

"Power down!"

Once demorphed the four rangers raced towards the crater and Ethan lifted up a piece of the rock for them to see.

"You think this will work?" Aliyah asked.

"The components should still have residual energy powers that should help Dr. O," Ethan nodded.

"How do you know this stuff?" Connor asked.

"It's called education," Ethan retorted, chuckling.

"Ouch," Aliyah winced. "And you call me cold!"

"Hey, you sound like the old Ethan!" Connor grinned.

"Hey, I do!" Ethan nodded, happily.

"Thank God," Kira muttered. "One more minute at a shopping mall! Urgh!"

The others chuckled.

"Come on; let's get this rock back to Hayley!" Connor said, turning away from the crater. The others nodded and followed after him.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I assume you're feeling back to normal," Hayley said as the Rangers returned. Ethan had found himself a sweater, Connor had ditched his suit jacket and unbuttoned most of his red dress shirt, Kira had changed back into her usual punk clothes and Aliyah was glaring at Cam, as if daring him to mention _anything_ that had happened.

"I will kill you!" she warned him, as he approached her. "If you breathe a word of what happened yesterday and today!"

Cam grinned and kissed the top of her head. "She's back," he said, pulling her close and letting her rest against him. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks," Aliyah sighed, looking around at Ethan and Connor who had agreed that being back to 'normal' was the best thing that had happened all day.

"If the meteor changed Trent to good," said Kira, as Hayley loaded the meteorite fragment into the machine beside the teens. "Couldn't we use it to reverse the effects of the Dino Gem?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, but didn't breathe a word of what she was thinking. She wasn't stupid, she knew that if she said a bad thing against Trent, especially after today, Kira could turn around and throw her recessive personality out into the open and her whole reputation would be ruined.

"That might work," Hayley nodded, "but let's try this first..."

"Come on, Hayley!" Ethan encouraged, as the red head turned on the machine and blasted the fossilized black ranger with a purple energy beam, and slowly, right before everyone's eyes, the amber started to melt. However, the spark stopped and the machine exploded.

Aliyah yelped in surprise.

"The rock!" Kira exclaimed, lifting the box out of the machine and inspecting the damage. "It's fried!"

"Yeah, but look," Connor breathed, pointing at Dr. O.

"It worked!" Aliyah grinned, hurrying towards the Black ranger. "Dr. O!"

"Good job, guys," Tommy nodded in approval. "Power Down!"

Nothing happened.

"I said," Tommy repeated. "Power Down!"

Aliyah frowned as once again, nothing happened.

"I think we might have a problem," Tommy murmured, as the rangers, Hayley and Cam stared at him in confusion.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, July 26, 2012 at 2:14am**


	13. Burning at Both Ends

**Author's Note: **There is another poll on my profile. I bet you're all probably fed up of them by now… but this question has plagued me since I started writing this story. So please cast your vote! It will be open until I get to the end of this season, so you have quite a while.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend: Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good and all," Kira said, as she stared at her still morphed science teacher, "but quite fooling around."

"I wish I could, Kira," the black ranger responded. "When Trent froze me in that Amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher remolecularised."

"Remo - what?" Aliyah frowned.

"In layman's terms," Cam said, "he's stuck!"

The ranger sighed as the computer beeped and alerted them to trouble.

"And speaking of Trent," Hayley added returning to the computers and showing Trent attacking the city in his Megazord.

"I'm so over that poser!" Connor growled.

"I want his head on my wall," Aliyah nodded.

Tommy turned back to them. "Go! I'll see what we can figure out here!"

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"That's right, you better run!" the White ranger yelled, firing lasers from his Zord and blasting everything and anything that got in his way.

"Fire!" Connor yelled as he and the other two arrived on their Raptor riders, firing their lasers at the Dino Stegozord. They skidded to a stop and looked up. "That's enough!"

"I'm just getting started," Trent laughed.

"It's Zord time!" Aliyah said, as the Brachiozord deposited their Bio-Zords a few feet away. The Megazord formed and Aliyah called on the Parasauzord for this battle.

"Make your move," Trent said.

"Now what is he up to?" Ethan frowned.

"I don't know," Kira said, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter," Aliyah said. "We've got to stop him!"

"Aliyah's right," Connor nodded. "Kira!"

The Yellow ranger nodded and ignoring the ache in her heart pressed on with the battle. "Ptera Rang!"

The boomerang-like piece on the Megazord flew towards and clipped the Drago-Stego Megazord, while he dodged the other.

"I hate to do this to you," Trent chuckled, drawing his sword and swirling it through the air, and a chain appeared. "Nothing personal!"

The chain shot at the Thundersaurus Megazord and wrapped around them, immobilizing it as the rangers struggled to break free. "We need Dino zord help!" Connor yelled.

"Cephalazord!" Ethan called.

"Dimetrozord!" Kira yelled.

Seconds later the two Zords came pounding out of the Brachiozord and lumbered towards the Megazord, intent on helping the Rangers.

"Perfect," Trent grinned, drawing two circles of light with his weapon. "Containment fields, online!"

Two balls of light rushed out and surrounded the two Auxiliary zords, and quickly turned into barrels that trapped them inside.

"What?" Connor breathed.

"Our Dino zords!" Aliyah yelled. "Let them go!"

"Sorry, not going to happen!"

"Trent, you've got to stop this," Kira pleaded, hoping to break through to him. "You're out of control!"

Trent shook his head. "It looks like i'm the one in control," he grinned, blasting the Megazord with an odd pink light that knocked the rangers off balance, however, by the time they had recovered from the blitz attack, the rangers noticed that Trent and their Dino zords had gone.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asked. The rangers had returned to the Dino Lab after the initial fight and were hoping that Dr. O and Hayley had any information on how to go about getting their Zords back.

Hayley sighed. "It's no good. He's got them in a force field!"

"It's not Trent's fault, the gem is making him this way!" Kira protested, after Connor sent her a dark look.

Connor turned to glare at her. "I don't care whose fault it is! We find a way to deal with him, or things are gonna get ugly!"

"I'm with Connor on this one," Aliyah nodded.

"There's a shock," Kira muttered, earning a low growl and a dark glare from the Platinum ranger.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means, Ali?" Kira asked. "Of course you're gonna side with Connor, you hate Trent!"

"That's not true!" Aliyah protested. "I don't hate Trent... I hate what he's become!"

Kira remained unmoving.

Aliyah sighed. "Look, Kira, i'm not trying to say that there is no such thing as evil rangers, because I know that there is, and I know that you may get the impression that I hate Trent because of something that happened in the past that doesn't even concern him, but the point is; unlike the other evil rangers that have been fought, Trent doesn't even seem to _want_ to fight the Dino Gem! So why should we give him the satisfaction of trying to save him -"

"Hey, slow down," Tommy interrupted. "I was in his shoes once and I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me!"

"He doesn't want to be saved!" Aliyah protested. "He's made that loud and clear! He hasn't made any choices of his own to fight the Dino Gem's hold... I don't care how powerful the Gem is, Kira, self-will and power come from within not the likes of some rock that crashed to earth 65 millions of years ago!"

Kira opened her mouth to retort, but Tommy cut between them.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" he scolded. "Aliyah, you make a valid point, but Kira is right - Trent needs our help..." he added loudly, as Aliyah started to protest loudly.

"Okay, so we don't give up yet," Ethan said, with a small shrug. "But what do we do?"

"Go back to school," Tommy instructed. "Keep a low profile. Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes."

The teenagers sighed, turned toe and left the lab.

Outside, Kira walked ahead of the group while Aliyah muttered obscene things under her breath. "I don't care what Dr. O says," she muttered. "Trent doesn't want to be saved... so I don't see why we should bother busting our asses in trying to save him! If he was that dependent on escaping the Gem's hold he would ask for our help, instead of trying to destroy us every damn chance he has!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

**_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

**_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_**

**_Don't know what you're expecting of me_**

**_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_**

**_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_**

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**

**_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_**

Aliyah hummed a familiar song from one of her favourite bands, _Linkin Park_, as she walked through an open area of concrete, surrounded by buildings in the downtown area of Reefside. She had only been in Reefside for about two months and while she still wasn't used to the city, she had a general sense of where she was going.

She knew that the high school wasn't that far away, and while she normally opted to a lift from Connor, she decided that right now she would walk and listen to music, just to clear her head a bit; she had promised the soccer star that she would meet him outside homeroom before first period science.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there," Aliyah muttered, as she stared at her feet as she walked. With her head down and her eyes focused on the ground, her hearing out of commission because of the headphones, it was down to her other senses to alert her to any presence within the vicinity, and being a Ninja meant that her senses were heightened.

Sensing a familiar, yet evil presence nearby, Aliyah looked up and backtracked as Trent stood directly in her path.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," the white ranger said. "You never know who you might run into!"

Aliyah frowned. "Where did you come from?" she asked, looking around.

"I thought you were old enough to understand that concept, Aliyah," Trent smirked.

"Bite me, Fernandez," Aliyah snapped, removing her headphones.

"Touchy,"

Aliyah glared angrily at her successor. "I don't want to fight!" she said, having had enough of fighting for one day. Lately it seemed when she wasn't fighting someone physically, she was fighting verbally and when those two failed, she was fighting herself mentally; she was tired of fighting, she just wanted things to go back to normal.

"Well that makes one of us," Trent said, casually as his morpher appeared on his wrist. "White Ranger, Dino Power! Bring it on!"

"Fine," Aliyah sighed, pocketing her Ipod. "If that's how it has to be!" she brought up her wrist as her morpher appeared in placement of her gem. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha! Show me what you've got!"

Once morphed, Trent and Aliyah rushed at one another and exchanged a series of kicks and punches, before Trent grabbed her wrist and twisted them, locking her in a hold.

"It doesnt have to be this way," she protested. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help!" Trent spat. "Least of all yours!"

"Fine, if that's how you want to play!" Aliyah growled, throwing him off of her and aiming a punch for his chest, Trent reacted with the same move and both Rangers stumbled backwards.

Pushing himself up, Trent pulled out his Drago Sword, as Aliyah held up Saba and the two rushed at one another again, locking blades with one another, both rangers sliced one another with their swords and rolled backwards and back to their feet.

"White Tiger sabre!" Aliyah yelled, jumping into the air.

"Drago sword!" Trent shouted, mimicking her actions. They clashed blades and landed back on the ground, turning to face the other within seconds. "Fire!"

Saba's eyes glowed golden and fired several beams at Trent, at the exact same time that he fired energy beams at Aliyah. The two rangers cried out, dropping to their knees and toppling over onto their stomachs. This fight was unfair... they were evenly matched.

Suddenly there was a flash of green and Zeltrax appeared with an insect creature, Aliyah, who was barely conscious of what was happening around her, pushed herself up onto her elbows and shook her head.

"Perfect timing," Insectolite grinned. "Should I infect them both?"

"No, do as we've been instructed," Zeltrax snapped. "Just the White one!"

Aliyah frowned and turned her attention to Trent as Insectolite stepped over him, he shot an orange beam at the prone figure as he de-morphed.

"What have you done?" Aliyah shouted, suddenly worried as Trent let out a low groan.

Zeltrax and Insectolite turned wildly in her direction, before warping out in a flash of green. Powering down, Aliyah pushed herself up and hurried towards Trent, who was slowly starting to come too.

"Trent?" she said, nudging his shoulder, but on alert for any trouble that he may unleash. "Are you alright?"

"Better than alright," Trent said, blinking and looking up at her. "I'm me!"

Aliyah frowned. "You want to explain that in a bit more detail?"

"Well, put it this way," said Trent, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused..."

"What -?"

Having been tricked before, Aliyah looked uneasy... was it possible that the hold the White Dino Gem had on Trent, really been broken?

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira, Ethan and Connor walked away from the red mustang and towards the high school. They had received a call from Aliyah to say that she would meet them outside before the final bell, but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Connor asked, looking around.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Connor McKnight was anxious to get to class," Ethan teased.

Connor rolled his eyes. "I don't," he muttered. "I'm just freaking out here! She told me that she didn't need a ride because she wanted to walk and clear her head... she could have cleared her head in the car!"

"What are you really worried about?" Kira asked. "She's a big girl; she can take care of herself!"

"What if Trent found her?" Connor asked quickly. "Or she's in trouble somewhere? She could be lost... she doesn't know Reefside all that well!"

Kira and Ethan exchanged looks.

"Dude, she'll be fine," the blue ranger reassured his leader.

"You three," Randall shouted, catching the three of them off guard. "I got an E-mail from that science teacher of yours! He claims to be too sick to work!"

"Well, now that you mention it, he really didn't seem himself last time I saw him," Kira covered, quickly.

"Yeah," Connor and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Well," Randall said, "I better find out he's not faking it! Or he can kiss his job goodbye!"

She turned and walked off.

"A model of warmth and sympathy," Kira muttered, watching her leave.

Connor, however, was frowning in the direction of the bleachers. "Ali -?" he muttered, taking a step forward. "What is she doing there?" he asked over his shoulder, pointing her out to the other two.

"Dunno," Ethan shrugged. "She's waving us over!"

"Well, let's go see what she wants," Kira said, nudging them forward and the three hurried towards the field and their friend. "What is it?"

"It's Trent," Aliyah said, moving away from the side as the other three jumped over into the bleachers.

"Now I know you're crazy," Ethan said, knowing that Trent wouldn't be alive if he had met Aliyah and she had walked away unscratched, but yet there sat the white ranger in front of him, alive and well.

"I know," Aliyah nodded, "but check it out, dude, he's reformed!"

Kira perked up. "Really? Trent, are you in there?" she asked, staring down at the bus boy.

"Hey," the White ranger said, as he got up from the bench he had been sitting on. "It's really me."

Connor turned to Aliyah. "What happened?" he asked.

"I dunno," Aliyah shrugged. "One of Mesogog's monsters attacks must have backfired," she explained. "It must have released the Dino Gem's hold."

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Ethan frowned.

"Guys, look, i'm really sorry for everything I've done to you," said Trent. "You've got to believe that it wasn't me!"

Connor and Aliyah exchanged looks, having been tricked in the past neither were certain how this was going to play out. Was it another trick? Or had Trent really been reformed?

"If there is any way I can make it up to you?" Trent asked, noticing their hesitation.

"How about returning our Zords for starts," Ethan said.

Trent chuckled. "Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon," he nodded. "I'll give you back your Zords and I may have a little peace offering as well."

The four rangers exchanged looks, before Aliyah groaned. "What is it with Power Rangers and warehouses?" she complained. "We're almost as bad as monsters and quarries!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey," Trent said, waving as the others arrived in the warehouse. He was sat on a box, beside something that was covered in a large white sheet. "Over here!"

"Like we needed directions," Aliyah muttered, earning a nudge from Connor as she dismounted her bike. She and the others were already morphed, and Tommy, who had opted to come along, was riding along with Connor.

"Hope you don't mind, I tagged along, just in case," Tommy said.

"Dr. Oliver," Trent nodded. "You're okay!"

"More or less!"

"I hate to get right to the point," Ethan stepped in, "but I don't see any zords around here!"

Trent smiled. "I thought we'd start with the peace offering first," he said, walking over to the sheet and pulling it back to reveal a Black Dino ATV.

"Whoa!" Tommy breathed.

"Sweet!"

Trent nodded. "I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog. Who wants to try it out first?"

"Make way," Ethan announced, but Tommy stopped him.

"Sorry, Ethan, but I think it's best if I try it first," he said, causing Ethan to groan and step back. Meanwhile, Tommy stroked the exterior of the bike and climbed onto it, nodding appreciatively. "Good work. Twelve stroke engine?"

"Yeah, sure is," Trent nodded, making Tommy look up.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines, Trent," Tommy replied.

Trent smirked darkly. "And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice, either!" he hissed, leaping over the ATV and kicking it into gear. It shot forward and the other rangers had to jump aside to avoid being run over, as the Black ATV ploughed through some boxes and out of the doors.

"Dr. O!" Connor shouted, as Aliyah rounded on Trent.

"I trusted you!" she yelled.

"You should really watch who you put your trust in these days, Aliyah," Trent smirked. "Maybe next time you'll follow your instincts!"

"There's not going to be a next time!" Aliyah spat, lunging for him.

Grinning evilly, Trent stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A white Dino ATV appeared from another part of the warehouse and he jumped through the air, morphed and landed on the ATV, Aliyah, who had lunged for him, missed and crashed into the boxes he had been sitting on when they arrived.

"Later suckers," he chuckled, taking off after Tommy.

"Stop!" Connor yelled as he, Kira and Ethan attempted to stop Trent but was blocked by Insectolite and an army of Tyrannodrones.

"Not so fast!" the monster cackled. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop us!" Connor glared.

"Come on guys!" Aliyah shouted from behind them. "Move!"

Connor, Kira and Ethan dived aside as Aliyah fired laser beams from her Thundermax striker and Saba at the road blocks. "I am so not in the mood for this!" she growled. "I have a White ranger to obliterate!"

"Fire!" Insectolite roared firing reversal blasts at Aliyah while the others returned to their bikes. The Platinum ranger swerved to avoid them and ploughed onwards, her intentions did not reside in this warehouse, her prey had gone after her teacher, and was determined to stop him before he could trick anyone else... especially her and her friends.

"Sorry, Ki," she muttered, as she fired lasers at Insectolite, but the bug monster got there first, he sent an energy blast towards her, but missed her by inches and hit Connor, who was right behind her, instead. The red ranger was blasted of his bike and landed on the boxes below, as his bike crashed into some barrels and the engine died out completely.

Insectolite laughed and stormed towards Connor, Kira and Ethan, as Aliyah skidded to a halt near the door.

"Hey, bug-breath!" she shouted. "Forget about me?"

The Insect spun around startled and fired several lasers at the Platinum ranger, who flipped over to avoid the blasts; she jumped into the air and fired her own lasers back at the bug.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Hardly!" Aliyah spat, returning her weapons to her belt. "Super Dino Mode!"

"Super what -?"

"You're about to find out!"

Jumping into the air, Aliyah dodged a blast of energy beams as the others powered up to their Super Dino Mode and took on the T-Drones. "Not this time!" Aliyah yelled, flipping over and landing beside the insect. "Sabre-Toothed Tiger Power!"

Finishing up with the T-Drones, Connor, Kira and Ethan re-joined Aliyah as she threw the monster back towards the opening doors of the warehouse.

"You're bikes are history," he cackled. "We're through here! Bye!"

But before he could disappear, energy beams hit him from behind as Dr. O returned alive and safe.

"Go Dr. O!" Connor grinned.

"Talk about a wild ride," Tommy said, skidding to a halt in front of his students and dismounting.

"Glad you're okay!" Kira said, preparing to fight the monster again.

"Later days," the monster said, disappearing into a flash of green, just as Trent returned.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," Trent chuckled, dismounting his bike and side-stepping Aliyah who had lunged at him. "Someone's been careless with their toys!" he added, glancing at the three destroyed Raptor Cycles.

"You're making a mistake, Trent," Tommy said. "Don't trust Mesogog!"

"Who says I do?" Trent scoffed. "I got what I wanted. Goodbye Rangers!"

"What about our Zords?" Ethan asked.

"Say goodbye to them too!" Trent said, laughing as he mounted his bike and taking off out of the warehouse.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Once back at the Ranger base, Aliyah was surprised to find Cam present and waiting for her. He hugged her the moment she arrived and led her away from the others and out of the lab.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following him out onto the front lawn of Tommy's home.

"Hayley called," Cam said, sitting on the front steps.

"Yeah, I figured," Aliyah nodded, sitting beside him. "You wouldn't be here if she hadn't. What i'm failing to understand is _why_ she called you?"

Cam glanced at her. "So you didn't have a little episode with the White Ranger today?" he asked.

"If you meant wanting to violently rip him apart," said Aliyah, as if she wasn't talking about committing murder and just having an everyday conversation, "then yes, I did have an 'episode'!"

"What happened?"

"Cam," Aliyah sighed. "I -"

"What?" Cam frowned. "You can tell me, Ali!"

Aliyah frowned up at him. "He tricked me," she said, quietly. "I let me think that he had been turned good and me, being the idiot that I am, fell for it!"

"You're not an idiot, Ali," Cam reassured. "Maybe after the meteorite incident there is a little bit of hope inside that Trent isn't as evil as you thought!"

"I could care less if he is evil or not," Aliyah admitted. "But I know that while he is acting like this Kira is going to get hurt! I guess you could say that, for a split second, I did hope that Trent had been returned to his normal self... not for my sake, or his, but for Kira's!"

Cam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "So your personality change did help, somewhat?"

Aliyah smiled. "Yes, I guess it did," she nodded. "It made me realize how cold I am to people! The last thing I want is for Kira to hate me... all because me and Trent don't see eye-to-eye!"

"It's you and Hunter all over again," Cam teased.

"Well, I guess there will always be someone that I won't see eye-to-eye with," Aliyah said, "If I remember correctly, you and I didn't exactly get on when we first met! You actually tried to stop me going with Dustin, Shane and Tori to save your dad!"

"Because it was dangerous!"

"Am I really supposed to believe that you did that for me?" Aliyah asked. "Or am I correct to believe that you couldn't help your control-freak nature even back then?"

Cam wrinkled his nose at her.

Aliyah giggled. "You're kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that," she said.

"It's a family trait!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss him. "Thanks, Cam," she said, after she had pulled away. "I really don't know what I would do without you!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

They were back at the warehouse district. Aliyah wandered around still mulling over the plan, before turning expectantly to Tommy for another explanation.

"So, we're going to use Insectolite to target the force field around the Zords?" she asked. Tommy nodded. "Wouldn't it just be easier for me to fire a lightning orb at them? They work on the same level as Insectolite's powers, don't they?"

"We'd rather not run your energy down," Tommy said. "At least this way we can kill two birds with one stone…"

"And rescue the Zords," Aliyah muttered, turning away.

"Trent!" Kira called. "Where are you?"

"We gotta talk, bro," Connor said, turning in a 360 circle.

"Trent!" Ethan yelled.

"You made a deal with Mesogog," Tommy said, "now it's time to make one with us!"

Appearing out of nowhere, the morphed White Ranger ran towards them in Superspeed, attacking with his Drago Sword. They were all knocked to the ground, but Connor leapt to his feet right after, locking himself in a fight with Trent. Dodging Trent's sword, he kicked him in the gut, before managing to grab a hold of his wrist. Both boys struggled.

"You wanted to see me?"

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!" Connor said.

Trent scoffed. "I don't make deals with posers!"

"Take that back!" Connor hissed, blocking a blow from the White Ranger, as he jumped over him and landed on a high wall looking down at them.

"You just won't learn, will you?" he smirked.

"Learn what?" Connor frowned.

Trent grinned.

"The White Ranger always wins!" he raised his Drago Sword and disappeared in a flash of white.

Tommy's Morpher beeped at that moment. "Go!"

"_It's working," _Hayley said. "_The monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse!_"

"Got it," Tommy nodded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Trent chuckled as he sat on his ATV and looked up at the Zords through the dim-light of the dying sun. "Looks like your friends are trying to save you," he snickered. "Fools!"

"Word of advice," Aliyah said, dropping down from the branch of a near-by tree, however, she wasn't alone, Cam was also with her. "Snickering? Not an evil trade mark!"

The Zords roared at the familiar sense that reached them from the Platinum ranger, unfortunately for them, it was fading fast.

"What's the matter, Aliyah, too scared to face me in person?" Trent asked, getting to his feet and facing her.

Aliyah's hands clenched tightly into fists.

Cam grabbed her hand as the familiar source of comfort seemed to calm the Platinum ranger down a whole lot.

"Aw, touching," Trent sneered. "But I think I prefer you when you're alone... you're a lot more feisty!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Trent," Aliyah snapped. "If you had any sense at all you'd forget the Zords and take a hike... hopefully getting lost along the way, because I am far from finished with you!"

"Same here, Platinum Princess,"

Aliyah growled at the nickname. "That's the best you can come up with?" she asked. "That's pathetic!"

"You prefer Tiger Lily?" Trent laughed, as Aliyah lunged for him but was held back by Cam.

"How do you know that?" Aliyah asked her eyes narrowing as she struggled against her friends.

"I know a lot of interesting facts about you," Trent smirked. "Like where you're most vulnerable!"

Aliyah stiffened slightly, her eyes narrowing further at the White ranger front of her. "Go anywhere near them and I swear I will hunt you down!"

Trent laughed at her. "Ah, they're finally here..." he said, sensing the arrival of the others. "Say goodbye to your Zords, Platinum Ranger... you'll see them again, but they won't recognize you!"

He leant against a tree and disappeared, blending in with the night.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground throwing Aliyah and Cam to the ground and smoke to surround the Zords. "No!" Aliyah yelled, pushing herself up and running forward.

"Ali, wait!" Cam said, pulling her back. "Look!"

He pointed at two large shapes that moved forward out of the smoke.

"They survived!" Ethan yelled, appearing behind the two Ninja's.

"Aliyah!" Connor yelled spotting his friend, he rushed towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Aliyah nodded, stumbling slightly as the ground shook underfoot. Looking up the Rangers and the Samurai looked up to see the Dino-Stego Megazord standing above them.

"Dino Zords!" Trent barked. "Attach!"

Suddenly, against all odds the Cephalazord and the Dimetrozord jumped back and joined the Dino Stegozord; the excitement that had filled the Rangers at one point disappeared in a flash.

"Our Zords!" Connor cried. "They switched teams!"

"Another trick!" Tommy said.

"I thought they'd make a nice edition to my collection," said Trent.

"No way!" Kira breathed.

"That's crazy!" Ethan nodded.

"The starfish device was just to re-program them to obey me!" Trent sneered.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Aliyah yelled, her hands clenching into fists. "Dr. O!"

Tommy nodded.

"Brachio!" he commanded into his morpher.

"Aliyah," Connor said turning to the Platinum Ranger.

"All over it!" Aliyah nodded, breaking away from Cam and bringing up her bracelet as it transformed into a morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

As Aliyah morphed, the Brachiozord lumbered through the woods towards them, depositing the four original Zords. Connor, Ethan, Aliyah and Kira took to their Zords as they merged together to form the Megazord.

"Let's make him pay," Connor stated, and his team nodded.

"You can't afford it," Trent chuckled, before punching the Megazord with the Cephalazord arm. Inside the Thundersaurus cockpit, sparks flew and electricity fizzed all over the walls "Dimetrozord! Saw Blade!" he slashed from either side and the Megazord hit the ground.

"With our Zords he's too powerful!" Kira said.

"Now you're starting to get it!" Trent laughed. "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your Zords to me, Rangers?"

Connor glared through his visor. "If you think we'd do that. You're crazier than I thought!"

"Then I'll take them!"

He raised the Dimetro Saw and slashed down towards the Megazord.

"No!" Kira yelled.

"Don't do it!" Ethan added.

However, before he could attack he was fired upon from behind, turning to see what had interrupted him, Trent spotted Mesogog's monster.

"I'm back!" it said.

"Out of my way, insect!" Trent growled firing his primary weapon at the creature and causing it to explode; he then turned back to the Rangers that had made it back to their feet. "Another day, Rangers!" he said, before the Megazord disappeared.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Your bikes are fixed!" Hayley told the rangers once they had returned to the Dino Lab.

"Awesome!"

"Hayley you're the best!"

"Just don't do it again," Hayley warned. "And has an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV, it should come in handy!"

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Tommy nodded, turning to face his rangers. "If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands!"

Aliyah sighed angrily. "I can't stand that guy!" she said, as she stalked through the Dino Lab, the others watched her, although they were angry at Trent, they weren't half as angry as she was.

"You know, if you were a cartoon there would be steam coming out of your ears," said Ethan, trying to lighten the mood.

Aliyah spun around and glared at him.

"Okay," Ethan said, raising his hands in defence. "Just trying to defuse the tension, that's all, take a breath, Ali, it's over... you can relax now."

"Relax?" Aliyah asked. "I'll relax when the Cephalazord and Dimetrozord are back in our possession and Trent is nothing but a mere foot note in the conquer of Mesogog!"

Kira and Connor exchanged looks as they realized that Aliyah was out for blood... more specifically... Trent's blood.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, July 27, 2012 at 5:35am**


	14. The Missing Bone

**Author's Note:** The anniversary of my Harry Potter story has passed which means I can get back to updating this story. I hope you all enjoy the next couple of updates. We're getting closer to the one that I really want to start writing.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too **sardellihalas** for adding this story to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"You guys heard from Trent yet?" Connor asked as he and Aliyah caught up with Ethan and Kira on the stairs leading to the science room.

"No," Aliyah said.

"I'm guessing it is a good thing you haven't heard from him," Ethan pointed out.

"You're probably right," Aliyah nodded. "Because when I get my hands on him he's gonna be dino toast!"

"Wow, you really do have anger issues!"

"No, I don't have anger issues," Aliyah said, grumpily. "I have issues with people who piss me off!"

"You need to learn to manage your anger,"

"I wouldn't have to manage my anger if people would manage their stupidity!" Aliyah snapped. "Now, can we change the subject because i'm starting to lose my cool!"

"Well, we were talking about Trent," said Connor, "but he seems to set you off as much as your anger issues do, so unless you have a change of conversation -?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"We just need to make sure he doesn't go off on some poor freshman because the kid won't give him his lunch money," said Ethan.

"I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese," said Connor, glancing in the Blue ranger's direction.

"And until we know what that is maybe we can deal," Kira nodded, "until then we keep an eye on him!"

Ethan nodded and opened the door to the science lab. Aliyah, however, stopped before she could enter and reached for the key to her locker that was hidden in the secret pocket on the front of her backpack.

"What's up?" Connor asked, noticing her stop.

"I've left my homework in my locker," she said, motioning to the lockers beside the room. "I'll catch up, save me a seat!"

"Alright," the red ranger nodded, taking her back pack and entering the room, leaving Aliyah to approach the locker numbered '_339_' and put the key into the lock. However, before she could open the door, it shimmered and Trent appeared in front of her.

"Boo!" he sneered.

Aliyah jumped back in surprise and alarm, before regaining her composure and glaring at the White ranger. "You..." she hissed dangerously. "What were you doing? Spying?"

"What's the use of powers if you're not going to use them, Ali -?"

"Don't call me that," Aliyah snapped. "Only my friends can call me Ali, you are not a friend; you don't even get to call me 'Aliyah'."

"Then what do I call you?" Trent grinned.

"Who said you had permission to talk to me?" Aliyah growled. "Now move, unlike some of us, I'm sick and tired of being expelled and actually would like to get to class!"

Trent smirked and stepped aside allowing her to gain access to her locker and the things that were beyond the door.

"Aw, sweet," he said, hovering over her shoulder and spotting the pictures that lined the inside of her locker door, several of them were of her and Tori at the beach, there was also some of her, Dustin and Shane goofing around as kids, but the main two were her, Rebecca and Tyler, while the second was of her and Cam.

Aliyah tensed and slammed the door to her locker shut after retrieving her note pad and homework. "Back off, Fernandez," she sniped, pushing him back a few steps. "I have personal space issues!"

"You have a lot of issues, don't you?"

"I could say the same about you!" she quipped, side-stepping him and walking back to the door of the science lab.

Trent's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him; clearly he wasn't finished with her. However, before he could tug her fully back towards him, Aliyah dropped her items, spun around, raised her fist and smashed it into his face.

Blood spurted from his nose and the White ranger dropped her wrist.

"You bitch!"

"You may not have appreciated it," said Aliyah, "but I sure as hell enjoyed it!"

Aliyah then picked up her things, turned the handle on the science room door and disappeared inside, leaving Trent to mop up the blood before being called to Randall's office, where Aliyah knew that it was only a matter of time before she was called in for hitting another student... unfortunately, this time, she didn't think she would get off half as lucky as she did before.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey, did you guys hear that we are supposed to be getting a new teacher today?" Ethan asked, as Aliyah slid into the empty seat beside Connor, opened her notebook and started to rearrange her homework. The blue ranger, however, was playing a game with Connor and Devin, throwing paper balls into Devin's backpack.

So far Connor was winning.

"Any guesses?" the boy in question asked, lining up another shot.

"Well, I heard from a very reliable source," said Cassidy appearing beside Aliyah, "that it's this eighty year old woman that used to teach kindergarten in Ohio."

Aliyah quirked a curious eyebrow and looked up at the Marah-duplicate, just as the door opened and Randall walked in, all conversations dropped and everyone scrambled to find empty seats.

"Good morning, class," Randall greeted. "I would like you to meet your new substitute teacher, Dr. Anton Mercer!"

Aliyah, Connor, Kira and Ethan exchanged looks.

"Morning class," Mercer said, stepping into the room and standing behind Randall. His gaze settled on Aliyah and she knew, straight away, that he had seen Trent and that she was in trouble.

"Hey, she looks pretty good for eighty," Kira said, glancing over her shoulder at Cassidy. Devin snorted with laughter, an action that earned him a dark look and a slap from the blonde behind him.

"Ow, what? I thought it was funny!" he defended.

"Dr. Mercer has graciously agreed to take over," Randall continued, "until your teacher gets back on his feet. I would like you to treat him with you would treat Dr. Oliver..."

"Thank you," Mercer nodded as Randall turned towards him.

She nodded and headed for the door, only to pause and turn back. "One more thing, Aliyah Logan, I would like to see you in my office!"

"Now, ma'am?" Aliyah asked.

"As soon as school is over!" Randall answered, before leaving them in Mercer's hands.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Anger is like fire, Aliyah," said Randall as she sat behind her desk facing the Platinum ranger, who had just, finished her school hours and was waiting patiently for her punishment to be delivered so she could get the hell out of the school. "Once lit it destroys everything in its path! It is impossible to control and once it catches hold it is hard to stop. To stop a flame you must remove the thing it needs the most..."

Aliyah blinked.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"Fuel," Randall answered. "Without fuel the fire cannot spread. Am I to believe that you know of the reason I have called you here?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Aliyah nodded. "But it is like I told you at the beginning of the year, Principal Randall; I'm not going to stop doing what it is I do within this school! If people are going to get picked on then I am going to do everything within my power to stand up to the bullies!"

Randall nodded, remembering exactly what she had said. "But Trent Fernandez is no ordinary student -"

"I don't care if he is the son of a substitute teacher," said Aliyah, "or even if his father is on the board! Trent Fernandez is a bully! He picks on those smaller and weaker than he; he causes terror and does everything against the rules! Well, if he can do it, then why the hell can't someone else? Why should I be punished for something _he_ started?"

"This is what I mean by hurting people, Aliyah," said Randall, folding her hands together. "The two most common things that anger and fire having in common is that they both leave scars. You may not always see them but they are there."

Aliyah sighed in boredom. "Not that I don't appreciate this pep talk, Principal Randall, but I have a life outside of school! I have places to be and people to meet! So can we just skip to my punishment? What do I have weeks' worth of detention? Suspension?"

"For your attitude and actions I should be giving you an expulsion!" Randall snapped.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Aliyah muttered, she really didn't understand why she was being so bitchy or cold... but she figured it must have been that time of the month and today was just the day that she would act like this for no reason at all. _**Sucks to be you**_ she thought, savagely.

"You have three weeks suspension!" Randall snapped. "Now, get out of my sight!"

Aliyah sighed, heaved her backpack onto her shoulders and quickly left to find her friends.

_**Suspension? Great! Rebecca is going to kill me!**_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

As expected, Rebecca Logan was anything but happy when she had learned that her sister had been suspended, if anything, none of the old Ninja Rangers were happy with the latest predicament, however, Shane was bouncing as he had finally won back the $10 that Aliyah had one off him a year ago.

"Pay up, dude," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she finished relaying everything that had happened, from the moment she hit Trent to the suspension she had received from Randall. "You were convinced you'd last longer than last year... If I remember correctly when you were enlisted at Blue Bay Harbour it took you less than five months to get expelled!"

Aliyah glared. "One month short!" she said, handing over the money.

"Yes, but you fail to remember that you can't keep your mouth shut for more than five seconds," Rebecca jumped in. "We had a deal, Ali, you'd go to Reefside with the intention of graduating without getting expelled otherwise you'd return to the Lightning Academy! So, I hope you're packed, Tyler's been dying to know when you're coming home!"

"Technically, I was suspended," Aliyah corrected her sister. "For a week! I can go back next Monday. Which means I don't have to go anywhere with you... just tell Tyler that he is welcome to visit me in Reefside!"

"Why did you punch him in the first place?" Tori asked, they were sitting on the beach in Blue Bay Harbour, well, all the previous Ninja rangers, save for Blake and Hunter, both of whom were too busy with their new respective lives to ditch and come hang out. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Aliyah to just get Cam to agree.

"Because he's a jerk," Aliyah said, immediately and without fail. "Plus he has an even worse sense of personal space than Hunter does... there is also the fact that he, just like everyone else, should know that I don't appreciate being man-handled, he shouldn't have grabbed me and prevented me from walking away. It was his hand on my wrist that caused me to punch him!"

"And what did you say to him?" Dustin asked, he was still grinning from the first time she had relayed her message, it was such a classic Aliyah move.

"'You_ may not have appreciated it, but I sure as hell enjoyed it!'_" Aliyah repeated, grinning at the Earth sensei.

Dustin chuckled. "Classic Ali," he nodded. "You never change!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Aliyah grinned, glad that someone wasn't mad at her course of action.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

She still couldn't believe that after four whole months of being in school, Aliyah had gone and received the one thing that she was famous for getting: A suspension.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The next afternoon, Aliyah sat in the Cybercafé awaiting the arrival of her friends. Since she had been suspended she didn't have to attend the stupid field trip to the museum with Mercer, which was a relief, because she really hated Museums.

"Where are they?" the Platinum ranger sighed looking up from her computer screen and towards the door, half expecting it to burst open and her three friends to rush in, when they didn't she reached for her cellphone and text Connor asking him where he was.

The reply was instantaneous and explained that he and Ethan were quarter of an hour away, but Kira should have been there already.

Aliyah frowned. Why would Kira be there before the guys? Looking up, the Platinum ranger spotted her Yellow friend enter the cafe, scan the surrounding area and then make her way towards the bar. "Hey, Kira," Aliyah shouted, waving her friend over, but Kira simply ignored her. "Huh... what's up with her?" she wondered loudly.

Exactly quarter of an hour later, Connor and Ethan arrived and made a bee line for Aliyah, Ethan explaining everything about the museum while Aliyah handed over any homework that Aliyah had missed in the rest of their lessons.

That was one thing she had agreed on yesterday, while she was out of school Connor would collect any homework and notes that she was going to miss and she would do the assignments during her days off.

"What's up with Kira?" Aliyah asked, spying the Yellow ranger talking with Hayley at the bar, the red head didn't seem to be getting anywhere and in the end turned and walked away.

"We don't know," said Connor, with a shake of his head. "She was fine this morning, then she disappeared down at the museum and when we found her she started acting all strange and out of character."

"You don't think she's been effected by another meteorite, do you?" Ethan asked, earning looks from his friends. "What?"

Aliyah shook her head. "If another meteorite had crashed into earth, I think Hayley or Dr. O would have told us," she said, patting Ethan's shoulder. "Maybe we've done something..."

"Maybe she's upset that you punched Trent," said Connor, earning a glare from Aliyah in the process. He held his hands up in defence. "Dude, it was just a suggestion!"

"What I do to Trent is nothing to do with Kira," Aliyah hissed. "If I want to hit him then she shouldn't give us the cold shoulder, she should just come out and say whatever it is that is bothering her! So she likes Trent, I don't, and I'm not going to hide my feelings just because she doesn't agree with my methods. I'll admit that I don't want her to get hurt, but she said herself that we need to keep an eye on him!"

Connor and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go see if she wants to catch a movie later, you guys up for it?" Connor asked, after a few minutes.

"Sure," Ethan nodded, turning to Aliyah who shrugged. She had nothing better to do.

Getting to their feet, the three rangers made their way towards the bar.

"Hey, you want to catch a movie with us tonight?" Connor asked.

"No," Kira answered without looking up.

Aliyah frowned. "You know, when someone doesn't want to hang out they usually come up with some sort of excuse!"

"Look, I just don't feel like spending any more time with you guys," Kira said, finally looking up. "Not unless I have to, okay?"

She closed her book, stuffed it into her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. "I have to go," she said, brushing past them.

"What's up with her?" Ethan asked, as Aliyah glared after the Yellow ranger and Connor shrugged.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"So you think Kira has been acting kind of strange?" Tommy asked, looking at the three students that stood in front of him, he was a little upset that Aliyah had gone and gotten herself suspended from school but was a lot more concerned with the story about Kira's new found attitude, was she mimicking the Platinum ranger and possibly thinking that she could get away with it just like Aliyah did?

Because that was impossible, Aliyah was one of a kind, and her ability to be cold-shouldered and impassive, even to authority figures and get away scot free was something that could never be mimicked or learnt to perfection.

"We just don't know what is wrong with her," Connor said. "I mean, I didn't say anything to make her mad and all Aliyah did was punch Trent, but like she said, Kira was the one who said to keep an eye on him just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Well, putting him in the hospital took care of that," said Aliyah. "He's not going to do much damage with a broken nose now, is he?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and turned to Dr. O who was looking confusedly at the silver box and calling for their attention.

"I think we might have a bigger problem," the Black ranger said.

"Like what?"

"This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago," Tommy explained.

Aliyah groaned. "I'm so going to regret this but... what kind of creature?"

"Fossilador," Tommy explained. "We were trying to create a dinosaur at one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got out of hand!"

"Great," Ethan said, sarcastically.

"As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life," Tommy added, putting the box back onto the shelf.

"And that's what was in that box?" Connor asked.

"Yes!"

Connor looked around at his friends and then up at his teacher, "So who do you think took it?" he asked.

"If it wasn't you three," Tommy responded, "and it wasn't me or Hayley. That seriously cuts down the suspects"

"Kira?" Ethan and Aliyah asked.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

After calling Hayley in to try and track Kira's Dino Gem signal, Aliyah, Connor and Ethan attempted to come up with suitable explanations as to where and who Kira could have come in contact with Dr. O's scrapped mind-controlling Dinosaur.

"Dr. O, I have a serious amount of respect for you," Aliyah said, "but you are seriously starting to freak me out! You really need to get out more... mind-controlling dinosaurs? It sounds like something out a sci-fi thriller movie!"

Suddenly the computer beeped and a freaky looking giant monster appeared on the screens.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that's your fossil monster," Ethan said, pointing at it.

Tommy nodded. "Unfortunately, it is!" he said.

"Any word from Kira?" Connor asked, turning to Hayley.

"Nothing," Hayley sighed, "but I have been trying!"

"Think you guys," Tommy urged. "Where could she have come in contact with this thing?"

Aliyah gasped and snapped her fingers. "Didn't you guys she disappeared for a few hours while you went to the museum? Isn't possible that she stumbled across Fossilador there?"

"It seems possible," Tommy nodded. "And it is our only best shot at the current moment. Hayley," he said quickly, turning to the red head. "Go the Museum and look for Kira, we'll try and hold this thing off!"

Hayley nodded. "I'm on my way!" she said, hurrying off as Connor, Ethan and Aliyah fell into formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This city is mine!" Fossilador bellowed, stomping through the city as Connor, Aliyah, Ethan and Tommy appeared on their Raptor Riders; suddenly a huge purple blast of energy hit them knocking them completely off their riders and Zeltrax appeared in their line of vision.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled. "Triptoids!"

The Triptoids appeared from behind him, leaping and bouncing over rubble wielding their freaky weapons.

"Aw man, these freaks again!" Aliyah said launching herself at the creatures as Tommy made a beeline for Zeltrax.

"You guys go one!" Tommy shouted after a few minutes. "I'll deal with Zeltrax!"

"Okay!" the three teens nodded, before taking off and going to fight Fossilador. As soon as the fight continued, Tommy broke away to call the Zords.

Moments later, the Brachio zord appeared in the area and the hatches opened to reveal the Tricera, Tyranno and Sabre-tooth Tiger Biozords, which ran alongside their Rangers.

Sensing them, Fossilador turned in their direction, opened its jaws and shot out white smoke.

"Everyone hold on!" Aliyah squeaked as her Zord crumpled to the ground. "Connor, Ethan, Megazord formation!" she shouted after forcing her Zord back to its feet.

The boys nodded and formed the Megazord; however, as the battle continued to three rangers found that they were overpowered and soon floored once more.

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"Dr. O," Aliyah said into her morpher. "Any luck on finding Kira?"

"_No, not yet," _Tommy answered. "_Just hang in there guys!"_

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I hate when mentors do that," she grumbled. "It is easy for them; they're not getting thrashed and bashed!"

Connor and Ethan nodded in agreement.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Fossilador attacked the Megazord once again, sending the Rangers inside crashing against the consoles; Aliyah felt her entire body shake, although she wasn't completely sure if it was due to her being angry or something else, in fact, she had been shuddering a lot lately, and was often left wondering what the hell was wrong.

Just then a screech ripped through the air as the three looked up.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

Turning to the skies the Fossil monster fired off several attacks at the bird that was flying towards them, dodging and looping over the energy beams to avoid a collision, however, it wasn't the bird itself that brought hope to the Rangers, and it was the person perched on the beak of the bird.

"Kira!" Aliyah shouted.

"Hang on, guys!" Kira relied. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

She morphed and jumped from her Zords beak and into the cockpit, and connecting with the Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" The four rangers yelled, as Kira appeared beside Connor. "Online!"

"Good timing, Kira," Ethan said.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, we could use the help!"

The singer smiled and nodded. "Don't sweat it guys! Let's blast that bone head!"

"Fire lasers!" Aliyah commanded, when that did nothing she tried again. "Argh! Die you stupid dinosaur! Just freaking lie down and die like a dog!"

Touching her friend's shoulder, Kira took over the controls. "Ptera rang!" she yelled as the boomerang like weapon flew at the fossil monster, before rebounding back.

"Fire breath!" Aliyah commanded as the T-Rex mouth opened and fire shot out sparks flew from the Fossil monster but he didn't explode. His hand merely fell off, but seconds later it regrew.

"Huh?" Connor breathed. "No way!"

"Way!" the monster growled, spurting white smoke from its mouth.

"That was just plain nasty!" Connor said.

Aliyah shook her head. "Dude, that's just gross!"

"The guy's got some prehistoric breath!" Ethan agreed.

The monster raced forward and tackled them in a hug, wrapping his arms around their waist. "I'm just getting started," he said, causing sparks to fly and bright blue energy to ripple through the Megazord as it stumbled way.

Their morphers crackled and seconds later Tommy's voice reached their senses. _"Kira, aim for the spot where you put the missing bone! It is his weakness!"_

"Right!" Kira nodded, taking control of the Megazord once more. "Locked on!" she said, as a screen came online, and she directed the system to lock onto the point in Fossilador's neck. "Sabre slash!"

Leaping into the air, Kira stabbed at the creature's neck, hit the main support bone and landed as sparks spread rapidly over the creature's body. There was a split second pause where the rangers froze and watched with bated breaths, before the monster shrieked in pain, anger, and then exploded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah looked thoughtful.

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked, looking over at Kira. They were back at the Dino Lab and while the others were quick to accept Kira back into the fold, the Platinum ranger was hesitant, wanting to be sure that it was really the Ptera ranger and not some evil duplicate.

Kira smirked. "Yellow and Black!" she answered, promptly.

"What's my full name?"

"Aliyah Ziva Logan," Kira said. "And because you're about to ask, you lived in Briarwood until you were eleven before moving in with you grandparents and they lived in Blue Bay Harbour. You have an older sister named Rebecca, a brother named Tyler, three best friends named Shane, Tori and Dustin and your boyfriend's name is Cam!"

Aliyah grinned.

"Welcome back, Kira," she nodded in approval. "You were pretty scary there for a while!"

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you guys," Kira apologized.

"I'm just glad everything worked out," said Aliyah. "Although it is kind of weird and raises more questions than it does answer!"

"What does?" Tommy asked, turning around in his seat.

"Well, Anton Mercer," said Aliyah. "This thing was stored in his museum... why?"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 30th July 2012 at 03:52am**


	15. Copy That

**Author's Note:** I have fallen behind in writing for this story… I have to get ahead again but at the moment things have been rough and life keeps getting in the way. But I will try and get back up to speed in no time.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Big shout out too: **Weathergirl17248** for adding this story to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

Aliyah hesitated as she climbed onto the back of Dustin's motocross bike. She had requested that he teach her how to ride a race bike so that she could manage her Raptor rider instead of Hayley pre-coordinating it before every battle, although she didn't tell Dustin the true reason behind her wanting to learn.

"I just figured it's about time I got over my fear of bikes," she had told him when he had enquired about her sudden change in attitude. "I can't allow one little spill from holding me back! You never know, there may come a time where I will be thankful for the knowledge!"

After that Dustin had agreed and taken her to the track.

Now, she was decked out in motocross gear, helmet and an assortment of protective padding.

"Why did we have to come here?" Aliyah whined, looking at the other racers. "Couldn't we have gone somewhere less public?"

"This is the only track in town, Ali," Dustin pointed out. "I'll take you around the track once myself, then I'll explain everything to you and then, maybe, you can go yourself! Alright?"

Aliyah wrapped her arms around her best friend and nodded. "Alright..." she said, uneasily, as he jump started the bike and took off after the other racers. Aliyah pressed hard against him as they raced forward. The last time she had been on the back of him, they had been following Hunter and Blake through the new forest towards the cavern that housed the Gem of Souls.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"So, you've got to balance yourself on the bike," said Dustin after he and Aliyah had made it back to the finish line and were overlooking the other racers.

Aliyah nodded as she took in everything he said. "So, you're basically telling me to not lean too far forward or too far back?" she asked.

"Exactly," Dustin nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No," Aliyah said, shaking her head and taking the helmet that Dustin was holding out to her. "But when have I ever been known to turn down a challenge?"

"True," Dustin nodded.

Aliyah sighed heavily and pulled on her helmet. "Wish me luck!"

"You don't need luck, dude," Dustin chuckled.

"Humor me,"

Dustin patted her shoulder.

Aliyah smiled nervously. "Thanks, dude," she said, mounting the bike and jump starting the engine. Seriously, how hard could this be?

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"Come in, Rangers! I need you over at the city centre, right away!"_

Aliyah groaned as her morpher beeped and the Dino gem flashed several times causing the Platinum ranger to look down at her wrist, she was sitting cross-legged on the table in the Great Hall of the Wind Ninja Temple as Cam wrapped a bandage around her wrist.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked.

"Like I could fight anyway," Aliyah answered, with a sigh.

"Why did you do it?"

"I think you've asked me that once before,"

Cam gave her a stern look.

Aliyah sighed. "I'm tired of being the only Dino Ranger that can't ride a raptor cycle," she explained. "My bike is the only one that Hayley has to pre-coordinate! It's humiliating!"

Cam smiled slightly.

"It's not funny!" Aliyah whined, as her morpher beeped again and Tommy called out to her.

_"Aliyah, the others need you!"_

The Platinum ranger looked down at her morpher and then at her bandaged wrist. "Do you think I'd be safe?" she asked, glancing up at Cam.

"As long as you don't try and take a direct hit with this hand," Cam answered.

"But that's my right hand!" Aliyah exclaimed. "It's the one I use for everything!"

"Any more damage, Ali, and you could break your wrist!"

"I have to try!" Aliyah protested. "The others are in trouble!"

Cam hesitated before sighing and getting to his feet, he took her uninjured hand and pulled her up. "Fine, but be careful," he warned, "The last thing I want to do is treat you for a broken wrist!"

Aliyah nodded and kissed him once. "Thanks, Cam," she said, before Ninja-streaking back to Reefside.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"The signals coming from around here..." said Ethan as he, Connor and Kira dismounted their Raptor cycles near a woodland area of Reefside.

"Hey, guys," Aliyah shouted running to a halt in front of her friends, she was fully morphed and prepared for whatever it was they were fighting... or searching for, as it would seem.

"Hey," Connor grinned. "You made it!"

"Yeah, where were you?" Ethan asked.

"Run into a spot of trouble," said Aliyah, rubbing her wrist unconsciously. "What are we looking for?"

"Him!" Kira said, as the monster from jumped out in front of him.

"Whoa... what is that thing?"

"I was out picking peppers!" the monster said, sending a series of projectiles at the rangers, taking them by surprise. The peppers exploded and sent the four teens to the ground.

Aliyah groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, before pushing herself to her feet. "You want to play rough?" she shouted, "Saba!"

"Careful!" Ethan warned, grabbing her wrist. "He can copy our weapons!"

"What?"

Kira nodded. "He's right!"

"Then how do you fight him?"

"I have an idea," said Connor. "We close the head of the Z-Rex blaster, he makes a copy, fires it and it explodes!"

"Sneaky," Ethan grinned. "I like it!"

Aliyah nodded and called for her primary weapon, combined it with the others as Connor closed the head of the Tyranno staff, instantly the monster copied the weapon and aimed it at the rangers, unfortunately, having heard Connor's plan, the monster re-opened the blasters head and fired.

"Dude!" Aliyah yelled as she was propelled backwards and crashed into the lake.

"Alright... I can blast you again!" Copyotter yelled.

"I don't think so!" Tommy shouted as he arrived.

"Another one!" Copyotter cried in annoyance.

"Brachio Staff!" Tommy yelled. "Blade strike!"

And he smashed the tips of his weapon into the ground and sending a shockwave of energy at the monster. When he was sure the monster was down, he run towards the edge of the lake and helped the others out.

Once he was sure the others were alright, Tommy turned back to the monster only to find he had copied his primary weapon and reflected the attack back at the, sending them flying backwards into the water once more.

Aliyah sighed as she felt the cool water seep through her spandex and bathe her hot skin in coldness. "I love water as much as the next person, but this is getting ridiculous!" she complained.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Now I know how Dustin feels," said Aliyah as she struggled out of the lake.

"How does the dirt taste?" Copyotter laughed as he towered over them, before a loud noise caused them all to look around.

A white light blasted the monster aside as Trent appeared on top of his Dino ATV, he was morphed and heading straight for the Copyotter. "You guys look like you could use a little help," he said, as the rangers made it back to their feet.

"What's his deal?" Aliyah asked, watching as Trent attacked the monster with his Drago sword, he leapt through the air in an attempt to attack, but the monster deflected the attack back at the White ranger and Trent crashed to the ground, leaving the monster to run at him several times and attack him with his own weapons.

"Whose side is he on now?" Connor frowned

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, stepping closer to the down Drago Ranger.

"Actually? No!" Trent snapped, and he got back to his feet. "Super Dino Mode!"

"He's got a Super Dino Mode!" Connor exclaimed.

"And I like it!" Trent grinned.

"Big deal!" the monster growled, firing lasers at Trent. There was a mini explosion where the monster tried to escape, before he was mowed down by Trent who had come out of the attack unphazed and flying towards him.

"We're not done yet!" Trent yelled, colliding with the monster and driving him backwards, smashing him into a tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" Copyotter whined

"Not anymore!" Trent stated, blasting the monster with blue lightning that caused it to explode. He grinned and turned to walk away.

"Trent?" Kira frowned, confused on the sudden turn of events.

Black clouds rolled over as purple rain belted down on the monster regenerated, but this time at a maximum scale.

"Copy this, Rangers!"

"Whoa!" Trent gasped, looking up as the others stepped backwards in surprise.

"Brachio!" Tommy commanded, raising his morpher to his helmet.

The Zord lumbered into view and the four primary rangers took to their Biozords as they were released from inside the giant longneck.

"I'm ready for you, Rangers!"

"Yeah, well, we're ready for you too!" Aliyah yelled, stalking forward.

"I know you can take this guy," Tommy encouraged them, before he was attacked by Zeltrax. The Black ranger rolled across the forest floor and landed on his back, glaring up at the robotic second-in-command. "You again!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax growled, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword in anticipation. He raised his weapon, but the initial attack was blocked before it could connect with the Black Ranger.

Trent stood over Tommy. "Get back Zeltrax!" he ordered,

"You!" Zeltrax cried, angrily,

"What's going on?" Tommy asked in confusion, as he watched Trent and Zeltrax fight ahead of him. The White ranger ducked behind a tree when Zeltrax fired green lightning at him. "Okay, now i'm really confused!"

But before Trent knew anything different, Zeltrax was in front of him and knocking him back with a powerful slash of his sword. He landed at Dr. O's feet, as Tommy jumped to his feet, still confused, but did what he did best; he jumped straight into battle with Zeltrax, only to be countered and sent back to the floor.

The small fight left Trent with enough time to recover and double back in for another attack. Mid-battle Tommy managed to get back to his feet, allowing him and Trent to double teamed the robotic second-in-command and soon Zeltrax was on the ground.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor!" Zeltrax growled, pointing at Trent before disappearing in a flash of green.

Trent sighed and turned to his teacher. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"Power Down!" Trent announced, returning to his civillian form and taking a step forward.

"Whoa, stop right there!"

"Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah frowned as she lowered the jaw on the T-Rex outside the entrance to the Dino Lab; it was the same entrance that she and the others had found on their detention four months ago. "Anyone know why we had to use _this_ entrance?" she asked.

"Nope," Ethan said. "Anyone know why Dr. O wanted us to meet him here?"

Kira shook her head. "He just said something about a big surprise!"

"Surprise?" Aliyah frowned. "What kind of a surprise?"

"I guess we'll find out," said Connor, leading his team into the lab as the wall rose up and permitted them entrance, however, they were not prepared for what they found on the otherside.

"Hey, guys," said Trent, as the others feel into a defensive position at his sudden appearance. "Hold on!"

"Whoa," Connor breathed. "How did you get in here?"

"I like him in," said Dr. Oliver, spinning around in his chair to face the teenagers.

"What?" Aliyah exclaimed, stalking forward. "But he's -"

"On our side now," Tommy interrupted.

"Yeah, right," Ethan nodded. "Every time we hear that he burns us!"

Aliyah and Connor nodded in agreement.

"Why should we believe him now?" Connor asked.

"Because he saved my life," Tommy answered,

Aliyah glared at Trent. "How do we know he didn't save your life, so that he can destroy it himself later?" she asked, folding her arms across her stomach as she felt the need to hit something... or rather... someone.

"Why would I want to do that?" Trent asked.

"It's all you've wanted to do for the last few weeks!" Aliyah snapped. "Or do you need help remembering?"

Trent sighed and shook his head; he should have expected that Aliyah wouldn't trust him straight off the bat... not after everything he had done.

"I'm in control of the Dino Gem now," Trent explained, turning to the others. "I want to use it to fight with you... not against you!" he added, glancing at Aliyah.

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't trust him," Tommy said, looking between his students.

"We all make mistakes," Aliyah muttered. "I think we can forgive you this once!"

Tommy ignored her.

"I believe he is telling the truth," the Black ranger said. "But I cannot force you to trust him... you must do that on your own!"

"Well, if Dr. O's down with it," said Ethan, "I guess i'm on board too!"

"Yeah, I guess we have no choice," Connor agreed. "Considering i'm also tired of fighting you!"

Aliyah's jaw hit the floor. "What? You guys are talking crazy!" she yelled. "This is the same guy that has tried to annihilate us the last few weeks, how can you be so ready to turn a blind's eye on that?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Aliyah," said Dr. Oliver, "you said so yourself!"

Trent glanced in her direction before turning way and giving his full attention to Kira. "I know I've got a lot to make up for," he told her, "but I promise, this time, I won't let you down!"

Drawing back, Aliyah watched as Kira, Connor and Ethan teased Trent about cleaning the Zords; she wouldn't join in there was something about this whole deal that didn't add up. Like how and why did Trent choose this moment to return to his 'normal' self? Had something happened? And why were the others so keen to forgive and forget?

_**Unfortunately for you, Trent,**_ she thought as Trent left the Dino Lab with a bucket of cleaning supplies in hand, while the other three laughed at him from behind. _**I don't forgive and forget so easily... and it's going to take more than a few words to regain my trust!**_

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 31st July 2012 at 01:54am**


	16. Triassic Triumph

**Author's Note:** My computer has already thrown a hissy fit already this evening, so before it decides to throw another one and I lose internet connection again, I have decided to update this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too **BennyG** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

Aliyah frowned as she tried to decipher what Connor had written in his History essay, it was one thing that she hadn't taken notes of her own, but it was another thing all together to try and read her friend's notes.

"Dude," she complained, for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, "what does that say?" and she pushed the note book back at Connor. But the red ranger wasn't paying attention, instead something across the room, had caught his attention.

When Connor didn't respond, Aliyah looked up and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo," she said, "anyone in there?"

Connor didn't even blink.

"Ethan, he's broken!" Aliyah complained turning to the mini genius beside him.

Ethan snickered and glanced up at the Red ranger, before turning in the direction the Tyranno ranger was staring, he noticed it was drawn to a light-brown haired boy with hazel eyes, who was surrounded by a cluster of raving girls, Cassidy Cornell being one of them.

"Didn't know you swung that way, dude," Ethan teased.

_That_ got Connor's attention.

"I'm just wondering who he is," Connor snapped, as Aliyah cackled with laughter from beside him.

"Dude, you were staring at him for at least ten minutes," Aliyah said, her breathing heavy from laughing so hard. "Besides, what does it matter who he is?"

"Well, he's wearing a soccer jersey," Connor pointed out, "so if he plays Soccer, i'm wondering why Cassidy wants to interview him... she's never wanted to interview me!"

"Ah, so you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," Connor defended. "It's just... if he's as good as everyone makes him out to be, he should be on our club team."

"What's his name anyway?" Aliyah asked, "And does he even play soccer? Just because he wears a jersey doesn't mean he plays!"

Connor shrugged and got to his feet. "There is one way to find out," he said, hurrying towards the exit where the new kid had disappeared.

Aliyah snickered. "Dude is so jealous!" she said.

"Without a doubt," Ethan nodded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah rolled her eyes as Connor continued to babble on about the new soccer genius in Reefside, she had to admit that she enjoyed Soccer, not as much as Connor, but she didn't mind a little game from time to time.

"Dude, I think you're over thinking this," she said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"So you don't think he was being rude?" Connor frowned. "He didn't even say anything, he just walked away!"

"I'm sure he's got a good reason," Aliyah shrugged, "why don't you just ask him again?"

Connor pouted, he had at least, thought Aliyah would side with him on this one. Maybe he could get Ethan and Kira's opinion on the whole deal when they got to the library.

"Do you have any idea what we can do for our project?" Aliyah asked after a split second pause, "Because I seriously have no clue!"

"It's a family history, Ali," said Connor, "there has got to be something interesting you can write about!"

Aliyah frowned. "Oh yeah, my family history report would be out of this world!" she nodded, "if only I could tell the truth. The only part that I can talk about is the fact that my entire family is military based... never mind the fact that they all lived a secret life as Lightning Ninja's."

Connor smirked. "Good point, but the military stuff has gotta be interesting," he said, prodding her in the shoulder. "You have a pretty remarkable family; I don't see why you're having so much difficulty with it!"

"Maybe because while my family are military based," said Aliyah, "my aunt and uncle spent most of their retired lives in the Lightning Academy, my parents were murdered by some unknown power and my grandparents, both of whom are retired from the Military and the Lightning Academy, still teach power training lessons at the academy!"

"Sounds like a fictional story,"

Aliyah pouted. "Yeah, it does!" she agreed. "People would never take it seriously!"

Connor nodded. "Well, i'm all for writing about the military side of your family," he said. "My family is boring... we need some new blood and your family is just what we need!"

"Damn," Aliyah muttered, before shaking her head. "Fine. But if we never get to the library we're gonna fail, so, let's go!"

She motioned for him to carry on walking; however, they hadn't taken no more than three steps forward when Zeltrax crossed their path.

"Then prepare to fail, Platinum Ranger!" he growled.

"I knew we should have gone straight there!" Aliyah complained.

Zeltrax raised his hand and snapped his fingers, spinning around Aliyah and Connor groaned as they were hit several times in the back and chest by two white blurs, hitting the ground, the two rangers looked up, startled to find the White ranger and a freaky looking monster standing alongside Zeltrax.

"Good work," the robot praised.

"Didn't even break a sweat," the White ranger said.

Aliyah growled and rounding on Connor. "Now do you believe that he cannot be trusted?" she yelled, "he lied to us! Again!"

"What are you doing, Trent?" Connor asked, making it back to his feet.

"I don't know a 'Trent'," the White ranger answered. "I just know that you will soon be destroyed!"

"I am so not in the mood for this!" Aliyah said, pushing herself back to her feet and bringing up her bracelet as it transformed into her morpher. "Ready or not..." she added to Connor, "i'm taking this freak out once and for all!"

Connor shrugged. "No complaints here," he said, bringing up his own bracelet as it transformed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Wait," Zeltrax said, stepping in front of the White ranger and the new pet. "Allow me!"

He pulled out his shield and raced forward as the White ranger and the new monster took to a higher level to get a better view.

Aliyah growled and ducked under a hit from Zeltrax, she didn't care about the second-in-command, and she wanted Trent. "Cover me!" she shouted at Connor, who stood in front of her and fired his Thundermax laser at the robot.

"Fire!" he shouted, only for the beams to be deflected and Zeltrax to attack him with his own energy beams.

"Connor!" Aliyah yelled she had made a break for the stairs that the White ranger was watching from, but stopped as her friend took a direct hit. With a heavy sigh, the Platinum ranger, ignored her need to destroy the traitor and returned to fight Zeltrax. "Laser!" she yelled, jumping over the robot and landing in front of her team-leader and opening fire.

Zeltrax blocked them with his shield, jumped into the air and slashed at Aliyah with his sword as soon as he landed; he knocked her aside and returned his attention to the red ranger.

"Guys, we need some help out here!" Aliyah said into her morpher, as Connor was thrown into her and sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Now you're mine!" Zeltrax shouted, pointing his sword at the two fallen rangers and racing forward.

"Not today!" Aliyah shouted, reaching for her Thundermax laser and Saba, she kicked off from the ground and flew at Zeltrax. "Double or nothing!" she said, firing both Saba and her Thundermax, and propelling Zeltrax back through the air.

He hit the ground just as the White ranger and the monster landed in front of them.

"So you beat Zeltrax," the White ranger said. "But try and stop my Terrorsaurus!"

He motioned to the beast alongside him.

"Let me show you the extent of my powers!" the creature roared, stepping forward. "You will be defeated!"

"Not on my watch!" Trent yelled, as he raced ahead of Ethan and Kira, both of whom were morphed and on their Raptor cycles. Pulling back on his ATV, Trent fired lasers at the Terrorsaurus, which caused it, the White ranger and Zeltrax to fly backwards for a second time.

Connor quickly grabbed Aliyah's shoulders and drew her in, wrapping his arms around her as Trent skidded to a halt beside them.

"Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun!" said Trent, preparing for battle.

"Wait," Ethan frowned a he and Kira finally arrived, and spotted the second White ranger. "Who is who?"

"Guys," said Trent, "it's me!"

"Enjoy your reunion when you can," the second White ranger said, regrouping with Zeltrax and his pet, "nothing you can do can stop us now!"

There was a flash of green and they disappeared.

"Okay," Trent sighed. "Power down!"

"Power down!" Connor repeated, powering down along with the others. "What was that about? You have a twin brother that you never told us about?" he asked.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Okay, so we barely get one White ranger under control and then another one shows up," said Kira as she paced inside the Dino Lab, trying to understand everything that had happened at least an hour before.

"My sensors show me some kind of cloned energy force," Tommy explained, spinning around in his chair to face the rangers. "It's probably not even a living being at all!"

"Yeah, he may not be alive," said Connor, "but his kick sure felt real!"

"I never said he wasn't alive," said Tommy, "he's a threat alright!"

"Well now that that's settled," Ethan sighed, "what about that Terrorsaurus?"

"He's giving off the same readings as the other White ranger," Tommy explained, "it's almost as if they are one of the same!"

Aliyah frowned as Dr. Oliver's words sunk in, once they had, and she fully understood exactly what they meant, she rounded on Trent. "I knew it!" she hissed, "You should never have been here in the first place!"

Trent sighed and got to his feet, as Kira took a stand between him and the Platinum ranger, while Connor, Ethan and Tommy jumped to hold Aliyah back from committing murder right there and then.

"Not now, Aliyah," said Tommy. "We're going to need back-up, big time!" he turned to the Drago ranger. "Trent, come with me!"

"What?" said Aliyah. "Not only are you defending him, but now you're also choosing him over us? That's low, Dr. O, even by your standards!"

Tommy stopped and turned back to the other four. "You'll each have your role to play in this, Aliyah, but right now I need Trent! Stay here and keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns! C'mon..." he added to Trent and they both turned and left.

Aliyah shook her head, broke away from Connor's grip and disappeared upstairs to the kitchen. She was so not in the mood for anything today.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"What's up?" Tori asked, as Aliyah surfed back to the beach and jumped down from her board, the blonde was waiting for her on the wet sand, looking concerned. "Your message sounded important!"

Aliyah shook her head. "I just needed sometime to cool down," she said, "things aren't going as I planned them too this year... why, you weren't busy was you?"

"You just pulled me out of a class of 50 odd students," said Tori, "Dustin's sick today, so Cam's asked me to cover his Ninja history class."

Aliyah snickered. "So I did you a favour?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded, "although I think Cam is cursing you because he's had to take over the class so I can come meet you!"

"Well, dude was always complaining that you were going maim him for keeping me all to himself," Aliyah grinned.

Tori smirked. "So, what's the big emergency?"

"No emergency," said Aliyah, "I just need a friend right now. Like I said, things aren't going exactly as planned this year... despite that my suspension is over, there are things going on in Reefside that make last year look like child's play!"

"Well, considering we were rangers last year," said Tori, "what could possibly make that look like child's play?"

Aliyah shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" she muttered, as her morpher beeped. "Aw man!" she grumbled.

"Kira in trouble again?"

"It would seem so," Aliyah nodded, looking up from her morpher. "Rain check?"

"I'll add it to the list," Tori smiled. "Ali, I don't know what you're doing up in Reefside or where you keep running off too, but if you're in trouble, or you need anything, i'm there for you!"

Aliyah smiled, although she couldn't help but feel a little guilty in keeping a secret such as the one she had away from her best friend. "I know, Tor," she nodded. "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "Later!"

With a small wave, Aliyah picked up her surfboard and took off up the beach, once she was out of sight, she kicked into ninja streak and took off back to Reefside, swinging by her home long enough to change and store her surfboard.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"What's up?" Aliyah asked as she entered through the tunnels and hurried towards her friends who were crowded around the mainframe.

"Our problem just supersized," Kira answered, as Ethan brought up an image of a thirty-foot Terrorsaurus.

"He's in the woods outside of town," Ethan said, after pin-pointing the Terrorsaurus exact location.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Our orders, remember?" Kira said, grabbing the Platinum ranger's arm. "Dr. O said to call him if that guy showed up again!"

"He also told us to stay here while he and Trent go out," said Aliyah, "it's obvious they have something more important to do, we can handle this!"

Connor nodded. "I agree!"

"Fine," Kira sighed, "but the minute things get ugly; we call for back-up!"

"Yeah, sure," Connor nodded, as Aliyah rolled her eyes and fell into formation.

"Let's do it," said Ethan, "we can all the Zords from here!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The Thundersaurus Megazord thundered into the middle of the rock quarry, searching for the Terrorsaurus.

"Where is he?" Ethan frowned, looking around.

"You read the co-ordinates right, didn't you?" Aliyah asked, glancing at the Blue Ranger.

"Of course I did," Ethan nodded. "I must have!"

Aliyah shrugged. "I was just asking, dude," she said, before pausing and listening. The great thing about being a Ninja was being able to pick up the slightest of sounds. "Wait..." she said, dropping her voice to barely above a whisper, "something's com -"

"Look!" Kira yelled pointing ahead of them at two odd shapes descended towards them through the smoke that had appeared as Lightning clashed overhead. There was a screech and the Cephalazord and Dimetrozord appeared.

"Our Zords!" Ethan exclaimed, happily.

"Wait! Something doesn't feel right!" said Aliyah, as Connor redirected the Megazord towards the two Auxiliary zords.

"What are you talking about, Ali?" Connor frowned, "it's -"

"A trap!" said Aliyah, as two bubbles encased the Auxiliary zords and caused them to float through their towards the Terrorsaurus that had appeared out of nowhere.

"And you fell for it!" the monster cackled, attacking the Megazord with Superspeed. After a few basic hits the Megazord broke apart into four separate zords, and ejected the rangers from their individual cockpits. "Now they're mine!" the monster growled, absorbing the Zords into bubbles and pulling them into the horn on his chest.

"Our zords!" Ethan yelled.

Aliyah's attention, however, was drawn away from the battle and onto Connor who was shaking his head and moaning, as if in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned for his well-being.

"Something's calling me..." Connor gasped. "Wicked!"

"My sensei often used to tell us to trust our instinct in times like this," said Aliyah, "Dude, if something is calling you then it's gotta be important! Go! We'll hold down the fort!"

"Are you sure?"

Aliyah nodded and pushed Connor towards the edge of the quarry. "Go! What harm could it do?"

"Okay!" Connor nodded, running off. He kicked into Superspeed once he reached the edge of the quarry and then disappeared into the surrounding trees.

With Connor gone, Aliyah turned back to Kira and Ethan. "It's up to us!" she said, as the monster returned to normal height.

"Looks like your red ranger's abandoned you," he taunted.

"He'll be back!" Aliyah shouted. "And he'll bring help! Now, what have you done with our Zords?"

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you!" the monster yelled. "Your Zords belong to me now! Prepare for your demise!"

"Dream on!" Aliyah growled, reaching for Saba that was on her hip. "Fire!"

She jumped into the air and fired energy beams from Saba's eyes as they flashed gold. The beams hit the Terrorsaurus but he brushed them off, and opened a set of wings on his back as Aliyah hit the ground a few feet in front of him, taking off, he headed straight for the Platinum ranger who dived aside just before a collision could occur.

"Look out!" Kira yelled, following Aliyah's example and diving aside. Ethan, however, wasn't so lucky.

Doubling back the Terrorsaurus grabbed the Blue Ranger by the shoulders and hauled him into the air.

"Let me go!" Ethan demanded.

"Have it your way!" the monster said, letting his grip on Ethan's shoulders slacken and dropping the Blue ranger from immense heights.

"Ethan!" Aliyah and Kira yelled running to the aid of their friend who had just crashed into a muddy patch of water.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, helping him to stand.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. That's a long way down!"

"What is up with this guy?" Aliyah growled taking a stand in front of her two friends as the Terrorsaurus landed nearby.

"You are powerless against me!" he declared.

Aliyah shook her head and glanced at her friends. "Sabers on three," she said, unfolding her Thundermax sabre. "1... 2... 3..." the three rangers raced forward to attack, but the Terrorsaurus made easy work of then within seconds.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Maybe we should have waited for Dr. O," Aliyah groaned as she was flipped over and hit the ground beside Kira.

"You think?" Ethan asked, sarcastically.

The Terrorsaurus chuckled. "Prepare to be destroyed!" he growled, before his eyes glowed a fierce orange and the blast that came out from him sent the Rangers hurtling through the air, and into threw the rangers off of the cliff and into the river below. "You're all washed up! Time to destroy your city!"

He flew off into the distance, leaving the rangers to break the surface and wade back to shore.

"Great idea, Aliyah," said Kira snappishly.

"Yeah," said Ethan, falling to his knees. "Got anymore brilliant ideas?"

"I never said my idea was brilliant!" Aliyah snapped, "You didn't have to go along with it!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"The plan is working perfectly," the Terrorsaurus grinned, as he suspended the Dino Zords in mid-air above the city.

Aliyah, who had re-grouped with Connor just outside the city limits, leads her friends to the top of the tallest tower where the Terrorsaurus was situated. They snuck up behind him and called upon their Thundermax sabers, but the monster sensed their presence before they could attack, and run at them with Superspeed.

"Guys," said Connor, staggering in front of a fallen Ethan. "Pull it together!"

"Terrorsaurus lasers!"

The monster blasted them with red energy beams once more and blasted them off of the building.

"Whoa!" Aliyah yelped, landing in a crouch at the base of the building.

"Here I come!" the monster growled following them.

"Tyranno staff!" Connor yelled, twirling his staff through the air and aiming it at the monster. He jumped into the air and slashed at the monster, however, the attack had little effect and he knocked Connor flying.

"Tricera - arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ethan yelled as the monster attacked before he could even finish speaking.

Aliyah jumped over Kira and rounded on the monster. "You with me, Kira?" she asked.

"You know it!" the Yellow ranger nodded.

"Lasers!"

The two girls fired their blasters at the monster, but he merely walked through them. "That tickles," he laughed, and knocked them flying backwards.

"You alright?" Connor asked, as Aliyah rolled back to her knees.

"Yeah!"

"How about an encore?" the Terrorsaurus growled as he blasted them again. "First I took your Zords... now I will destroy you!"

Aliyah swallowed and pushed herself up onto her knees and then staggered back to her feet. "I am through playing nice!" she spat, running towards the monster. He made easy work of her and slashed at her chest numerous times, and then threw her backwards into the others that had gotten to their feet to help.

"Alright," Connor said, setting Aliyah back on her feet. "I think it's time for Super Dino Mode!"

The others nodded and followed suit.

"It won't matter!"

"Don't be so sure!" Aliyah hissed, racing forward.

Unfortunately, the monster was correct and knocked them right out of the air as they jumped to attack.

"Power Rangers," the monster drawled, "let me be the first to tell you that you're doomed!"

"We're not done yet!" said Connor.

"Oh no?"

Throwing out his hand, the Terrorsaurus wrapped Connor in blue energy fields, lifted him off of his feet and slammed him into the underside of the bridge.

"Connor!" Aliyah yelled, falling to her knees beside him. "Are you alright?"

"You will learn respect, my little pets!"

"Who you calling pets?" Aliyah snapped. "If anyone is an animal it is you!"

Suddenly the monster was blown backwards as Dr. O arrived, he was carrying a type of white shield with him, one that he used to protect himself and his students as the monster fired upon them again, pushing forward, Dr. O was able to deflect the beam back before falling to his knees.

"Dr. O!" Kira yelled, rushing forward.

"Connor, you know what to do," Tommy said, giving the red ranger the shield.

Connor nodded. "Okay! Kira, Ethan, Aliyah," he added to his team-mates. "I need your total trust! I need your Dino powers."

"What?" Kira frowned.

"Do you trust me?" Connor asked.

"I do," Kira nodded.

"I always did," Ethan agreed.

"Without a doubt!" Aliyah added.

"You won't be sorry," Connor promised, holding up the shield. "Triassic Power!"

Calling on the power of their gems, Aliyah, Ethan and Kira streamed their Dino Power into the shield, and watched as it, and Connor transformed. Falling to their knees, the three teenagers demorphed, as Connor walked forward, with a whole new power upgrade.

"Dude's in trouble now!" Aliyah smirked, as Connor called upon the shield of Triumph, thrust it at the monster and the two of them disappeared.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah grinned as she spun around in Dr. O's computer chair, the battle had been won, thanks to Connor and his newfound Triassic powers; she remembered the moment he and the Terrorsaurus had disappeared and then reappeared; only this time the Terrorsaurus fell to its knees and exploded.

"That Triassic shield rocks!" Connor grinned.

"No doubt," Kira agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers, guys," Connor added, smiling at his friends.

"As long as you remember that it's just a loan," Aliyah teased. "I will be expecting them back..."

"What if I don't want to give them back?"

Aliyah narrowed her eyes at the red ranger. "Then we'll be searching for a new Tyranno Ranger!" she answered. "But if it gets our Zords back..." she trailed off with a small shrug.

"She is joking, right?" Kira frowned.

"I don't know," said Ethan, "we've known her long enough to realize she's not to be messed with!"

"Listen to the guy in blue," Aliyah shouted. "He knows what he's talking about!"

Ethan grinned. "See..."

"I wish you could have felt what it was like," said Connor, in amazement. "The power is amazing!"

"The Triassic power was always meant for you, Connor," Dr. O explained. "All you had to do was trust in yourself, and then it was easy for others to trust in you too."

Completely dizzy from all the spinning, Aliyah stumbled over to her friends. "Where was this attitude when you were dealing with Alexi?" she asked. "All that jealousy and everything worked out perfectly in the end... whoa..."

"Dude, why don't you sit down?" Connor said, redirecting her to a chair.

"Why don't you go apologize to Alexi?" Aliyah countered. "You never know... you might learn a thing or two about friendship... trust... go!"

"Alright," said Connor. "I'm going! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How you gonna get home?"

"I'll call Tori," Aliyah shrugged. "I owe her a rain check anyway!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 03 August 2012 at 01:52am**


	17. A Star is Torn

**Author's Note: **I would say sorry for the late update, but considering I only updated a day ago, it would seem pointless, (although it feels like last week to me) I have another re-write that I am planning, it is a re-write of a story that I posted a year ago and have only now gotten around to re-doing. Plus, I have been caught up in watching season two of Teen Wolf and am planning my own story of that... and my second Harry Potter series just reached the 1000 review target, so i'm really ecstatic at the moment. Anyway, in other news: I have no idea where the final scene of this chapter came from!

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

Kira grinned excitedly as she read through the letter in her hands for the second time that day, she had only just popped home to pick up her music things when her mother had stopped her and handed her the slip of paper, after that every rational thought the Yellow ranger had had gone out of the window, and left her in a daze of sorts.

She was bursting with excitement that she hadn't noticed that she had been walking blind for at least ten minutes, and only looked up when a great crash caused her too. Somehow, possibly because it was a route she took often and it was programmed into her brain so that she could walk it blindfolded, Kira found herself outside the Cyberspace, and face-to-face with Trent.

_**Perfect!**_

"Trent!" she called, causing him to look up. "You're not going to believe this! You're going to freak!"

"I'm already freaking," said Trent, "we're out of soy milk and Hayley's off today. I gotta hit the store!"

"Oh, wait, I have to tell you something," Kira said, hoping to at least tell him her great news before he could run off. But Trent was already walking away, picking up his pace.

"Sorry," he called back, "it's gonna have to wait."

"Okay, have you seen Ethan?"

"Not yet,"

"Connor?"

"Not today!"

He was at the corner now and about to disappear from sight.

"What about Aliyah?"

"Not since yesterday," Trent yelled, and he was gone, rounding the corner and disappearing from sight.

Kira sighed. "Great, who am I going to tell?"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"You ready, Connor?" Hayley asked, glancing back at the red ranger, who was observing the Triassic Shield in admiration.

"Yep," he nodded. "Ready."

"Try the controls," Hayley prompted. Connor nodded and placed his hand on the machine on which his new shield was resting. "Initiating simulation."

Aliyah, who was once again catching up with late homework assignments, looked up and snickered as she noticed Connor's hair standing on end, and sticking out at random intervals. "Hayley?" she called, pointing at Connor with her pen.

The red head frowned and glanced back. "Oh my God!" she gasped, shutting the machine down instantly.

Connor gasped out in surprise and dropped his hand to his side, just as the computer screen beeped and Kira appeared, looking rather down heartened about something.

"_Connor, are you there? It's Kira."_

"Hey, Kira," Hayley smiled. "Unfortunately, he's a little _fried_ right now. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah, i'm fine," _Kira nodded. "_I just wanted to tell him _-"

"Can we call you back?" Hayley interrupted. "We're working on the new control program for the new assault vehicle and it is super important."

"_Oh, yeah, sure,"_ Kira nodded. "_What about Ethan or Aliyah, are they around?"_

"Can you tell her unless she's being attacked by something green and scaly send me an email," said Ethan.

"Did you hear that?" Hayley asked, with a roll of her eyes.

"_Yeah, I heard,"_ Kira nodded. "_But what about Aliyah?"_

"Is it super important?" Aliyah asked.

"_Too me, yeah,"_ Kira answered.

Aliyah sighed and looked up at the screens that were plastered with the hopeful Yellow ranger. "Alright. I'll meet you at the Cyberspace in ten minutes!" she said.

Kira brightened, almost instantly.

"_Alright. Cool. See you then!"_ and the communication shut down.

"What are you doing over there that is so important anyway?" Hayley asked, turning her back on the computers and looking across at Ethan.

"Searching the web for my soul mate," Ethan grinned.

"Dude, if you needed help with girls, you just needed to ask," Connor said.

"I'm looking for something a little deeper than what you're used to bro," Ethan retorted, glancing over his shoulder at his friends. Aliyah was in the middle of packing up her essays, while Connor was looking exactly as Hayley had described, a little friend. "By the way, nice look!"

Connor's face fell. "What? What's he talking about?"

"Nothing," Hayley said, quickly, brushing him off. "You look fine."

"I've seen a porcupine with less sporks," Aliyah snickered, grabbing her bag and getting to her feet. "Call me if you need me!" she added, disappearing upstairs.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira walked, with a purpose, into the Cybercafé. It had been ten minutes since she had contacted the others and she knew that Aliyah was on her way; finding an empty computer, the Ptera ranger made herself comfortable while she awaited the arrival of her friend.

"What's with the long face?" Cassidy sniped as she arrived behind the Yellow ranger. "Find out you're not the next Hilary Duff?"

"You know what, Cassidy, not even you can ruin my day today!" Kira snapped back.

"Why not?"

"Like I should tell you," Kira said. "Aliyah's on her way down, I'll tell her, at least I'll get a little more support from her!"

Cassidy frowned. "You'll pass over me," she said, "Me! Someone you have known for three years for some out-of-state new girl with anger issues?"

"Wow, didn't realized you cared so much, Cass?" Aliyah said, arriving behind the blonde and causing her to jump almost a foot in the air. "Or was you being sarcastic and annoyed at the fact that I had a better social connection to someone you have known longer? You know, it wasn't really on my agenda to ruin anyone's day today, but I guess knowing I annoy you is a bonus!" She smirked.

"Whatever," Cassidy snapped, turning back to Kira. "I could care less about what she has to say! I just want to use the computer... so, move!"

"A little politeness will go a long way," Aliyah griped. "But, whatever, come on, Kira, let's leave the ice queen to her limited friends."

Kira sighed, grabbed her things and followed Aliyah to the door. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Blue Bay Harbour," Aliyah said, pushing the door open and stepping through. "I need to check in with my grandparents, normally a phone call is enough, but they want visual proof that i'm alright. And you can tell me all about your good news on the way."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira smiled as she followed Aliyah into her Blue Bay home.

"Grandma," the Platinum ranger called out. "Grandpa?"

"In here," Catherine shouted from the kitchen.

Aliyah grinned and motioned for Kira to follow her. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked, as she walked through the door into the kitchen to find her grandparents waiting for her. "This is Kira," she added, motioning to the blonde behind her. "A friend from school. Kira, these are my grandparents, Catherine and Daniel."

"Nice to meet you," Kira nodded in politeness.

Daniel and Catherine smiled in response and then turned back to their grandchild.

"We didn't realize that you would be bringing company with you," Catherine said, trying her hardest not to sound rude.

"Why, did you want something important?" Aliyah asked. "I thought you just wanted visual proof that I was alive and well."

"Actually, we wanted to speak with you about the roommate that you have acquired while we've been out of town," said Daniel.

"You mean Cam?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, Marge next door told me that she has seen him coming and going from here for the last two months."

"He's just keeping me company," Aliyah said. "I've had a lot to deal with the past couple of months, and at times Cam is the only person I have felt like I can turn too. He comes over after his lessons at the Academy have finished and he has spent the night a few times."

"That's all?" Daniel asked.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Yes, Grandpa," she stressed. "That is all. Do you honestly think I am that stupid?"

"No, no, of course not," Catherine soothed quickly. "Not stupid... it is just we understand that while you're in High school -"

"What?" Aliyah interrupted. "While i'm in high school i'm going to be just like all the other hormonal teenagers thinking about sex, is that what you were gonna say?

Catherine and Daniel exchanged looks.

"Well," Daniel started. "That's not exactly what we were going to say..."

"Look, Grandpa," Aliyah sighed. "I get that you're worried about me," she nodded, "but I have had boyfriends before and none of them have been like Cam! I like him too much to do something stupid that could result in me losing him! Now, if you'll excuse me, Kira and I have something less embarrassing to talk about. I'll call you as soon as we get back to Reefside and I'll have Connor drop me off later tonight."

"Alright," Catherine nodded. "Have fun you and be careful!"

"We will," Aliyah shouted over her shoulder as she led Kira out of the house.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah run a hand over her face.

"That was totally humiliating," she whined.

"I found it rather entertaining," Kira grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you found it funny," Aliyah said. "Now that my life is out of the way... what did you want to talk about?"

If possible, Kira's grin brightened even more. "I got a letter from a really big music manager for Tones Records," she gushed. "He wants sign me, record one of my own songs, do a video and everything!"

Aliyah's eyes widened. "Kira, that's great!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Congratulations. When are you supposed to be meeting with the producer?"

"This afternoon at three,"

"It's two o'clock now," Aliyah said, checking her watch. "We better get you back!"

Kira nodded, linked arms with her friend and hurried off down the street, talking excitedly about what may happen during the interview.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey guys," Aliyah smiled as she entered the Dino Lab to find Hayley and Dr. O sitting at the main computer system. "Where's Connor and Ethan?"

"They had to run a little errand for me," Hayley answered. "Where have you been?"

"With Kira," Aliyah answered. "She got a deal with some record producer down at Tones Records; they're looking into taking her on and helping her music career get off the ground."

Hayley nodded. "So, that's why she called?"

"Yeah," Aliyah smiled. "I'm so happy for her; I just hope nothing bad happens."

Hayley nodded again.

A strange tune began playing from the stairs, and Hayley, Dr. O and Aliyah looked around to see Connor and Ethan returning.

"D'you hear that?" Connor asked, looking up as he struggled to carry the wooden box down the stairs to the Dino Lab. "What is that?"

"That's my phone," Ethan grunted.

"Dude, you gotta change that ring," Connor snickered, putting the box down and giving him a chance to answer the call.

"What's the matter with it?" Ethan asked, defensively.

"Are you serious?" Aliyah snickered.

Ethan ignored her, pulled out his phone and checked the screen. "Hello... Hello?" he frowned at the others.

"Must have hung up," Connor said, lifting the crate once more and turning to climb down the last set of steps, just as his own phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aliyah snickered. "Your's is as bad as his!" she said.

Connor threw her a glare and set the crate down on the steps, as Ethan leaned against it to keep it from falling forward and breaking.

"Oh, hurry up," Ethan complained.

"Oh, man, let's just get this thing inside," Connor sighed, unable to find his phone.

Ethan sighed and nodded, reaching around him to grab the box, just as Connor's tone died away. Only to be replaced by another ring, this time, however, it was a song.

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

"Linkin Park?" Ethan asked. "Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with Linkin Park?" Aliyah asked, as she fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and checked the screen. "Kira?"

"Didn't you just say you were with her?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded as she answered the call. "Hello? Kira, can you hear me?"

The line went dead.

Aliyah frowned and looked at the screen. "Oh, great," she complained, recieving looks from the others. "Battery died!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

After unloading the device, Aliyah squatted down next to Connor as Hayley and Tommy worked at the computers and Ethan returned to searching for his soul mate.

"So, let me get this straight," said Connor. "We just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this, install it and then we're ready?"

"Only problem is it's not accepting the data dump," Hayley complained as a huge red 'X' appeared on her screens while the words _Data Transfer Error_ flashed underneath. "I just don't understand it!"

"Keep trying, Hayley," Tommy said.

Aliyah paused and then glanced over her shoulder. "I might know someone who can help," she said. "I'm just going to need permission to bring him here and possibly someone's phone to call him."

"You think they can help?"

"Without a doubt," Aliyah nodded.

"Then call him," Tommy said, as Connor handed her his phone.

Aliyah smiled. "Thanks," she said, inputting an all too familiar number and activating the call. The line buzzed twice, before someone finally picked up. "Cam, it's Aliyah, I need your help!"

_"Why, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, i'm fine, I just -" she cut off as she realized that she didn't fully comprehend what Hayley needed help with. "How soon can you get to Reefside? It would be so much easier for me to show you, because at the moment I have _no clue_ has to what is going on!"

Cam chuckled. "_Alright. I'll meet you at the Cybercafé..."_

"Could you meet me at Dr. O's instead?"

_"Sure. I'm on my way!"_

Aliyah nodded. "See you soon," she said, before hanging up and handing the phone back to Connor.

"Hey, what do you guys think of this one?" Ethan grinned. "She's single, attractive both inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life and loves to paint portraits of snakes."

Aliyah and Connor exchanged amused grins while trying to contain their laughter.

"That makes sense, historically," Tommy nodded.

"Sounds like a perfect match to me," Connor teased.

"I'm sure you guys will be perfectly happy together," Aliyah snickered.

Ethan rolled his eyes and returned to his searching.

Hayley mused in agreement, before the computer beeped and she swore loudly.

"Whoa," Aliyah muttered her eyes wide as she glanced back at the red head. "Hayley, why don't you take a break? Cam's on his way, as soon as he gets here, he'll take a look!"

"Aliyah's right, Hayley, why don't you go check on Trent and the cafe?" Tommy suggested. "We'll call you if anything changes."

Hayley sighed, she was never one to walk away from a problem, but when she was being teamed-up on by her friends she knew that something had to give. "Yeah, alright," she sighed, rolling backwards on her chair and grabbing her handbag from the side. "Promise you'll call?"

"You're as bad as Cam!" Aliyah exclaimed. "He's a control freak too! Go, I promise, we will call if anything changes! Besides, we'll need you to programme the entire thing, I know Cam could do it, but that means being able to explain the whole reason and process too him, and as I said, I have no clue what is going on!"

Hayley smiled and patted Aliyah's shoulder. "Alright, i'm going," she said, disappearing upstairs.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

At least half an hour after Hayley had left, Cam arrived, and an hour after that came Kira.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," Ethan said, glancing up from his computer screen as the Ptera ranger hurried down the stone steps into the base.

"Kira," Aliyah smiled.

"Where've you been?" Connor asked. "You should check in every once in a while!"

"I tried," Kira said, before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"How did it go with Tones Records?" Aliyah asked.

Kira sighed. "Look, I need your opinions on something and I need you all to be honest, can you play this for me?" she handed Aliyah a CD.

Aliyah glanced at Tommy, who nodded, and then handed the CD to Cam who placed it in the CD Drive and pressed play.

Within seconds, music flowed through the speakers and an image of Kira - a leather-clad Kira with a faux-hawk mullet - appeared on the screens, and the music that blasted from the speakers was a techno/electric style remix.

"Oh boy," Aliyah muttered, exchanging a worried glance with Connor.

When the music had finished, Kira looked around at her friends expectantly. "Alright, tell me the truth."

"Well, um..." Ethan hesitated.

"It's..." Tommy began, struggling for the right words himself.

"What?" Kira asked. "Isn't someone going to tell me what they really think?"

"I will," Connor nodded.

"Connor!" the others warned, shooting him looks.

"No, let him talk," Kira interrupted, turning hopefully to her leader.

"It's just," Connor hesitated. "I just think it's..."

"Not you..." Aliyah admitted, bluntly. "I'm sorry, Ki, when I left you at Tone Records, I honestly didn't expect you to come back looking like this! This is worse than the time when Tori was cloned by Marah and Kapri when she thought she'd been accepted to do a Beauty and the Beach article!"

"Beauty and the Beach?" Connor asked. "Isn't that where they have incredibly gorgeous girls?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "What are you?" she exclaimed. "Shane 2.0? That is exactly what he said and it is because of Shane that Tori went through with it and it ended in disaster!"

The alarm went off. Red, loud and blaring.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan gasped, as the screens changed to show a large centipede creature writher through the air and land on the ground.

"Either something's escaped from the air show," Connor quipped, "or we're in trouble!"

"Zeltrax," Tommy growled.

"Cam's how's the transfer coming?" Aliyah asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Shouldn't be much longer," Cam answered, showing that the transfer was almost complete. "It just needs installing."

"You're the best!" Aliyah grinned.

"So they tell me," Cam nodded turning in his seat to face her.

"I'll call Hayley," Dr. O said, "and then meet you out there!"

Connor nodded as Aliyah kissed Cam and then fell into line beside him and the others.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Calling the Zords from the Dino Lab, the rangers raced to the scene.

"Look out!" Connor said pointing at the creature as it reared up in front of them and fired orange energy blasts, causing them to fall to the floor.

Shaking her head, Aliyah glanced up at the creature as she saw it retreat. "Where's it going?" she asked.

"Good question," Connor nodded.

"_This thing is still in the area,"_ Cam said over the com-link. _"You have to destroy it before it reaches the city!"_

The four rangers nodded and ejected themselves from the Megazord, meeting up with Tommy who had arrived with record timing.

"What should we do, Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"You'll have to fight him the best you can," Tommy answered.

"Hey, didn't Zeltrax first battle us in an air assault craft?" Aliyah asked. "You know, the first day that we discovered the Bio-zords? Couldn't we just take him out like we did back then?"

Tommy paused. "How do you remember that but you can't remember your homework?"

Aliyah shrugged. "Maybe because this is much more entertaining," she muttered. "But that's beside the point... do you think my idea would work? We strike the heart of the ship and he explodes?"

"It's worth a shot," Connor agreed.

"Brachiozord!" Tommy nodded.

The Black longneck lumbered towards them through the trees, it roared at their familiar presence the second it had reached the quarry walls. Zeltrax's new terror assault vehicle slithered forward and shot off of the ground at the great creature, attacking it from all angles and causing the Bio-Zords great distress.

Returning to the ground and slithering forward again, the TAC reared up in front of the Brachiozord, which opened its mouth and fired lightning beams at the centipede. The TAC wove around the blasts and then split into different fighter jets.

"Check it out!" Connor yelped.

"Aw man," Aliyah squeaked. "Look out!"

The ground beneath their feet exploded and the rangers were lifted into the air by the force of the blast.

"He's getting away!" Tommy said, as he got back to his feet and noticed Zeltrax had turned around. "Oh no you don't!" he added, running forward and jumping up into the TAC.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I thought he was supposed to be the smart one?" she grumbled, as the jet fighters continued to harass the Brachiozord, making it impossible for the rangers to access their Zords.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Kira asked.

"I do," Aliyah nodded. "Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode!"

The Tiger zord snarled as it bounded into view, but before Aliyah could take to her secondary Megazord, Connor grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Wait! If you initiate the Tiger Zord, I can't morph into the Triassic Ranger! I need your energy alongside the others!"

"That's not fair!" Aliyah argued. "You can't fight that thing by yourself!"

"Guys, now is not the time to be fighting each other," Ethan interrupted.

"_Fall back, Ali,"_ Cam instructed over the com-link. "_Call off the Tiger zord!_"

"But -" Aliyah hesitated, she knew that she could help, but she couldn't help if she had no ranger energy to begin with. "Whatever happened to there is no 'I' in team?"

_"There is no 'I' in team,"_ Cam answered. "_And you'll still be helping Connor; you just won't be able to do it physically!"_

Aliyah glanced up at her leader, and despite the helmet being in the way, he knew that she was worried about his safety; with a heavy sigh she turned away and caved. "Fine. But this sucks!" she muttered, pulling back as Kira and Ethan fell into line beside her, they each called upon their Dino energies and stream-lined them into Connor's Triassic Shield, powering down as their energy disappeared.

"Triassic Ranger!" Connor commanded. "I'm coming up there!"

He jumped into the air, but was thrown backwards. The others gasped but sighed when Connor landed on his feet.

"Okay, new plan," he said, firing his blaster at the creature, but it only seemed to make him angrier and to retaliate by firing its own blasts back, Connor used the shield to protect him, but the second the blasts connected the shield glowed a bright yellow and a roar ripped around the quarry.

"What the -?" Aliyah frowned turning in the direction the sound had come from, nudging Kira and Ethan as her gaze fell upon what happened to be a creature in the distance. "Haha! They did it!" she cheered. "Cam, Hayley, you guys are amazing!"

"_We thought you guys needed a little help,"_ Cam answered. "_And by the looks of things, it couldn't have come at a greater time!"_

"You can say that again!" Ethan agreed.

_"Do it just like we practiced, Connor,"_ Hayley said.

"You got it!" Connor nodded, as he floated up to the head of the new zord and disappeared in a sparkle of bright lights.

From the ground, Aliyah, Kira and Ethan watched as the Mezodon Rover roamed straight through the fighter jets that were firing energy blasts. With a hiss, the TAC reformed into its centipede formation, as Connor fired his own energies back at it and rammed into its wheels until the tires exploded.

After his satisfying victory, Connor ejected from the Mezodon rover, demorphed and re-grouped with his friends on the ground.

"Where's Dr. Oliver?" he asked, noticing they were one short.

"You want to tell him?" Kira asked, turning to Aliyah and Ethan.

The Blue and Platinum rangers exchanged looks, but neither said a word as they glanced skywards towards the air craft carrier that Zeltrax had arrived in.

"He's still up there?" Connor asked, nervous for his teacher.

"He did say that Zeltrax wasn't going to stop before he destroyed one of us," Aliyah said, "and we all know that he seems to have a personal vendetta against Dr. O!"

Ethan paused and turned in her direction. "But we're Power Rangers," he said, "we can't die! I've never heard of a Power Ranger dying before!"

"That's because it was never shown on the video diary of Dr. O's," Aliyah answered. "But if I recall, there was one Ranger that died... her name was Kendrix Morgan, she was a science officer aboard the space station, Terra Venture, she was the Pink Galaxy Ranger, she died saving the life of Cassie and the whole of the Terra Venture station."

Ethan, Connor and Kira blinked.

"But that can't happen to Dr. O, can it?" Connor asked. "I mean he's a ranger legend!"

But before Aliyah could respond there was an explosion from overhead, and the four rangers spun around to see Zeltrax's ship erupted in flames.

"No!" Kira yelled. "He can't be gone!"

"It proves that it can happen to any of us," Aliyah whispered, answering Connor's earlier statement about Tommy not being able to die because of his legendary status as a Ranger, but even has she said it, she hoped and prayed that she was wrong.

"It's alright, Rangers," Spinning around, the four Dino Rangers let out a sigh of relief as they spotted Tommy staggering towards them, holding his shoulder. "I made it out!"

"But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan asked, reaching his science teacher at the same time as his friends.

"Zeltrax is gone!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Can I borrow your video camera?"

"Why?"

"Because Kira's still upset with that awful Tones Record's video, and me and the guys want to cheer her up!"

"What's that got to do with my video camera?"

"Because we're going to help her make a whole new video,"

Cam hesitated as he held the camera in his hands, he was nervous of anyone, other than himself, using his camera.

"You have trust issues," said Aliyah, noticing his hesitation. "But if it makes you feel any better, I won't be doing the recordings, Trent will!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Just because I have trust issues when it comes to the jerko ranger, doesn't mean you don't have to trust him! But if you really don't trust us at all then come and record her yourself!"

"I have classes!"

"You always have classes!"

"I can't just leave my students, Ali!"

"No, but you can just leave me!"

Cam sighed knowing that she was referring to the fact that he had disappeared on her yesterday after the battle with Zeltrax, when in truth he had received a call from his father who was starting to question his responsibilities to his students.

"Ali, it's not like that,"

"You know what, forget it," Aliyah said, with a small sigh and a shake of her head. "I'll just call Connor and see if he can find a replacement," she glanced down at her watch and saw that if she didn't leave now, she was going to be late. "I gotta go! I gotta meet Kira!"

Cam sighed, heavily, as he watched her walk away, he wanted to reach out and grab her, stop her from leaving, apologize for not being there when she returned yesterday afternoon, but at this particular moment in time, and possibly one of these most crucial times for him to be speechless, words simply were not working for him.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 05 August 2012 at 02:33am**


	18. Tutenhawkens Curse

**Author's Note: **I debated for hours on end whether or not to include this chapter. Next up is "Passion of Connor" and will be posted as soon as I figure out where all my readers have gone… so, if you are out there and you are still reading, please drop me a line and let me know what you think, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

Aliyah sighed as she slid her thumb across the screen of her phone and scrolled through her contacts, she paused when she reached Cam's name and debated silently on whether or not to call him and apologize for her actions last week.

"I can't believe you've not spoken to him in a whole week," Connor said from beside her. They were sitting on the school bus on their way to the museum. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Aliyah muttered re-locking her phone and pushing it back into her jacket pocket. "One minute we're talking about the video camera, and the next -" she paused as she thought back on the incident. "The next i'm walking away in a huff because..."

"Because...?" Kira pressed, leaning over the back of the seat with Ethan, as Trent leaned over the back of his seat, seeing as he was sitting in front of Connor and Aliyah.

"I let my insecurities get the better of me," Aliyah sighed. "He said that he couldn't leave his students, and I understand that he has responsibilities at the Ninja Academy, but I couldn't help myself when I said that even though he couldn't leave _them_, he had no problems leaving _me_!"

Ethan whistled lowly.

"I've never been so harsh to him," Aliyah continued, hugging her legs and burying her face in her knees. "I'll be lucky if he ever wants to see me again after that!"

"He will," Kira soothed, "don't be so hard on yourself. I've seen the way Cam looks at you... he loves you, and he would never leave you!"

"I know," Aliyah nodded. "Like I said, I let my insecurities get the better of me!"

"You have insecurities?" Connor frowned.

Aliyah offered him an annoyed look.

"What? I knew you had anger issues," the Tyranno ranger defended. "But what do you have to be insecure about? You have just about everything you've ever wanted!"

"I don't have parents," Aliyah pointed out. "My sister abandoned me and made me think she was dead, when in fact she was alive and well, my aunt and uncle that were practically my parents are dead, i'm not allowed to see my brother until September, and now me and Cam are not talking! All because I'm afraid that he's going to find someone better than me! That is insecure!"

"That's also paranoia," Trent pointed out.

Aliyah glared at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" she snapped. "You're part of the reason we had a fight about the stupid camera anyway!"

"Me?" Trent frowned. "What did I do?"

"Cam is reluctant to trust you, because I don't trust you," Aliyah answered. "He wouldn't let me use his video camera, but I told him you would be doing the recording, and since he too has trust issues, especially when it comes to his personal belongings, he was hesitant to hand it over!"

"How is that my fault?"

"I don't know," Aliyah shrugged, "it just feels nice to blame someone else rather than take the fall myself!"

Trent rolled his eyes and slid down in his seat, taking himself out of the conversation completely.

Kira, meanwhile, sighed and turned back to Aliyah. "You need to call Cam," she said. "Make sure he understands that you're not mad at him!"

"I know," Aliyah sighed. "I'll call him... but not now!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Life for the Kings and Queens of Ancient Egypt was a walk, with riches and treasures beyond the imagination," the tour guide explained as the rangers and their classmates followed her through the museum. "Some of these artifacts are over four thousand years old."

"Whoa," several people murmured in amazement.

"Wow, look at this stuff, could you imagine what it must've been to live back then?" Kira asked, looking around at Cassidy, who was walking beside her.

"Yeah, I can," the platinum blonde said. "The Egyptians totally knew the importance of style and class, so I would have fit right in!"

Aliyah, who was walking behind Ethan and Trent, rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Connor. "They also had gladiator fighting back then," she whispered, "I vote we toss her into the ring and see how she manages to get out, should be very entertaining!"

"You're cruel," Connor teased.

"I know," Aliyah nodded. "It keeps me awake at night!"

Connor rolled his eyes and led her towards Ethan and the others; the Blue ranger was hunched over and copying something down in his notepad.

"What's it say?" Connor frowned, staring at the pictures on the stone in front of him.

"The legend says that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes upon his enemies," the tour guide answered. "The exact translation is unclear, but these writings are believed to be some sort of curse."

"Yeah, I can totally see why Ethan is copying it down," Aliyah nodded.

"You do?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, it speaks to his inner geek," the Platinum ranger quipped, earning a chuckle from Connor in the process.

Kira, however, was staring at Tutenhawken. "Well, I sure don't want to be on the recieving end of one of his curses," she said.

"Oh, c'mon," Ethan said, "don't tell me you guys actually believe in that stuff, do you?"

The others shrugged and walked away.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Ethan grinned as his fingers flew across the keypad, inputting the codes that he had taken earlier that day at the museum. "So close," he breathed, "just a few more symbols to translate."

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Connor asked.

"It's a personal challenge," Ethan answered. "Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt, but i'm the king of codes!"

"Actually, Cam is the King of Codes," said Aliyah. "You're more like an underling... a Prince, if you want a title!"

"So, I guess that makes you the Queen," Kira teased.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You wish," she answered. "I'm more of a gladiator! I prefer to fight!"

Connor snickered as Kira shook her head and turned back to Ethan. "Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse," she said. "Maybe you should -"

"This is about technology," Ethan interrupted. "Hard facts. Not some crazy legend!"

"Legends are based on facts," Aliyah pointed out.

"Whatever," Ethan said, shaking his head and turning back to the computer. "I did it! I got it!"

"What's it say?" Connor asked, as he and the two girls leaned forward for a better look.

"**To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom, onto you who reads this first, upon you is the Pharaoh's curse,"** Ethan recited, casting uneasy glances at his friends.

"Oh, dude, you're cursed," Connor exclaimed. "Get away from me before it rubs off!"

"Very funny," Ethan said, although he didn't sound so calm anymore.

"Seriously though," Connor added. "What's going to happen? Are you gonna turn into a Cocker Spaniel or sprout an extra head or something?"

Aliyah snickered.

"These warnings were put on the tomb to scare of grave robbers and thieves," Ethan explained. "That's all!"

Connor nodded a teasing smirk evident on his lips.

"Back me up here, girls," Ethan said, turning to Aliyah and Kira.

"Hey, we told you not to read it," Kira said.

"Yeah, don't blame us if you hair falls out," Aliyah nodded.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Listen you guys, nothing is going to happen because I read that curse!"

His watch beeped rapidly, causing the Tricera ranger to gasp and jump to his feet. His stool slid across the room into a table behind him, sending drinks crashing to the floor, while Ethan, himself, fumbled with the charger that was still in the side of his computer.

"Five thirty?" he exclaimed. "I told my mom I'd pick her up from work!"

"Ethan, be careful!" Aliyah yelled, as the Blue ranger nudged the computer with his hand and pushed it straight off the edge of the bar. Time seemed to slow down as the laptop fell through the air, hit the floor, sparked and died.

Time sped back up again.

"Your new laptop," Kira exclaimed.

"My games," Ethan cried, picking up the laptop and cradling it close to him. "My files... my life..."

"It's started," Connor said, breaking the tense silence. "Tutenhawken's curse."

"Would you quit it with the curse?" Ethan asked. "There's no such thing!"

And still hugging his laptop, he left the Cyberspace.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"You think it was wise to let Ethan go off by himself?" Aliyah asked, as she looked up from her science homework. "I mean, I know that he doesn't believe in curses, and his laptop wouldn't have been destroyed if he had taken his time, but don't you find it strange that it happened as soon as he read that verse?"

Kira shrugged. "That depends," she said.

"On?"

"Do you believe in curses?"

"You're friends with a girl that grew up in a Ninja school," Aliyah said, dropping her voice to barely above a whisper. "You also found a gem in a freaky underground cave that gave you super powers and the ability to morph into a superhero, and you're telling me that you don't believe in curses?"

Connor smirked.

"I see your point," Kira nodded. "But you feel like explaining that one to Ethan?"

"Speaking of Ethan," said Connor, glancing over his shoulder as the doors to the Cyberspace opened and the blue ranger walked in, he spotted them and hurried over, causing a foul smell to reach their senses.

Aliyah gagged and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. "Oh, dude," she complained, scooting away from her team-mate. "What happened to you?"

"All this weird stuff has been happening to me," said Ethan. "I think you're right. Tutenhawken's Curse is real!"

"Dude, you want to tell us from over there? You smell like week old fish sticks!" said Connor.

Ethan ignored him, as the doors to the cafe opened once more and Devin entered, waving a huge fan. "You may step through my Queen," he said, speaking to the person on the otherside of the threshold, as the door swung shut, a hand shot out and stopped it and the person on the otherside was revealed to be Cassidy.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween, Cassidy?" Kira asked.

"You shall address me as Queen Cassapatra," the usual self-shallow cheerleader answered as she stalked past.

Connor and Aliyah snickered as Cassidy ordered Devin to clear her table before he could sit down.

"I can't believe I used to live like these lowlife commoners," Cassidy sighed, as Aliyah gaped at the back of her head.

"Who is she calling a lowlife commoner?" Aliyah asked, turning to Connor. "The way she is going, i'm going to pull rank on her one day!"

"You're not in the military to pull rank, Ali," Ethan pointed out.

"My entire family is military based," Aliyah pointed out. "It is also written somewhere that when we're old enough my sister, Rebecca and I, must join up... it's sorta like a tradition of sorts!"

Kira looked impressed. "What's the recommended age?" she asked.

"Twenty-Three," Aliyah answered. "Which sucks for Rebecca..."

"Why?"

"She turns twenty-three next month," Aliyah answered. "She'll be expected to sign up a week after her birthday, and if she gets in, which I know she will, she'll be shipped off to Afghan for her first training operation."

Connor frowned, remembering back on Aliyah's insecurities. "Doesn't that bother you?" he asked.

"A little," Aliyah nodded. "But what can I do? It's not like I can fight the system... it's just how this whole thing works!" she explained, turning back to Ethan, "but right now, we have bigger fish to fry! We've got to figure out a way to break this curse!"

"Maybe there is something we missed at the museum," Kira suggested.

"Yeah, like a counter-curse or something," Ethan said.

Connor nodded. "Kira, you and Ali go back to the Museum and see if you can find anything," he said. "Ethan, I think you and I should go to Dr. O and fill him in on the situation!"

Ethan nodded and the four of them took off, effective immediately.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"The last time I was at a museum," Aliyah said, "a freaky china clown came back to life!"

"A china clown?"

"Yeah! His name was Shimazu," Aliyah nodded. "It was at the Museum of Asian History in Blue Bay, Cam had been sent there to retrieve some important artifact for his father, and he dragged me along for company. While we were there, we run into Marah and Kapri, Lothor's nieces, and a newly functioning Motodrone -"

"The one who had a horrible crush on you?"

Aliyah shuddered at the memory. "We think it was a crush," she nodded. "Anyway, as usual, a fight broke out, one that Cam and I managed to escape, but Motodrone then brought Shimazu back to life and we had a whole new array of problems on our hands. Needless to say, I have hated museums ever since!"

Kira grinned. "We'll just get the symbols and head off, alright?" she said, patting her friends arm. "You check this side... I'll go round and see if there's anything different on the other!"

"Got it," Aliyah nodded. "I warn you though; i'm not an excellent drawer."

"Neither am I," Kira admitted, rounding the stuffed bird on the alter, and kneeling down on the otherside. Aliyah mimicked her actions and started to draw, before she felt a hand on her shoulder and next second she was being throwing through the air and crash-landed on a group of priceless vases, which smashed under her weight.

"Thieves!" a voice shouted as Kira landed on top of Aliyah, and they both looked up to see Tutenhawken standing over there. "Who dares defile the Pharaoh's tomb?"

"No, we were just writing it down!" Kira said, rolling off of Aliyah and getting back to her feet.

"I think that's what he means," said Aliyah.

"You shall feel the wrath of Tutenhawken," the bird sneered.

Aliyah pushed Kira aside as she ducked under Tutenhawken's first attack, and raised her fist to protect herself from his second. He twisted her wrist and kicked her foot out from underneath her, just as Kira came back for a surprise attack; she kicked up at the bird's beak, but was deflected by a large wing that pushed her backwards.

"And you shall feel the wrath of the Power Rangers!" Kira said, bringing up her morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" she commanded, as her yellow spandex appeared on her body, along with her helmet. "Thundermax sabre!" she pulled out her sword and run at the bird that still held her friend captive.

Fighting the Pharaoh back, Aliyah rolled to her feet the second she was free and brought up her wrist as her morpher appeared. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" she morphed. "Sabre-blade!" she rushed forward and slashed at him with her weapon, however, he pulled out a whip, threw it at the blade and pulled it from Aliyah's hands the second it had wrapped around its hilt.

With the rangers defenseless, Tutenhawken knocked them down and the cackled.

"Your whole city will pay for what you have done!" he said.

"No!" Kira yelled, as Tutenhawken run off.

"Stop!" Aliyah shouted, but the Pharaoh had already gone.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"There he is!" Kira shouted, as she and Aliyah followed Tutenhawken towards the rock quarry.

"Hold him off," Aliyah said. "I'll call in for backup!"

Kira nodded and jumped off of the ledge.

"Who dares challenge me?" Tutenhawken demanded, landing on the ground and turning to stare at the two rangers.

"Me!" Kira yelled, flying through the air. "Super Dino Mode!"

Flying around him, the Yellow ranger stabbed at him with her Ptera grips causing him to fly backwards. Leathery winds attached themselves to Kira's suit after she morphed into her Super Dino Mode, allowing her to flip over mid-air and return for another attack.

"Guys we have a mad mummy in the Rock Quarry!" Aliyah said into her morpher, before she too morphed into Super Dino Mode and jumped from the Quarry wall. She landed behind Kira, raced forward and kicked off from the Ptera ranger's shoulders. "Sabre Blade!" she shouted, slashing downwards.

Tutenhawken sparked violently, as the two rangers turned their backs on him and he explode in a flaming ball of fire.

"Kira," Connor shouted as he and Ethan arrived. "Ali! You two okay?"

"Yeah," Kira nodded,

"We're fine!" Aliyah grinned.

"And so am I," Tutenhawken rumbled as the smoke cleared and he got back to his feet.

"But how?" Kira exclaimed. "We destroyed you!"

"There is only one way to destroy the Great Tutenhawken," the Pharaoh growled, firing at them. Ducking away, Aliyah and Connor rolled left, while Ethan and Kira rolled right. Tutenhawken then jumped into the air, latched onto Connor's shoulders and pulled him into the skies.

"Connor!" Aliyah yelled, scrambling to her feet.

"We gotta follow him!" Ethan said.

Kira and Aliyah nodded and the three took off.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Put me down!"

"If you say so!"

Aliyah kicked off from the ground and caught Connor around the waist as she landed at the base of a tree, seconds after Tutenhawken had let the red ranger go. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "Better now!"

Tutenhawken growled as he swooped down on the two rangers, but before he could attack several blue and yellow lasers bounced off of his hide and caused him to turn as Kira and Ethan arrived.

"Now you will all pay!" Tutenhawken growled, pulling out his whip again as he landed a few hundred yards away. However, before he could attack, he sparked navy blue lightning and fell forward onto his knees.

"You want more?" Trent asked from behind.

Tutenhawken growled as he got back to his feet and pointed at the White ranger. "You shall see me again!" he spat, taking to the skies and disappearing.

"Well, that was fun," Aliyah complained, powering down and hurrying towards Trent along with the others.

"Thanks man," Connor said. "We owe you one!"

"Not a problem," Trent shrugged.

"This is all my fault," Ethan sighed.

"Look, he said there was only one way to defeat him," said Connor. "We just gotta find out what that one thing is!"

Aliyah grinned. "Maybe the answer is hidden in these hieroglyphics?" she suggested, as Kira handed over the paper that she had drawn on.

Ethan nodded. "It's worth a shot," he agreed, reaching out to take it.

"Well get cracking, King of Codes," Connor said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Prince of Codes," Aliyah corrected.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does!"

"How?"

"Because Cam's the King of Codes," Aliyah argued. "Ethan's the gamer and Cam's the code breaker!"

Kira rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Trent, neither of the two bickering rangers seemed to notice the slight breeze, or that Ethan had pulled away from the group, not until Trent's voice snapped them out of their mini battle and turned their attention to the crashed down oak tree a few feet away.

"Ethan!" Connor, Kira and Aliyah yelled, racing forward.

"Are you okay?" Aliyah asked.

"Don't worry, Ethan, you can break the curse!" Kira nodded, confidently.

"I just hope I live long enough too," Ethan whined.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Come on... come on..." Ethan chuckled, as he tapped rapidly at the keypad of the computer, around him stood his friends and science teacher as they each anticipated the counter curse. "Sweet, you're mine!"

"Careful," Connor warned, patting Ethan's shoulder. "It might be an even worse curse - hey, that rhymes!"

Aliyah, Kira and Trent rolled their eyes as Ethan read out the incantation from the screen.

**"Tutenhawken's powers cannot be beaten on Earth, but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's curse."**

"Great," said Kira, "I'll just use the Ptera zord to fight him."

"I don't know," Aliyah frowned. "I think, in order to be completely free of Tutenhawken's hold, Ethan has to be the one to break the curse... he cast it!"

Ethan groaned. "Great, last I checked the Tricera zord didn't have wings."

"Ethan!" Hayley shouted, as she rushed down the steps from the kitchen and hurried towards the rangers, parting Tommy and Trent like the red sea, and grinning at the Blue Ranger. "You are about to owe me big time!" she said, moving off to another part of the lab.

The rangers exchanged looks and followed after her.

The wall, concealing another part of the Dino Lab, rose up to reveal a brand new, shiny, blue bike.

"Oh, check it out!" Connor breathed in amazement.

"That's for me?" Ethan grinned.

"Yes," Hayley nodded. "The latest technology. Faster than anything I have ever built!"

"This is so amazing!" Ethan smirked, before pausing. "It wouldn't happen to fly, would it?"

"Fly?" Hayley frowned. "No..."

Tommy squeezed her shoulder. "Hayley, we need it to fly!"

"I see," Hayley sighed, falling to her knees beside the bike, "and you couldn't have told me that before?"

Aliyah sucked in a breath and turned to Ethan.

"I'm gonna stay and help her," Ethan said, glancing around at his friends.

Aliyah patted his shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea, dude," she said, "besides, we're not going anywhere... we have to find Tutenhawken before he goes medieval on the city... or you know, incase Mesogog finds him and -"

"Destroys us all?" Kira finished.

"I didn't want to say it," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "But yeah..."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

While Hayley was still making changes to the bike, the other rangers, including Ethan, had gathered around the computers as they beeped and alerted the team to more trouble.

"Cam was right about the quarries," said Aliyah, "Monsters flock there every single time!"

Connor grinned and patted her shoulder. "You know, that's like the thousandth time today you've mentioned his name!"

"And...?" Aliyah shrugged. "What, you're not jealous are you?"

"No!"

Aliyah snickered. "Whatever you say, Soccer Star!" she teased.

"What are we gonna do?" Trent asked. "Tutenhawken is back, but they haven't finished making changes to the bike yet!"

"We'll have to hold him off as best we can," Tommy said. "Ethan, you stay here!"

Ethan nodded and watched as his friends turned away from the computer.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"There he is!" Connor shouted as Tutenhawken flew over him, Aliyah, Kira and Trent. "Ready?"

The four rangers reached for their Thundermax strikers and Drago sword, and fired several brightly coloured lasers at the bird, that had turned to face them. Tutenhawken blocked the attacks and deflected them back at the four brightly coloured heroes.

Aliyah groaned as the force of the deflection threw her and the others backwards, but while Connor, Kira and Trent hit the ground she landed on Connor's stomach.

"Ow, dude," Connor groaned, as the Platinum ranger rolled off of him. "How much do you weigh?"

"Not something you should ask a girl, Connor!" Aliyah snapped, pushing herself back to her feet. "How about we try Super Dino Mode?" she queried, helping Kira back to her feet.

"Good idea," Trent nodded as Connor drew air back into his lungs.

Unfortunately, even in Super Dino Mode, the rangers were no match for Tutenhawken's powers. Being blasted apart for a second time, Trent looked up as a green light exploded ahead of him and deposited Elsa in the quarry.

"We might again, White Ranger," she hissed, drawing her sword.

Trent didn't even hesitate as he rushed at her, leaving Kira, Aliyah and Connor to be blasted by Tutenhawken once more.

"This guy is worse the Condortron!" Aliyah complained, as she hit the dirt ground for a fourth time. "Now that was a big bird!"

"Trent!" Kira yelped, as the White ranger hit the ground in front of her and the others, after Elsa had slashed at him with her sword.

"Back off!" Connor shouted, causing Aliyah to roll her eyes.

"First you're Shane 2.0 and now your Hunter 2.0 make up your mind, dude," she said, "or better yet, don't choose Hunter, because then I'd be forced to hate you!"

Shaking his head, Connor pushed himself back to his feet.

"It's over, Rangers," Tutenhawken cackled, as he hovered in the air above Elsa.

"Finish them!" Elsa ordered.

"I shall!"

Tutenhawken blasted the ground beneath the rangers' feet once more and set then hurtling into the air and crashing back to Earth, knocking them out of Super Dino Mode.

"That was harsh," Connor winced.

"When did they hook up?" Kira asked.

"Must have been after we destroyed, Zeltrax," Aliyah answered. "What's the matter, Elsa; did we destroy your dearly beloved?"

Elsa sneered at her, just as Tutenhawken was blasted out of the sky.

"Huh?" Trent breathed, glancing over his shoulder as Ethan arrived on his new bike.

"Hovercraft cycle to the rescue," the Blue ranger said, riding past his friends and onwards towards Elsa and the Pharaoh.

"Oh yeah!" Aliyah cheered.

"Go Ethan!" Trent nodded.

"Hey," said Connor, pushing himself to his knees. "I want one of them too!"

"Dude, you have the shield of triumph and the Mezodon Rover," Aliyah said, poking him in the shoulder blades. "What about Kira, Trent and I? We want something new too!"

"You're a Ninja,"

"That's old news!" Aliyah said. "I want something Dino related!"

Kira shook her head. "Will you two give it a rest?" she asked. "You've been fighting all day!"

"We're not fighting," Aliyah said, "if we were, Connor would be on the floor begging for mercy by now!"

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed.

"The sky is the limit now!" Ethan said, breaking apart his bickering team-mates and causing them to turn back in his direction, during the bickering, Connor and Aliyah had missed the transformation from bike mode to aerial mode and were flabbergasted when they saw Ethan firing lasers, as the wheels of his bike spun like rotors underneath him.

"You can't beat me!" Tutenhawken rumbled, turning mid-flight and firing green energy beams at Ethan.

"Up and over!" Ethan grinned, as he flew over the bird and skidded around on the surface of the lake. He revved the engine on his bike as Tutenhawken growled.

"You will never defeat the curse!" Tutenhawken hissed.

"Never is a long time, baby," Ethan retorted, racing forward and firing a multitude of energy blasts, all of which connected with the Pharaoh's chest causing him to explode in a shower of water particles.

Tutenhawken was finally gone.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Sometimes I just love this job!" Ethan grinned as he led the way into the Dino Lab the following afternoon.

"That was awesome!" Connor said, patting his friends shoulder.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, plus, you broke the curse!"

"I sure hope so," Ethan said. "I have had all the bad luck I can take for one day!"

Aliyah smiled. "Well, you want to pass on some good luck to a friend?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because i'm gonna need it!" Aliyah answered.

Her friends frowned at her.

"I'm heading back to Blue Bay Harbour," Aliyah explained. "I owe a certain Samurai an apology!"

"Oh," Connor chuckled. "Dude, this is gonna be rich... can't he come here? You know, so we can record it? It's gonna be a once in a life time thing!"

Kira grinned. "Yeah, there must be a blue moon tonight," she agreed.

Aliyah glared at the three of them. "Oh, yeah, and I'm the horrible person!" she pouted.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Tori smiled and patted Cam's shoulder comfortingly, he had just explained the whole situation that had happened with Aliyah to her, Dustin and Shane, hoping to get some answers to his girlfriend's - he hoped she was still his girlfriend - strange behavior.

"Hey, Aliyah can be brutal at times," the Water sensei explained, "but that doesn't mean she means what she says. She has the tendency to say things without thinking."

"Tori's right, dude," Dustin nodded. "She's probably kicking herself for being so harsh!"

"Well, here's your chance to find out," Shane said, spying something - or rather, someone - over Cam's shoulder.

Cam frowned and turned to see Aliyah enter the Great Hall of the Wind Ninja Academy, she was chewing her lower lip, a trait that he associated with nervousness, and was making her way directly towards him and the others.

"Hey," she said when she was standing a few feet in front of him. "Can I talk to you a minute... alone?"

"Can we make this quick?" Cam asked. "I'm busy!"

"I promise to not take up too much of your time," she said, but the others could hear the slight edge in her voice.

"We'll catch you later, Cam," Shane said, leading Tori and Dustin away.

Tori smiled and squeezed Aliyah's hand as she past, recieving a small smile from the Platinum ranger in return.

Once the former Ninja Rangers had left, Aliyah turned back to Cam and sighed. "Listen, about the way I treated you before it wasn't exactly very nice and I just wanted to say that i'm -" she cut off as the end of her sentence got stuck in the back of her throat, apologizing was _not_ something that she usually did, no matter who it was too. "I'm...you know what I mean!" she smiled sheepishly.

"Wait a minute," Cam said, grinning. "Are you actually trying to apologize?"

"Yes, and you're not making it very easy for me!"

"I don't intend too," Cam said, "you have a lot of making up to do!"

Aliyah smiled and lifted her gaze to meet his as he titled her head back and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** The last scene is a modified version of Ethan and Cassidy's talk from the show. I hope you liked it.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, August 06, 2012 at 3:21am**


	19. Passion of Connor

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for making you wait! But I did honestly lose the will to write this episode… It is not one of my favorites and if it hadn't been the episode with the Battelizer, then I wouldn't have bothered including it. Next up is the Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder team up.

**Side Note: **R.I.P to the young female that went missing a week ago in South London, United Kingdom. You may be gone, Angel, but you will never be forgotten!

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Just wanted to say thank you to **Sardellihalas** for adding this story and me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"There she is," Connor grinned, stepping inside the school doors with Aliyah and Ethan. "The future Mrs. Connor McKnight."

"I think you might want to give yourself a little reality check," said Aliyah, turning to the red ranger. "Just once."

"Dude, don't be a hater," Connor said. "Just because I got the magic!"

"I'm with Aliyah on this one," Ethan nodded. "I know Krista form Math's class and she's really deep, and you're -"

"Not deep?" Aliyah snickered.

Ethan heaved a heavy sigh, "I didn't want to say it," he said, shaking his head.

"You guys are supposed to back me up," Connor pouted. "Where's the love?"

"At home," Aliyah answered, "snoozing in my bed!"

"Okay, dude, that's just wrong," Connor said, deflating. "We don't want to know about the _nasty_ things you get up too in your free time!" he teased.

Aliyah turned to stare at him, "Dude, don't be a hater!" she said, throwing his words back at him.

Ethan chuckled, while Connor shook his head and approached the brunette at the end of the hall. "Just watch and learn," he had said, before he had walked away. "Krista, right?"

"Yep," the brunette answered, barely looking at him. "That's me!"

She turned to walk away.

"Wait," Connor said, struggling for something to say. "I wanted to... ask you about your poster,"

Krista sighed and handed him a copy.

"There's a tree that needs saving?"

"Yeah, behind the school," Krista nodded. "It's over one hundred years old and Randall wants to tear it down to make a new parking lot!"

"That seems like such injustice," Connor gasped, aware that Aliyah was snickering behind his back.

"It's a crime against nature," Krista exclaimed. "This tree has been in our ecosystem longer than any of us have ever been here! Dozens of creatures depend on it."

"Where do I sign up?" Connor asked, whipping around as a loud bang resonated from the lockers behind him; he frowned as he found both Ethan and Aliyah on the floor, having fallen over by the surprise of his request. Ignoring his friends, Connor turned back to Krista. "Just ignore them..."

Rubbing her head, Aliyah glared up at her friend. "Feeling the love, Connor," she shouted, smirking as he turned to glare at her once more.

"You really want to help?" Krista asked, once Connor and returned his attention to her for the second time.

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "Just tell me what to do!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Isn't this exciting?" Cassidy grinned, waltzing down the hill towards the old tree. "A real protest in our own backyard!"

"Yeah, and for such a great cause," Devin nodded, watching the enthusiastic line of people holding up posters and boards that objected to cutting down the tree.

"Cause, schmauze," Cassidy laughed. "I just want to be on the news."

Krista stopped in front of the pair, holding a sign that read LET THE TREE LIVE! And began shouting to rally the protestors.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my light!" Cassidy whined, shoving her aside.

"Cassidy, this is no place for posers!" Krista snapped. "If you're not here for the tree then move on!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll just give my publicity to someone who appreciates it! Devin, come on!"

Devin, however, was deeply engrossed in being strapped to the tree with a handful of large, thick, ropes, and therefore did not notice her calling him. "C'mon, guys, tie me up real good! This is a symbol of my bond with nature!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes and stalked off as Randall finally made her appearance. "Get those men working! I have a permit!" she shouted angrily into the megaphone.

Krista, protest board in hand, stepped up before the demolition machine as the construction worker was just firing it up.

"Hey, I got my orders!" he yelled out of the window.

"I'm not moving!" Krista countered, stubbornly.

The man growled in frustration. "I can't stand teenagers!" he grumbled, getting out. His leg accidentally brushed against the crane leaver, and it activated, dropping a large piece of structure down at a fast pace.

"Krista!" Connor yelled emerging from the crowd of protesters, he rushed forward, using his superspeed, and managed to push her aside, and falling to the ground as the structure hit the ground behind them.

Ethan and Aliyah sighed in relief as they watched from the spectators, all of whom were surprised at the sudden turn of events.

Taking deep breaths, both Connor and Krista rose onto their elbows. "You okay?" the red ranger asked.

"Yeah, how did you?"

"Guess it's part of being an old jock," Connor smirked.

On the other side of the barricades, Dr. Oliver had just approached Randall, it had been almost three months since he had returned to work at Reefside High School; the only reason he had taken time off was because of a malfunctioning problem with his morpher and a fossilizing solution that had left him in an amber-like enclosure, before he had broken out by his friend, and resident genius, Hayley, then turned invisible and later thrown into a coma, which he had awoken from with a little help from a few past memories.

"I think we need to talk before someone gets hurt!" he said, glad that his rangers were there to help, if need be.

"We'll talk..." Randall sighed. "But there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind! But, we'll have a chat, then we'll resume this tomorrow!" she raised the megaphone to her lips and her voice, magnified, echoed around the clearing. "EVERBODY GET OUT OF HERE! GO ON! SHOO!"

She then turned and stormed away.

"Well, there goes my ride," the Platinum ranger whined as Connor and Krista headed off in the opposite direction, and she and Ethan located Dr. O.

Ethan smiled. "Looks like we're walking," he said.

"Yup," Aliyah nodded. "Cyberspace?"

"Cyberspace!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah sighed and flopped down onto the sofa beside Kira.

"Where have you been?" she asked, glancing at the blonde. "You've missed one hell of a day!"

"Trent was just telling me," Kira nodded.

Aliyah frowned. "But, how -?"

"Ethan messaged ahead," Trent answered.

"Dude!"

Ethan looked sheepish. "Sorry, I had to warn them for when Connor turned up with Krista and not us,"

"Yeah, I can't believe he left you guys,"

"I totally can," Aliyah said. "When there's a pretty female on scene, Connor has a one tracked mind!"

Kira laughed and nodded. "Totally agree!" she said, bumping fists with Aliyah, before looking up as Devin came crashing through doors and headed straight for Cassidy.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" he said, catching the friend's attention. "I have to find them!"

"Hello, haven't you been paying attention?" Cassidy snapped.

"Yeah, but this is serious," said Devin, hysterically. "I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax!"

Aliyah, Kira, Ethan and Trent exchanged looks.

"What?" Aliyah whispered. "That's impossible!"

"Listen," Kira shrugged, glancing back at the two at the bar.

"He's looking for the Rangers," Devin continued. "And it gets worse..."

"How can it get worse?"

"Well, he stole the tree!" Devin whined following her as she walked away from him.

Krista breathed out sharply, pushed her chair away and got quickly to her feet. This was not happening this could not be happening.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked, startled by her movement.

"Didn't you just hear what he said?" Krista asked. "I have to go there right away!"

"Yeah, but that's probably not a good idea!"

"Okay, if you're too scared to go with me," Krista countered.

"No, it's not that," Connor said, shaking his head. "It's just... you should leave it to people who know what they're doing!"

Krista glared at him. "You haven't changed a bit!" and she stormed off.

Connor sighed and moved after her, only to be cut off by his friends.

"Dude, you know what we have to do," Aliyah said, turning him around and pushing him through the backdoors of the Cyberspace, without waiting for a response.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Zeltrax is back?"

"How is that even possible?"

"And what does he want with the tree?"

"I think I can answer both those questions," Hayley said, looking from Kira to Aliyah and then around at the computer beside her, bringing up a video feed of clear blue water, swirling and bubbling from the ground. "The tree must have been growing over a life-force spring."

"You mean a fountain of youth?" Ethan asked.

"Those are real?"

"Apparently this one is," Tommy nodded.

"So, that's what kept the tree alive for so long," Kira reasoned.

"Not only that," Hayley nodded, "but the sap has been nourished for years by the springs waters, it must have amazing powers of its own."

"That must be what Zeltrax is after," Aliyah said.

"I'm willing to bet that he's not the only one," Tommy added.

The computer beeped and the six rangers looked up to see Krista appear on the scene down at the school, the look on her face was somber and she was staring at the fountain of youth as if she was about to cry, her beloved tree was gone... all her hard work to try and save it had gone to waste.

Unable to see the woman of his dream's so distraught, Connor headed for the exit, leaving Dr. O to follow him out. "You okay?" the Black ranger asked.

"I dunno," Connor sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for all this superhero stuff!"

"Still having doubts?"

"It's just when you see someone like Krista, who believes so strongly in what she's doing, that nothing can stop her..." Connor explained, before stopping short. "I don't know if I have that in me!"

"You crack me up, you know that?" Tommy smiled.

"What I say?"

"You remind me so much of myself when I was you're age," Tommy explained. "I had this ability, all this raw emotion, but it took me a while to get the confidence to believe in myself... and what I was truly capable of."

"I've got confidence," Connor smirked.

"Cockiness and confidence are two different things," Tommy added. "There's a whole world you haven't tapped into yet! Beyond Triassic Power and Super Dino Mode. But you gotta believe you deserve it, and when you do, you'll be blown away by what you can do!"

"I was," Aliyah said, popping up behind Dr. O, "a year ago I didn't want the morpher, I knew that I could protect my city without the protection of a small device! But when I finally accepted that I could no longer run from the power, no matter how hard I tried, I was blown away by the abilities I possessed!"

She smiled, honestly, at her friend.

"You can do this, Connor," she said. "But you don't have to do it alone!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The computer beeped.

Rushing back in, Connor, Dr. O and Aliyah spied the mainframe as Tommy instantly looked for Zeltrax, but the former second-in-command was nowhere to be found.

"Triploids," said Ethan.

"Looks like they're throwing a little welcome back present for Zeltrax," Aliyah said, watching as the Black and White creatures bounced up and down. "Do they ever stay still?" she pouted. "They're making me dizzy!"

"We can handle the Triploids," Connor announced, as the others nodded.

"Trent, you stay here incase Zeltrax makes another appearance," Tommy ordered the White ranger, who nodded and took a seat beside Hayley, while the others fell into formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"You are so predictable," Elsa sneered as the Rangers arrived on scene. "I knew I could count on you to show up! ATTACK!"

The Triploids screeched and rushed forward, prepare for anything the four rangers met them halfway. Sparks flew in every direction as the Triploids separated the Dino Rangers from one another and slashed rapidly at them with their staffs.

"These things are super charged!" Aliyah complained, striking three Triploids with her Sabre blade, and blasting another two with Saba's lasers, but the Triploids did not even save phased, hit the ground and then jumped back to and continued fighting. "They won't stay down!"

"Forgot about me?" Tommy called as he ran into battle, fully morphed, and ready for anything.

"What's gotten into these guys?" Connor asked, shocked by the Triploids sudden strength and stability. "They're on fire!"

"How about a cool down?" Aliyah asked, putting a Triptoid in a headlock and slamming her fist into its stomach. There was a bright yellow light, like lightning which attached themselves to the triangle on the creature's chest, which caused the Triptoid to pulsate, scream, fall backwards and explode. "Whoa..." the Platinum ranger breathed, staring at the place the creature had one stood. "What was that?"

"You tapped into your Dino Gem," Tommy explained. "It is the only thing powerful enough to deactivate the Triploids!"

"Is that how we fight them?" Kira asked.

"It is the only way," Tommy nodded.

"Let's do it!" Connor agreed, grabbing a Triptoid by the chest and filling it with electrifying energy. "It works!"

"This is crazy!" Ethan laughed.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Kira said, following suit.

"Enough to the lightning puns," Aliyah whined, seeing as Lightning was her main element.

"Guys, max your gem powers with Super Dino Mode," Connor instructed.

The team nodded, and together they channeled their strength and power, into their Dino Gem abilities. "SUPER DINO MODE!"

The loud cries of a Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Brachiosaurus and Sabre-Toothed Tiger, rang out in the empty area, as the TripToids responded with painful shrieks, lighting up like electrical Christmas trees and then dropping like flies.

"What's going on?" the clone of Trent's inquired "Impossible!"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet!"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Intense!"

"You've been deserted," Tommy announced, smirking as he stood with four excited Rangers.

Elsa snarled.

"You may have beaten the Triptoids," she hissed. "But my master will have eternal life as soon as I get that tree!"

"Too late!" yelled a warped voice. "You're all too late!"

"What now?" Connor complained, as he and everyone else were blasted off of their feet.

A portal opened up and Zeltrax teleported in front of his old enemies. But this time, he was different, bigger, and thicker with red-themed armour. His legs, arms and shoulders were covered in sharp spikes, and his helmet matched the rest of him.

Two large orbs adorned his helmet and chest piece, and a sword had also been upgraded, for not it represented a spiked spear rather than a blade.

"Oh, dude," Aliyah breathed.

"I'm not alone!" He said. "Deadwood!"

He turned and looked towards the clearing behind him, as a wormhole opened up and a monstrous tree emerged.

"Krista's tree!" Connor gasped.

Deadwood roared, shaking the ground beneath their feet.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed, trying to stay upright. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am!" Zeltrax snarled. "And no one is going to stop me!"

"I don't have time for this," Elsa sneered, turning to the clone beside her. "Destroy them all!"

"Of course," the clone bowed, as Elsa teleported away in a flash of green. There was a sudden screech, and the rangers looked up to see the Drago and Stegozord lumber into view. The clone took to the skies, melted into his Zord and combined to create his own Megazords.

Tommy turned to his students.

"I'll take Zeltrax," he said. "You guys know what to do!"

"Right!"

The ground shook as the Bio-Zords rushed forward, the black Brachiozord lumbering behind them. The four rangers immediately took to the Bio-Zords and created the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Shield of Triumph!" Connor summoned, allowing his three friends to fuel it with their powers, and, thanks to Hayley, who had modified their Dino Gems, they stayed morphed. "Mezodon Rover!" he commanded, transforming it into the Mezodon Megazord, before taking off.

Aliyah turned to Ethan and Kira, "You going to be okay?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "Be careful!"

"You too!" Aliyah nodded, grabbing Saba from her hip. "White Tigerzord! Activate!"

There was a loud roar and the White Tiger Zord bounded into view, Aliyah jumped from the Thundersaurus Megazords and landed in the cockpit of her first Zord; she placed Saba in his slot and said, "White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!" and the Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

With the three Megazords prepared for battle, Connor took on the White Ranger clone, Aliyah and the Thundersaurus Megazord took on Deadwood. Unfortunately, the battle didn't last long and the two Megazords were floored within seconds.

Aliyah shook her head and forced her Warrior mode back its feet. "White Tiger Thunderbolts!" she yelled, as the primary weapon on the Megazord slashed through the air and emitted bright white energy-formed fireballs at Deadwood.

"_Connor,"_ Tommy called to the red ranger. _"While Aliyah is distracting Deadwood, combine all the Zords to form the Triceramax Megazord!"_

Connor nodded and did has he had been instructed, as the Mezodon flashed several different colours, each one representing an Auxiliary Zord, except for the Stegozord, within seconds, the Cephalazord, the Parasurzord and the Ankylozord, bounded towards the rangers. "Triceramax Megazord!"

"Sweet!" Ethan grinned.

"Amazing!" Kira breathed.

"Now that's a Megazord!" Aliyah nodded, blocking a hit from Deadwood. "Connor... do it... now!"

"Right! You're going down Tree!" Connor shouted, directing the tail of the Ankylozord and spearing it through Deadwood, before blasting him with a blast of "Turbo Fire!" which ended him for good.

Zeltrax roared in anguish from the ground. "My tree!"

"Oh yeah!" the rangers cheered, ejecting themselves from their respective Megazords and landing beside Tommy and Trent, as they faced off against Zeltrax.

"You played right into my hands!" Zeltrax snarled, picking up a large piece of debris that had fallen from the destroyed Deadwood, and before disappearing he yelled, "Eternal life is mine!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Krista!" Connor called, as he stumbled through the rock quarry searching for the brunette, he had been searching for her ever since Zeltrax had kidnapped her from the school grounds after she had gone to check on the tree, the missing, and now destroyed, Deadwood.

A female voice yelled out for help, and Connor looked up to see Zeltrax scaling the side of the quarry wall, one hand pulling him up, while the other was secured around Krista's waist. "Krista!" Connor yelled, catching both the girl's and Zeltrax's attention. "Let her go!"

Zeltrax fired lasers at the red ranger, blasting him backwards as the ground beneath his feet exploded.

"No!" Krista cried, fearfully.

Connor groaned as he got to his knees, his fingers clenching into fists around the loose gravel on the quarry floor.

_"Passion doesn't just happen,"_ Tommy's voice echoed in his mind, their previous conversation still fresh from an hour ago. "_You make it grow!"_

As Krista's screams assaulted his senses, Connor forced himself back to his feet. He had put her in danger, and it was now his responsibility to save her! He was the red ranger, it was his job to the savior and protector of humanity, if he let anything happen to Krista now, then he may has well resign as the leader, because he knew that he if couldn't protect one, how was he supposed to protect thousands?

"GIVE ME THE STRENGTH!" he shouted, as a tingling sensation rippled down his spine, Goosebumps elicited all over his skin, and reaching from the furthest corners of his entire body, Connor felt courage and power flooding him, powering him and pushing him onwards.

A roar of a Tyrannosaurus echoed around the clearing, and in a flash of bright light, Connor's suit changed from normal, to Super Dino and further on to Triassic Ranger.

"Oh yeah!" Connor grinned, looking down at his suddenly gold-plated morpher. The head flashed an amber color and the Mezodon Rover replaced the Tyrannosaurus head. "Battelizer, power up!"

A streak of flame escaped his morpher, arching high into the air above him, it fell and circled around him, as the head of a dragon appeared, roaring as it soared straight at him; the dragon then twisted around his chest several times, before solidifying into thick and fiery armor. His right fist became covered in armor in the shape of the Mezodon Rover, but the left took the shake of a Tyrannosaurus.

"Nice trick," Zeltrax sneered. "But you're too late!"

"Try me!"

Zeltrax growled and threw Krista away from him, laughing as her terrified screams ripped through the area as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Super stretch!" Connor commanded, extending his arms and wrapping them around Krista and bringing her safely back to him. "Are you okay? Take cover!"

Krista nodded and hurried away, hiding behind a mound of long grass, just as the other rangers arrived to witness Connor attack Zeltrax with an orb of fire that looked exactly like a dragon yo-yo. The red ranger swung it around his head several times before whizzing towards the robot, biting at him time and time again.

"Had enough?" Connor asked.

"Never!" Zeltrax yelled.

"Have it your way!" Connor shrugged, summoning his next form of attack. "Cannons! FIRE!" two cannons appeared on his shoulders from the pack on his back, and locked onto their target. Connor leapt into the air, unleashing a tunnel of fire that hammered into Zeltrax before the excess energy overloaded him and he couldn't take much more, he sparked, twitched and exploded.

Aliyah grinned and high-fived Ethan, before leading the way towards her best friend. "Dude! This so totally blows Shane Battelizer out of the water!" she grinned.

"That rocks!" Ethan exclaimed, patting Connor on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Kira agreed.

"Good job!" Tommy nodded.

"Thanks!" Connor smiled.

Zeltrax, having survived the blast, pulled himself up out of the debris that covered him. He looked battered, beaten and had reverted back to his original armor. "This is only a minor set-back!" he growled at them. "You can be sure of that!"

He thrust his hand into the air and disappeared in a flash of purple.

"We'll be ready!" Connor said, determinedly.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"The only downside in all this is that Zeltrax wiped out the eternal spring," Trent said, as he, Ethan, Kira, Aliyah and Dr. O made their way across the grounds to the site of the old tree, "that could have helped a lot of people!"

"Yeah," Aliyah agreed. "But have you ever heard of the saying _"Too much of a good thing..."_ any excess may do you harm."

"Aliyah has a valid point," Tommy nodded. "Where did you learn that?"

"The Lightning Academy,"

"I wonder what's going to happen to Zeltrax," Kira mused, loudly. "Please tell me we are finally through with his ugly mug?"

"Unfortunately, I doubt it," Tommy sighed. "I'm sure Mesogog will be looking for him just as hard as we are!"

"I just hope we find him first," Ethan said.

Aliyah nodded, spotting Connor who was on the other side of the gaping, muddy hole, with Krista at his side; the female in question was looking dismally at the empty space, but a small smile graced her features as Connor said something.

They conversed back and forth for a few moments, before Connor climbed down into the hole, knelt carefully on the sides and placed the new tree into the ground as the crowd cheered from around him.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, August 10, 2012 at 10:03pm**


	20. Thunder Storm Part I

**Author's Note: **Where did everyone go? I was only half joking up updating this series without reviews... how on earth am I supposed to write without feedback? So please... please... please... review! I would love to hear from you! Especially on this chapter and the one after because it is the arc that everyone has been waiting for. And a lot of hard work and planning has gone into making it perfect. This is the longest chapter in the entire series so far! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Would just like to give a big thank you too **Pixel-Anime Pixie-Prime** and** Synismysin** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

_"If you spend your whole life waiting for the storm, you'll never enjoy the sunshine..."_

_~ Morris West_

* * *

Eleven years ago in outer space, two astronauts on an exploratory mission discovered an extraterrestrial container on the dark side of the moon; curious as to what this 'dumpster' was doing so far in outer space they opened it, inadvertently releasing the evil alien sorceress Rita Repulsa from her 10,000 year confinement. If only they had known that messing around with the dumpster was going to cause catastrophic results back on earth, they may have contained their curiosity and left it well enough alone.

Even years after, humans continued to tamper with the earth's resources, digging up ancient artifacts without a care of what trouble they may bring to the world. Tutenhawken was discovered in Egypt and sent to Reefside, California to be put on display evidentially waiting for someone has foolish as Ethan James to come along and re-activate him.

It seemed that even now, in 2004, humans had not learned from their past mistakes and in some big-shot company downtown, someone had signed the release forms to allow construction to begin on the very grounds that marked the Abyss of Evil, the same place that the Ninja Rangers, the year previous, had fought bravely, and lost their powers in the fight against Lothor as they sealed him away for what they believed was eternity.

"Well, that's it," one of the workers said, tossing his tools aside and jumping across the gorge he and his men had created. "The lines down here are fine," he said to his co-worker, "we couldn't find a problem."

"That's weird," the other man frowned.

"Yeah."

"Let's knock off for today!" the second man shouted to the rest of the workers, and then turned to pat his companion on the shoulder. "We'll fill them back in tomorrow!"

"Sure!"

The moment each of the construction workers had stepped over the barrier and walked away from the crevice they had made, the ground started to shake uncontrollably, and a huge beam of purple light escaped into the air. Slowly the gorge started to open, pushing the earth backwards on either side and allowing two hands to shoot out, clinging to the sides.

Struggling, a man, wearing long black robes and a face mask, pulled himself out of the crevice, and laughed, maniacally in his newfound escape from the Abyss.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey there," someone called out, tapping the counter loudly - as though it were a drum - in hopes of getting a servers attention.

"Aliyah, can you serve this customer for me?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, sure," Aliyah nodded. She had been helping Hayley out behind the bar for about a week now, it was only a few hours a week, and it was better than doing nothing, at least she was earning a little extra cash on the side. With her first job complete, Aliyah turned to serve the person that had called her just a second before, only to pause as she came face to face with a navy cap. "Blake?" she questioned.

Blake, who had looking around the Cyberspace, paused and glanced up. "Ali -?" he frowned, taking in his old friend's appearance. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Aliyah grinned and reached across the bar to hug him. "Did you forget that I'm attending Reefside High this year?" she asked.

"I didn't mean what you doing here in Reefside," Blake laughed. "I meant what are you doing _here_!" he motioned to the Cyberspace. "I didn't exactly think this was your style, or has Cam finally convinced you?"

"No, he hasn't convinced me," Aliyah snickered. "I work here. Normally I'm here after school and on the weekends and everything... but Hayley needed a second set of hands and I needed the extra cash! Let me guess, you're in town for the race tomorrow?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, why, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sorry, dude," Aliyah apologized. "I can't... I'm spending the day with Cam, but that's beside the point, what can I get you?"

"Tell Cam he can't keep you all to himself!" Blake teased, earning a smile in response. "Two strawberry milkshakes!"

"You sound like Tori," Aliyah told him. "Two Strawberry milkshakes coming right up!"

Blake chuckled and turned to the boy beside him, Jessie, he was another rider for Factory Blue, and he was wearing a smirk on his face the nerved Blake, somewhat. "No way, dude," he said, shaking his head. "Ali is just a friend!"

"I kinda figured that after she mentioned Cam," Jessie nodded. "But, dude, you are so into her!" he chuckled.

"No way, dude," Blake defended. "My bro was once into her, but me? Nah!"

Jessie smirked and shook his head, looking up as Aliyah returned with the milkshake. "Here you go," he said, handing over some cash.

"Nah," Aliyah said. "On the house... just as long as you win that race tomorrow!"

"When have you ever known me to lose?" Blake taunted.

"Cocky," Aliyah teased. "Cockiness and confidence are two different things!"

"You sound like -"

"I know," Aliyah nodded. "Do you think you he'd be proud?"

Blake grinned and shook his head as Aliyah walked away to serve another customer.

Just as the anger-driven teenager walked away, another voice reached his senses and a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around, Blake found himself face-to-face with a short, petite dirty-blonde female, she was kinda cute, and he'd probably be into her if he hadn't already set his sights on Tori.

_**Aw man, I forgot to ask Ali about Tori**_ Blake complained, looking around for the former White Ranger, but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed and turned back to the girl in front of him, who had obviously said something, but he had missed it completely.

"Do we know each other?" the girl asked.

"I don't think so," Blake replied. "I'm Blake," he said, shaking her hand; he pointed at Jessie, "This is Jessie."

"How's it goin'?" Jessie greeted.

The girl smiled before turning her full attention to Blake.

"Blake, you just look so familiar to me!"

"Do you follow motocross?" Blake asked, removing his navy baseball cap and tossed it onto the counter.

"No," the girl replied. "Why is that what you do?"

"Hi,"

Blake turned his attention off of the girl and onto a boy, who had just approached them, he was holding a notepad and pen, clearly he wanted an autograph. With a smile, Blake grabbed the blue baseball cap he had been wearing, signed it and passed it to the lad.

"Here," he said.

The boy looked at him in awe, before returning to his friends.

"Okay," the girl said, with a startled laugh. "You're famous for riding a motorcycle?"

Blake and Jessie exchanged looks.

"Don't be so surprised," Blake chuckled, placing his hand on the girl's arm and stepping around her. He pointed the foosball table out to Jessie, who grinned and followed him, standing opposite him as the girl followed.

"Uh, no," the girl stuttered. "It's just; I didn't know that you could be famous for that!"

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself?" Blake suggested. "The nationals are this week at Reefside MX park, bring some friends, I'll get you passes."

"Are you asking me out?" the girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

Aliyah, who had just returned to the bar, paused and turned in Blake's direction, shooting him a look that clearly stated that she would not be impressed if he was passing Tori over.

"No, it's nothing like that," Blake said, nervously trying to avoid Aliyah's glare. "Look, part of being a rider is spreading the word of our sport, you know, getting people to come out who never would and all. I promise you, you'll totally be into it."

"Okay," the girl replied with a small nod.

"Here you go," Jessie said, handing over a card.

"Thanks,"

"Cool," Blake nodded, smiling lightly as he watched the girl walk away.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Bradley," Aliyah said, throwing a dish rag at the former Thunder ranger. "Because if you break Tori's heart, I'll break your neck!" she warned.

Blake held his hands up in defence, as Jessie placed the dish rag back on the bar.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

A group of masked Ninja's leapt forward, shouting and grouping together as they prepared for the inevitable fight that was too come, the accents along the sides of their uniforms were red, yellow and blue, indicating that they were a part of the Wind Ninja Academy.

Stepping up before them was three more masked Ninja's although their uniforms were slightly more different; their coloured lines were thicker and near their throats, large symbols that represented their elements were fastened like emblems.

Ripping off their face masks, Dustin, Shane and Tori smirked and took a fighting stance, watching, and carefully planning their first move of attack as they students charged at them, blindly.

Shane sprang into action immediately and somersaulted into the air, flying over the heads of stunned students that looked up and watched him kick a tree, spin around mid-flight and summon the power of air to blast them, but also land gracefully.

He quickly summoned another rush of power, he flew up into the air and landed on top of an air student's shoulder, the students paused, momentarily, and looked up, before rushing forward. Shane shook his head and spiraled off of his student, and landed in front of the others, he acted quickly, summoned one final burst of power, and floored the students.

Tori dodged a punch, and retaliated by clenching her fist and flipped over; a technique that usually proved beneficial when trying to intimidate someone, the only person that wasn't fooled by the tactic was away in Reefside; Aliyah was the only person that Tori couldn't scare the wits out of.

Throwing herself through the air, Tori landed on the shoulders of two students, before flipping backwards and landing in front of them, she summoned the powers of water, and unleashed the full force of the liquid, drenching the Ninja's who dared provoke her.

Dustin knocked a water student off of his feet, before cater polling sideways to deal with another student. The second student, training in the power of air, attempted to sucker punch him in the stomach, resulting in Dustin blocking the attack and twisting his arm over, before kicking his feet out from under him, ending with the student flat on his shoulders, his butt facing the sky.

As more students rushed at him, Dustin flipped backwards out of reach, and summoned the powers of earth and the moment his feet hit the ground, he disappeared. The students looked around in panic as seconds later, Dustin went flying into the air like a rocket, and summoning a great blast of energy, the earth sensei knocked his students off of their feet with little to no problem.

With their students defeated, Shane, Tori and Dustin regrouped.

"Stand down," Shane ordered, as their students struggled to regroup. "All right, how do you guys think that went?"

"Dude," Dustin exclaimed excitedly. "We totally kicked their butts! Yow!"

Shane stared at him incredulously.

"I believe he was talking to them, Sensei Dustin," Tori said with a smirk.

Dustin's smile disappeared. "Oh, right," he nodded, composing himself. "Sorry. Proceed."

"Thank you," Shane said. "All right, before your next lesson I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to Ninja training - Class dismissed." he added, after a moment's pause.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there," Tori smiled, ducking under a tree as she followed her friends through the woods back to the school.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed.

"Speaking of Sensei," Shane said, "wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Maybe he forgot?" Dustin suggested.

"When has he forgotten anything," Tori asked. "_Ever_?"

"Hey, check it out," Dustin said, pointing ahead of them at a scroll hanging from a tree. The three exchanged curious looks and approached the parchment.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin," Shane read aloud. "Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbour. Meet me there as the sun is setting."

"Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken with you," Dustin finished, narrowing his eyes at the words, as Shane and Tori exchanged looks.

This did not sound good.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Sensei?" Tori greeted concerned, as she, Shane and Dustin climbed the hillside at sunset. "Is everything all right?"

"No, Tori," Sensei revealed sadly. "I'm afraid it's not."

"You don't look so hot," Dustin noted, before adding quickly, "I mean no offence..."

"None taken, Dustin," Sensei smiled lightly.

"So, what's up?" Shane question, anxiously.

"He's back," Sensei replied, gravely. "Lothor is back..." he elaborated noting the confused expressions on his student's faces.

The trio exchanged looks as a stunned silence fell over them.

"Wait," Dustin reasoned. "Lothor can't be back!"

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "No way!"

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil!" Tori nodded.

"If Lothor's really back," Dustin challenged. "How are we going to fight him with no powers?"

"Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion," Sensei informed them, holding out his hands as a box appeared. "Shane, Tori, Dustin. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new Wind Morphers."

He held the box out towards them and opened it, revealing the morphers inside. Instantly, Tori and Dustin took theirs, as Shane followed suit.

"A dark cloud has descended upon us," Sensei continued. "And it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

"We won't let you down, Sensei," Shane vowed. "Let's do it!" he instructed, raising his morpher and pressing the three buttons on the console, the others following suit. However, instead of the familiar rush of power, they were met with a torturous current of darkness.

Tori, Shane and Dustin winced, before staring down at the morphers as the pain passed.

"Well," Sensei said, his tone becoming more sinister. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbour must be destroyed," Shane informed him, his tone full of need.

"Why stop there?" Tori smirked. "I want the _whole_ country!"

"And then the world!" Dustin added greedily.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" Sensei laughed, tossing the box he was holding aside. His tone shifted and he waved his arm as bright lights of purple and pink illuminated him, his facade disappeared instantly, and Lothor replaced Sensei. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see ya'll!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane agreed.

"Music to my ears!" Lothor laughed.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Cam sighed as he pushed open the large gates that blocked his way out of the academy, not only was Aliyah supposed to have been there by now, but his father, Shane, Tori and Dustin had failed to return also. _**Where is everyone?**_ he huffed, before sighing and rolling his eyes as a girly voice called out his name. _**Great, just what I need!**_

"Hey," Kapri said as she and Marah appeared either side of him and latched onto his arms. "Who you looking for?"

"Don't you guys have ninja homework?" he inquired.

"Yeah, well we finished it 'cause it was like, really easy," Marah explained.

"Yeah," Kapri agreed.

"Look," Cam dismissed, backing away. "Just go and contact your inner ninja.

"Hey, you wanna talk about this?" Kapri asked, following after him, much to his dismay. "We're family, remember?"

"Yeah," Marah nodded. "We're totally here for you, Cousin."

"Fine. Look, my father hasn't come back yet and I'm a little worried," Cam explained. "Ever since that whole guinea pig thing... I like to know where he is."

"Cam," Marah smiled. "Your father's like a real great Sensei, I'm sure he'll be fine!"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed. "And hey, you've got us in the meantime!"

"Well, that's very reassuring," Aliyah said, as she pushed open the gates, catching the end of the conversation. "Not to mention comforting!"

Kapri turned and narrowed her eyes at Aliyah, who was more than happy to return the glare. "No one asked for your opinion!" she snapped.

"No one ever does," Aliyah shrugged.

"Then stay out of it!"

"Nah, much more fun this way!"

Cam rolled his eyes, extracted himself from his cousins and approached his girlfriend. "You're late," he said, leaning in and kissing her.

"I know," Aliyah apologized. "I slept through my alarm!"

"You pulled another all-nighter, didn't you?" Cam accused.

"No..." Aliyah muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Ali -"

Aliyah sighed. "I'm sorry!" she whined. "You know I love being a Power Ranger," she added in a whisper, seeing as Marah and Kapri were still standing behind him, evidentially trying to listen to their conversation. "But it really puts you in a crunch when it comes to homework!"

"It can't be that bad,"

"I have a 10 page report on the Smilodon due on Monday!" Aliyah said. "It's going to take up my whole weekend!"

Cam smirked. "Now who needs the distraction!" he teased, remembering how she would always comment on him needing a distraction from his work.

"Yeah, but unlike me, you actually finish your work!" Aliyah pointed out. "But I might take you up on that distraction offer!" she grinned.

"Urgh! Get a room!" Kapri grimaced, linking arms with Marah and turning away, leaving the kissing couple to smirk at their departure.

"Shall we go find your dad?" Aliyah asked, breaking the seemingly endless kiss. "And your missing teachers?"

Cam narrowed his eyes. "How did you -?"

"1) I heard the end of your conversation," Aliyah answered, "and 2) I haven't been attacked yet, so i'm guessing Tori, Shane and Dustin aren't here either!"

"You're getting too good!" Cam said, setting her back on her feet - seeing as he had somehow managed to end up carrying her - and leading her back through the gates ahead of them. "The Lightning Academy is going to be like child's play next year!"

"Urgh! A whole year cut off from the outside world!" Aliyah pouted. "Don't remind me!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Cam and Aliyah journeyed through the forest. "Dad?... Tori?... Dustin!... Shane!... Are you out here?"

"What kind of question is that?" Aliyah asked, sarcastically. "I mean, you don't go shouting down a dark alley and asking if there's a murderer down there, do you?"

Cam shot her a stern look, before returning his attention to scouring the surrounding area with his eyes; he tensed, however, when his gaze settled upon a torn scroll hanging from a tree. Dropping Aliyah's hand, the former Samurai approached it slowly, causing the Dino Ranger to frown and turning in his direction.

"What's this?" Aliyah asked, squatting down at the base of the tree, it was purple and sticky. "Ew," she complained, shaking her hand as the slime oozed off of her fingers. "And I thought the stuff that came out of the Dino Eggs was gross!"

"This was at the Abyss of Evil," Cam murmured, kneeling beside her.

"You don't think -?" Aliyah whispered, fearfully; dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

Cam's eyes widened as a wave of fear hit him.

"The school!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Marah and Kapri exchanged looks of horror as through the dense smoke they saw the unmistakable form of Lothor approaching, he was flanked by two undeniable strong looking minions; behind the two sisters, the rest of the Wind Academy prepared their weapons for battle.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us," Lothor cooed, ignoring the battle cry.

"I thought you were -" Marah began.

"Gone?" Lothor interrupted. "Destroyed? History?"

"Well... yeah," Marah admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls," Lothor sneered. "But I'm back in black, and needless to say, i'm in a mood."

"Yeah, like that would have changed," Kapri snickered.

Marah laughed in agreement.

"Never could keep your mouth shut, could ya?" Lothor hissed.

"Oh," Kapri faltered.

"Who are they?" Marah asked, pointing at the two monsters beside their uncle.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss," Lothor answered. "They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens."

Marah glanced at her sister, before a huge blast rocked the entire school as three blurs of light landed in front of the main gates. Amongst the debris and smoke, Tori, Shane and Dustin appeared, kneeling before the crowd. The trio straightened up and began walking steadily towards the students.

"Yeah!" Kapri laughed, letting out a sigh of relief in the process.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Marah exclaimed as she and her sister run towards the three. "Look - Lothor!"

"We know," Shane replied, brushing past them and stepping up onto the podium with Lothor and the others. "Isn't it great?"

Kapri froze. "Huh?"

"Capture them!" Lothor ordered.

"Gladly," Shane replied. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form - Ha!"

It took no more than a matter of seconds and then - they were Power Rangers again.

Without hesitation the trio charged, brandishing their Ninja Swords and cutting through the students with ease.

Consumed with fear and disbelief, Marah and Kapri did the only thing that they could think of - they ran.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Time to bottle up my troubles once and for all," Lothor jeered, as he held up an odd looking bottle and uncorked it, he laughed as he watched the Ninja students become engulfed in a cloud of smoke, before being sucked into the container.

"Power down!" Shane commanded, as he, Tori and Dustin demorphed.

Kapri and Marah suddenly appeared, trying to make a break for it.

"Going someplace, girls?" Lothor asked, halting them in their tracks. Maybe trying to escape directly in front of him wasn't the best of ideas.

"No-wait! Not us!" Kapri defended.

"We're family," Marah pointed out.

"Only by marriage," Lothor sneered.

"Y-y-yeah, but . . . we can help!" Kapri said.

"Yeah,"

"Like you did last time?" Lothor asked eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!" Marah nodded.

"No!" Kapri cut in. "No, no. Seriously, we're ninjas now and we can totally kick butt," she insisted, and as if to prove her point, she raised her fist. Marah on the other hand struck a pose, and both sisters' hands collided - painfully.

"Ow!" Kapri whined, shaking her wrist and squeezing it.

"Well, you might have a point there," Lothor said, thoughtfully. "Alright. You're in... But only on a trial bases," he added, ripping off their Ninja clothes and revealing their alien-wear underneath. "One screw up and you're gone!"

Kapri nodded.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Lothor said, turning his attention back to his evil rangers, "on to bigger things."

"All right," Dustin agreed.

"What about the others?" Shane questioned. "Cam will be looking for us."

"Exactly," Lothor hissed. "And when he finds you, it won't be very pretty, will it?"

"No," Tori smirked. "It won't."

The trio and Lothor laughed balefully.

Marah and Kapri joined in nervously, the platinum blonde's mind wandering to her cousin, who was out in the forest with Aliyah. _**Hmm, I never thought I'd be so glad to have the little bitch around!**_ she thought; she had never liked Aliyah, even though they were supposed to have hated each other, she had harbored a dislike for the White Lightning Ninja even after Lothor had been destroyed.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hold up!" Aliyah said, skidding to a halt as her Dino bracelet beeped three consecutive bleeps, and the dino gem flashed blazing white, with a sigh the Platinum ranger pulled back the sleeve of her _Skillet_ hoodie and touched her bracelet, either side of the gem. "What's up, Dr. O?"

"_Aliyah, we may have a problem..."_ Tommy said.

"Seriously? Mesogog has the _worst_ timings!"

_"It's not Mesogog,"_

Aliyah opened her mouth, paused, closed it, paused, and then opened it again. "Okay, I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that one!" she said, turning to Cam who had disappeared through the burning gates of the Ninja Academy entrance. "If it's not Mesogog, then who -?"

"_There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours,"_ Hayley explained, and Aliyah could only guess that she was addressing everyone back at the Dino Lab too. _"We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up!"_

Aliyah spun in a full 360 circle as she looked around the half-destroyed Wind Academy grounds; the gates were burning, flames flickering as the wooden barricades swayed backwards and forwards, debris littered the ground, as red, yellow and blue flags flickered feebly on the grass. The platform, in the centre of the grounds, seemed to be the only thing left untouched.

"Yeah," she confirmed to her team back in Reefside. "I'm just checking out his handy work! Guys, are Shane, Tori and Dustin in Reefside?"

_"I'm afraid so, Aliyah,"_ Tommy nodded. "_Connor, Ethan and Kira are just about to head out!"_

Aliyah nodded and run a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I figured," she sighed. "Alright, guys, be careful!" she warned. "I'm on my way!"

She dropped her wrist and turned to Cam.

"This is not good!" she whined.

Cam nodded and took out the communicator necklace he had created for himself and the other Ninja's should they ever need to get in quick communication with one another. "It's happened," he said. "We need to meet."

He dropped the necklace back into his robes and pulled Aliyah towards him,

"We'll figure this out!" he promised, kissing the top of her head.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hunter," Cam greeted, hugging his old friend and former team-mate the second he came out of his Ninja streak on a deserted street between Reefside and Blue Bay Harbour.

"Good to see you," Hunter noted.

Aliyah, who had been trying to call Rebecca for the last ten minutes, shoved her phone back into her hoodie pocket and turned to the taller blonde. "Aw, great," she pouted, "as if my day wasn't bad enough!"

"Always a pleasure to see you, Ali," Hunter said. He and Aliyah had never had any forms of a friendship or relationship of any kind, although he would admit that there was a time where he may have had a crush on her, but that had diminished when she had made it perfectly clear that she did not return the feelings.

Cam rolled his eyes at the pair of them and started walking, leaving them to glare at one another and follow after him.

"Thanks for coming," the Samurai said, once they had fallen into step either side of him. "Sorry to call you away from your students," he added quickly.

"I thought it must have been important," Hunter said, curling the cord of his necklace around his hand and holding it up. "I was hoping we'd never have to use these things. So, you think it's Lothor?" he asked.

"It has to be," Cam stated. "Who else leaves purple slime in his wake?"

"You reach the others?" Hunter questioned.

"They're not responding," Cam said, shaking his head. "Have you tried Rebecca?" he added to Aliyah.

"She's not answering!" Aliyah frowned. "But then again, if she's at the Lightning Academy or even the Pai Zhuq academy i'm not going to be able to reach her on her cellphone!"

Hunter sighed and shook his head.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"That's far enough!"

Aliyah, who had just raised her cellphone once again to her ear, dropped her arm at the sound of Connor's familiar tones. She was standing in the bridge over-looking the main street leading into Reefside where she could see Shane, Tori and Dustin stop in their tracks as the Dino Rangers blocked their path.

"You must be lost," Shane seethed. "'Cause I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan said, pointing at Shane. "You're supposed to _beat_ the bad guys, not _be_ the bad guys!"

"Good, bad," Tori dismissed. "What's the difference? It's all about power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Connor said, and from where she stood, Aliyah could his he was clenching and unclenching his fists, before he, Ethan and Kira pulled out their Thundermax sabers and charged forwards, only to be met by a handful of Kelzacks.

Cam, who was stood beside Aliyah, draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed in her a one-armed hug; as she watched her new team-mates battle it out below.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I don't want to hurt you!" Kira proclaimed as she blocked a kick from Tori.

"Your mistake!" Tori cooed, taking out her Ninja sword and hitting the Ptera ranger with it, sending her flying into an abandoned car as she did.

The Water sensei leapt after her, causing Kira to slide off of the otherside, and roll away as the blue ranger swung the blade at her again.

"Whoa!" Kira squeaked, flipping back over the car and blocking another flurry of punches and kicks from the angry and evil-controlled Water Sensei.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"It's about time!" Aliyah snapped as her sister _finally_ answered her cellphone. "Where've you been?"

"_I have classes, Ali,"_ Rebecca answered, sounding a little frustrated. "_What's so important that you had to leave me eighteen voice messages - that last one was harsh, by the way - thirteen text messages and twenty missed calls?"_

"Well i'm glad my persistence got you to answer," Aliyah answered, also a little irritated. "I _would_ like to ask why you haven't been answering Cam, but I would much rather take my wrath out on you when I see you face-to-face..."

Aliyah could almost _see_ the frown adorning her sister's face.

"_What are you -?"_

"Well, if you actually answered your communicator and you phone, you'd know," said Aliyah. "You need to get your ass to Reefside now! We got trouble!"

_"Reefside?"_ Rebecca repeated. _"Oh, Ali, what did you do this -?"_

Aliyah gaped angrily at the phone. "Why is it automatically something _I_ did?"

"Have you met you?" Hunter joked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Aliyah snapped, glaring at him. "Rebecca just get here now... or Sensei Omino's gonna be looking for a new Head Sensei at the Thunder Academy!"

"_Don't murder anyone, Ali,_" Rebecca warned. "_I'm on my way!"_

The line went dead.

Aliyah sighed and slipped her phone back into her pocket, biting back a growl as Hunter poked her between the shoulder-blades; she could hear him chuckling at her rigid posture; she narrowed her eyes at the fighting rangers beneath her, as her hands curled into fists beneath her sleeves - she needed something to keep her mind off of the crimson Thunder behind her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Dustin chuckled coldly as he toyed with the Blue Dino Ranger, performing multiple somersaults and dodging every single attack that Ethan sent his way. His display seemed to confuse Ethan, long enough for Dustin to grab his hand and aim a punch at his head.

Ethan groaned as he struck the ground on his back, rolled back to his feet and take an unsuspecting kick to the chest as Dustin landed in front of him, causing him to collide with Kira.

"Ethan," Kira yelped, helping the Tricera ranger to his feet and turning in Tori and Dustin's direction. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, clutching his chest. "But where's Ali, didn't she say she was on her way?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah... you don't think they -?"

"I hope not," Ethan said, trying very hard not to think the worst of their Platinum comrade.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Cam, Hunter and Aliyah watched in horror as Shane sent Connor flying backwards into a vendor; Aliyah stifled a gasp as she resisted the urge to run off and help her friends, her hands tightened around the railing on which she was leaning, and it was taking all manner of self-control to not jump off, morph and join the fray of fighters.

Blake arrived - streaking in beside his brother.

"Blake!" Hunter greeted, clasping hands with his brother. "Am I glad to see you!"

"I got here as fast as I could," Blake breathed. "What's up?"

"We've got trouble," Cam answered him, as he wrapped his arms around Aliyah's waist and pulled her into him. "Big trouble!"

The four Ninja's redirected their gazes to the battle below, just as Shane charged at Connor, sword in hand, a sadistic laugh escaping him.

"I can't watch this any longer!" Aliyah said, pulling away from Cam. "I have to help them!"

"How?" Hunter asked. "You don't have any powers!"

Aliyah smirked. "Watch and learn, Thunder Boy!" she said, using his old nickname, before fazing straight through ground beneath her feet. She hit the road underneath the bridge, and looked up into the stunned faces of Hunter and Blake; she grinned at them, before streaking towards her team-mates. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" she commanded, as she flipped over Shane and landed in front of Connor.

"Ali -" Connor breathed, looking up as the clash of blade on blade alerted him to the presence of another.

"Ali!" Ethan and Kira yelled running towards their team-mate.

"You're okay!" Kira said, sighing in relief. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later!" Aliyah said, pushing Shane backwards with a force that made him stumble. "Right now we need to re-group!"

"Alright!" Connor nodded, falling back.

Before she pulled back, Aliyah glanced up to the bridge where Cam, Hunter and Blake were standing; she nodded once and then hurried off after her friends.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"The important thing is that you guys are okay," Dr. Oliver said, as he surveyed his students with concern. Three out of four of them were still morphed, while the other was pacing furiously, clenching and unclenching her fists and checking her phone every second. "And that we learned something..."

"What's like having our butts kicked?" Connor asked, dismally.

"No," said Tommy, shaking his head. "That it's going to take a lot more than what we have to defeat them!"

Aliyah stopped pacing and turned to face her teacher. "Defeat them?" she repeated. "Hold up... i'm not defeating the Ninja Rangers!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kira asked.

"Stop them!" Aliyah answered. "We _stop_ them! They're not the same as the monsters we fight every day! They're people! They have family and friends that care about them... _I_ care about them! They are _my_ friends... _my _family... and I am _not_ going to let you defeat them!"

"They wouldn't stop and think twice about trying to defeat us, Ali," said Trent.

Aliyah growled. "I didn't ask for _your_ opinion!" she hissed. "Point is they were there for me when no one else was... now they need _me_, and I will move heaven and hell to save them!"

"How are you going to help them?" Connor asked. "How can we help them if we can't get near them?"

"A plan's already in motion," Aliyah answered. "If I know Cam as well as I think I do, he'd have already come up with an idea, plus reinforcements are on their way!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 14 August 2012 at 02:13am**


	21. Thunder Storm Part II

**Author's Note: **I really wanted to break this into three parts... I love Aliyah's reactions with her Ninja team, so I didn't really want to end it too soon, so I hope the place I decided to end it was good enough for you.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety. Mild language coming up.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

**Last Time on Prehistoric Storm...**

_"If this reading were accurate we'd have a blanket of evil spreading over the entire state!"_

_"Well, how do you feel?"_

_"Like Blue Bay Harbour must be destroyed!"_

_"We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up,"_

_"Yeah, I'm just checking out his handy work!"_

_"Let's deal with these fakes!"_

_"I'm on my way!"_

_"My master is willing to help out!"_

_"We stop them... but we don't defeat them!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Wait a minute," Hayley said, interrupting the glaring contest that was taking place between Trent and Aliyah; the White ranger had made a simple comment about using the Zords to kick the Ninja ranger's butts, and immediately Aliyah had jumped to the defence. "There is something that we haven't even considered..."

"I'm way ahead of you," Tommy agreed, walking in front of Aliyah and breaking her eye-contact with Trent. "Mesogog, right?"

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan asked. "Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?"

"It wouldn't be a team-up if both parties weren't involved," Aliyah pointed out. "I'm guessing Mesogog already knows or as, at least, extended his claws towards Lothor and his reeling him like a catfish."

"Catfish?" Connor asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "I'm a ranger," she said. "Not a fisher! Point is, Mesogog knows and we've got another battle on the horizon!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Are you nuts?" Blake yelled incredulously.

Cam ignored him and continued walking.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart!" Hunter said, shaking his head in disbelief. The initial shock of Aliyah being a Power Ranger again had started to wear off, but it was now replaced with anger and shock as Cam explained the next part of his plan.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam said, gesturing before them. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there, right?" Hunter countered. "You know what's inside that thing."

Cam stopped walking and turned to Hunter. "Yes. Our powers. And we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping Aliyah and the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin."

"And Aliyah's down with this plan?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"Actually, I haven't told her," Cam admitted. "She wouldn't be all too thrilled about going back there, much less going inside the thing!"

Hunter nodded slowly, but Blake wasn't convinced. "No way!" he insisted. "No. There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Hunter, Blake and Cam stood at the mouth of the Abyss, harnessed up and ready to descend.

"Uh, I just wanna say one last time," Blake said, nervously. "I think this is a bad idea!"

Hunter and Cam exchanged a look, each couldn't help but think of how pissed Aliyah was going to be when she found out about this little stunt.

"Okay," Cam said, after a beat "let's go. And, uh, stick together. We split up and we're through."

"Was that supposed to be reassuring?"

Cam gave a start and looked up, only to relax as he saw Rebecca standing behind the barrier in front of him, her foot was propped up on the metal shield and she was resting on her calf. He sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rebecca nodded. "You called me, remember?"

"Actually, Aliyah called you," Hunter corrected.

"Same thing, Thunder Boy!"

"Only Aliyah call's me that!"

The Ninja beside Rebecca smirked. "Why, do you enjoy the thrill you receive when Ali calls you it?" he teased, causing Hunter to blush a deep crimson.

"Ty," Rebecca chided, now was not the time, plus she could almost feel the anger rising inside of Cam at the comment.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Where's Ali?" he asked, turning back to the three before him.

"She's in Reefside," Blake answered.

"She doesn't know about this?" Rebecca asked.

Cam shook his head. "No, I -"

"Good. Let's keep it that way," Rebecca interrupted.

"You're not going to tell her?" Tyler frowned at his older cousin. "Why? She has the right to know, plus, when these three don't turn up for hours, she's gonna get worried, what if she comes looking for them?"

"That's why we're going to Reefside," Rebecca told him. "We'll keep her preoccupied until they come back!"

Tyler opened his mouth, hesitated and then closed it again. "Fine! But when this plan falls through, you make sure she understands that I had no choice!" he said.

"Whatever," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes and turned back to Cam, Hunter and Blake. "Go, we'll deal with Aliyah until you get back!"

"Be careful," Cam warned. "Things are getting dangerous..."

"You just find my powers," Rebecca said, waving him off. "I'll worry about what's happening on the surface!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Lothor grinned as he entered Mesogog's throne room. "Well, well, well! Love what you've done with the place! It's homey, in a 'high-school-science-lab' sorta way."

"Lothor," Mesogog hissed. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear," Lothor laughed. "Although there's no such thing as bad press, right?"

"Right," Mesogog leered. "I suppose you're wondering, why I called you here."

"Let me guess," Lothor stated flatly. "Does it have sixteen legs and come in assorted colors?"

"There are only six colors this time," Mesogog breathed. "But they're no less of an irritation."

"I feel your pain," Lothor nodded.

Mesogog stood slowly. "Well, I've called you here, in hopes of an alliance of sorts." he said.

"I see," Lothor mused, his interest peeked. "I'm listening."

"I have a plan," Mesogog said. "But it would require use of your evil power rangers."

"Ah, you've heard of those, have you?" Lothor smirked. "They're all the rage."

"I believe there's a way we can help one another," Mesogog continued. "That is, if you're willing to work together as a team," he began to walk away slowly, then stopped. "To rid the planet of the power rangers, once and for all."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Man, it stinks down here," Blake noted, taking off his helmet.

Hunter made a face in agreement.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam said quickly.

Hunter pointed to a familiar ball glowing green and floating in the air. "Over there."

"The Samurai Amulet," Cam smiled.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it," Hunter voiced suspiciously.

A group of assorted Kelzacks and Zurgane appeared, and the boys immediately jump into a stance.

Blake shot Hunter a look. "You had to say it, right?"

Hunter shrugged despite himself.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers," Zurgane greeted, he crossed his two swords, then thrusted them forward. "Attack!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated a hundred space mutants at one time!" Ethan breathed in amazement. He was sat at his usual table at the Cyberspace with Aliyah, Connor and Kira; looking up over his laptop, he peered at Aliyah who was checking and re-checking her phone. "Expecting a call?" he inquired.

Aliyah gave a startled jump and looked up. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's just Cam hasn't been answering any of my calls," she explained, "and i'm starting to get a little worried!"

"Have you tried your reinforcements?" Connor asked.

"What, you mean Rebecca?"

Connor nodded.

"Dude, you'd be extremely lucky to get Rebecca on the line," Aliyah said. "I don't even know why she _has_ a phone, she never uses it!"

Suddenly the doors blew open as Shane strode inside, flanked either side by Dustin and Tori. The second they had entered, they stopped and set their attention on the Dino Rangers. Shane stepped forward, raised his hand, and without any indication, hurled a blast of air at the group of four.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Aliyah shouted, pushing Connor off of his chair as the table, Ethan's laptop, their drinks and other tables, computers and people were sent flying; there were tremendous crashes as computer's sparked and died, while people screamed and fled the scene.

Connor struggled to his knees. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "A donut maybe? Or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane growled. "Makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan muttered.

"Yeah, dude, it isn't pretty," Aliyah said, shaking her head.

Tori, however, wasn't have any of it. "Get up!" she barked. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

Picking themselves up from the ground, Connor, Ethan and Kira stepped forward, leaving Aliyah to follow, this wasn't her fight, but they were all her friends and she wasn't about to stand back and watch them kill each other - that was her job!

"Dude," Connor grinned. "She's kinda cute, don't you think?"

Tori and Dustin stepped up beside Shane.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "In a crazed-ninja-terminator sort of way."

Aliyah and Kira exchanged looks, before both of them aimed similar hits to Connor and Ethan's chests. "Focus your priorities!" they snapped.

"Right," Connor agreed, rubbing the spot where Aliyah had hit him.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane groaned.

"We're not gonna fight you here," Connor said.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you," Shane fumed.

"Not a chance in hell!" Aliyah spat, taking a stand in front of Connor, and prodding her index finger into Shane's chest. "Let's just get one thing straight, you may be my best friends, and you may be under some kind of evil spell, but you touch my team and I'll rip you limb from limb! Got it?"

Shane growled down at her, but Aliyah stood her ground and glared straight back at him; she was not unnerved by the presence of murder in his eyes; the number of times she had threatened that she was going to murder, maim and completely obliterate him in the past had hardened her to the effects of any turning tables.

"We'll meet wherever you want," Connor said, putting his hand on Aliyah's shoulder. "But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane snapped.

"It's called honour," Kira said, glaring at Dustin. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that!"

"Fine," Shane relented. "Under the Harbour bridge. One hour. The six of us -" he glared at Aliyah. "No one else!"

Aliyah snarled.

"Fine," Connor agreed. "We'll be there!"

Shane, Dustin and Tori ninja streaked away without another word, leaving Aliyah to round on Connor. "I'm coming too!" she said, before he even had a chance to stop her.

"No, you're going to find Rebecca," Connor said. "That's an order!"

"Connor, you may wear red," said Aliyah, "and yes, automatically that makes you the leader, but if you know what is good for you, you won't order me around!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Cam reached for the Samurai amulet, but the ground shook violently causing him to fall.

On the otherside of the cavern, Hunter hit the ground, as Blake slipped backwards and plunged towards the fiery depth of the abyss.

"Blake!" Hunter yelled, diving after his brother, he managed to grab onto the navy Thunder's arm, and latched onto the edge of the cliff by the tips of his fingers. "Gotcha!"

Next to him Hunter hit the ground, while Blake flew over the side of a cliff.

"Hang on!" Cam warned he appeared over the side.

"I'm trying!" Blake yelled. "But I'm losing my grip!"

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss! Bye, rangers." Zurgane bellowed while raising his sword. In a flash of light, he and his henchmen disappeared.

Cam grabbed Hunter's arm with both hands as they all continued to slide.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake complained.

Hunter looked down at him, stunned. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"I can't hold on!" Cam gasped. Much to his surprise, hands clasped over his, causing him to look up quickly.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Aliyah fumed as she confronted Rebecca and Tyler on the new bridge overlooking the same spot that she had revealed her secret to Hunter and Blake. "Do you have any idea how much you have missed - hey Ty," she added, hugging her brother. "Where is Cam, why isn't he answering my calls?"

Tyler hesitated and glanced at Rebecca, who shot him a look - a notion that did not go amiss by Aliyah.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Rebecca asked, feigning innocence.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes. "That look! Why did you give him 'the look' what are you hiding? What don't I know?!"

"Nothing," Rebecca said. "Where are Shane, Tori and Dustin?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Because you saw the last," Tyler said. "Hey, that reminds me, why aren't you with Cam right now? I thought you didn't take orders from anybody?"

"I don't," Aliyah said. "But there is a lot more at play, Ty, and there are secrets that not even you know about! But what don't I know?"

Rebecca arched an eyebrow. "You're keeping secrets from us," she said. "Why can't we keep them from you?"

"Because my secret is no ordinary secret!" Aliyah yelled.

"Neither is ours," Tyler defended. "It's a matter of life and death... and in your case..."

"Life and Death? Tell me where they are or it'll be your life and death!" Aliyah snarled.

Tyler held his hands up in defence and backed away from his angered sister, leaving Rebecca take over at the wheel; he valued his life, but even he had to agree with Rebecca and now he understood why she did not want Aliyah knowing about the plan to enter the Abyss.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This is boring," Tori fumed, as she came up behind Shane.

Shane was panting heavily, and eyeing the fallen Dino rangers with disgust. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin agreed.

They raised their morphers and prepared to morph.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"No, wait!" Blake and Aliyah shouted.

Both Dino Rangers and Ninja rangers paused as the two former Ninja's vaulted over the fence opposite one another; Cam and Hunter followed Blake, while Rebecca and Tyler followed Aliyah.

"Wait a minute," Kira said. "Blake? That's how I know you, you're a Power Ranger!"

"Former," Rebecca corrected. "Former Power Ranger!"

"Like it matters," Hunter reprimanded.

"Good," Ethan said, breaking ragged from his fight with Dustin. "Cause we can use all the help we can get!"

"Yeah," Connor nodded.

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake explained, approaching Tori and coming to a halt in front of her. "We stick with our own kind!"

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter informed.

"Whoever doesn't follow us," Cam finished, folding his arms. "We'll destroy."

Aliyah scoffed, as she stalked past the ninjas and took her place beside Connor and checked to make sure he was alright after the fight with Shane; she missed the look of pure loathing that crossed Cam's face. "Brilliant plan, Cam!" she said, turning her attention back to her former team-mates. "You walked straight into his hands! Now, I would like to retract my earlier threat to Shane, and extend it to the entire lot!"

"Even Cam?" Kira asked.

"That's not Cam," Aliyah said, glancing across at the Samurai, a flicker of betrayal in her eyes. "That's just the shell of the man I thought he was!"

Dustin smirked, obviously unnerved by Aliyah's threat. "You couldn't take us all, Aliyah," he said.

"You want to try me, dirt boy!" Aliyah challenged. "I've picked up a few new tricks since the last time we fought alongside each other!"

"Bring it on, Ninja drop out!" Tori hissed.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes, bit back a snarl, and clenched her hands until they shook with unrestrained fury.

"Wait," Cam interrupted, holding up his hands. "First, you have to take these. A little power boost, directly from the Abyss of Evil."

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better!" Aliyah hissed, but Cam ignored her, his attention now on Shane, Tori and Dustin. "Just give them even more powers to fucking destroy us with, Cam!"

"But we already have our powers," Tori claimed, effectively ignoring Aliyah.

"Not these ones," Hunter explained.

Shane glared at Cam suspiciously. "You'd better be right about this."

"Believe me," Cam insisted. "You won't be sorry."

Dustin, Shane and Tori replaced the disks on their morphers, while Hunter, Cam, Blake, Rebecca and Tyler (who were in on the plan) watched tensely. The Wind rangers raised their wrists and activated their powers, only to be met with a burst of energy that sent them hurtling backwards onto the ground.

Hunter, Cam, Blake and Rebecca ran to their aid, while Tyler approached Aliyah, who shrugged him off and stepped away from him; she was still upset that he would keep a secret from her, they never kept secrets from one another, _never_... until now.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked as he took Hunter's hand and stood up. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori questioned, looking from Blake to Shane. "The last thing I remember . . ."

"Lothor," Blake nodded. "He's back."

"Yeah we know," Shane explained. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter said.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin rationalized.

"No," Blake insisted. "It's Lothor."

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concluded, pleased with himself. "Henh?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, raised her hand and cuffed him across the back of the head. "You know, it's a good thing you're cute," she nodded, turning to three out of four Dino Rangers that had joined them, over Connor's shoulder she could see Aliyah walking away.

"Ali," she called, breaking away from the group. "We did what we had to do to protect you!"

"Says the person that didn't even _know_ there was a problem until an hour and a half ago!" Aliyah said, turning to face her sister. "You know, I should really be used to you keeping secrets from me, my whole life is just one big secret to me, and you won't even tell me half of it! Why am I even surprised that this would be any different?"

Rebecca sighed and took a step closer to her sister, while the others, - Cam, Shane, Tori and Dustin mainly - couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt as Aliyah continued to back away from them. In Cam's case, he had lied to her, kept her out of the loop and proceeded to cheat and lie, even to her face, he'd be lucky if she'd ever talk to him again. As for the other three, they had just tried to obliterate her friends; it was only fair that she be mad at them.

"Ali, just let us explain," Cam sighed.

"Explain what?" Aliyah snapped. "That you lied to me? That you risked your lives to go inside that stupid thing? _That_ was your big plan? I thought you were smart, Cam, but that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Worst of all, you know how I feel about Mr. Big Blonde Idiot -" she gestured to Hunter, "and you went an exposed him and his stupid sidekick -" she pointed at Blake, "to the forces of darkness! So excuse me for not seeing the _beauty_ of your plan! You may not have given them -" she pointed at Shane, Tori and Dustin, "the power to destroy us, but now there is an even stronger alliance out there that can! I really do hope that you're proud of yourselves!"

She turned toe, vaulted over the fence and streaked away.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, August 15, 2012 at 5:53am**


	22. Thunder Storm Part III

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention before I started writing Thunderstorm part 1. I didn't include the Strange Relations episode because it didn't fit in with the Aliyah universe, at that time; I needed the White ranger clone alive specifically for this team up. You will find out why the further you read.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Would like to say thank you to the following: **CamaroDude1989** and** The Silver Magician of Chaos** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Tyler asked as he followed the Dino Rangers towards a house that was situated in the middle of the woods.

"The Dino Lab," Ethan answered.

"The what -?"

"Dino Lab," Ethan repeated. "It's our headquarters - or do I need to explain what that means too?"

Tyler frowned while Rebecca laughed openly at the Blue Ranger.

"Almost there," Cam reassured the younger teen by patting his shoulder and following Connor into Dr. O's kitchen. The Red dino ranger lowered the jaw on the T-Rex model and the secret door leading to the underground cavern sprang up, startling those who were not expecting it.

"Now all there is to do is introduce you to Dr. O, Hayley and Trent," Connor smiled, descending the stairs.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"They were about to fall inside," Cam explained, "but, Dad got there just in time."

"So, we faked being on Lothor's side," Hunter continued, "to get you to take the right Ninja disks."

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Connor nodded.

"Good thing for _you_ guys," Shane smirked.

Aliyah, who had already been at the Dino Lab when her friends arrived, was sitting in the computer chair, legs hugged against her chest and her chin resting on her knees; she hadn't said a word to anyone since their arrival, and refused to make eye contact with either Rebecca or Cam.

Everyone laughed, despite themselves.

"Whatever, dude," Connor said, brushing off the remark playfully, and glancing across at Aliyah. "If I remember correctly, Aliyah threatened to rip you apart if you even _thought_ about touching us!"

"Still considering it," Aliyah muttered, glancing at Connor.

"And who has pissed you off for the second time today?" Tommy asked as he entered the Dino Lab from a side door.

"Take a wild guess!" Aliyah answered, glaring at the floor of the Dino Lab.

Tommy frowned and looked up at the rangers ahead of him, confused on what was wrong with his student. Rebecca sighed and raised her hand.

"She's mad at us," the Master said. "Me and Cam, mostly, because we lied to her... but you know what she is like about evil Power Rangers."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded his eyes drifting to Trent. "Some more than others!"

Trent nodded.

"Anyway, we're glad you're here," Tommy said, turning the conversation away from dangerous waters. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei agreed.

"Of course he is right," Aliyah said, causing everyone to turn in her direction. "He's the great Power Ranger legend, Tommy Oliver; he is one step away from recieving a Sensei title!"

A chuckle of amusement swept the entire group.

"Point taken, Aliyah," Sensei nodded. "But we do have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's going to take all of us, to defeat them," Tommy stated gravely.

Aliyah rolled her eyes, but kept her comments to herself.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Sir," Zurgane reported a he came to a standstill in front of Mesogog, Lothor and Elsa. "The troops are assembled and ready for battle."

"Your general has done well," Mesogog praised.

"Thank you, sir," Zurgane bowed.

"Enough about him," Lothor interrupted. "Let's get this show on the road. We have a word to command, and the clock's a-ticking."

"Master," Elsa said, stopping Mesogog as Lothor and Zurgane disappeared from the lab. "I know it's not my place, but do you really thing it is wise to trust them? I mean -"

"Of course it's not," Mesogog snarled, rounding on her. "This is why I don't... Lothor is a pawn, nothing more, when I am done, he will be a mere footnote in our dino restructuring of Earth!"

Elsa smirked, took her masters arm, and followed him from the lab.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The mainframe beeped three consecutive bleeps, alerting the Ninja Rangers, the Dino Rangers, Hayley, Sensei and Tyler to trouble.

"We've got company," Hayley said, pointing out the obvious.

"It's time," Tommy nodded, looking around at the two teams. "Wait - where's Aliyah?" he asked, noticing that the Platinum ranger was missing from the Dino Lab.

"She disappeared outside after her fight with Rebecca," Tyler answered. "None of us have seen her since!"

"We need her," Tommy sighed.

"I'll go find her," Tyler said, starting for the stairs leading to the kitchen.

Hunter stopped him. "You mind if I try?" he asked. "I know Aliyah and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but I actually understand what she is going through right now! I know what it is like to be lied too, and while I understand why we kept her out of the loop, I also understand why she is being so stubborn."

Tyler glanced across at Rebecca.

"Can you make it quick?" the master asked. "Because we gotta go!"

Hunter nodded, and taking the steps two at a time, disappeared from the lab.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Hunter found Aliyah sitting on the front porch.

She didn't even acknowledge him when he sat down, or move away or even speak to him.

"It's started," he said.

"I know,"

Hunter nodded and looked out around the clearing that proved to be the front lawn of Dr. Oliver's house. "Ali -" he stared.

"Please, don't," Aliyah interrupted. "Please don't try and justify their actions... please don't try and tell me that I was left out specifically for my own safety!"

"Okay," Hunter nodded. "I won't..."

Aliyah frowned and glanced at him. "Then why are you here?" she asked.

"To tell you that we have trouble," Hunter answered. "I didn't come to lecture you, Ali; I didn't come to tell you that Rebecca and Cam just want to protect you... I came to tell you that Zurgane and Elsa are attacking, and the team needs you..." he hesitated. "I need you!"

"Why do you need me?"

"I need a fighting partner,"

"You want to fight alongside me?" Aliyah asked, after a moment's pause.

"I know you don't like me," Hunter explained.

"That's an understatement," Aliyah scoffed, looking away.

"Okay, you hate me," Hunter corrected, "but our friends need our help, and whether you like it or not the only way we can help them is if we work together."

Aliyah bit her lower lip as he continued.

"Call it a truce," Hunter finished as he got to his feet and extended his hand to her.

For what felt like a century, which was in fact, half a second, Aliyah took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Fine. But don't think that this changes how I feel about you, Thunder boy!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hunter smirked, leading her back into the house.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Look who I found!" Hunter joked, while pulling an annoyed Aliyah into the Dino Lab.

The rangers, who had been discussing tactics and team-ups, turned and stared.

"We've devised a plan to eliminate the enemy," Rebecca said. "We're going to team up with our colour counterparts..."

"That would put Kira with Dustin," Aliyah sniped. "And Ethan with Tori..."

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded, "and you're fighting with me!"

"I'm fighting with Hunter," Aliyah stated, causing a silence to envelope them all. Was this for real? Were Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, the very two rangers that seemed to hate one another with a passion, putting aside their differences and going into battle together?

Rebecca stared at her sister. "Uh, okay," she nodded. "I guess i'm with Tommy then..." she noted, turning to the Black Dino Ranger. "Cam, you're with Trent, and that leaves Blake and Hunter with Aliyah..." she turned to Tommy. "Done."

Tommy nodded. "Then let's show them what team work is really all about!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Black Lightning!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!"

Finally suited and finished with their roll call, both teams leapt from the cliff to the quarry floor.

"Ranger Power!" the thirteen rangers yelled in the wake of their landing, a shower of coloured explosions igniting behind them, the respective colour behind each individual Ranger.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Seething, Elsa withdrew her sword, and pointed it at the Rangers. "ATTACK!" she yelled, rushing forward with the army of monster and foot soldiers.

"Kick it!" Connor said, running to his Raptor rider with Kira and Ethan, as Shane, Tori and Dustin took to their Tsunami Cycles.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Punch it!" Shane yelled, as he and Connor sailed over a mound of sand and dirt, firing lasers at the two generals that Lothor had picked up in the Abyss. They hit the ground and pulled to a halt, jumping from the cycles, the two red rangers called forth their swords and took off to face the two monsters.

"Super Dino Mode!" Connor yelled. He and Shane flipped through the air, rolled past the Generals and jumped to their feet in order to deliver two deadly swipes at the back of both Generals; causing sparks to fly.

After a few more hits; they both roundhouse kicked the monsters, sending them to their knees. But their victory was short lived as the purple-skinned creature lashed out with its staff, sending them both flying into the air.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Oh yeah!" Dustin grinned, hopping onto the back of his Tsunami Cycle and following Ethan forward.

The Earth Sensei took to an upper hillside, while Ethan went by in the opposite direction taking out monsters alongside him using her lasers on his Raptor Cycle. He pulled to a halt; as the clown general jumped at him and slammed his tentacle like arm down at him, but Ethan raised his Tricera shield and blocked the attack, pushing the monster away from him as Dustin flew past, laser in hand.

"I hate clowns!" he growled, taking aim and blasting the clown with yellow energy beams.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Elsa snarled as she wove her sword through the air trying to hit each of the rangers in front of her, Kira and Tori, however, were too busy avoiding her sword to worry about anything else. Their synchronized movements were interrupted when the black-leather clad woman got fed up and blasted them with blue-white electricity, sending them flying.

"Super Dino Mode!" Kira yelled, growing white spikes and leathery wings to her uniform, she hit the side of the quarry wall, flipped over and flew back towards Tori, who had hit the ground. "Double team?"

"You're on!" Tori agreed, jumping into the air and grabbing onto Kira's leg as they glided forward.

Elsa fired another strand of energy at them; but missed as the Blue and Yellow female Rangers unleashed blue and yellow energy beams back at her. They hit the ground at Elsa's feet causing it to explode sending her flying backwards screaming.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I'm tired of living in your student's shadow," the White ranger clone growled, aiming a hit at Tommy. "After today there will only be one White Ranger!"

Rebecca glanced at Tommy. "If you're taking bets," she said. "Mine's on Trent!"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"Name you Game!"

"My challenge! My rules!"

"Don't expect me to play by them," Rebecca hissed.

"Super Dino Mode!"

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Super what -?" she squeaked, as the spikes over the clone's suit enlarged, the ones on his wrist become like lightning bolts, sharp and serrated. The master screamed as the clone swung a fist at her, and she ducked, as the serrated edge of the spike sailed missed her by inches.

The clone punched at Tommy, who ducked and aimed a high kick for his stomach. Blocking the attack the clone tried again as Rebecca rolled under his arm and across the quarry. Making it back to her feet, the master cried out as the clone slashed across her stomach, sending her flying backwards in the quarry wall.

"You'll pay for that!" Tommy hissed landing in front of his colour counterpart. "Brachio Staff! Energy orb!"

He twirled his staff in a full circle and slashed at the clone, which sparked and exploded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Blake and Hunter raced towards Zurgane; Hunter blocked a hit with his staff, while Blake attempted to wrap his Navy antlers around the general's waist. Zurgane, however, blocked the antlers, but did not see the slash that Blake delivered to his waist seconds later.

"Move!" Aliyah yelled, as both Thunder brothers flipped backwards out of her way, as she raced in on her Raptor cycle. "I love it when I get to use this thing!" she grinned, firing lasers at Zurgane and causing him to yell out.

Angrily, Zurgane brought his swords together and fired a deadly blast at the Platinum ranger, who had skidded to a halt a few feet away.

"Thunder Shield!" Hunter yelled, landing in front of his former team-mate and covering her with his crimson energized shield, while Blake fired navy energy blasts from his helmet, knocking Zurgane off balance. "You okay?" the blonde asked, powering down the shield and pulling Aliyah off of her bike.

The Platinum ranger nodded once and turned back to Zurgane.

"I'm not done yet!" he snarled.

"Yet being the operative word, Zurgane," Aliyah spat. "You're endgames in sight - Saba! Fire!"

Saba's eyes flashed golden and amber energy blasts shot across the clearing, hitting Zurgane in the chest and causing him to explode.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah froze in her tracks as a familiar yell caught her attention and caused her to turn, there, across the Quarry, was Cam, and bearing down on him was a horde of Triptoids, Tyrannodrones and Wolfblades; he was holding his shoulder, and seemed to be struggling to get back to his feet.

"Cam!" Aliyah yelled, and before anyone, including Hunter and Bake could process what had happened, she had gone, running mid-way across the quarry. "Cam, are you alright?" she asked, falling to her knees beside him, and then glaring up at the foot soldiers. "They're asking for it!"

"Let's give it to them!" Trent said, extending his hand to Aliyah, who took it and allowed him to pull her up. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent and Aliyah echoed as the spikes on their uniforms grew longer, and Aliyah sprouted claws from her fingertips. Pushing off from the ground, the two usual Power enemies flew through the air into the group, slashing with their weapons and claws.

Reaching the other side of the horde, Aliyah summoned her Sabre-blade and slashed through the Wolfblades with a platinum strike, while Trent finished off the Triptoids and Tyrannodrones with a series of Drago Arrows.

Aliyah shouldered her sabre-blade as she turned her back on the howling Wolfblades as they keeled over and exploded. Turning back to the now empty clearing, she spotted Cam, he was back on his feet with his helmet under his arm, but with everything that was still going on around them, and he only had eyes for her.

With a sigh of relief, Aliyah rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

Once she had pulled away, Cam reached for the clasps on either side of her helmet and removed it, a flicker of red flashed several times as her hair tumbled down around her shoulders, and her sapphire gaze met his. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I shouldn't have lied to you... I -"

Aliyah cut him off as she pressed her lips against his.

"I forgive you," she said, once she had pulled away. "Besides, I can never stay mad at you for too long!"

Cam smiled, touched her chin with his gloved hand and reached in for another kiss.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Nice moves, you guys," Connor congratulated, as the Dino Rangers met the Ninja Rangers in the middle of the now empty quarry.

"Back at you, bro," Shane laughed. They clasped hands, as Aliyah smiled as Cam draped his arms around her shoulders, as she clasped hers around his waist. There was a sudden crash of thunder as an Invisiportal illuminated the sky and deposited Kapri and Marah in a heap on the ground.

Both girls groaned at their sudden descent, before spotting the others ahead of them.

"Oh, guys!" Kapri greeted. "Hey Cam!" she added, before spotting Aliyah. "Cam's _other half_!"

"Jealousy is not a good thing on you, sweetheart!" Aliyah spat.

Cam rolled his eyes and shook his head at the two of them. "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his attention back to his cousins.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Marah agreed. "Especially when we brought you a present." She held up a container and opened it, a red and black cloud emerged, forming into the Ninja students, who knelt, then stood together.

"Our Students!" Shane exclaimed.

Marah and Kapri smiled at one another, then tore off their evil alien gear and returned to their Ninja uniforms; both were equally pleased with themselves.

"Hey, everybody okay?" Shane asked, running towards his students, everyone, save for Cam, Marah and Kapri, following him.

"You didn't think we really went bad, did you?" Marah asked, placing her arm on Cam's shoulder. "We were just pretending."

"Again?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, well we're slow learners," Kapri laughed.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I'm afraid it's dead," Hayley said, holding the Samurai amulet in hand. "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one, last battle."

"Yeah, well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," Shane said, although he was pretty sure that his disappointment showed on his face, giving up being a ranger wasn't exactly and easy thing to do.

"You've done your part," Connor nodded, putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

"There's just one thing I still don't understand," Dustin said, breaking away from the group.

"What's that, Dustin?" Tommy asked.

"Who rescued Sensei?"

Marah and Kapri stepped up quickly.

"I think we can answer that for you," Kapri informed.

"Yeah," Marah said with a smile, and the two explained how they had rescued Sensei and got him past Lothor without detection.

By the end of the story everyone within the Dino Lab was laughing.

"What?" Marah exclaimed. "Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah," Kapri chimed. "Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

Sensei laughed, "I will keep that in mind now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan agreed.

"How normal can life get for a Power Ranger?" Aliyah mused.

Rebecca, who had been forgiven by her sister, after the Platinum ranger had learned that the master had played in a part in destroying the White ranger clone, smirked. "I'm guessing normal for you would be the next attack from Mesogog!"

"_Zip it_!" Aliyah hissed. "Mesogog may be a dinosaur but he's got freakishly good hearing! _That_ had Elsa's just gone back bruised and battered, so he is _not_ going to be all that thrilled!"

"He already knows he failed," Marah said. "He and Lothor were watching you..."

Aliyah made a face. "Yeah, that's too creepy to think about!" she nodded, smiling as Cam put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him.

"Don't worry, Ali," Blake smiled. "We can all go back to normality once we get down and dirty!"

"Hey, that reminds me, you still owe me that win!" Aliyah smiled, as the others cheered and headed for the exit.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"You better win," Aliyah warned as she appeared beside Blake. "Because Hayley is ready to skin me alive!"

Blake chuckled and patted her shoulder. "I got your back, Ali," he promised.

"Is that supposed to reassure me? Because it's not working!"

"Ouch," Blake pouted. "That hurt..."

Aliyah rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder just as the others started arriving behind her. Cam passed, narrowed his eyes playfully at the Navy Thunder and then pulled his girlfriend away, towards the starting point.

Rebecca smirked as she and Tyler followed them.

"Is someone green with envy?" Rebecca teased.

"No," Cam said, as Aliyah conversed with Tyler beside him. "But everyone knows she's mine!"

"No arguments here," Rebecca said, holding her hands up in defence. "The happiest I've seen Ali is when she's with you!"

Cam smiled.

Aliyah, however, was enjoying her time with her cousin.

"So much for not being able to see you until next fall," she said, hugging him with one arm, seeing as her other hand was caught in Cam's.

"Well, what kind of brother would I be if I just left you to deal with all this alone?" Tyler asked. "Given you ended up hating me - I can't believe you didn't trust me!"

"You lied to me!"

"Rebecca lied to you," Tyler defended. "You know how much she scares me... being a Master and everything!"

"You're a Sensei!" Aliyah teased.

"She's older than me!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Big baby!"

"Don't make me hurt you..."

"Like you cou - OKAY!" she squealed, jumping away from him.

Tyler chuckled and smirked as the other rangers finally arrived and the race begun... with Blake taking the lead and winning - although there wasn't much doubt that he wouldn't.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, August 16 2012 at 05:00am**


	23. Wormhole

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Things have been pretty hectic lately that I have not had a chance to update excessively long chapters; I have, however, started a Behind the Scenes story for episodes that were left out of this series starting with Ninja Storm and working its way up to Jungle Fury, possibly further. So, check it out.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Big thank you too **DEATHFIC21** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety. New Character alert.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

**New Tech City, 2025**

_"Power Rangers, report to delta command immediately!"_

"What's going?" a teen in a grey uniform with red accents asked.

"Grumm's gone and so has his ship!"

"Yes, he's retreated!" another teen, this time wearing a grey uniform with blue accents said.

"We've WON!" the rangers cheered.

A low growl escaped the commander's jaws as he rounded on his cadets. "Enough!" he ordered.

"Hello! It's celebration time, you said it yourself, Grumm is gone!" the teen in grey and red said, surprised by the order to cease celebration.

"Yes, he's gone," the commander nodded. "But I know my enemy. He doesn't retreat!"

The rangers frowned and exchanged looks, just as the youngest ranger, a female in a white uniform with green accents, tapped the feline tech in front of the main computer. She moved her hands and then pointed at the screens.

"What did she say?" another female in grey and yellow asked.

"She's found something," the feline answered.

"What did she find?"

The teenager signed again.

"This…"

The mainframe lit up with an image of a large swirling hole, many colours of pink, amber, white and green mixing together in its massive frame.

"A wormhole?" the commander repeated, inspecting the screen.

"A temporal wormhole," the feline responded. "And there are traces of Troobian energy inside! Nice work, Savannah!" she nodded, patting the teenager beside her.

The fourteen year old smiled, nodded, signed her thanks and stepped back, away from the mainframe.

"It sounds like retreating to me," the teen in red confirmed.

"That's what he wants us to think," the commander said.

"Sir, then where is he going?" the teen in blue asked.

Savannah turned to the teen in blue and signed.

"What did she say?" he asked, having failed to pick up the sign language classes that he had been required to attend when Savannah joined SPD.

Another male teenager, this time dressed in grey and green, turned to his team-mates. "She wants to know which _time_ Grumm has gone back too!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

**Reefside, 2004**

Reefside Park was bursting with activity as locals flooded their streets to enjoy the sunshine that they were recieving. In the clearing that was used as a soccer field were Aliyah Logan and Connor McKnight, each playing a little one-on-one with a soccer ball.

A few feet away from the two friends, sat Kira Ford, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez and Cam Watanabe; after the team up between the Dino Rangers and the Ninja Rangers, Cam had acquired permission off of his father to spend a few days away from the Wind Ninja Academy as to keep Aliyah Company while her Grandparents were in Briarwood.

"Great," Ethan complained looking up from his Gameboy. "I was just about to defeat the dreaded Motodrone, when his evil ship comes along and destroys all that I've done! I don't believe it!"

"It's just a game, Ethan," Kira said, looking up from her guitar.

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "You're acting as if it's real."

"What if it is real?" Ethan asked. "What if the game is actually an ancient diary about a real event that happened in a distant galaxy far, far away?"

"Ethan, your mind is the only thing that is far, far away," Kira grinned.

"Ohh!" Trent chuckled.

"Heads up!"

A red and white soccer ball rolled towards them and Ethan stopped it with his foot, as Aliyah and Connor joined them seconds later.

"What's up, guys?" Connor asked.

"Ethan's just giving us a history lesson about something he learned on his handheld geek boy!" Kira explained.

Cam rolled his eyes, smiling as Aliyah crawled onto the top of the picnic table he and the others were sitting at, and flop backwards so that she was lying flat and staring at the clear blue sky.

"Okay, so it's no intergalactic history," Ethan said.

"Finally," Kira sighed.

"But it could be," Cam said. "In the future!"

Aliyah smirked. "I didn't peg you as a 'gamer'," she said glancing at her boyfriend.

"I'm not," Cam said. "But I am interested in intergalactic history!"

Pushing herself up, Aliyah leaned over and kissed him, taking him by surprise. "It's just a game," she whispered after she had pulled away.

With a slight grumble of protest, Cam drew her back in, just as thunder crashed overhead and a dark shape fell over them. Breaking the kiss, Aliyah turned her gaze skyward as an overly large spaceship bathed her and the others in an orange light, as civilians ran screaming, next second, the ship had disappeared.

"What the frack was that?" Aliyah asked, looking back at her friends.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"A wormhole is a thin tube of space time connecting distant reaches of the universe," Doctor Kat Manx explained, as she stood before Rangers Red, Green, Yellow and White. "It could provide the possibility of time travel."

"Einstein's theory of relativity," said Bridge, the Green ranger.

"Correct," Kat nodded.

"We believe that Grumm has become frustrated with the resistance SPD is showing," Commander Doggie Cruger explained, drawing attention to himself. "And has decided to take his battle into the past where victory will be certain."

Savannah, the White ranger, signed her concerns.

"Which is why we want you to be a part of the team to go back and try and stop him," Kat signed, as she spoke. "Your Aunt may be the key to finishing this whole thing!"

Savannah signed a response.

Kat nodded. "Yes, depending on which time Grumm has gone back too!"

Jack, the Red ranger, and Elizabeth, the Yellow ranger - who preferred to be called Z - frowned in confusion. What was so important about Savannah's aunt in the past that was different to her now?

"What do you expect us to do?" Z asked.

"We are going after him," Doggie answered.

Savannah signed.

"Yes, into the wormhole," Doggie nodded. "But I am sending just the four of you. I cannot leave the present unprotected. Say your goodbyes and report to delta launch in five minutes!"

The three saluted and Red, Yellow and White left the command centre upon instructions.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

**Reefside, 2004**

"Okay, next time you predict the future like this, could you at least make me a pop star?" Kira groaned as the Rangers and Cam trekked through the forest towards Dr. Oliver's.

"Or at least give me a decent family," Aliyah said, as Cam draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I didn't know it was gonna come true!" Ethan protested with a slight smile.

Kira smiled and Cam kissed the top of Aliyah's head.

"We've gotta find Dr. O," Trent said, interrupting the little loving between the Samurai and Ninja.

Just as they turned onto the path that led to the Dino Lab, an Invisiportal opened up and dumped Zeltrax and a horde of Tyrannodrones in front of them.

"You've found me instead!"

"At least it's a familiar face," Connor said.

"Yeah, great!" Ethan complained.

"Rangers, we fight again!" Zeltrax sneered, drawing his sword.

However, the inevitable fight never occurred as Zeltrax was suddenly lifted into the air by the beam of amber light that had washed over them at the park; the weird ship had come back, and taken not only Zeltrax, but his Tyrannodrones too.

"Now there's something you don't see every day!" Connor muttered, turning to his friends.

"Yeah, but what do they want with Zeltrax?" Aliyah asked.

"Who cares?" Kira asked, as they started walking again. "Hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal!"

"Positive thinking," Cam nodded.

"Point is," said Ethan, "Zeltrax is gone and so are they!"

"Yeah," Connor trailed off, freezing a few steps ahead of Aliyah and causing the Platinum ranger to walk into the back of him as she failed to notice he had stopped.

Aliyah blinked as she stumbled backwards. "Dude! A little warning next time!" she complained, prodding Connor between the shoulder blades. "What did you stop for this time, anyway?"

"Them..." Connor said, directing her attention a medium-sized shuttle that had just landed in the clearing up ahead.

Out of the shuttle had just come four teenagers, all dressed in a grey uniform, save for a blonde female, she seemed to be the youngest and she was wearing a Platinum uniform with green accents, and on resting on her hip appeared to be a Samurai sword.

"Who are they?" Aliyah questioned.

"Connor, Kira, Ethan, Aliyah! Nice to see you guys again!" said the lead teen, he was supporting red against his grey uniform. At a safe guess, the friends would have said he was the leader. "You must be Trent and Cam."

Blinking in confusion the Dino Rangers and Samurai exchanged nervous looks.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight," Cam said, pointing at the new group of four that had appeared from the space shuttle a few feet behind them. "You guys are from the future and you're Power Rangers?"

Jack smiled and nodded at him.

"And you're chasing an Emperor Grumm who is trying to conquer the future Earth," Kira picked up where the Samurai left off.

"And Grumm came to defeat the Earth now," Connor added, "so in the future he would have already conquered it?"

"And you know these guys because they were brought to the future and helped you out?" Trent finished.

Savannah, the future Samurai, nodded and signed a response.

The Dino Rangers and Cam frowned, turning expectantly to Jack, Bridge and Z.

"She said, yes," Bridge answered. "You were transported there the day of your High School Reunion, but obviously that has not happened yet, not that you will remember it when it does happen, anyway, because we would have erased your memories! Because, as you see, you don't remember us!"

Aliyah frowned. "But how can we remember you?" she asked. "We haven't graduated yet, which means we haven't had our one year reunion, which means we haven't been taken to the future to have any memories erased!"

Bridge frowned. "Mhmm, good point," he nodded.

"He understood that?" Aliyah blinked. "I didn't even understand that! It sounded so much better in my head!"

Savannah giggled into her palm and then signed to Aliyah.

"Uh..." the Platinum ranger hesitated.

"She said you never change," Bridge translated.

Cam and Aliyah exchanged looks, before the Platinum ranger turned away. "All this future talk is making me confused," she said. "And I don't like being confused, it makes me frustrated and then I get angry, and you won't like me when i'm angry!"

"She's right!" Connor nodded, earning a jab in the shoulder from his best friend.

"Zip it, Soccer Star!" Aliyah warned.

Suddenly a beeping came from Jack's belt and he reached for the noise-providing object. He snapped it open, earning a small gasp from Cam, and Aliyah turned to see him staring at the object in total fascination, she snickered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Krybots," Jack announced. "I've got four separate readings!"

He snapped the device closed and turned back the Dino Rangers as Bridge, Z and Savannah attempted to break away.

"You guys just stay here," Jack ordered. "This is our fight!"

"Excuse me!" Kira called, stopping the four SPD rangers in their tracks. "Not anymore! Your Grumm has teamed up with our mortal enemy Zeltrax!"

"That's right," Connor nodded. "Your fight is now our fight!"

"Yeah!"

Jack hesitated and glanced around at his team-mates.

Savannah sighed, signed to Bridge and then walked, purposely, towards Aliyah and Cam. She tapped the Platinum Ranger's hand, right where her Dino bracelet lay, and turned to sign again at Bridge.

"What -?" Jack started, turning to Bridge too.

"She said they are rangers," Bridge translated. "They have every right to fight as we do! She also requested that she be allowed to team up with Aliyah, it's been a while!"

Jack sighed, realizing that he was outnumbered, and since he knew that Savannah had been raised by a former anger-driven rebel, there was no point arguing with her. "Alright," he caved. "Just keep them out of trouble!"

Savannah saluted and turned back to Aliyah and Cam.

"Just one problem," Cam said. "How do we communicate? We don't understand sign language and we can't sign ourselves!"

"Savannah has many gadgets," Bridge promised. "She just doesn't use them often!"

He smiled, turned toe and hurried off into the tree, searching for his own Krybots energy signal.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Bridge said you had many gadgets," said Cam, striking a conversation with Savannah. More like trying to probe her for information about the future, more specifically the technology she and the other future Rangers used.

Savanna nodded, her eyes never flickering from the tracker in her hands.

"What kind of gadgets?"

The corner of Savannah's lips quirked upwards as she glanced up at him, she briefly made eye contact before looking back at her tracker.

"_I have many gadgets that help me speak,"_ said an automated female voice. Aliyah and Cam jumped and turned to Savannah, questions burning in their faces. "_This device -" _she motioned to the small compact device in the pocket on the front of her uniform, "_reads my thoughts and processes them into words, allowing me to converse! I just find it easier, sometimes, to sign!"_

"Does any of your family sign?" Aliyah asked.

_"Only my aunt and uncle,"_ Savannah answered. "_My aunt specifically took up sign language for my benefit! She wanted me to have at least some normality in my life!"_

"It sounds like she really cares about you,"

Savannah nodded. "_Without my aunt I would not have been able to cope,"_ she said, or thought, whichever you prefer. "_I had a lot of trouble when I was younger. My aunt helped me talk about it and deal with the issue of being deaf! One of the best things about being born with a hearing deficiency is that I have a closer relationship with my aunt than most kids in our family, and I make an excellent Samurai Ninja!"_

_"_Two in one!" Cam grinned.

"_Yes,"_ Savannah smiled. "_My papa taught me the ways of the Ninja... but my uncle taught me how to be a Samurai."_

"Who's your papa?"

"Or your uncle," Aliyah said. "If they are Ninja's or Samurai, maybe there is a chance we know them, I mean, you're only fourteen that would make them in their early to mid-20s now."

Savannah smiled, bashfully. _"I cannot tell you,"_ she said. "_Future consequences! I cannot change the past, it could affect the future in ways that you do not wish to imagine!"_

Aliyah held her hands up in defence. "Alright," she smiled. "No more future questions... Right, Cam?"

"Yeah," Cam said, almost sadly. It was obvious he had other questions, but one mistake, that was all it took, and their future could have easily come crumbling down.

"Your brain is going to be your downfall," Aliyah said, with a cheeky grin.

Cam smirked and drew her in close, as Savannah smiled, before returning her attention to the tracking device which started to beep, madly.

"_That's not good!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Oh, no," SPD's technical expert, an alien feline named Kat said, as she stared at the charts on her screen.

"What is it?" SPD Commander, Doggie Cruger inquired from his seat.

"This isn't good, Doggie," Kat said, turning to face him. "The wormhole... it's closing. If they're not back in within three hours, they won't be coming back!"

Doggie stared at her, impassively, as a feeling of fear washed over him.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Jack called as he and Bridge hurried to catch up with Z and the others. "Where are Savannah, Aliyah and Cam?"

"They haven't come back yet," Connor answered. "Did you have any luck?"

"Just ran into a couple of Krybots," Bridge nodded. "We took care of them. You?"

"No, nothing," Z said, shaking her head. "This doesn't make any sense, because the Troobian energy around here is off the chart!"

An explosion interrupted any further questions or comments, as Zeltrax went flying by, groaning as he hit the ground.

"Hey!" Jack breathed, falling into a defensive stance.

Zeltrax growled and picked himself up, firing a laser back at the person he had been fighting to begin with. Tommy Oliver, fully morphed as the Black Dino Ranger leapt into view, narrowly missing being blasted by the beam of energy.

"The Black Ranger!" Bridge exclaimed in admiration.

"Time to take it to the next level!" Dr. O said. "Super Dino Mode!"

He powered up his suit as the spikes grew out, before racing forward and attacking Zeltrax once more.

"Uh, guys," said Jack, looking around. "I think we've got some more company!"

The rangers looked up see a massive group of Krybots and Tyrannodrones heading towards them.

"Okay," said Bridge, glancing back. "What are those?"

"Tyrannodrones!" Connor answered, adopting a fighting stance.

"Well, let's looking on the bright side," said Z, glancing back at the Dino Rangers. "It can't get any worse!"

No sooner had the words left her lips, three general's teleported in, one had a giant octopus head, the other was an over-grown lemur and the last was a giant, freaky looking creation that obviously was difficult to describe.

"There's our enemy, comrades," it drawled.

"I think it just got worse," Jack said, spotting them first.

"Where's Savannah?" Bridge asked, starting to worry now.

Z shook her head. "I don't know!"

"You don't think -?" Jack cut off, casting a glance at the creations that had obviously come from Mora's imagination. "No, she'd be able to defend herself, right?"

"She has a Ninja/Power Ranger and a Samurai with her," Bridge reassured his team-leader. "I'm sure she's fine!"

"Yes, but that Ninja doesn't realize how important she is," Z said. "She doesn't realize how important she and the Samurai are to Savannah, what if something happens to them?"

"Whoa!" a voice yelled, and seconds later Aliyah landed on the ground in front of the SPD and Dino Rangers! "Okay, I so did not see that coming!" she complained, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up.

No sooner had she made it back to her feet, Aliyah hit the ground for a second time as Cam and Savannah crashed into her.

"Ow," the Platinum ranger complained from the bottom of the heap. "I'm getting really tired of this!"

"Sorry," Cam apologized, jumping up and helping his girlfriend and the teenager up. "Our landings still need a bit of work!"

Aliyah smirked, despite herself. "Yeah. We suck!" she agreed.

Savannah giggled and turned to her team-mates, all of which were happy to see her.

"What happened?" Bridge signed.

Savannah signed back.

Jack and Z turned to Bridge for the translation.

"It would seem Grumm has sent General Mute to Earth," Bridge answered, earning confusing looks from the rest of the Dino's. "General Mute is a Mutation-like creature, created by the twisted imagination of Mora, Grumm's right-hand creator. General Mute likes to attack where you are most vulnerable, and his favorite target is Savannah. He likes to torment her with -"

He cut off as Savannah hit his arm and glared up at him.

"Sorry," Bridge apologized, smiling sheepishly. He signed something, without speaking, and Savannah let loose a few giggles and a smile.

Aliyah smirked as she caught Cam's eye. There was definitely something between Bridge and Savannah that neither wanted to act upon.

"There is a major age difference," Cam whispered,

"Seven years," Aliyah nodded. "I see your point!"

Cam smiled and kissed the side of her head, just as Tommy rolled to his feet beside them.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked, turning to his students and the new rangers.

"Black ranger," Jack smiled. "I've read all about you!"

"It's time to go to work!" Tommy said, nodding at a freaky looking monster that had just arrived. Savannah looked around, gave a little squeak and ducked behind Aliyah as the monster started to change, it took the form of a man, and he looked in his mid-late thirties and was pointing at the fourteen year old.

"You'll always be pathetic, Savannah," he said. "When we gave you the name 'Allie' we thought you'd be just like her! We didn't expect you to turn out so... _stupid!_"

Aliyah glared at the mutation. "Hey!" she snarled. "You take that back or I'll come over there and make you regret it!"

The Mutation laughed. "You? What could _you_ possibly do?" he challenged. "You're just as insecure as she is! If not worse... what is this I detect? A fear of being alone?" he laughed. "You'll always be alone, Ranger, until you learn to open up... but we all know that will never happen!"

"Shut up!" Aliyah growled.

General Mute shifted between the older gentlemen, into a younger woman. Aliyah recognized her instantly.

"It's your fault, Aliyah," the woman ground out. "It is our fault I am dead! You and your stupid prophecy! If you hadn't existed, we'd still be alive!"

Aliyah swallowed and shook her head. "No..." she spat, her eyes narrowing at the Mutation. "You're not real! My mom is gone! I didn't kill her!"

"Yes, you did," the mutation nodded. "And now, I'll use your fears to kill you!"

He pulled back and fired a laser blast at the Platinum Ranger, Aliyah mimicked his actions and shot an energized bolt of lightning at him; the two blasts collided in the centre of the clearing and the surrounding area shook in the force of the back lash.

"Prepare to be defeated!" the Mutation said, drawing back as Zeltrax returned to his side.

"Let's do it!" Aliyah sneered.

"You don't stand a chance!" Zeltrax hissed.

The Mutation, which was still in the form of Jade Logan, smirked. "Bring it, Chosen One!" he hissed at Aliyah.

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" Aliyah yelled.

"Ready?" Jack asked, reaching for his morpher.

"Ready!" Z and Bridge agreed, while Savannah nodded.

"SPD, Emergency!"

They morphed into their colorful spandex of Yellow, Red, Green and Platinum.

"Space Patrol Delta!" three out of four of them chimed.

Connor smirked. "Not bad," he nodded. "Check this out!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

Zeltrax growled and pointed his sword at the rangers. "Attack!"

"Cam," Aliyah said turning in the Samurai's direction. "Catch!" she tossed her Thundermax sabre at him, and then darted into the thick of the monsters, in search of General Mute.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"You'll always be the problem," the mutation version of Jade Logan taunted, as she and Aliyah battled it out. "You'll never be able to protect them for long! You live in constant fear of losing those you care for because of some unknown force!"

"Shut up!" Aliyah growled, swinging her Sabre blade at the Mutation.

General Mute laughed. "You are the only thing that others have to worry about, Aliyah; you are the person that will tear this whole world a part! You who will be the cause of loss and devastation to hundreds of innocent people... you will be the cause of your own destruction! You will -"

"I said SHUT UP!" Aliyah yelled, hitting him in the chest with her fist.

General Mutation flew backwards, hit the ground and reverted back to his original form.

"I have had enough of your mind games!" Aliyah hissed. "You can try, all you want, but you will not get into my head! I will not be the cause of the destruction! I will not tear families apart and be the reason for hundreds of losses throughout the world! No one will use me to spread distress and fear, do you hear me? NO ONE!"

Despite the circumstances, General Mute laughed.

"You..."

"Who said you could get up?" Aliyah sneered, forcing him back to the ground and holding her sabre to his throat. "One reason... I beg you!"

"You won't kill me," General Mute taunted. "You're all talk! This anger? This is just a mask! Inside your breaking apart... I can see it! You're so miserable, so scared, it's almost heartbreaking... If I had a heart that is!"

He pushed back her blade and rolled to his feet, taking the form of Cam.

Aliyah stumbled backwards in surprise.

"You ever wonder why everyone leaves you." The mutation asked. "You're the reason. Did you honestly thing I've stuck around this long because I love you? No, I actually feel sorry for you... even your own grandparents don't stick around! Haven't you noticed? The moment you moved in with them, all those years ago, they decided to re-take their roles as Sensei's at the Lightning Academy, and didn't it ever occur to you that they only did it to rid themselves of you?"

"No..." Aliyah said, shaking her head.

"Yes, Aliyah," the Mutation nodded. "Your sister fled to Ocean Bluff, she let you believe that she was dead, all because she didn't want to face you!"

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

"Yes," Aliyah ground out. "You're just a figment of my fears! You're not real!"

General Mute laughed. "I am real, Aliyah," he cooed. "I live inside her, everyday! You think this will all be over if you destroy me? You're sadly mistaken! I will always be with you! I am a projection of your doubts, your fears, and your insecurities. You will never be rid of me! And you know why?"

"Why?" Aliyah asked, unable to help her.

The Mutation shifted forms again.

"Because I am you..."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

While Aliyah battled the Mutation of herself, Cam held his own with Savannah, before he was knocked clean off of his feet by the lemur-like monster.

"_Are you okay?"_ Savannah asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "Just not used to being back in action..."

Savannah giggled. "_I got this!"_ she said, getting to her feet and standing in front of the former Green ranger. "_The Dino Rangers aren't the only ones with a higher level of power! Try this on for size... SUPER SAMURAI SWAT MODE!"_

Cam watched in surprise as Savannah's suit changed before his eyes. This time she looked like she was prepared for war, rather than a small battle, as chest-plates appeared on her upper body, embossing the Samurai symbol on her chest, and an ear-piece extended from her helmet, while a laser-weapon appeared in her hands.

"_FIRE!_"

Several brightly lit lasers hit the lemur-like creature and he exploded on impact.

"_One down!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah stared at herself from across the clearing.

She knew that General Mutation was telling the truth, despite not wanting to admit it.

"I may be the problem," Aliyah said. "But I have a solution!"

"And what's that?" the Mutation asked. "The Samurai? You really think he'll stay... you're kidding yourself if you think he'll stay. As soon as he finds out the truth, he'll be gone, just like the rest!"

"You're wrong," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "You're just my sub-conscious talking. Cam loves me! He'll stay..."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

Aliyah hesitated.

The Mutation smirked - its smirk was more annoying that Hunter's and that was saying something.

"Just what I thought," it said. "You're afraid to tell him because you know, just like you have always known, he will leave you! They _always_ leave you! Your parents... Rebecca... your grandparents! They always leave... why should the Samurai be any different?"

Aliyah shook her head, tears had blurred her visions as her own words hit her hard, never had they affected her so badly, but to hear them spoken out loud was something she had never been able to handle.

_**They always leave**_ the voice in the back of her head muttered. _**They will always leave...**_

"Always..."

"Yes," the Mutation nodded, catching her faint whisper. "Always..."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Don't bother getting up!" Zeltrax growled, pointing his sword at Tommy, before he was blasted backwards by Blue, Pink and White beams.

"Huh?" Tommy frowned, glancing back as three new rangers leapt over him.

"We thought you could use some help," the pink ranger said, rushing at Zeltrax with her team-mates.

"Let's do it!"

The Blue and Pink rangers nodded and the three rushed forward.

"Sorry we're late," said a gruff voice, as he extended his hand to Tommy. "Someone forgot to send us an invitation to the party!"

"Glad you could make it!" Tommy nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise!" Tommy said, before his attention was re-directed to Zeltrax and the Krybots army behind him. Without hesitation the two rangers darted forward, slicing down as many foot soldiers they came across.

However, the force of the Troobian, Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax forced the rangers into a tight circle; surrounding them, save for General Mute and Aliyah who were still battling outside the circle.

"Surround them!" Zeltrax ordered.

"_Like you haven't already!"_ the automated voice of Savannah's thoughts quipped.

"This is your end, Power Rangers!" Zeltrax sneered. "You are outnumbered! Look at the size of my army!"

"It is true, you have us out numbered!" Doggie nodded. "But remember, it is not about the size of the dog in the fight! It's the size of the fight in the dog! No one gets inside our circle!"

"No one gets inside!"

This declaration echoed around the surrounding rangers as each prepared for what was to come.

"Attack!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_**No one gets inside!**_

Doggie Cruger's words echoed inside Aliyah's mind, pushing away her own negative thoughts and replacing them with positive ones.

_**No one gets inside!**_

Shaking her head, Aliyah looked up at General Mute. "No one gets inside!" she spat.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Aliyah yelled. "No one gets inside! If none of my friends can access my inner thoughts, why should you?"

She summoned her Sabre blade and ran forward; slashing at General Mute steadily causing sparks to erupt on his armour.

"No one knows how I feel," Aliyah said, as she continued to attack. "No one knows unless I want them to know! I don't tell them because I'm safer alone! I make friendships and relationships to have a better future; I have a past, so what? Everyone has a past! I just choose to keep mine to myself! Why broadcast it for the world? I don't want sympathy!"

General Mute growled as he felt the determination and courage grow stronger with Aliyah. It was pushing her fear and insecurities away from the surface... away from him. "No..." he growled, trying to grasp at the fading precious energy that she could supply him, he knew that if she continued to grow stronger she would have the power to defeat him.

"They will learn the truth," he growled. "They will leave you!"

"They might," Aliyah nodded. "But I've learnt to leave first... before I get hurt!"

Pushing back with her Sabre Blade, Aliyah dived aside as General Mute fired his laser gun at her again. She rolled across the grass and back to her feet. "I've got a laser too!" she said. "Saba!"

The white tiger's eyes glowed amber and he shot several lasers at the General, causing him to cry out and stumble backwards away from her.

"My insecurities and fears are what make me strong!" Aliyah said, leaping into the air and slashing down with her Sabre blade. "They fuel my anger... my hatred... they are me! I am nothing without them! You can play on them all you want, but you will never beat me!"

She swept General Mute's feet out from underneath him, slashed across his stomach with her blade and then kicked off from the ground, only to slash down the general's armour with her blade, knocking him back to earth with a horrifying crunch.

General Mute growled as Aliyah landed a few feet away from him, her blade over her shoulder.

"This is not over," he spat, staggering to his feet. "We will meet again, Platinum Ranger, in due time!"

There was a flash of orange light and he disappeared.

"Wait!" Aliyah yelled, but General Mute had already disappeared. "Damnit!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Regrouping with the others, Aliyah fell into line beside Connor and Savannah as the rest of the Troobian army, those that hadn't been defeated yet, prepared for their ultimate ending.

"This is it rangers," Doggie Cruger called from the end of the SPD line.

"RIC!" Jack called, throwing a bone-like device into the air, a mechanical dog leapt to catch it and transformed instantly into a blaster. "Canine Canon!"

"Z-Rex blaster!" the Dino Rangers mimicked, after combining their own weapons.

"Ready?"

"Aim!"

"FIRE!"

Two fired up energy blasts tore across the clearing, tearing apart the robotic foot soldiers and blowing the Tyrannodrones sky high.

"Rangers!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Samurai!"

"Omega!"

"Shadow!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Sabre Toothed Tiger!"

"POWER RANGERS! DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Well guys, it's time to say goodbye," said Jack, as he and his team stood outside the space shuttle that Cruger, Syd, Sky and Sam had come in.

"So soon?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Kira asked. "I mean, you're time travelers, right? So no matter how long you stay, you could still get back at the same time!"

"_Not true_," Savannah said. "_The wormhole is closing. We gotta go!"_

"I really wish I could stay," said Bridge. "I was just born last week. I could meet myself and become my own best friend!"

"Being your own best friend is a lot better than being your own worst enemy," Aliyah shrugged.

"Yeah, but what if I met myself and I didn't like me?" Bridge asked.

Aliyah frowned, before shaking her head.

"You remind me of Dustin," she smiled. "He's a little eccentric too!"

Cam chuckled in agreement.

"We understand," Trent nodded. "You've gotta go."

"This is seriously something I won't be forgetting any time soon," Cam said, hugging Aliyah from behind.

"Unfortunately, we can't let you do that," Sky said.

"You're going to erase our memories, aren't you?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Syd nodded. "We have too. Knowledge of the future will only change what is meant to be for better or worse."

Cam and Ethan sighed.

Doggie stepped forward and held up a weird-shaped device. "It's got to be like this," he said, but before he could finish what he intended to start, Savannah stepped out of the SPD rank and threw her arms around Aliyah.

_"Thank you for everything you are about to do for me,"_ she said automate. "_You have no idea how much you mean to me in the future!"_

Aliyah looked towards her team-mates, all of whom shrugged in confusion.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Aliyah frowned.

Savannah smiled and pulled away from the Platinum ranger. "_Since you're about two seconds away from having your mind erased, it wouldn't be so bad to tell you this!"_

"Tell me what?" Aliyah asked.

"_I love you, Aunt Aliyah!"_

The words penetrated Aliyah's thoughts as she stared wide-eyed at Savannah. "Aunt Aliyah?" she repeated. "The same person who raised you? Wait a minute - you said your father taught you the way of the Ninja..."

Savannah nodded.

"And your uncle taught you the way of the Samurai..." Aliyah trailed off, if what Savannah was saying was true, and she really was the young teen's aunt, then that meant Cam was - the Platinum ranger broke off, mid-thought and turned to her boyfriend, he was the only Samurai in her life, which meant -

_**He'll stay...**_ the voice in the back of her mind cheered. _**He'll stay, Aliyah, he has to stay! He's the only Samurai you know!**_

Aliyah smiled, faintly, and turned her attention back to Savannah. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned in to hug the teenager again. "You just helped me realize something very important!"

Savannah smiled, hugged her aunt once more and then returned to her team-mates.

"Say cheese," Doggie said, once all goodbyes had been said.

There was a flash, and the Dino Rangers and Cam blinked repeatedly, momentarily blinded by the close encounter.

"Schools over. Go home." Doggie said.

Confused on what was happening, the Dino Rangers and Cam took one look at the SPD rangers, Aliyah's gaze lingering on Savannah as she tried to remember some distant conversation that was fading quickly, in the end she shook her head and turned to Cam, who was tugging her away by her wrist.

"Did that dog just talk?" Aliyah asked, falling into step beside him.

"I think so," Cam nodded.

The SPD Rangers watched them leave.

"It really doesn't seem fair that they're not gonna remember any of this," Bridge said, turning to his friends.

Savannah nodded and signed.

"Why can't you use that thought-compressor thing?" Jack whined.

Savannah giggled.

"_Because I enjoy keeping some thoughts to myself,"_ she answered.

Jack frowned at her.

"What did you just sign?" Syd asked. "Bridge?"

"She just agreed with what I said," Bridge answered. "She thinks it's unfair that they can't remember all this, especially since Aliyah just worked out that Cam won't leave her!"

Savannah pointed at Bridge and nodded.

_"My aunt's biggest fear in this time is not the Prophecy, she doesn't know about it yet, she doesn't know that her life is about to be turned upside down! Her biggest fear at the given moment is that she'll be alone! That my uncle Cam will leave her as soon as he knows the truth about her! I just wanted her to know that not everyone leaves, especially those who truly love us!"_

The rangers smiled.

"I agree," Doggie nodded. "It is not fair - say cheese!"

There was another flash of light, and this time, like their Dino counterparts, the SPD rangers blinked confusedly, and looked around them.

"Uh, Commander?" Jack frowned. "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound confused, but where are we?"

"We're on a mission, Jack," Cruger answered. "Now get in the shuttle and buckle up! We have pre-set coordinates to take us home!"

Sky nodded. "Sounds good," he said, boarding the shuttle first, the others following.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** And here is another updated, one that I started off enjoying but quickly got bored of! Yes, I got bored, shocking, I know. But my muse abandoned me halfway through and I couldn't persuade her to finish what she started. She came back today and we got through it. Anyway, there were major hints, foreshadows and even spoilers of future plotlines to come for the Aliyah Universe, if you've managed to pick them up then you're really amazing. I tried to keep it to a minimum, because I really don't want to spoil any future stories that are to come

I'll be glad to hear your thoughts, but I'm not giving anything away even if I do love you guys and your awesome reviews. =)

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated ****Sunday, August 26, 2012 at 08:26pm**


	24. House of Cards

**Author's Note:** Here is House of Cards. Trent's in for it big time…

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"Oh, enchantments spell," Ethan cheered, holding up a shiny card. "Now your trolls are under my command!" he placed the card on the pile before him and looked up at his opponent with a smirk.

"Counter spell, bro," Devin said, placing another card on his own pile. "Sorry. Now they are free to be set loose on your castle!"

Ethan shuffled through his deck and selected another. "Magic Arrow card," he said, putting it on top of his enchantment spell card. "Now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot!"

"Not if my warriors are wearing _Injected Armour_!" Devin grinned, happily.

"This is so completely lame!" Cassidy quipped from the otherside of the bench.

"For once," Aliyah nodded, as she looked up from her homework. "I actually agree with you, Cassidy!"

"You simply don't understand it," Ethan defended. "Possibly because you've never played Dragon Wars to its fullest potential!"

"I mean the intelligence and concentration it takes to play this game is more than what most people can comprehend!" Devin agreed.

"Yeah, that's why my best friend six year old brother plays it," Aliyah nodded.

"Connor has a younger brother?" Ethan asked.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes at him. "I have more than one best friend, Ethan!" he said.

"Sorry," Ethan chuckled. "Which best friend we talking about?"

"Tori," Aliyah said, in a voice that made it seem that she was talking to a toddler. "Besides, you guys know that Randall will freak if she catches you, it's against the rules to play cards!"

Devin frowned at her. "Since when do you care about the rules?" he asked.

"Cam's rubbing off on me," Aliyah shrugged, looking back at her homework.

Devin shook his head and turned back to Ethan. "Dude, can we get back to the game? I believe I was just about to charge your castle!"

Ethan nodded and shuffled his deck, searching for another card, instantly his eyes became wide as he grinned at Devin. "No way," he breathed.

"What?" Devin frowned.

"Ruby Dragon card," Ethan said, holding the card up for Devin to see.

"No..."

"Oh, what's a Ruby Dragon card?" Aliyah asked.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all," Ethan explained. "Nothing can beat it!"

"No way, man," Ethan said, shaking his head. "I quit. You win!"

"See?" Ethan chuckled.

Aliyah cleared her throat and lowered her gaze back to her homework; Ethan frowned at her behavior, before freezing as an amused voice reached his senses.

"Mhmm, sometimes my job is just too easy,"

Randall had arrived.

"Principle Randall, you are looking especially lovely today!" Ethan grinned.

"Mister James, if your friends Mister McKnight and Miss Logan -" she shot Aliyah a glare, causing the Ninja to frown, "can't pull that off, what makes you think you can, hmm?"

"Okay, well, perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion?"

"If she had one," Aliyah muttered.

Randall snapped her head in Aliyah's direction. "Disrespecting an authority figure, Miss. Logan," she said, filling out a form on her clipboard.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Let me guess," she drawled. "Detention?"

"Last period," Randall said, her eyes gleaming.

"But that's my spare!" Aliyah yelped. "My friends are in town!"

"Well, i'm afraid they'll be missing you this afternoon," Randall said, turning back to Ethan and Devin. "Give me the cards, now..."

Ethan groaned as he handed over his cards along with Devin.

"Now, off to class!" Randall ordered.

"I'll never find another one of those!" Ethan complained, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and stalking off to the main building with Aliyah.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Okay, we've got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurs," Dr. Tommy Oliver listed, turning to face his class. "What are some other Herbivores from that era?" His gaze slid over his rangers, landing specifically on Ethan, he grinned. "Ethan, you should know this."

But Ethan didn't answer, instead he was staring into space, pouting. The other Rangers looked at him, frowning. "Ethan," Dr. O called. "You alright?" When he still received no answer, he sighed. "Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

Aliyah raised her hand. "It's Principle Randall; she took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards."

"Dragon War?" Dr. O frowned. "Isn't that a kid's game?"

"Come on, it's a game of strategy for all ages!" Ethan exclaimed, causing the class to break into laughter.

"Well I hate to side with Randall on this," Dr. O said, "but you know that you can't play cards in school!"

"Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon card!"

Aliyah exchanged an amused grin with Connor and Kira.

"Dr. Oliver, it was brutal!" Devin agreed.

"Alright, look, I'll talk to her after school," Dr. O decided. "Maybe I can get them back, but for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

Ethan grinned. "Anything for you, Dr. O!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

At the beginning of her final period, Aliyah called Tori to explain the situation she had got herself into.

"_Detention?"_ Tori exclaimed. "_How the hell did you land yourself in detention?"_

"Randall calls it 'disrespecting an authority figure,'" Aliyah answered. "I call it 'speaking my mind'."

"_Aliyah!"_ the surfer snapped.

Aliyah frowned. "Wow, you really are pissed off," she pointed out. "You never use my full name, _Victoria_!"

"It's Tori," the water sensei answered. "And this is the fourth time this week you've had detention! Why she hasn't expelled you yet is a complete mystery!"

"Maybe she has something else planned for me," Aliyah shrugged. "Anyway, tell the guys i'm sorry and I'll be there as soon as my detention is finished!"

Tori sighed down the line.

"_Alright. I'll tell them! Call me when you're free!"_

"As you command,"

"_Bye!"_

"See ya!"

Aliyah hung up as she reached the door of Randall's office, she pushed it open and stepped inside, only to stop as she spotted Dr. O lying face down on the floor. "Dr. O!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees beside him. "What happened?"

"It's Elsa,"

"Where?"

"Randall..."

"Huh?"

Tommy pushed himself into a sitting position and looked up at the Platinum Ranger. "Randall is Elsa..." he said.

"If this is a joke," Aliyah said, "it's not funny!"

"It's not a joke!"

Seeing that he was not funny, Aliyah raised her morpher to her lips. "Connor," she said, opening a link between her dino gem and her best friends. "Get the others. I just found Dr. O, he has information about Randall that you're not gonna believe!"

Once the message had been sent, Aliyah helped her teacher back to his feet and then took off in search of Elsa.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Pushing through the doors that lead to the soccer field, Aliyah scanned the surrounding area, spotting her enemy a fair distance away. "You're not going anywhere!" she said, catching up to the witch in record time.

Randall turned back to the White ranger. "I should have expelled you when I had the chance," she said.

"Your mistake," Aliyah shrugged, racing forward and blocking a kick from her principle, she swung her leg up, hitting Randall in the shoulder, sending her rolling, head first, across the field, making it back to her feet, Randall aimed a fist for Aliyah's face, but the girl blocked, and the two exchanged a series of blows.

The school bell rang, but it meant nothing to those fighting on the field, Randall aimed a high kick to Aliyah's head, causing the teenager to duck and roll across the green. Making it back to her feet, the Platinum ranger jumped up and aimed a kick to the bottom of Randall's back, causing her to stumble forward and hiss in pain.

"Okay, I know Aliyah has a problem with authority," said Kira, "but don't you think she is going a little too far?"

"Maybe she knows something that we don't," Trent said, looking a little uneasy.

"Like what?" Ethan scoffed.

"I don't know," Trent shrugged. "There has got to be a reason that they are fighting!"

"Guys!" Connor called out spotting his friends; he pushed his way through the crowd with Dr. O.

"What is Aliyah doing she is so going to get expelled!" Ethan said, as Aliyah flipped backwards numerous times to avoid a series of punches and kicks from Randall.

"It's Elsa!" Dr. O informed his students.

"Who?" Kira asked. "Randall?"

A yell echoed from across the soccer field, and the students screamed, running for the exits as Randall jumped over Aliyah and transformed as she landed. Aliyah whirled around quickly, and fell into a defensive stance, her eyes narrowed and glued at the principle opposite her.

"You fight well for a transfer student," Elsa sneered. "But aren't you afraid of exposing your precious little secret to the school?"

"Seeing as you just transformed into the evil witch that has tried to vaporize half of Reefside for the past year," Aliyah responded. "I highly doubt you'll be taken too seriously!"

"I'll have my revenge for the part you played in blowing my cover, _Aliyah_!" Elsa sneered. "You mark my words!

"Consider them marked!"

Elsa growled, threw her hand into the air and disappeared as a crack of Thunder rumbled and a spurt of green energy appeared, sucking her into the sky.

"I can't believe we didn't work it out," Connor said, as he jogged towards Aliyah. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "I always knew there was something familiar about her... I just could never put my finger on it! I can't believe it was staring me straight in the face for half a year!"

"Hey, Clark Kent and Superman look the same but no one ever puts that together," Ethan pointed out.

Aliyah and Connor paused.

"Good point," they both agreed.

"I just can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan went on to complain. "I have been looking for that card since I was a kid!"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't get it back," Aliyah said. "I was a little preoccupied with keeping my head attached to my shoulders!"

Ethan smiled. "It's not your fault," he said. "I get you were preoccupied. Besides, Cam would have my head if anything happened to your head!"

Aliyah chuckled dully. "Yeah, that would be bad!" she nodded.

"Look, maybe I can do something about it," Trent said, earning looks from his friends. Connor frowned.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can think of something," Trent said, walking backwards away from them. "Just leave it to me!" he turned and run off, leaving the others to frown after him.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, don't ask me," Kira shrugged. "I can't understand him anymore than you guys can!"

Aliyah shook her head and turned back to Dr. Oliver. "What now?" she asked.

"I'll head over to the school board and let them know what's happened," Tommy said. "Don't worry, Aliyah, I'll make sure you don't get expelled."

"What about training?"

"Aw crap," Aliyah muttered. "I forgot about training! I have friends in town!"

Tommy patted her shoulder. "I'll let you off this once," he told her. "You go hang out with your friends and calm down! We'll call you if anything happens!"

Aliyah nodded. "Thanks," she murmured, watching as he walked away. Once he had climbed into his jeep and peeled out of the car park, Aliyah looked up at Connor. "Cybercafé?"

"Let's go!"

Following her friend and team-leader towards his car, Aliyah removed her cellphone from her pocket and quickly messaged Tori.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Now, my little Ruby Dragon, with a flick of a switch, you're going to make a wonderful new creature that will destroy those awful Power Rangers," Elsa chuckled, placing the card she had taken from Ethan into a container and adding it to the geno-randomizer before her.

"A little more free time on your hands now, Elsa?" a voice mused from over her shoulder, she spun around to see Trent standing there, grinning. "I mean, now that your secret's out..."

"No thanks to the Platinum Ranger,"

"Aliyah was just doing her job," Trent defended.

Elsa sneered. "Still trying to redeem yourself, I see," she quipped. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it so wrong for a kid to come visit his father at work every once in a while?"

"Is that supposed to be amusing?"

"Actually, I'm here for a reason," Trent said. "I want the card back."

"And just like that," Elsa snapped her fingers to emphasize her point, "I'm supposed to just hand it over to you?"

"You think my father is going to be happy when he finds out you blew it at the school?"

"No happier than your Ranger pals will be when they find out you've been keeping your daddy's secret identity from them," Elsa sneered. "I heard your still on eggs shells with the Platinum Ranger; you think she's going to be forgiving enough to trust you again?"

Trent fell silent.

Elsa smirked.

"What's this? Silence."

"Give me the card back, Elsa,"

"Come and get it," she grinned.

"Fine," Trent scoffed, clenching his fists and running at her.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I don't know," Aliyah sighed, flopping backwards onto the grass. "It's like something's off with him! He's been acting kinda weird lately, like there something he's not telling us!"

"Well, Trent doesn't seem to the most open about what's going on in his life," Shane pointed out, it was one of the few times that he, Dustin, Tori, Hunter and Cam had time off and got to spend it with Aliyah.

"Yeah, but what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon card?" Tori asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "I don't know," she said, "but that thing has got to be at Mesogog's fortress by now! I just wish I knew how he is going to get there, and how he's going to persuade Elsa to give the card back!"

"Especially since you failed," Dustin pointed out.

"Randall and I have been going head-to-head since I started Reefside," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "There was no way she would give the card back to me! I was lucky she didn't take my head off; she fights well for a principle - correction, she fights well for a _former_ principle!"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"So, who's the new principle going to be?" Cam asked.

"Dunno," Aliyah answered. "Dr. O said he'd let us know what happened at the School Board, he also made sure that I wouldn't be expelled. I just hope they screen this new one a little better!"

Hunter smirked, as a deep growling reached their ears.

Aliyah swallowed as she took in the looks on Hunter, Dustin and Shane's faces. "There's a giant dragon standing right behind me, isn't there?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded.

Pushing herself to her feet, Aliyah whirled around and found herself face-to-face with the newly generated Ruby Dragon. "Elsa didn't waste any time!" she ground out.

"And if Trent went after the card?"

"If what Ethan says about this thing is true," Aliyah answered. "Then it's not good!"

"Define: Not Good?" Hunter asked.

"Apparently nothing can stop the Ruby Dragon," Tori answered. "At least that's what Alex believes!"

"Who's Alex?"

"Her younger brother," Shane answered.

"We'll find Trent later," Aliyah said. "Right now I've got something bigger to deal with!"

"You can't go up against that thing by yourself!" Tori said grabbing her best friend and holding her back, Dustin, Hunter, Shane and Cam nodded in agreement.

"I don't have much of a choice here, Tor," Aliyah nodded. "Or unless you didn't notice the rest of my team-mates are training..."

Hunter scoffed. "What are we?" he questioned.

"No offence, Hunter," Aliyah said, her eyes never wavering from the Ruby Dragon. "I can't see you going up against the Ruby Dragon in civilian form. And I don't care if you're a trained Ninja..."

"She's got a point, dude," Dustin agreed. "Look at that thing! It looks like it's gonna be a tough one even in Ranger form!"

Aliyah frowned. "Thanks for that, Dustin," she murmured, breaking away from her friends and bringing up her morpher.

"You know what I meant," Dustin grumbled.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Aliyah yelled, as her Platinum spandex molded to shape her body. "Super Dino Mode!" her costume changed to suit her command, drawing power from her Dino Gem, she rushed at the monster, weapon at the ready, but it cut her down before she could even get close.

Rolling back to her feet, Aliyah kicked off from the ground and Ninja-streaked towards the Ruby Dragon, she landed behind him and swung her blade at its wings, however, with the speed of a cheetah; the dragon spun around, grabbed her blade and pulled it from her grasp.

"Huh - Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" Aliyah screamed as she was blasted off of her feet and smashed into a tree a fair distance away.

Tori gasped, and started towards her friend, only to be held back by Shane. "Look!" he said, nodding at a blur of red that sprinted through the tree's towards the Dragon. The blur grabbed the dragon by the shoulder and spurred it into another tree, away from the Platinum Ranger.

Connor skidded to a halt in front of Aliyah as the others arrived, weapons drawn and ready for battle.

"Ali, you okay?" Kira asked.

"I've been better," Aliyah nodded, wincing as she rolled her shoulders and got back to her feet, with the help of Dr. O. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Hayley received the alert," Tommy answered. "Why didn't you call it in?"

"I didn't have much of a chance," Aliyah answered, before she was cut off as the Dragon, who had made it back to his feet, blasted her and the others with several powerful lasers.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins!" the Dragon growled, before letting out a fearsome roar as it was attacked by several hundred white laser arrows. The roar of an engine alerted the other Rangers to the arrival of Trent, who was the only ranger missing.

"We'll just see about that," Trent said, dismounting his ATV and grabbing his Drago Sword. "I'll handle this freak myself. If he's up for the challenge!"

"Trent," Connor called. "That's crazy!"

"Connor's right," Dr. O agreed. "He's too strong to take on by yourself!"

"No lie," Aliyah nodded.

"I know how to play his game," Trent told them.

"Speaking of games," the Ruby dragon growled, "why don't you tell your friends the truth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trent said, shaking his head. "Now, let's do this!"

_**Secret?**_ The voice in the back of Aliyah's mind perked up _**what secret?**_

While Aliyah pondered the idea of Trent holding out on her and the others, the White ranger and Ruby Dragon took to the air to fight, but one miss-calculation sent Trent crashing back to the floor, and caused his team-mates to run to his aid.

"Trent, are you alright?" Tommy asked, as Connor turned and aimed his Thundermax at the dragon.

"I've got him!"

"Wait!" Trent said, stopping him. "Connor, let me take him!"

"What's the matter with you?" Connor asked, turning back to look at the White Ranger. "And what is he talking about?"

Thunder crashed overhead, and an Invisiportal opened up, dropping Elsa and a horde of Tyrannodrones around the Ruby Dragon.

Spotting the Tyrannodrones, Tori pulled out of Shane's clutches and rushed to her best friend's side. "You handle Elsa and the Ruby Dragon," she said, and she motioned to herself and the others... "We'll deal with the Tyrannodrones!"

Aliyah hesitated.

"Alright," she finally agreed, knowing that her friends would be safe, seeing as they had dealt with them before.

"Attack!" Elsa commanded, charging forward.

Breaking away from the fray of fighters, Aliyah and Connor tackled the Ruby Dragon, giving it their utmost defenses, but still, the Dragon cut them down.

"I heard you've been looking for me, Trent," Elsa grinned, as she pushed the Drago blade down with her own sword. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How about go away forever?" Trent seethed, pushing up with his sword and swinging it at her; he missed, stumbled around her and then hit the floor as Elsa's sword clashed against him.

Stalking forward, Elsa held her staff at the White ranger's throat, but before she could end his miserable existence, a Sabre-Blade knocked it away, and Elsa looked up at the Platinum ranger that had come to help.

Elsa sneered.

"And what good would that do?" she asked, her question aimed at Trent. "Then I wouldn't get to see you reveal your big secret."

"Secret? What secret?" Aliyah asked, repeating her earlier thoughts.

"It's nothing," Trent said. "She's just trying to mess with us!"

"Then why don't you tell them?" Elsa called.

"Ali, can you take it from here?" Trent asked, hoping that the use of her nickname would soften her up.

Aliyah glared through her visor, before nodding. "Yeah!" she agreed, turning to scan the park for Connor. She spotted him fighting the Ruby Dragon with Dr. O. "Connor!" she called out. "Time to go Triassic!"

"I couldn't agree more," Connor nodded running towards her. "Kira, Ethan!" he added, as the two joined him and Aliyah in front of Elsa. "You ready?"

"Yeah!"

Beams of Yellow, Blue and Platinum flowed outwards and reached the Triassic Shield, which absorbed the energy, it glowed faintly as Connor transformed into the Triassic Ranger and stepped forward as his friends demorphed.

Aliyah slumping against Cam, who had arrived at exactly that moment, his arms around her waist and her head slumped against his shoulder.

"Battlizer!" Connor commanded. "Engage! Cannons!"

The cannons took charge on his shoulders and then the red ranger took to the air, firing red energized beams at the Tyrannodrones and destroying them instantly. As soon as he landed, Elsa shrieked, threw her hand into the air and disappeared, along with the Ruby Dragon through an Invisiportal.

"Nice one," Trent said, jumping to pat Connor on the shoulder.

"Good job!" Kira nodded.

Connor, however, only had eyes for Trent.

"What was she talking about?" he asked, causing the other's attention to shift to the Drago Ranger.

Trent hesitated.

"If there is something you need to tell us, now's the time to do it," Dr. O added.

"We're your friends. Whatever it is, Trent, it can't be that bad," Kira went on, as Aliyah lay back into Cam and exchanged a look with Tori.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Trent, we're a team," Dr. O said, as he sat in the computer chair facing the White ranger. "We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"If you're holding back on us," Connor added. "How are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?"

"You're right," Trent nodded. "Alright, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"You _what_?" Aliyah shrieked, jumping up from the steps leading out of the Dino Lab. Cam reached out to stop her, but she shrugged him off and stalked towards Trent.

"By yourself?" Kira asked, as Connor placed his forearm against Aliyah's chest and held her back, away from the Drago Ranger.

"I found an Invisiportal and it took me right there," Trent explained. "I was just trying to help you out, Ethan, so I took a shot."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Trent agreed. "I got knocked out by that thing and barely made it back to help you guys."

"Look, Dr. O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan sighed. "Any of us would have done the same thing..."

"Well, none of you better do it in future," Tommy warned them, his face stern. "That's all I can say."

Trent bowed his head.

"It won't happen again," he promised.

"So that's your big secret?" Aliyah asked, her eyes still narrowed at the Drago ranger, it was as if there was something he still wasn't telling them, like this secret wasn't finished.

"Yeah," Trent nodded, although he could tell he had not convinced her as he had done the others. He groaned and reached up to touch the back of his head. "Look, I gotta go my head's still feeling foggy."

Tommy nodded. "Okay, get some rest," he ordered.

"I'll see you guys later," Trent said, turning and disappearing out into the tunnels.

Once the panel had descended and concealed the tunnels from view, Tommy turned back to Aliyah who was glaring in the direction Trent had left. "Something on your mind, Ali?" he asked.

"I dunno," Aliyah said, her gaze never wavering from the concealed exit. "There's something that's just not quite right about him,"

"He's had a good knock to the head," Connor said, sticking up for his friend. "I'd be feeling kind of spacey too."

"That's not a very comforting thought,"

Connor narrowed his eyes at the Platinum ranger, before removing his arms from around her as he caught Cam's glare from the other side of the room.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah looked up as the computers beeped and showed the image of the Ruby Dragon stalking around an empty quarry somewhere outside the Dino Lab.

"Alright, let's go!" Tommy said, turning to his students.

"What about Trent?" Connor asked, as the others fell into step around him, and the former Ninja Rangers watched from the sidelines.

"Let him get his head back together," Tommy said. "We'll call him if it gets really ugly!"

"And knowing full well what the Ruby Dragon is capable of," Aliyah said, "'real ugly' translates into 'real soon'!"

"You're a real ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Connor asked.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes at her best friend, and then pointed over her shoulder at Hunter. "That's what he says!" she said, causing the Ninja's to smirk at the Head Thunder Ninja.

Connor shook his head and brought up his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Back for more?"

Aliyah groaned as the dragon extended his talons and ripped them across her chest, he stooped own and swiped at her legs, flipping her over and attempting to stomp on her when she landed, and he would have done so too, had she not rolled out of the way in time.

"Ali, you alright?" Kira asked, helping her friend back to her feet.

"Why does it seem he's picking on me?" Aliyah asked, summoning her Sabre-blade, and rushing back at the dragon, only to meet the same result as last time, only this time she was thrown through the air and landed on top of Connor.

Rolling off of her best friend, Aliyah shook her head and sat up extending her hand to Ethan who pulled her back into a standing position.

"He's Elsa's new pet, remember," the Blue ranger said. "Maybe she's ordered him to pay a little more attention to you, since your blew her cover at the school!"

"I was just doing my job!" Aliyah exclaimed, ducking away as the Dragon intercepted their conversation.

Ethan nodded. "I know," he said, holding his hands up in defence, seeing as he knew Aliyah had a tendency to shoot the messenger. "This guy's needs a little hover love!" he added, summoning his Hover Craft Cycle. He jumped over the dragon, landed on his bike and rode forwards. "Ariel Mode!"

The bike transformed and Ethan flew down so that he was level with the Ruby Dragon. He revved the engine of his bike, flew in a circle, each other firing a single laser at the dragon, blowing him backwards.

Jumping off of the bike, Ethan returned to his friends, just as Trent arrived and attacked the monster in close combat.

"Trent, watch out!" Connor shouted as the Dragon caught the White ranger in his talons. However, it seemed Trent was ready for him, he pulled his hand back and then slammed it, palm first into the dragon's stomach, unleashing a fiery jet of amber energy from his dino gem and willing it to coil around the dragon, pushing him backwards.

"Let's bust out the Z-Rex on this trading card phoney," said Connor, as the six rangers combined their weapons.

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon,"

"Maybe in the world of Dragon Wars," Aliyah nodded. "But you're in the real world now, and in our world, nothing beats the Power Rangers! FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

The tip of the Z-Rex blaster exploded and an energy beam blew across the quarry, lifted the dragon into the air and, with an array of colorful fireworks, he exploded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"So, did you learn anything from this, Ethan?" Aliyah asked, stepping through the doors into the empty hallways of Reefside High.

"Yeah, leave the card games at home," said Ethan.

"Dude," Connor smirked, "how about leaving it to the kids..."

"Yeah, seriously," Kira agreed. "You are much too smart for that,"

"You guys still don't get it," Ethan chuckled, before shaking his head. "But, hey, that's okay; I don't expect you to understand!"

"Understand what?" Tommy asked as he stepped out of the science lab just as his students passed.

"Dragon Wars," Aliyah answered. "Hi, Dr. Mercer," she added, politely as Trent and his father passed them seconds later.

Anton nodded at her curtly. "Miss. Logan," he addressed, and turned to shake hands with Tommy. "I hear you're looking for a new principle..."

"Why, you interested?" Tommy asked, slightly suspiciously.

Connor and Aliyah exchanged horror-stricken looks.

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer is far too busy to run a school," Kira said, thinking along the same lines as her friends.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "Far too busy!"

Trent grinned and lowered his head as a slight chuckle escaped his lips, while his father, smiled and nodded at the students. "Relax, everybody," he smiled, as his pager beeped inside his pocket. "See, even as we speak..." he pulled out the small device, dropping a trading card onto the floor, and not just _any_ trading card, this was a _Ruby Dragon_ trading card; more specifically, _Ethan's_ Ruby Dragon trading card.

"Uh," Ethan murmured, leaning over and picking up the card. "How did you get this?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Mercer answered, taking the card and offering it to his son. "Trent, is this yours?"

"No," Trent said, chuckling nervously. "I don't know how it got there!"

Aliyah eyed the White ranger suspiciously, he met her gaze and shrunk back, just as his father gasped for breath and sank to his knees.

"Anton," Tommy said, catching his old friend before he could hit the floor. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Anton gasped, turning away. "Just leave me alone!"

"We should get you some help," Tommy suggested.

"No!" Anton said, jolting forward and pushing his way through the double doors at the end of the corridor.

Tommy glanced back at his rangers, all of which shared an equal look before running after him. Aliyah, being faster than the others, pulled ahead, skidded around the end corridor just in time to see Mercer dive into an empty science room.

Aliyah followed after him and pulled to a halt at the end of one of the desks, the others joined her shortly, with Trent pushing his way through the group to get closer to his father, who had his back to them and was leaning on the end desk, gasping her breath.

And then, as if in slow motion, Anton turned to the rangers, and for a fraction of a second he looked normal, before his well-kept business-man look dissolved, giving way to that of the hideous mutant dinosaur that was trying to revert the world back to the age of the dinosaurs.

"No way," Connor gasped. "Mercer is..."

"Mesogog!" Tommy breathed.

"Oh this has been one crazy week," Ethan said his gaze glued to that of the mutant dinosaur in front of him.

Hurt, Kira turned to Trent. "This is your big secret?" she asked. "You knew this all along?"

"He's my father," Trent said. "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent," Mesogog growled, extending his claws to the White ranger. "You will pay dearly!"

"I never betrayed you!" Trent exclaimed.

"You betrayed _us_," Aliyah snapped, angrily.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared, before shifting back into the form of Anton Mercer, the business-man fell to his knees and raised his head to look at his son.

"Trent," he rasped, holding his head. "I'm sorry..."

He reached into the air, and with a crash of thunder, a green light ripped open and Mercer was sucked through the Invisiportal, leaving his distraught son, four angry Rangers and an extremely pissed off Ninja behind.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Oh, it's all hit the fan now! Can Trent work his way out of this one?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 28 August, 2012 at 04:08am**


	25. Test of Trust

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank** Jessfairy88 **for her amazing brainstorming in the last few chapters of this story. She has been brilliant and faithful to the Aliyah universe since the beginning of Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! And she so rightly deserves this dedication. I owe her a lot.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** I would like to give a big thank you too **ZReynolds** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

**Last Time on Dino Thunder:**

_"I knew there was something I didn't like about you!"_

_"It's Elsa..."_

_"Who? Randall!"_

_"Do you think my father is going to be happy when he finds out you blew it at the school?"_

_"No happier than your Ranger plans will be when they find out you've been keeping your daddy's secret identity from them!"_

_"Anton..."_

_"Whoa... Mercer is..."_

_"Mesogog..."_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"I always knew that Mercer wasn't PTA material," said Ethan, "but Mesogog? That's whack!"

"Whack? That's not whack!" said Connor, sitting on the stairs leading out of the Dino Lab. "Trent not telling us, that's whack!"

"Look, i'm as mad about this as you guys are," said Kira, meeting Aliyah's steely gaze, "okay, maybe not as mad as Ali, but don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain? I mean, maybe there is a reasonable explanation for why he didn't tell us!"

"No we don't!" Aliyah said snappishly. "He's had his chance to explain, and he still kept us in the dark! If he had told us sooner then maybe, just maybe, we could have done something to help him! But no, he chose to ignore us, betray our trust and keep one of the biggest, if not most dangerous, secrets to himself! He doesn't deserve his Drago powers, much less the ability to morph!"

Kira frowned. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" she frowned.

"Aliyah may have a point, Kira," said Tommy. "If Trent doesn't have a reasonable explanation then I'm going to have to ask him to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger!"

He turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"To pick up Trent," said Tommy. "While Aliyah has a point, so does Kira, we do have to give Trent a chance to explain! Stay here, no one leaves until I get back, understand?"

The four rangers nodded and watched as he departed.

As Tommy left, Connor spotted a flicker of emotion cross Kira's face.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent," he said, causing Kira to turn in his direction.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "You want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?"

"I just hate that it may have to end this way for Trent," said Kira. "We've been through so much... I mean, can you imagine having to give up your morpher?"

Ethan glanced down at his Dino Gem. "Not really," he said. "It is something that I would prefer not to think about!"

"What about you, Ali?" Kira asked, rounding on the Platinum Ranger. "Would you be able to give up your powers?"

"Technically, Dr. O isn't asking Trent to give up his morphers," Aliyah pointed out. "Or do you not remember when he said to us at the beginning of this journey? Our powers can only be taken away one the power is destroyed; if Trent gives up his morpher, he will still be linked to it he just won't be able to morph!"

Kira frowned. "That doesn't answer my question..."

"Actually, it does," Aliyah nodded. "I'm cool with the powers, I love being able to phase through things, but I could do with the whole 'Ranger business'," she explained. "I never wanted it to begin with! I'd already sacrificed a year of my life to being a Ranger, is it really too much to ask that I have at least a normal year?"

"No," Ethan said, shaking his head. "It's not too much to ask..."

"But aren't you destined to be a ranger?" Connor asked, remembering a conversation that he had overheard between Aliyah's sister, Rebecca and Dr. Oliver, the day of the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm team-up.

Aliyah frowned at him. "No," she said, shaking her head. "What makes you think that?"

"It's just," Connor hesitated. "I overheard Rebecca telling Dr. O..."

"Telling him what?"

"About you," Connor answered. "Something about you and your ranger abilities..."

Aliyah sighed. "She wasn't saying that I was destined to be a Ranger," she said. "Rebecca was probably telling him about the whole stupid prophecy!"

"Prophecy?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I have a prophecy," Aliyah answered. "It was created before I was born..."

"Well, what's it about?"

Aliyah shrugged. "I dunno,"

"But you just said it was about you,"

"It is," Aliyah nodded. "But Rebecca refuses to tell me about it... I see that she still has no problems talking about it with others behind my back mind you!"

Connor smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry,"

"Don't be," Aliyah said, waving him off. "Point is being a ranger is a total pain in the butt! There are some parts of it that I love, like the fact that if I never became a Ninja Ranger, I would never have met Cam, or you guys, for that matter... but it seriously puts you in a crunch at times!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Kira stared at the far wall, her eyes vacant and distant, as if she was lost in some far away memory. "We've changed," she said after a moment's silence. "Being a ranger has changed all of us! I agree with Ali when she says that being a ranger is a right pain the butt, at times, but neither of us can deny that it has opened our eyes to the bigger picture!"

Ethan and Connor exchanged looks.

"I mean, it wasn't just Aliyah that didn't want this to start in the beginning," Kira pointed out, "she just had more guts to actually say that she didn't want to be involved; I mean, she even was willing to bring Cam into this whole thing! Remember?" she pointed at the Platinum Ranger, who nodded. "Then she went and got kidnapped, I guess it was then that I realized what we were actually fighting for!"

Aliyah sighed, heavily.

"Yeah, fighting for the good of humanity," she nodded. "But Trent's abused his power one to many times!"

"How do you know that?" Kira asked. "So he kept one little secret from us..."

"_Little Secret_?" Aliyah repeated. "Kira! Do you not realize that all it takes is _one little secret_ to bring down a Ranger team? Him not telling us about his father could very well have started Mesogog's entire plan to bring back the dinosaurs."

"What do you mean?"

Aliyah threw her hands up in frustration. "Think about it, Ki," she cried. "Mesogog is going to realize that Mercer is a liability to us, what if he somehow finds a way to separate himself from Mercer? He could use Mercer to get to us, through Trent! He wants our Dino Gems, yes?" her friends nodded. "Who is willing to be that Trent would happily hand over his Dino Gem in exchange for his father's life?"

"Trent would never do that," Kira defended.

"You sure about that?" Connor asked, siding with Aliyah.

Kira hesitated, she wasn't 100% sure that Trent wouldn't succumb to being blackmailed by Mesogog, but there was a nagging feeling inside of her that she couldn't ignore. She knew that if someone she cared for, like her mother, or even her friends were in danger, and the only way she could save them was to hand over her Dino Gem, there may have been a possible chance that she would actually pull through.

"I -"

"How about the last time he lied to us?" Aliyah asked. "What about the time he attacked Dr. Oliver? Or took our Zords, for that matter!"

"He was under the Gem's spell," Kira defended.

"Evil or not, he didn't even try to fight it!"

"Because the influence was too strong," Kira said, "It's different now!"

Aliyah shook her head.

"Changed? Last time he nearly destroyed Dr. O, and now he forgets to tell us that Mesogog is his dad, i'm glad he's changed!" said Connor, acidly.

"I made a promise," said Trent, as he stormed down the steps into the Lab ahead of Tommy.

"What about your promise to us?" Aliyah snapped, taking the offence once more.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my Ranger duties!" Trent exclaimed, as the room became silent. Aliyah's hands were clenched into fist, and Connor could see the whiteness in his best friends knuckles, her eyes narrowed, she was watching Trent like a predator would its prey.

Tommy sighed as Connor draped his arm around Aliyah's shoulders. "That may be true, Trent," he said, "but you've put us in a difficult position; Aliyah may be right, I don't know if we'll be able to trust you again!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Reluctantly, and after a lot of talking, Aliyah slumped down onto the steps beside Connor, creating a sort of semi-circle around Trent with the others.

"Tell me how I am supposed to make this up to you," Trent said, glancing at the Platinum Ranger, he knew that she was ready to murder him, and the look in her eyes clearly said that she did not care how she did it. "I make no excuses for the harm I have caused, but you know things haven't always been easy for me!"

Aliyah shook her head.

"If you're going to try and win me over with the story of how you lost your parents when you were a baby," she said, "and how Anton Mercer was the only person on the planet to take you in, you can save it! I've heard the story before - I've _lived_ the story!"

Trent sighed and shook his head. "Ali, I -" he started.

"Save it!" Aliyah snapped, starting to get to her feet, but Connor's hand on her shoulder kept her in her seat. "Just get on with your stupid reason!"

"I never meant to find the White Dino Gem," Trent said, "It found me! I tried to fight it, but the power was too strong!"

"Tried to fight it?" Aliyah asked. "Yeah, right, it didn't look that way to me! And you're not the first evil Ranger I have fought!"

"Yeah, I know, you were almost killed by one," said Trent, with a slight roll of his eyes.

Aliyah bit back a growl. "Yeah! I was almost killed by one!" she snapped, shooting to her feet. "But at least _he_ fought the hold evil had over him! But you'll notice, despite turning good, I never forgave him for what he did in the past! And I still don't trust him, or like him, to this day!"

"Look, Anton Mercer is the only family I have," Trent said, as Connor managed to force Aliyah back down onto the steps. "I knew that I couldn't break my promise to him! So I decided to fight with you guys until he was free of that mutant freak forever! Look, i'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog," he sighed, "my father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I!"

"Anton Mercer was my friend," said Tommy, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I understand your loyalty. The question now is, do they?"

Trent sighed and glanced at the four Dino Rangers, he knew that it would probably have been easy to convince three of them, but Aliyah? She was going to be the most difficult out of the lot. There was no possible way that she would ever trust again!

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Being a ranger is the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Trent. "I don't want to lose that! Trust me!"

"We did trust you," Aliyah muttered.

Connor, wrapped his arm around her waist, and glanced up at Trent. "But we've heard that excuse before," he said, "and Ali's right, we did trust you, and you broke that trust, why should we trust you again?"

"Fine! Then let me prove it!"

The computers beeped.

Whipping around the six rangers spotted a giant insect-like monster standing in the rooftop of an office building in downtown Reefside.

"Here's your chance," said Tommy, sliding to a halt beside Trent.

"_What_?" Aliyah yelled, jumping to her feet. "You're not seriously going to trust him?"

"We don't have a choice;" said Kira, "look at that thing!"

"We always have a choice," said Ethan, "and I choose that Trent comes with us!"

Aliyah turned quickly to Connor. "Do something!" she said.

"What can I do?"

"You're team leader!"

Connor sighed and shook his head, "Ali, if I could do something to stop this, I would," he said, touching her shoulder. "But we may need help!"

"There was once a time that we did fine on our own," Aliyah snapped, "or am I the only one who remembers that? Besides, we don't need the Drago-Stegozord Megazord! I have the White Tiger Zord, and if i'm not mistaken isn't it powerful enough to destroy any monster?"

She turned to stare at Dr. O.

"We may need him, Aliyah," Tommy said. "It's not wrong to want a little extra back-up!"

Aliyah paused and glanced around at her friends, all of which were opting for Trent to follow them into battle. "Fine!" she growled, turning away from Connor.

"Thank you," Trent nodded. "I won't let you down!"

"I hope not," Connor said, as Aliyah took her place between him and Kira, and refused to meet his gaze.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Look out!"

Aliyah flipped backwards as the now-giant monster tried to stomp on her and her friends. Whipping her Thundermax laser off of her belt, she fired several blasts at the monster, but the impact did nothing but cause a mini explosion, not even enough to knock the monster backwards.

"He's too big!"

"Now what do we do?"

No sooner had the words left Connor's lips; the monster disappeared from the skies above them, and reappeared on the ground level a mere few feet away.

"Miss me?"

He blasted the six rangers, causing Trent and Tommy to avoid the beams and dash forwards, however, they didn't make it far as the monster lashed out and sent them hurtling over the edge of the port into the Harbour.

"Guys!" Connor yelled as he and the other three rushed to the water's edge, but their team-mates did not resurface.

"Two washed up Power Rangers," the monster growled.

"Triassic Time?" Ethan suggested.

"You know it," Connor nodded, holding up the Triassic Shield, and absorbing the blow of energy that his friends supplied him with. "Time for a little intergalactic action!" he added, sucking both himself and the monster into the Triassic dimension.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Connor hit the pavement, hard.

"That's a long way down!" he winced, struggling to get back to his feet.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," the monster growled, before turning as energy beams collided with his shoulder and bounced off in several different directions, turning quickly to the oncoming Black, Blue and Yellow rangers, the monster blasted them backwards with his own energy beams.

"Leave them alone!" Connor yelled.

"Very well," the monster snarled, rounding on the red ranger once more. "I'll destroy you in their place!"

"Not in this life time!" Aliyah yelled, coming out of nowhere and slashing at the monsters serrated arm with her sabre blade. He howled in pain as sparks exploded from his arm and the sword hit the floor. "Being evil is a bitch, isn't it?"

The monster snarled. "You'll pay for that!" he said, firing lasers at her and throwing her backwards, into the metal piping of the building.

Aliyah cried out as her suit sparked and she hit the floor, pain shot through her shoulders and she was momentarily reminded of the time that Motodrone, who had taken over Perry's body, had slammed her into the metal hatchet he had tied her too.

Her stomach churned.

She felt sick.

"Pesky Ranger," the monster sneered, stalking towards her. "You'll pay for cutting off my arm!"

When he was no more than a few hundred meters away, however, several bright white laser arrows hit him in the side.

"Huh?" Aliyah frowned, looking up as Trent landed beside her.

"Not so fast," Trent said, putting his Drago blade back onto his belt. "She's not going anywhere!"

"Do not get involved in things that do not concern you, White Ranger!" the monster growled.

Trent shook his head. "The Rangers are a team," he pointed out, taking a protective stand in front of Aliyah. "You mess with one of us, you deal with us all! If you want to destroy Ali, then you're gonna have to go through me first!"

"Have it your way!"

"Trent saved Ali," Kira gasped.

"Now where's all the tough talk?" Trent asked, as the monster made it back to his feet.

"I'm through talking,"

"Good," Trent nodded, reaching for his Drago blade again. "Because so am I!"

He dashed forward, striking the monster several times as he whizzed around him at Superspeed, blending in with his surroundings like a true chameleon.

"All together guys," Trent said, after knocking the monster backwards towards the waters.

"Right!"

"Z-Rex blaster!" the rangers chimed, after combing their primary weapons. "Super Mode!"

"Ready..."

"Aim..."

"FIRE!"

Again the monster howled in pain as he keeled over and exploded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Bro, you were awesome out there!"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for the help out there, Trent," said Tommy. "It is always a lot easier when the whole team works together!"

Trent smiled. "Thanks Dr. O, it's like I said, i'm in this for good!" he added, turning to Kira and Ethan, "that's if you have me!"

"Well, I vote yes," Kira nodded.

"Me too," Ethan agreed.

Dr. O nodded and turned towards Connor and Aliyah. "Aliyah?" he asked.

Aliyah glared at the floor, her arms folded over her stomach. "What does it matter what I say?" she asked. "You'll take him back whether I agree or not!"

"We're not a team if we can't trust each other," Tommy pointed out.

"Then we're not a team!" Aliyah said, looking up at her teacher. "Because I don't trust him!"

"Ali, he saved your life!" Kira said.

"Yeah, to redeem himself!" Aliyah snapped. "He's known all along that i'm the only one that doesn't trust him, so he figures that saving my life will make me forget all that he has done! Well, i'm sorry, but I can't ignore what he has done in the past, all the secrets he has kept. So, yeah, fine, whatever, take him back... just don't expect me to trust him!"

Trent sighed as she pushed past him knocking his shoulder as she did so.

"That went well," Ethan muttered.

"She'll come around," Tommy reassured Trent, who looked downhearted at Aliyah's reaction, although he sort of expected it. "Connor, do you agree with Aliyah? Or does Trent have your vote?"

Connor hesitated, glancing towards the tunnels where his best friend had just disappeared. "Just one question," he said, turning to face the rest of his team. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, there is a very real chance that you'll have to face Mesogog one day!"

"I know," Trent nodded. "But if Mesogog wins then my father is lost forever," he said. "Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what the cost!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 30 August, 2012 at 03:16am**


	26. Thunder Struck Part I

**Author's Note:** One more chapter! Omg! One... _one_... and then I'm off for a week. When I get back I'll start uploading Mystic Force, and Aliyah's secrets will start coming to light. I promise.

**Author's Note:** Big thank you too **Jessyfairy88** for the scene between Cam and his father. She literally wrote it and I just tweaked it and edited it a bit. So thank her for the awesomeness that helped shape this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety. Mild language to appear in this chapter.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

**Last Time on Dino Thunder:**

_"Mercer is..."_

_"Mesogog..."_

_"Fine, take him back! Just don't expect me to trust him!"_

_"If Mesogog wins then my father is lost forever... he has to be defeated! No matter what!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Wait a minute," Tori said, pausing her best friend mid-speech, "rewind... You want a horror-movie marathon on the night of one of the biggest social events of the year?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Aliyah asked, taking a sip of her fruit twist smoothie. She and Tori, both of whom had the day off, were walking arm-in-arm through the mall in Blue Bay Harbour.

"Ali, it's your _Prom_!" Tori exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"It's just a dance..."

"It's not _just_ a dance," Tori said, prodding her shoulder. "It's tradition!"

"Oh, yeah, nice tradition," Aliyah nodded. "All the cheerleaders and prissy girls, like Cassidy, spend forever making themselves look presentable enough, while those of us who detest dresses, make-up and anything that is remotely girl-worthy are left wondering what the hell to do with themselves. If they had an anti-Prom, I would be all over it!"

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Ali, we could totally find a dress suitable enough for you," she said, pointing around at the stores. "You have the perfect figure for a dress, plus, Cam would probably die if he saw you in a dress!"

"Yeah, I prefer my boyfriend living, thanks," Aliyah nodded.

"Ali..." Tori whined.

"Tori..." Aliyah mimicked.

The blonde frowned and narrowed her eyes. "You will go to Prom," she said, pointing her finger at the brunette beside her. "Even if I have to drag you there myself, you will go! You missed ours at Blue Bay High school, and half the male student body were drooling after you that year!"

"Don't remind me," Aliyah shuddered. "Besides, I can't see Cam at a Prom, do you?"

"I can see him going with you," Tori nodded. "Yes. You may feel uncomfortable at first, but when you and Cam are together everything else tends to go out the window. Just think about it, please, for me?"

Aliyah sighed and looked into her best friends pouting face. "Oh, alright!" she caved. "I'll think about it!"

Tori squealed and threw her arms around Aliyah. "Awesome!"

"Get off me!" Aliyah said, pushing her away. "Psycho!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Meanwhile, at the Wind Ninja Academy, Cam was having a similar conversation to the one Tori was having with Aliyah, only this time he was speaking with his father.

"Dad, can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Cameron," Sensei nodded as Shane, with whom he had been speaking, straightened up and walked away, nodding at Cam as he passed.

Cam smiled lightly, glancing over his shoulder as he walked away, before turning his attention back to his father. "Dad, could you see if Shane or Dustin could take my classes for the next two days?"

"Cameron, you have a duty to your students,"

"I know, dad," Cam nodded. "But I also have a duty to Aliyah. Tomorrow is her prom and I want to share it with her."

"Won't there be another?"

Cam sighed; his dad really was old school. "Dad, this is her senior prom, it is going to be a special night for her, and I want to be the one she shares it with."

"The one?" Sensei questioned, picking up the hitch in his son's voice. "I sense fear in you, son..."

Cam hesitated.

"Cam, do you fear that she will go with someone else?"

"I don't know," Cam said, shaking his head. "I just know that if I don't go then she'll go with Connor, and like I said I want to spend it with her!"

Sensei considered his son for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "Fine, I will speak with Shane and Dustin. But when you return we must discuss your commitment to the school."

"Understood," Cam nodded, turned and walked away. Mixed emotions settling within him, he was happy that he had permission to spend Prom with Aliyah, and hopefully, on Saturday, he could take on their first proper date. But he was also a little upset, the way his father had spoken, it almost sounded like he was being made to choose.

His students or Aliyah.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Prom?" Shane laughed. "Aliyah in a dress? Are you serious?"

Dustin, who was also laughing openly at the idea of one of his closest friends in a dress, grimaced as Tori punched in him, full force, in the shoulder. "Ow, dude, what was that for?" he exclaimed.

"I need you guys to be serious on this!" Tori said. "Aliyah needs a little motivation! I refuse to allow her to spend her senior prom at home watching Horror movies!"

"Sounds like something Aliyah would do," Dustin nodded; shrinking away from the glare Tori was giving him. "No hitting!"

Shane chuckled. "Alright, so you want Aliyah to go, what do you want us to do?" he asked.

"Try and convince Cam to take her!" Tori said. "Like Ali said, she can't see Cam at a dance, but you know what they're like when they are together! They'd be perfect there!"

"Dude, I like being above ground," Dustin pointed out. "Aliyah is scary at the best of times... but Cam, well, he may be quiet, but he too can be very scary!"

"Besides, how do we convince him?" Shane asked.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "You're a guy, figure it out! In the meantime I have to go recruit Marah, Kapri and Kelly..."

"What for?"

"I need help in picking out a dress,"

Shane and Dustin exchanged looks as Tori turned and walked away, sometimes they wondered how they were pulled into these schemes.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah laughed as she landed on her bed with a bounce, and Cam grinned down at her from above. "That's nice to hear," he said.

"What?"

"You don't laugh often," Cam said. "It's a nice change..."

With a roll of her eyes, Aliyah beckoned him forward. "C'mere," she said, pushing herself up to meet him. Their lips met and Aliyah pulled him over onto her double bed, rolling onto her side, as their lips moved together with ease.

It was one of those rare occasion where they got to spend more than a few minutes alone; technically she was supposed to be considering Tori's offer to go to prom, but who knew how long her freedom would last, Mesogog was still out there, having separated from Mercer, as she had predicted, and ready to set his master plan in motion.

Not to mention the fact that graduation was looming on the horizon, which meant that in a few months' time she would be leaving Blue Bay Harbour and Reefside permanently, and returning to Briarwood for a year of extensive training at the Lightning Academy; she was going to be cut off from the outside world, which meant limited time to spend just messing around with her friends.

"I have to ask you something," Cam said breathlessly, as he pulled away.

"Later," Aliyah grumbled, tugging at his collar and pulling him back to her.

Normally it was _him_ pulling _her_ back in... Oh, how the tables had turned.

Smirking at the thought, Cam pulled back, catching her hand in his and kissing the palm. "I don't have long," he said, causing her to frown. "Dad expects me back any minute..."

"Five more minutes," Aliyah pouted, pushing herself up and catching him off guard.

Cam sighed and succumbed into the kiss, he knew that she wasn't going to listen unless she got what she wanted Aliyah was stubborn like that. "Go... to... prom... with... me," he said, between pauses.

_That_ got her attention.

"What?" Aliyah asked, pushing him off of her and sitting up.

"Senior Prom," Cam repeated. "It's at the end of the week, yes?"

Aliyah nodded.

"Go with me..."

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Can I look at it when you're done?"

Ethan glanced over the top of his comic book and spied a pretty blonde, smiling back at him. His stomach back-flipped and he closed the book as he lowered it. "You can look at it now," he said, handing it over. "I've read it like a hundred times!"

"Me too," the blonde nodded, hugging the book close to her. "My friends think i'm nuts!"

"Mine can't understand why I'd rather go to a movie than the Prom," Ethan pointed out.

"That is so weird," the blonde smiled. "Mine said the exact same thing!"

His Dino Bracelet beeped, interrupting his moment with the pretty geeky-blonde.

"I can't believe this," Ethan groaned, covering the bracelet.

"Is that part of your costume?" the blonde asked.

"It's kinda like a beeper?" Ethan lied, a guilty feeling settling in his stomach. "My mom is a little over-protective."

He turned to leave.

"You're not leaving?" The blonde asked, looking crestfallen.

"I have to," he apologized.

"You want me to save you a place?" she perked up, looking hopeful.

Ethan grinned, but before he could answer, the guy behind him, dressed in a weird looking costume, glared angrily at the two of them. "There are no saving places!" he said.

The blonde glared back at him.

"Listen buddy, do you really want to go there with me?" she challenged, and Ethan was fleetingly reminded of Aliyah, he shook his head as the blonde turned back to him. "Go, it'll be fine."

"Thanks," Ethan smiled. "You're great!"

He ducked out of the line and disappeared up the nearest set of stairs, taking them two at a time.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah laughed as she attempted to roll away from the Samurai, he followed her, however, pinning her hands either side of her head and leaning in to kiss her again. A shiver run down her spine as his lips kissed along her jaw and down to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"What have I done to you?" she mused, through her laughter. "What happened to my geeky Cam? The loveable, bashful, sarcastic Cam? Where's he gone?"

"He comes out whenever the others are around," Cam answered, the tip of his tongue swiping across the sensitive skin on her neck, causing him to smirk as she shuddered beneath him. "When they're not, you get -"

"Straight-to-the-point, Cam!" Aliyah answered for him. "I have to admit," she grinned. "I like it... I like it a lot!"

"I thought you might!" Cam grinned and kissed her again.

Her Dino Bracelet chimed.

"_You've got to be kidding me!_" Aliyah complained, tossing her head back against her pillow.

"No rest for the wicked," Cam pointed out. "Answer it..."

"Are you going to stop kissing me first?"

Cam made a small murmur against her neck, resulting in another shiver to run down her spine, but his lips never left her skin.

"Cam," Aliyah whined, as she rolled over away from him to answer the call, unfortunately, he followed, his arms winding around her waist, and his legs locking between hers, so that she was stuck, and he had clear access to the back of her neck and her shoulders.

Aliyah squealed as she tried to wriggle free.

"_Aliyah?"_

"What's up, Dr. O?" Aliyah asked, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

"_Zeltrax is back,"_ Dr. O answered, catching not only Aliyah's attention, but Cam's too. "_Meet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street..._"

"On my way!"

The connection ended as Cam released Aliyah.

Rolling over to face her boyfriend, Aliyah pouted. "I gotta go!" she said. "But I'll make it up to you..."

"How?"

Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'll go to prom with you,"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy asked, as he and the others arrived at the power plant to find the robot waiting for them.

"Safe and sound, Rangers," Zeltrax growled. "Come and check, if you like!"

He pulled back his fists and dashed forwards, the others meeting him halfway. He blocked numerous punches and kicks, and even gripped Connor's shoulders, throwing him into Aliyah and sending both teens to the ground; with his students down, Dr. O made his move, while Trent wrapped his arms around Zeltrax's waist, both attempts ended in tragedy.

Racing forward, Ethan attacked, only to end up on his stomach, while Kira, Connor and Aliyah returned for another round.

Zeltrax deflected each punch from the three rangers, before kicking Kira's feet out from underneath her, throwing Aliyah over his shoulder and pushing Connor backwards. Rolling back to his feet, the red ranger re-grouped with his friends, preparing to morph.

"You're time is up, Rangers," Zeltrax growled.

"Guys, you know what time it is," Dr. O nodded.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Summoning their primary weapons, the rangers dashed forward again, only to be met with the same treatment as before. Ducking under a hit from Zeltrax, Aliyah winced as Tommy took the blow and was thrown away from the team.

"Sorry, Dr. O!" she shouted, as he rolled back to his feet a fair distance away.

"Keep him busy, Aliyah," Tommy called back. "I'll look for the woman, and then we'll call it even, deal?"

Aliyah nodded. "You got it!" she agreed, swinging her sabre-blade and slashing at Zeltrax, only for him to block and flip her over. "Just look fast!"

But Dr. O had already gone.

Running up the side of a container, Kira fired yellow energy beams at Zeltrax a she flipped over. The beams did little-to-no damage, but merely pissed Zeltrax off. He fired more beams back at the Ptera ranger, but hit the Platinum one as she collided with her friend, pushing her out of the way of the blast.

"Argh!" Aliyah screamed as she was thrown backwards to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Ali!" Kira yelled.

"Finish him!" Aliyah shouted, pointing at the robotic machine behind her. As if to help her out, Trent and Ethan caught hold of Zeltrax, and held him tight between them calling for Kira to finish the job.

The Yellow ranger jumped to her feet and raced forward, but Zeltrax hit her with his lasers, seeing as there was no one to protect her this time, before he dealt with the two rangers holding him, accordingly.

In the end, Connor was the last ranger standing. Literally. Summoning his Thundermax sabre, the red ranger darted forward, only to result in Zeltrax blasting him backwards with a beam of high-voltage purple energy from his fist.

"Connor!" Aliyah called, scrambling to her feet and running to his aid.

"Are you up for the new and improved Zeltrax?" the robot hissed, powering up to his next level. It was exactly the same as the armour he had when he kidnapped Krista.

_**Krista**_! Aliyah thought a grin coming to her face as she remembered that day. "Connor," she said, quickly turning to her best friend. "Battlizer!"

Connor hesitated before nodded.

"You seen one Zeltrax," he hissed, looking up. "You've seen them all - Shield of Triumph!"

Stepping up beside their team-leader, Kira, Ethan and Aliyah summoned the power of their Dino gems and allowed the shield to absorb them; it glowed amber, before transforming Connor into his next level of power and equipping him with his battlizer mode.

"Cannons! Battle Blast!"

Streams of hot energy streamed through the air and hit Zeltrax, dead on, causing him to explode as Connor landed.

"Yeah!" Aliyah cheered, racing forward towards her best friend. "Nice on, Connor!"

"Thanks,"

"Guys!"

Looking around the others spotted Dr. O making his way, slowly, towards them, he was supporting a woman, who was stumbling all over the place.

"Who's that?" Kira asked.

"Let's check it out," Connor suggested, leading the way forward.

The woman hit her knees as the others joined her and Tommy.

"Whoa," Aliyah said as she and Ethan caught her. "Easy... you're okay now."

"Who is she?" Ethan asked.

The woman looked up, her hair falling out of her face and causing the rangers to take a step backwards in surprise.

"It's Elsa!" Trent confirmed.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Trent, do you know what happened?"

"Mesogog was powering up a laser that would transform humans into mutant dinosaurs," Trent explained. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"But that can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley said, shaking her head.

"He's gonna use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power," Trent added.

"What do you mean he's gonna use the Dino Gems?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, how's he going to get them?" Ethan nodded.

"I'm gonna give them to him,"

"I'm not giving anyone my gem!" Aliyah growled, her eyes narrowing.

Trent sighed, he should have expected this. "Just hear me out," he said, hoping to get her to reconsider. "You want to get onto that island, Mesogog wants the Gems. If I give them to him, I can open a Portal for you!"

"A second chance," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "We gave you a second chance, and this is how you pay us back? By promising our Dino Gems, _our_ powers to a mutant freak that want's to destroy the world? And you guys trusted him; at least I had reasonable doubt..."

"Look, once you get inside you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process!" Trent said, quickly. "And I can rescue my father"

"No way," Tommy said shaking his head. "It's too risky!"

"Do we really have another choice?" Hayley asked.

"She's right," Kira agreed, "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot!"

Aliyah shook her head. "Am I the only one who sees the reoccurrence of betrayal, here?" she asked, looking around at her team-mates.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"This was the only way, Ali," Connor said, as he sat beside her on the front porch of Dr. Oliver's house. "You know that..."

"Doesn't mean I like it!"

"Neither of us like it,"

"Then why didn't you side with me?"

Connor sighed.

"Because I want this over as much as you do!" he said. "Everything can go back to normal."

Aliyah shook her head and looked around the front lawn. "Normal," she scoffed. "Define: 'normal'."

"The way it used to be," Connor said, with a faint smirk. "Before we were rangers."

"We're not normal,"

"You're not normal," Connor pointed. "I believe you have big plans ahead of you! I mean, you're returning to Briarwood after graduation, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "A whole year of nothing but training and family reunions. No communication with the outside world. My cellphone will be on house arrest, I'll get it back if and when I graduated."

"Sucks,"

Aliyah murmured in agreement.

"I better be the first one you call when you get it back," he teased.

"You actually believe I'll graduate?"

"I know you will,"

Aliyah glanced sideways and smiled a rare sight.

"Thanks, Connor,"

"No problem!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Hayley smiled as she activated her newest project and brought it forward for the ranger's inspection.

"Oh," Aliyah whispered, as the huge MACK truck rolled to a halt in front of her. "Oh, Cam would be so _psyched_ to see this!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hayley said.

"I would," Aliyah nodded. "But don't let Connor drive!"

Connor pouted. "I thought we were friends?"

"We are," Aliyah smiled. "But I'd like to be intact for graduation,"

"Meanie!"

Hayley shook her head. "Don't worry, Aliyah, we have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed. So it would be better if I drove."

"Thank god," Aliyah sighed, earning a cuff across the head from her best friend. "Ow! Cruel!"

"Now it's up to Trent," Tommy said, breaking up any possible retorts or fights between the two friends.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

There was nothing.

No portal.

No entrance to Mesogog's island.

_Nothing._

And Aliyah was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I cannot _believe_ we let him take our gems!" she snarled, from her seat behind Hayley. "He took our gems and gave them to that mutant freak! Wait until I get my hands on him!" she punched her fist into her palm and bit back a growl. "I'll make Sabre-Tooth tiger food out of him. Saba tends to get real hungry around this time, and she's been dying for some Drago Wings since _Trent_ came into the picture!"

Connor and the others exchange looks, but neither was stupider enough to rise to the bait. They knew that Aliyah just needed one of them to protest and she'd rip into them within seconds; in the past, before they got to know her, they may have been foolish enough to try and talk her down, but now? No way.

"We're at speed!" Hayley announced, only to fuel Aliyah's anger further. "Sorry..." she added sheepishly under the intense gazes of the others.

"Where the _fuck _is this portal!" Aliyah cursed, just as the portal burst open in front of them.

"Everyone hang on!" Tommy instructed, as Hayley blasted on through. The road was bumpy as they were transported to the gloomy fortress, and were instantly attacked by Tyrannodrones.

"Oh, goodie," Aliyah said, unstrapping herself. "Some little playmates... excuse me while I take my anger out on the unfortunate goon squad."

Connor nodded and watched as she left. "We better go help her," he said, turning to Ethan and Kira.

"Do we have too?" Ethan asked. "She's fired up; she can deal with them alone!"

"Now, blue boy," Connor said, pulling Ethan out of his seat.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

_"Guys,"_ Hayley's voice called of the Dino Bracelets. _"Someone's got to re-align the laser! It's jammed!"_

Looking up, Aliyah spotted a small group of Tyrannodrones on top of the MACK truck, glancing around at her friends to see they were busy with their own problems, the Lightning Ninja kicked off from the ground and ninja-streaked off down the road.

"I'm coming, Hayley!" she said, landing in a cat-like crouch on top of the truck. "You are messing with the wrong, Ninja," she added, attacking the T-drones instantly, shocking them lightning from her fingertips and sweeping them off of the top of the truck. Once the foot soldiers were out of the way, she re-aligned the laser, the best she could, and then returned to her seat.

The others joined her seconds later as Mesogog's fortress exploded.

"Good work, Hayley," Tommy complimented, patting his old friend on the shoulder as he slid into his seat. "Now let's get out of here, before we're trapped."

"What about Trent?" Kira asked, quickly.

"He won't leave without his father!" Hayley told them.

"I vote we leave them here!" Aliyah muttered, darkly.

"He has our Gems," Ethan pointed out. "We can't just leave him!"

Aliyah huffed and sat back, annoyed.

"Dr. O?" Connor asked, looking concerned.

"No one knows this place better than him," Tommy said, buckling up. "We just have to trust that he can make it out in time. Let's go."

Hayley nodded and fired up the engine, while Connor, Ethan and Kira buckled themselves in.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Once back on the otherside of the portal, the rangers and Hayley stumbled out of the MACK truck, just as the portal closed, sealing the destruction they had caused in its own dimension, but also locking Trent and Mercer out of their world.

"No!" Kira yelled in despair, her eyes brimming with tears. "They can't be gone!"

"Looks like you got your wish, Ali," said Connor, nudging her shoulder.

Aliyah winced as she saw the tears fall from Kira's eyes. "Yeah," she nodded, sadly. She may have hated Trent, but she didn't hate Kira, and seeing the Ptera ranger so upset was something that she couldn't handle. "Aw man! C'mon Trent! Get your ass back here... who else am I gonna argue with take my anger out on? You're my Hunter 2.0!"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Ali,"

Spinning around, Kira let out a sigh of relief as Trent and his father walked towards them. Throwing caution to the wind, the Yellow ranger tore across the quarry and threw her arms around the White ranger, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise.

Exchanging looks, Connor, Ethan and Aliyah smirked.

"Uh," Kira said, her face tinged pink as she pulled away. "Sorry..."

Trent, who was equally embarrassed, shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, chuckling slightly and turning to his father. "So, you trust me then?" he added, spotting Aliyah.

"I didn't say I trusted you," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "I far from trust you! But I don't like seeing my friends hurt, and since you make Kira happy..." she grinned as Kira blushed crimson, "as long as I don't have to see her cry or frown..."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Trent frowned.

Connor draped his arm over Aliyah's shoulder. "You better," he said, "because that's as close to a compliment, much less an apology, you're gonna get."

"Especially from this one," Ethan nodded, prodding Aliyah in the arm.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked, bringing the conversation back to the task at hand.

Trent shook his head, and returned his attention to his teacher. "I don't think he made it," he said. "But just in case..." he held up a box, opened the lid to reveal the six Dino Gems.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 31 August, 2012 at 03:24am**


	27. Thunder Struck Part II

**Author's Note:** Crap! It's the end of the sequel! I can't believe it.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Would like to dedicate this season to the following: **Razmend, DJScales, Chinaluv, Jessfairy88, LamoyaSmith vs blakeNtori, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Earth Wolf, Tylerbamafan34, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Morgan Le Fay, ZReynolds, Forever Dreaming Grace, Kitten9322, Kenn-Faith-Dawn, Dguice, Sapphire Psycho, Krent is awesome, lmv16, Mr-Savaiour009, Dyson's Lost Girl, RHatch89, Sjwht, Novafire327, Storylover213, Mrskidrahl, Kiba1278, Silver Star v5, Trinaa95, Taeniaea, Bryan102694, Weathergirl17248, Sardellihalas, Zania330, Pixiescale1185, Dream Lighting, PR Fan, Dueling God** and half a dozen **Anonymous guests** that have been with me since the beginning. Thank you very much.

**Special Shout Out: **Again, a very special thank you too **Jessfairy88** for helping me shape this chapter. There are several scenes and ideas in this chapter that came from her, she is an amazing person to brain storm with, and I am happy to say that she is the number 1 reader of this series as she has not failed once to review since the beginning of this series, all the way back in Ninja Storm.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

**Last Time on Dino Thunder:**

_"It's Elsa!"_

_"You want to get onto that island, Mesogog wants the Gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you!"_

_"What about Mesogog?"_

_"I don't think he made it... but just in case!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah's eyes widened as she hurried into the Dino Lab, the entire place had been destroyed, and rubble lay all over the floor as several walls have been blown out, along with the main computers.

"This place looks worse than Ninja Ops did when Lothor attacked," she murmured, kicking a piece of rock out of her way. "What in the world happened?"

"What's this?" Kira asked, picking up a blinking back box from the floor.

"It's a surveillance camera," Hayley answered. "Here, I think I can generate enough power to boot up the computer..."

She took the box and approached the bleak looking computer screen, it was cracked in several places and the screen became fuzzy as it woke up; there was just enough power to show the rangers Zeltrax dragging Elsa out of the lab, before it died completely.

"This is all my fault," Anton said, covering his face with his hands, "I should have stopped him!"

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent said.

"Trent's right, Anton," said Tommy, patting his old friend on the shoulder. "This is about me and Smitty; it had nothing to do with you!"

"But if there were no Mesogog," Anton tried to intervene.

"Then there would be no Power Rangers," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "A wise rodent once told me that we can't go back and change the past, no matter how difficult it is to accept what has been done!"

Anton smiled, faintly.

"Mesogog is gone," Tommy nodded. "We should be thankful for that!"

"So what now?" Connor asked. "I'm guessing we don't just hang up our morphers yet."

"No," Tommy sighed.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Why does Ethan get to bail?" Aliyah pouted as she helped Connor, Kira and Trent clean up the rubble. Ethan had ditched them and gone back to the line at the Movie House to wait for his ticket to the 'movie of the century' has he had so rightly named it.

"I'm... working... on... it..." Connor huffed, as he lifted a boulder and tried to shuffle off with it.

Aliyah and Kira exchanged looks and broke out in laugher.

"Need help there, Connor?" they called.

"No..." the red ranger strained.

"Dude, you were blessed with Superspeed not Super strength!" Aliyah pointed out as her friend dropped the boulder, inches away from his right foot. "Oh, that was a close one!"

Connor panted, hard, as he leaned against one of the support beams and turned to face the Platinum ranger. "I just need to get find Ethan a date!" he said, wiping his brow. "Then, he will be all set for Prom - who are you going with?"

"I wasn't going," said Aliyah, "but Zeltrax interrupted my afternoon with Cam, and therefore I had to make it up to him somehow!"

"He asked you, didn't he?" Kira grinned.

Aliyah flushed. "Yes, he did," she smiled.

"What were you going to do instead?" Trent asked.

"Horror Movie-Marathon with Tori, Shane and Dustin," Aliyah answered. "And Cam, obviously, also I was planning on calling Blake, to surprise Tori, and I couldn't very well leave Hunter out!"

"So a Ninja reunion, then?"

"Yeah, I guess," Aliyah nodded. "I would have invited you guys, but you all had your hearts set on Prom!"

The others smiled, just as the computers beeped - Hayley had managed to fix them - and a fuzzy image of a Zord appeared on the screens.

_"Come and face me, Power Rangers!"_

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"_Power Rangers surrender!"_ Zeltrax shouted from his Zel-Zord. "_Or my most precious cargo will be destroyed!"_

"I bet he's got Elsa in there!" Connor said.

"No, really?" Aliyah quipped sarcastically, grinning at the familiar feeling she received from it. It was like being back with Shane in Blue Bay Harbour.

"_Correct, I want her to see your demise!"_ Zeltrax confirmed. "_Triptoids!"_

"These clowns?" Aliyah complained. "I can defeat these things alone! Sabre Blade!"

Summoning their own weapons, the rangers followed Aliyah into battle, depleting the mass numbers within seconds, however, Zeltrax, seeing the battle from the skies, fired lasers at the fighting rangers and blasted them off of their feet.

"This has gone far enough!" Tommy panted, getting back to his feet. "Trent, can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Not a problem!" Trent nodded, racing forwards just as Aliyah, Connor, Ethan and Kira re-joined Dr. O.

"You guys call the Zords," Tommy instructed. "I'm gonna get Elsa!"

"Be careful!" Aliyah shouted, as he run off, before turning to Connor as he summoned the Dino Zords and within seconds the Thundersaurus Megazord stood proudly in front of the ever menacing Zel-zord.

"_You're end is here, Power Rangers!"_

Aliyah rolled her eyes and muttered something that to Connor, Kira and Ethan, sounded like "Zurgane 2.0!"

Taking a hit, the Thundersaurus Megazord stumbled backwards, as green rippling energy flowed through them, crippling their defence systems.

"I'm gonna help Dr. O," Kira announced, taking off before anyone could stop her.

Blasting the Megazord once more, Zeltrax raised his hands into the air, as a snake-like whip wrapped itself around the teenagers and lifted them into the air, before letting them go and crashing them back to Earth!"

"Ethan," Connor groaned, "can you handle the Mezodon?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ethan grinned, taking the shield of Triumph and hurrying off.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Ali,"

Aliyah nodded, glaring at the Zel-zord through her visor. "But we need reinforcements!" she said. "Saba, can you control the White Tiger Zord?"

"It is _our_ zord, Aliyah," the staff said from the Platinum ranger's hip. He then disappeared as a roar reached their senses and the White Tiger bounded into view, transforming into its Warrior Mode.

_"Guys, I got her!"_ Kira's voice echoed over the morphers. "_We're coming out!"_

"_Go Kira!"_ Ethan cheered.

Aliyah smirked, before it slid from her face as the streams of purple darkness oozed out of the Zel-zord and into the skies, turning them instantly black. "What's happening?" she asked, puzzled.

"No idea!"

The shoulder pads on the Zel-zord burned neon green, electrocuting the three Megazords.

"_We've got to get them out of there, now!"_ Ethan said.

"I have an idea!" Aliyah said. "Ankylozord!"

The Ankylozord lumbered into view.

"Weapon formation!" Connor and Aliyah commanded as the mini dinosaur attached, replacing the Tricerazord's arm. "Ankylo drill!"

The tail end of the Ankylozord, which was now a drill formation on the Megazord, spun wildly, ripping through the Zel-zord and leaving a gaping hole in the side, unknowingly hitting Zeltrax and blocking him off from their team-mates.

"Kira, get out of there!" Aliyah yelled, and in a flash of Yellow, the Ptera ranger hit the pavement with Elsa under her arm. "Where is Dr. O?"

A flash of black hit the pavement allowing Connor, Ethan and Aliyah to breathe a sigh of relief as they noticed their mentor re-join Elsa, Kira and Trent, unfortunately, Zeltrax followed them.

"Didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?" the robot growled, as he stalked towards Tommy and Kira. "You're going down, Tommy!"

"Not on my watch!" Aliyah muttered, jumping out of the Thundersaurus Megazord and landing in the White Tiger Zord. "Saba! Squash him!"

The White Tiger Zord lumbered forward, elevated its foot over Zeltrax and dropped it down. Zeltrax roared before a black light erupted from under the Warrior modes foot and silence fell.

"Whoops," Aliyah said, sarcastically. "My bad!"

Connor chuckled. "_Nice one, Ali,_" he called.

Aliyah nodded, before the White Tiger Zord hit the floor as another burst of energy from the Zel-Zord caught her off guard. "Whoa! Connor, I'm coming back!" she shouted, removing Saba from the console and placing him back on her hip, she then deactivated the White Tiger Zord, sending it back to the storage facility Cam had created, before joining her best friend in the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"_Connor, you've got to use all the Zords!"_

"Right!"

"DINO ZORDS!" Aliyah commanded as her morpher changed several different heads, and the entire fleet of Dino Zords appeared around the two Megazords. "Full power!"

Each Zord unleashed an ultimate dino blast, one that rocked the city, and collided with the Zel-zord, it exploded, before returning, causing Aliyah to scream in frustration.

"Stupid fracking machine!" the Platinum ranger growled. "Why won't you die?"

She hit her console, which sparked violently as thunder crashed overhead and a strand of white lightning hit the Zel zord, resulting in a gaping black hole to appear in its chest and a whirlwind to rip through the city.

"Uh-oh," Aliyah mumbled, glancing at Connor and then back at the Zel-zord. "Uh... my bad?"

"Yes," Connor nodded. "You're bad!"

"_Very bad!"_ Ethan added.

Aliyah chewed her lower lip, sheepishly as Dr. O called out to them again.

"_Guys, you've got to sacrifice the Zords!"_

"We can't!" Connor protested.

"_No, Dr. Oliver!"_ Ethan whined.

"There has to be another way!" Aliyah argued.

"_There isn't,"_ Tommy answered, sympathy lacing his words. "_You've got to do this! It's the only way!"_

Aliyah shook her head, blinking back the tears that formed at the mere thought of losing friends that had been tied to them since, possibly, the dawn of time. "Goodbye," she whispered, patting her platinum console.

"Engage auto destruct!" Connor commanded.

"_I'm trying!"_ Ethan yelled, as the whirlwind sucked them inside.

Energy rippled throughout the Zel-zord as the whirlwind became more and more powerful, sucking everything and anything inside. Mere moments later both Megazords tackled the Zel-zord, and exploded, sending wreckage flying sky high, but also catching Connor, Ethan and Aliyah in the blast.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"No!" Tori yelled as she watched the Reefside destruction on the news. She was at Storm Charges with Marah, Kapri and Kelly; they had been going over dresses that would possibly be perfect for Aliyah and her senior prom later that week. Customers, who had been shopping around the back room, jumped at the sound of her yell, and stood aside as the blonde surfer blasted past them and out there door.

Kelly frowned as she glanced at the TV and then back to the front door. "Where is she going?" she mused out loud, turning back to the hundreds of customers she had waiting for her.

Ninja-streaking through the streets of Blue Bay Harbour, Tori collided with Shane and Dustin as they returned to the Wind Ninja Academy after a training lesson in the forest surrounding the school.

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?" Shane asked, catching his friend before she fell over.

"Something's happened!" Tori said, quickly, breaking into a run. She slid across the water and disappeared into the portal and onto the Wind Academy grounds; she quickly located her Sensei, he was with Cam, discussing future students to the academy. "Sensei, can I have permission to go to Reefside?"

"May I enquire as to why?"

Tori swallowed, her breathing was heavy from all the running and streaking she had been doing, and panic was welling inside of her. Dustin and Shane had re-joined her by now, both of whom were equally waiting the news that had scared her so badly.

"I think Aliyah's been in an accident,"

"_What?_" Cam asked, jumping to his feet.

"How do you know?" Shane asked, grabbing Tori's shoulders.

"I was watching the news at Storm Charges," Tori answered. "I saw the Thundersaurus and Triassic Megazords explode!"

"How do you know the Rangers were inside?" Sensei asked concern etched onto his face.

"Because the camera showed the rangers on the ground," Tori answered. "Aliyah, Connor and Ethan were not there! And someone has to control the Zords!"

"Why didn't the engage the self-destruct?" Cam inquired.

"Maybe they didn't have time," Dustin shrugged.

"Aliyah got angry," Tori said. "Unleashed her Lightning powers onto the enemy zord and ripped a gaping hole in its side, it created a black hole and whirlwind combination. I think Dustin's right, they didn't have time to engage the auto destruct before they were pulled inside... they explode on impact!"

She looked around at her friends.

"I have to go -" she said, before catching herself. "_We_ have to go! She's our friend!"

Sensei looked torn, before caving and nodding. "You may go!" he confirmed, watching as the four, yes, _four_, disappeared through the portal to the outside world. And couldn't help but wonder what this Lighting Ninja was doing to his students, more importantly, his son!

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Sun light broke the forever darkening skies.

Soft rays of warmth raining down on the almost destroyed city, and bathing three civilians in golden light.

Aliyah groaned as the sun's rays broke the surface of the crushing darkness behind her closed eye-lids, she blinked and squinted into the sky, before rolling over onto her stomach and spying Connor's limp form ahead of her.

"Connor," she rasped, pushing herself up onto her knees, her arms trembled weakly beneath her. "Connor..."

The red ranger mumbled something, his lips barely moving.

"What did he say?" Ethan croaked, crawling towards Aliyah.

"I dunno," Aliyah said shaking her head. "And I don't think I want to find out, do you?"

Ethan smirked. "Not really," he grinned. "But we need to wake him up!"

"I have an idea,"

"Huh -?"

Crawling closer to her best friend, Aliyah leaned down, her lips inches from his ear. "Don't panic, Connor," she whispered. "Ethan will kiss it and make it all better!"

"WHAT?" Ethan shrieked, as Connor's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up, scuttling backwards away from the Blue ranger.

"Stay away from me!" he said, pointing a warning finger at the Tricera ranger.

Aliyah snickered into her hand, before looking up as her name was called from a distance. "Was that my name?"

"Ali -?"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Where are they?" Kira breathed, scanning the area for her friends. Panic had started to rise within her and fear was settling in the pit of her stomach, was it possible that her friends had survived the explosion?

"Don't worry, Ki," Trent said, reassuringly. "We'll find them!"

"We have too," Tommy nodded, the hair on his neck standing on end. "I have a feeling this is not over!"

Elsa frowned and glanced up at the Black ranger, an unpleasant feeling settling washing over her. "Wait," she murmured, spotting something in the distance. "What's that?"

She pointed at several fuzzy shapes, three of which were limping and leaning against the others for support, staggering towards them.

"Connor?" Kira questioned, squinting her eyes to try and make out the group. A smile broke her features as she recognized them as her friends. "Connor! Ethan! Ali!" she yelped, breaking away from Trent and rushing towards her friends, who had become more focused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked as he noticed that the other four shapes were the Ninja rangers.

"I was watching on the news," Tori answered. "I wanted to make sure this one was alright!" she pointed at Aliyah.

"Aside from a few new bruises," Aliyah winced, before a grimace crossed her features. "I'm fine!"

"That was impressive," Kira complimented.

Ethan refused to meet her gaze, his mind was still reeling.

"But the Zords," he said, mournfully. "They're destroyed!"

"It was the only way," Tommy told him. "You guys did what you had to do!"

Aliyah lowered her gaze.

"It's true," Trent agreed. "Nothing else would have stopped him!"

"So, what now?" Aliyah asked, lifting her wrist up and playing with her Gem. "I don't feel any different! I mean, when we went up against Lothor, I literally felt my ranger powers being drained!"

Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam nodded in agreement.

"It can't just be over!" Connor agreed, looking down at his own Dino Gem.

"Of course it isn't over!" sneered a reptilian voice.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Wide-eyed and shaking, Aliyah staggered towards the voice. Cam's arms slipped from around her as she slumped against Tommy, her hand on his shoulder. "Someone pinch me," she muttered, "because this is one nightmare I am ready to wake up from!"

"This is not a dream, Ali," Tori said, shaking her head.

"Oh I know it's not a dream," Aliyah said. "It's a full on freaking nightmare!"

"Why do they always come back for more?" Dustin whined.

"You've destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world," Mesogog snarled. "However, I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration! Witness the face of your final battle!"

Bright colours of Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Black and Platinum weaved themselves through the air, surrounding Mesogog as his body convulsed, and changed, right before their very eyes.

"Great, now i'm gonna have nightmares for a week!" Aliyah complained, before adding, "And that is coming from a girl who _loves_ horror!"

"Aren't you now glad you changed your mind about Prom?" Connor asked.

"Slowly getting there!"

Tommy nodded and turned to Elsa and the Ninja's. "You better step aside!" he said.

"No problems here," Dustin said, holding his hands up in surrender and stepping back, away from the battlefield. Elsa nodded and followed after him, as Tori and Cam wished Aliyah and the Dino Rangers luck.

They were going to need it.

"Are you guys ready for one more battle?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah," Connor nodded.

"Never been known to leave anything uncompleted," Aliyah said.

"Let's do it!" Ethan grinned.

"Right with you!" Kira agreed.

"All the way!" Trent added.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger Power!"

"DINO POWER!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Summoning their primary weapons the six rangers raced into their final battle. Mesogog fired several blasts, all of which seemed to miss the rangers, who leapt into the air and soared over the Meso-Monster, landing behind Mesogog, Aliyah spun her blade and hit him in the side, it did little-to-no-damage whatsoever, and only resulted in Mesogog turning, wildly, and sinking his claws into her side.

"Let me go!" Aliyah screamed as she thrashed around.

Mesogog complied by lifting her off of her feet and throwing her the length of the power plant, cackling as she crashed into a container and slid down to the ground, her suit sparked dangerously, several puncture holes were gaping on her stomach.

"Ali," Tori whispered, attempting to find a way around to her best friend without Mesogog seeing her.

"There's no way out," Shane told her. "You'll never make it without being seen!"

Tori's lower lip trembled.

"Look," Dustin said, pointing at Aliyah who was still moving, feebly.

"How on earth did she survive that?" Shane wondered.

Tori shook her head. "I don't care," she said. "I'm just glad she's alive!"

"Me too," Cam nodded, watching as his girlfriend staggered back to her feet, her attention directed at Mesogog, and he knew that she was beyond angry.

"Kira! Trent! Dr. O!" Aliyah shouted, as she watched her friends get blasted backwards, as they attempted to attack Mesogog. "He's too strong!" she said, helping Kira back to her feet as she made it to their side. "What do we do?"

In the meantime, Connor had jumped through the air and landed on Mesogog's back, riding him like a jockey would a horse. Struggling to maintain a grip, Connor jumped backwards off of the monsters back, and dived aside, before Mesogog's attention was diverted from him, and onto Aliyah and Trent who had raced into battle, followed by Ethan.

Kicking at Mesogog's feet, Ethan and Aliyah rolled back to their feet, and aimed deliberate kicks to Mesogog's stomach. He blocked and knocked them both back, firing laser beams at them and throwing them into the air.

Aliyah screamed as she felt the wounds on her chest tear and blood seeped out onto her suit from the puncture holes.

Dr. O grimaced as he was smashed into an abandoned car, Mesogog's jaws leering dangerously close to his neck. Pushing up, Tommy knocked the monster away from him, but was rewarded with a close contact hit to the chest with a spurt of laser, he keeled over onto his stomach.

"Dr. O!" Kira shouted. "Hey! Back off!"

Mesogog laughed and looked up at the Yellow ranger, pushing the car in her direction.

Kira jumped up over it, her leathery wings sprouting from her arms to her waist, as she flew towards Mesogog, who fired energy blasts at her, causing her to lose altitude and hit the ground.

"My turn!" said Connor, appearing behind Mesogog.

The Meso-monster turned on the Red ranger, opened his jaws and wrapped its tongue around the Red ranger, pulling him forward, and throwing him off of the car he had flipped backwards onto.

"Hover Craft Cycle!" Ethan yelled, driving his bike towards the final threat, firing his lasers. Mesogog deflected the blasts and fired his own attack in return. Ethan swerved to avoid a collision, but ended up crashing into the support beams nonetheless.

Getting back to his feet Connor flipped side-ways over a white car.

"Over here, Mesomess!" he taunted. "Triassic Ranger!"

The shield of Triumph had been destroyed but he didn't need it or the energy of his friends to change now. He had all the strength he needed, just knowing his friends lives, the protection of Reefside and the whole world was counting on him.

"Battlizer!"

Connor jumped into the air as the cannons replicated.

"Battle blast!"

Mesogog flew backwards as the blasts hit him, knocking him into an array of boxes, bins and bricks, but still he refused to give up.

"Nice one, Connor," Ethan cheered.

"It's not over!" Aliyah said, her arm wrapped around her stomach as her hand pressed against the puncture wounds, trying to stop any more blood from seeping through. Mesogog snarled at the group of six, as he struggled back to his feet.

"Unbelievable!"

"You cannot defeat me that easily!" Mesogog growled, as another Meso-monster appeared, followed by another and another and another... before at least a hundred, if not more, Meso-monsters filled the battlefield.

"Has if one wasn't bad enough!" Ethan complained. "How do we fight them all?"

"Guys, we have to use all our powers," Tommy said, turning to his students. "It's the only way!"

The teens hesitated.

"Right!"

"Power Rangers!" they commanded, their hands encircling the dino symbols on their chests.

"I summon the power of the Gems!"

Their Dino Gems exploded with brilliant bright lights.

"Dino Gems unite!" the six rangers yelled, throwing their hands into the air as each light from their own bracelet combined with that of the five others. There was a massive explosion as the lights formed a massive T-rex, which lunged forward, its jaws clamping shut over Mesogog, who exploded into thousands of streams of multi-colored energy beams, which filtered into the sky and disappeared.

It was over.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Tori grinned as she shot out from behind her hiding place and tackled Aliyah in a hug, earning a small cry from her best friend. "What happened?" she asked, noticing the blood on her shirt.

"I got to close to Meso-mess," Aliyah said, smiling as Cam lifted her off of her feet as he hugged her. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder as Shane and Dustin patted her on the back.

"Is everyone alright?" Tommy asked, causing her to look up at him.

Connor frowned. "I feel... different," he trailed off, unsure.

"Yeah, like normal..." Trent agreed.

"Me too," Kira nodded.

Aliyah blinked as black spots appeared in front of her eyes. "I don't," she whimpered.

Ethan inspected his Dino Gem. "It's gone!" he whined. "The power's gone!"

"It took everything the Gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explained.

"So these are just -?" Connor cut off, holding his Gem in the palm of his hand.

"Ancient artifacts," Tommy nodded, "that would look great in a museum."

"Can't we keep 'em?" Aliyah asked pouting as Dustin snatched her platinum gem from her. "Hey! Mine!" she said, taking it back.

A faint giggle caught their attention and the group of ten turned to see Cassidy standing behind them, Elsa and Devin alongside her.

"Hello Rangers," Cassidy greeted.

Aliyah bit her lower lip and exchanged a look with Tori.

"So you know then," said Connor.

"Well, I kinda already knew," Devin explained. "But I had to show Cassidy in person!"

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy exclaimed excitedly, turning to hug Devin tightly. "And we've got it all on tape," she added, breaking away and turning back to the team. "You know a reporter could make a whole career out of this!"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "And you could also ruin a lot of lives!"

"I know," Cassidy nodded, handing the tape over to the Platinum ranger. "Which is why i'm not going to do anything? Go on, I know you want too!"

Aliyah frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you giving up the scoop of a lifetime?"

"Because you're my friends," Cassidy smiled. "It wouldnt be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us!"

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan smiled.

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded. "I just needed someone to help me find it," she grinned at Devin.

Aliyah bit her lower lip, smiled and looked down at the memory stick in her hands. She glanced at Cassidy, turning the stick over in her hands, and pushing her thumb against the chip, there was a small click and the stick fell apart, exposing the memory card inside.

"Thanks," she said, nodding at the blonde, before snapping the chip in half.

"Now," Cassidy nodded, linking arms with Devin. "If you'll excuse us..."

"We're off to the Prom," Devin smiled, leading her away.

Elsa smirked at the Rangers and followed after them.

"Finally," Kira sighed. "I thought those two were never going to get together!"

"And just like that," Connor grinned. "Life goes back to normal!"

"Define: normal," Aliyah grinned.

"You're not normal!"

"Neither are you!"

"I more normaler than you,"

"That's not even a word!"

"You still understood it!"

"Been hanging around you too long, that's why!" Aliyah said. "Starting to understand gibberish!"

Connor glared at her, playfully, as Tommy and the others chuckled at their banter.

"Our lives may be normal," the former Black ranger said, "but they will never be the same!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Prom night had finally arrived, and Aliyah was sitting at the vanity mirror at Tori's house.

"Come on, Cinderella," Tori called, hurrying up the stairs to her bedroom where she knew that her best friend was hiding. "You already promised Cam, you can't bail now!"

"I'm almost ready!" Aliyah called back, dabbing the makeup pad over the bruise on her neck. She couldn't help but grin at the memory of how she had received it; it wasn't from Mesogog, but rather a very daring Samurai, who had changed hell of a lot since she had first met him. "Two more minutes!"

"What's taking so long?" Tori asked, pushing open her bedroom door and freezing. Aliyah's eyes widened as she looked like a deer caught in headlights, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Uh... it's not what you thing!" Aliyah said, swallowing nervously. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Aliyah!"

"What?" Aliyah asked, feigning innocence.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"On your neck!"

"Nothing!"

Tori smirked and stormed forward, caught her best friends hand as she attempted to hide the bruise. "Is that what I think it is?" she laughed.

Aliyah's face burned crimson. "Yeah..." she whispered.

"Cam gave that to you?"

"No, it was the postman!" Aliyah snapped, sarcastically. "Of course it was Cam!"

"Sorry," Tori laughed. "It's just... _Cam_... he doesn't seem so daring... he's more of a behind-the-scenes type of guy!"

Aliyah smiled, broadly, a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh he is not so much behind the scenes, at least not when we're alone! Now will you _please_ help me cover it!" she begged. "I don't really want to, but I don't other people to see it."

Tori laughed, despite the glare she was recieving, before taking the makeup pad from her friend, and quickly covering the mark.

"Thank you,"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Ali, come on," said Tori, as she attempted to pull Aliyah out of the house. "Cam's waiting for you!"

"No," Aliyah said, stubbornly. "I'm not going out there... I can't!"

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"I look ridiculous!" she cried, looking down at her dress. It was a one-shouldered dress with gorgeous flower detailing and flowing skirt

Tori sighed and turned to face her. "You look beautiful," she said, smiling reassuringly. "Trust me, when Cam sees you he will swallow his tongue!"

"Exactly," Aliyah said. "I like my boyfriend's alive and able to speak!"

"It's a figure of speech," Tori said, opening the front door. "Now go! You're going to be late."

Aliyah huffed. "Fine!" she caved, and after taking a deep breathe, stepped outside to meet Cam.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Don't you two look nice," Hayley smiled as she greeted Cassidy and Devin at the door leading into the Gymnasium at Reefside High school.

"Thank You, Hayley," Cassidy grinned, "and on behalf of the entire Prom committee, I just wanted to thank you for helping out tonight!"

Hayley smiled in surprise.

"The new kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin stated.

Hayley nodded. "So I hear, and what you did for the Rangers took a lot of courage!"

"Yeah, well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret!" Cassidy smiled.

She smiled and the three of them returned to the dance.

Meanwhile, having slipped past unnoticed, Aliyah looked around for a familiar face as she tried to hide behind Cam.

"Why are you hiding?" Cam laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in front of him, so that he was hugging her from behind. "You look beautiful!"

"I feel ridiculous!" Aliyah whined. "I just wanna go home..."

"Well that's not going to happen," Cam said, "you're mine tonight!"

"Can't I be yours at home?"

Cam chuckled, shook his head and kissed her cheek. "No! I want to show you off!" he said.

"Meanie," Aliyah pouted, although she couldn't help the smile that formed, especially when she caught the look on a few jocks' faces as she passed them. She grinned, flipped them off and continued her pursuit of a familiar face.

She tensed, however, as a familiar wolf-whistle caught her attention and she turned to find Connor and Ethan standing behind her. Ethan was staring at her like he had never seen her before and Connor was grinning from ear to ear.

"Looking good," he said, his eyes roaming over her figure.

"I'm up here!" Aliyah snapped, pointing at her face.

"But the rest of you is much more..._ appealing_," Connor said, in a playful tone.

"Don't think that just because i'm in a dress I won't hit you, McKnight!" Aliyah growled as Cam hugged her closer, glaring at the former Red ranger.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

The evening wore on; Ethan introduced Aliyah to his date, Angela, the pretty blonde he had met outside the Movie House.

While Aliyah couldn't help but let her mind wander. She had already seen Ethan and Connor, along with Cassidy and Devin, but where were Kira and Trent? This question seemed to plague Connor too, who voiced it seconds later, interrupting Aliyah's thoughts.

"Maybe she's not coming?" Ethan suggested. "She did say she didn't have a date!"

"Last I heard," said Aliyah, "Trent asked her... and he's not here either!"

As if on cue, Trent's voice sounded from above, looking up, the former ranger's smiled at their friend.

"Where you listening?" Aliyah asked.

"Maybe,"

"Then where's your date?"

"You'll see!"

Aliyah frowned as Trent disappeared away from the edge. "What did that mean?" she asked, looking back at her friends.

"Dunno," Connor shrugged, "but in the meantime, Ali, can I have this dance?"

He held his hand out, bowing slightly at the waist and causing Aliyah to laugh.

"You ma -"

Aliyah cut off as Cam caught her wrist, offered Connor a look, before dragging her out onto the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Connor frowned, turning to Ethan.

"I dunno," Ethan shrugged, watching an Aliyah wrapped her arms around Cam's neck and swayed to the music. "She looks really good!"

"Yeah," Connor nodded.

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

"Cam," Aliyah frowned, turning to her boyfriend. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"You don't just drag me away for nothing," Aliyah said. "Connor only wanted a dance!"

"I know," Cam nodded. "But like I said, you're mine tonight!"

Aliyah smirked. "Are you jealous?" she teased.

"No!" Cam responded, defensively.

"I think you are!"

"I'm not jealous, why would I be?"

Aliyah shrugged. "If you're not jealous, I'll just go dance with Con -"

She attempted to break away, but Cam's grip tightened and held her in place.

"Admit it," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, a grin forming as she watched him shudder.

"Fine!" He caved. "I am a little jealous."

"Why?"

"Because out of all our friends," Cam said. "Connor is the only one, other than me, who could handle you."

"Handle me?"

"You know what I mean," Cam sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "When we first started dating, I always worried that Hunter would take you from me, now I am worried Connor will."

Aliyah smiled, and leaning her head back, she reached in and kissed him. "No one can take me away from you," she promised. "I'm yours and yours alone!"

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

At least 3 hours into the dance, Aliyah had loosened up, shared a dance with Connor and Ethan, she even danced with Dr. O and _Trent_... of all people. But the one person she kept returning too was Cam, who was more than happy to have her back.

Soon, Dr. O pulled away from the group, earning confused looks from Connor, Ethan and Aliyah as he took to the stage.

"What is he doing?"

"Introducing the band," Trent answered.

"Where's Kira?"

"Patience, Ali," Trent said.

"I'm not known for my patience," Aliyah grumbled, turning back to her teacher, who was speaking.

"Hey guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year," said Tommy, his voice magnified by the microphone. "We've been through a lot -"

Aliyah smirked. "Understatement of the century!"

"- more than any school should have to go through," Tommy pressed on, oblivious to his student's comment. "But we've made it and we're okay. That's what's important, so let's have fun tonight and to help us do that here she is - Kira Ford!"

The curtain behind him lifted, revealing Kira and her band. The blonde stepped up the mic, fine-tuned her guitar and started to play, as her classmates cheered loudly from the dance floor.

"_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..."_ Kira said, finding her friends in the crowd, a grin forming as they cheered for her.

"_You gave me something more_

_More than I've ever felt before_

_We could be falling in love_

_Oh baby_

_I can picture you and me_

_More than coming closer_

_Just a little more time and_

_Just a little less thinking_

_Just a little more time is all that I need_

_Just a little less believing_

_Just a little more breathing_

_Let's give it time_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..."_

As Kira sang the senior class danced the music.

Aliyah rested her head on Cam's shoulder as they moved in time with the music, images of the past year flashing at light speed through her mind. She had to admit, that in the beginning she never wanted to be a ranger, but now, at the end of it all, standing in the gym of her new school, at _Prom_ no less, Aliyah realized, as she looked back on her life, all the sacrifices she had made, and the friends she had created, she could honestly say that she wouldnt change it for the world.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Byeeeeeee everyone! See you in a week when I return with Mystic Force. Also don't forget to say thank you too **Jessfairy88** for the last few scenes between Tori and Aliyah, but also the scenes at Prom between Connor/Aliyah/Cam. She's been brilliant.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 1 September, 2012 at 02:52am**


	28. The Hidden Episode

**Author's Note:** I recently bought the Dino Thunder season on DVD and this episode was hidden in the back. What do you think?

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Dino Thunder was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Title:** Prehistoric Storm

**Summary:** A tug of war begins between the humans and a mutant dinosaur named Mesogog for the control for Earth. It is now up to Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver to stop him. With the help of three high school students and a reluctant Ninja student he just might be able to succeed.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Cam asked looking up at the Cybercafé with a frown.

"Dr. O called me and asked if I could check up on Ethan on my way past." Aliyah explained.

"Why?"

Aliyah shrugged. "Do I look like a mind reader?" she asked, peering through the cafe windows. She could see Ethan sitting at one of the empty tables. He had his back to the window and seemed to pouring over something. _**Probably his laptop**_, she thought.

"Is anyone home?" Cam asked.

"Yup," Aliyah nodded. "C'mon. Let's see what the fuss is all about!"

She took his hand and pulled him inside the cafe. Aliyah smirked as the doors swung open with a silent ease. Ethan never flinched or looked round to see if he was still alone. _**This is too easy;**_ she smirked silently, glancing at Cam.

The former Samurai shook his head. "You'll give him a heart attack!" he scolded silently.

"So? He should pay attention more!" Aliyah whispered back before creeping closer to the former Blue Ranger. Once that she was right behind him, Aliyah swiftly dropped her hands down onto his shoulders and said, "Hey, Ethan!"

Ethan shot out of his chair like a bullet.

Aliyah snickered as he turned to glare at her. His face was as white as a ghost, his eyes were wide and he was breathing extremely heavy. "And I thought Connor had been blessed with Superspeed," she teased.

"Geeze, Ali, you shouldn't be creeping up on me like that!" Ethan whined.

"What are you doing here so late?" Aliyah asked pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Well Dr. O asked me to chronicle the history of the Dino Rangers," Ethan answered. "And since the lab isn't in the best shape after being completely destroyed..."

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, Zeltrax sure does know how to do an evil extreme makeover." She said, glancing back at Cam. "Are you going to stand there all night?" she asked.

Cam sighed and pulled up a seat beside her. "What's up with the computer?" he asked, noticing the warped green lines on the black background.

"I dunno," Ethan answered. "There seems to be a fail-safe embedded in the system of the computer's main grid."

Aliyah blinked and turned to Cam. "Translation?" she asked.

"He's cracked the computer code," Cam answered. "But he doesn't understand the key phrase to generate it."

Ethan nodded.

"Uh-huh," Aliyah nodded, still confused. "Well let's see..." she reached out and turned the laptop towards her as white letters appeared now on an all-black background and beneath the Dino Thunder emblem. "The answers you seek lie beneath you." She read. "Do you think it means the Cybercafé?"

Ethan paused before grinning, madly. "Of course!" he breathed, darting from his seat and sliding around the bar.

"Seriously?" Aliyah asked, following him. "Now is not the time for a triple half-cafe latté!"

"No, Ali, there must be something here that can help us decipher that phrase," Ethan said, searching through the underside of the bar. "A little help please!"

"OK, OK," Aliyah said. "Why don't you look for something...? Oh, I don't know... Dino-like? On the floor!" she pointed to the ground beneath her.

"Or maybe on the wall?" Cam suggested. He was standing beside the jukebox, which he had pulled out to reveal Dino Thunder emblem stone behind it.

Ethan and Aliyah exchanged looks and hurried over.

"So cool!" Aliyah said as Ethan removed the emblem and a CD disk popped out from behind it. Pushing the emblem back onto the wall, Ethan, Cam and Aliyah returned to the computer. Ethan opened his Disk drive and inserted the CD as the screen changed the second the drive closed.

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**WARNING! WARNING!**

The words repeated themselves several times as a high-pitched blaring issued from the computer. Aliyah's eyes widened as she looked to Cam and Ethan, the former looked terrified for his computer. Suddenly an earthquake rocked the foundations of the cafe, causing all three of them to grip the table tightly.

"What's happening?" Aliyah asked.

As if to answer her question, the lights disappeared and the floor behind them exploded open to reveal a swirling green, blue and white vortex, up through which came a shining black rock; similar to the one that they had found their Dino Gems on at the start of the year. Only this time was supporting only a green rock.

"_The legacy of the Power Rangers will never end_," said a creepy, disembodied voice. "_As long as there is evil in the universe, the Power Rangers will be formed to fight for humanity! Now you must access the morphin' grid and import your knowledge!"_

Ethan glanced at Aliyah. "What do we do?" he asked.

"One way to find out," said Aliyah jumping from her seat. She approached the smoking rock and reach out to grab the green stone. The second her hand made contact with the glowing rock, she felt a spasm rip through her palm, and when she tried to pull away she found that she couldn't. Suddenly images flashed rapidly through her mind's eye, she recognized several of them as her history as both a Ninja and Dino Ranger.

**~*Lightning Storm Memories*~**

_"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form!"_

_"Lightning Sabre, full power!"_

_Thrusting the sabre into the air, Aliyah called upon the power of Zeus, as lightning struck her primary weapon. She twirled it around her body and jabbed it at the monster, watching as several strands of White lightning hit him in the stomach and chest, causing him to explode._

**~*Prehistoric Storm Memories*~**

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"_

_"Yeah, baby!" Aliyah grinned. "Sabre blade!_

_Leaping into the air, Aliyah sliced down and caught the monsters in her way, spinning around and catching more as she landed._

_"Sabre-Tooth Tiger power! Platinum Ranger!"_

**~*Future Vision*~**

Suddenly the memories changed and Aliyah noticed that they weren't memories anymore. More like a future vision of sorts. The ranger she was following now was not a Platinum Dino Ranger; this ranger had a white suit; similar to her Lightning uniform but with green accents.

"_You've met your match, Ranger," rasped a giant ugly mutated-looking monster._

_"Think again, Mutant freak!" the new White ranger responded. "Space Patrol Delta!"_

_The mutated monster laughed._

_"Try this on for size!" the Red ranger said tossing a mechanical bone into the air. A dog appeared, grabbed the bone and transformed into a cannon blaster. "Mega canon! Engage!"_

_"You'll never get me," the Mutant said as he began to change._

Back in the real world, Aliyah gasped at what she was seeing. The monster had changed from his ugly freaky form and transformed into her.

_"You'll never hurt me now," the mutant laughed. "Will you?"_

_The White ranger seemed to hesitate, before shouting, "FIRE!"_

_There was an energy blast and the mutant was engulfed with flames. The scene shook, rapidly, as a monstrous blurred vision of a Megazord appeared._

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah gasped and wrenched her hand off of the glowing green stone. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around at Ethan and Cam, her heart rate beating abnormally fast.

"Are you OK?" Cam asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing puppy dogs and rainbows aren't what you just saw?" Ethan asked, hopefully.

Aliyah tossed him a glare, grabbed his hand, and slammed it down onto the green glowing rock. Instantly she saw pain cross his face and knew that he had become locked, just like she had.

"What happened?" Cam asked, as Ethan followed his own memories and future vine through the rock. Aliyah could only guess that he was following the future vision of the Blue ranger, just like she had the White. But there was something about the future White Ranger that didn't sit well with the current.

"She was different," Aliyah muttered.

Cam frowned. "Who was different?" he asked.

"The girl in my vision," Aliyah answered, without thinking. "She wasn't a normal police officer. From the way she talked to the colours she wore... she was different."

Cam blinked in confusion.

"She wore _our_ colours, Cam!" Aliyah exclaimed. "_Our ranger colours_! But she didn't look like a Ninja or a Samurai, for that matter, but I just know that she was different! And what was even weirder was the fact that the monster she fought, a giant mutant-looking thing, mutated into _me_! He taunted her about not being able to hurt him now... why did I mean so much to her?"

"Relative, maybe?" Cam suggested.

"Most of my family is dead," Aliyah answered. "And this was in the future!"

"She could a future relative of yours," said Cam, although his brain was telling him something different. His mind was telling him that the only way this new ranger could have both his and Aliyah's ranger colours was if they were related to them personally. Like a daughter.

Suddenly Ethan gave a gasp and pulled his hand away from the glowing rock. He blinked several times and glanced around at his friends. "What was that?" he asked.

"_Tapping into the universal morphin' grid,"_ said the creepy, disembodied voice, "_allows you to see the past, the present and the future. The future of our planet and the Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta. Like you, their fate was chosen, unlikely heroes in the making."_

"Did you see those Zords?" Ethan grinned, looking excited. "I bet they could hit max speed."

Aliyah smiled and shook her head. "Only you, Ethan..." she said. "I was a little freaked out between the comparison between me and their White Ranger! Do you get the feeling that you've -?"

"Met them before?" Ethan finished for her.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "Glad i'm not the only one!"

"_Earth has changed. Allowing aliens from distant planets to co-inhabit the Earth,_" the creepy voice explained.

Cam shrugged. "And all is peaceful until a renegade group wanted to take over the planet," he said.

"_The Troobians have now set out to take over the planet!_"

Ethan and Aliyah frowned and turned to Cam.

"How did you know that?" Ethan asked.

Cam shot him a look. "You've just finished battling a giant mutant dinosaur and his renegaded second-in-command and you didn't know that?" he asked.

"He's got a point," Aliyah smirked.

"_Now it is up to the Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta to protect the Earth!_"

"I gotta see more of this," Ethan said, grabbing Aliyah's hand.

"Wait a sec," said Aliyah turning to Cam. "C'mon, you're a former ranger; it should work for you too!"

Cam frowned but took her hand nonetheless. Ethan put his over the top of theirs and the three of them grabbed the glowing green rock.

Instantly they were pulled into the future.

**~*Future Vision*~**

_Blue and White rangers entered the Zord bay. Each sliding down their respective tube and landing right in the cockpit of their zords._

"_Stand by for final launch sequence!" the Blue ranger said._

_"White Tiger zord!" the White ranger said._

_Seconds later the zords were racing through the streets, the White tiger overtaking the others with ease as it took bigger strides._

_"Savannah, be careful!" called the Green ranger._

_"I'll be OK, Bridge," the White Ranger - or Savannah - called back._

_"Space Patrol Delta!" the Blue ranger said as he and the others arrived on scene and transformed their respective zords into one Megazord. "Fire!"_

_Yellow crime-scene tape erupted from their gun and wound itself around the monster. He groaned, spread his arms and snapped the paper away from his body._

_"Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode, activate!" Savannah said. The Tiger changed instantly into its warrior mode and started attacking the monster with Lightning bolts and laser strikes. The monster growled and rushed at the tiger, the drill on the top of its head spinning madly._

_But before the drills could make a direct hit, the second Megazord returned, cancelling out the drill by stabbing its sword straight into the revolving object._

_"Let's do it!" the Red ranger said. The Megazord spun its sword and slashed down with bright blue sparkling energy._

_"Warrior Mode, deactivate!" the White ranger said, returning the Megazord to its animal form. "White Tiger! Lightning Energy Blast!"_

_The White Tiger roared, blasting a bright white light from its gaping jaws. The light consumed the monster and he sparked and exploded._

**~*Prehistoric Storm*~**

Aliyah, Cam and Ethan gasped and pulled their hands away from the rock.

"_These are images of the near future,_" the creepy, disembodied voice explained. "_Your future!_"

"Our future?" Aliyah repeated. "How many years away? That city didn't look anything like Blue Bay, Reefside or Briarwood, and last I checked the last aliens on Earth were Lothor and his cronies!"

"Well the 'near' future doesn't necessarily mean tomorrow," said Cam. "It could mean 10 or 20 years from now."

Aliyah shook her head. "All this future talk is making my head hurt," she complained, turning back to the rock. "So now what do we do?"

"I dunno," Ethan shrugged.

"Should we call Connor and Kira?" Aliyah asked. "See if there is anything else that we need -?" she cut off as the black rock gave a splutter, the glowing green rock dimmed and the entire thing shut down. "What just happened?"

"No, no, no!" Ethan cried.

"What?" Aliyah asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The energy surge on the universal morphin' grid must've been tapped," Ethan answered.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned to face Cam. "I repeat: What is wrong?"

Cam chuckled. "Since your ranger powers are gone," he explained, "you were using natural energy from the grid's power source."

"So?" Aliyah shrugged.

"It'll take a Lightning Storm or some other natural charge to kick start it again," Ethan answered.

Aliyah shook her head at Ethan. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" she asked.

"What -?"

"Hello, _Lightning_ Ninja standing right here!" she pointed at herself. "How do you kick start it? I'll give it a spark if it needs one!"

"You won't be able to power it by yourself," said Cam. "It'll need a lot of energy, and you've just finished a battle, you don't have that kind of energy to spare."

Aliyah pouted. "So let me get this straight," she said, "we just saw the most incredible battles, amazing new zords and we can't get any more of the 411 about the future?" she asked.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait like everybody else," Ethan said, with a small frown.

"Why does that not make me feel comfortable?"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Power Rangers SPD: The Way of the Hybrid - _**Coming Soon!**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 1 January, 2013 at 07:35pm**


End file.
